Impossibe to Possible
by alot2love90
Summary: Rosabelle decides to run to her brother for help after three years of abuse from her ex-boyfriend...but someone else wants to help too.  Sorry couldn't come up with a better summary. Abuse, Violence, Sexual content is involved
1. Leave Get Out!

**This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the superstars…just the OCs I put in here!**

Chapter 1: Leave, Get Out!

**Normal Point of View**

"YOU DUMB BITCH!" Travis slapped Rosabelle once again across the face and she fell to the floor. He told her to have dinner ready by 6:30 and she did, but he was the one to show up 45 minutes late. Travis always blamed her for everything that he did.

"WHY IS MY FUCKING DINNER COLD!" He yanked a hand full of her hair and banged her head against the floor. Rosabelle cried and screamed out in pain because it hurt her physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry Travis." Was all she could say.

"You're going to be sorry! Why do you have to be so damn stupid?" He kicked her in the stomach numerous of times. She tried crawling away but she was hurting so bad. He grabbed her hair once again, dragging her to the table and stuck her head in plate of food. He held her there for so long she almost passed out. As Rosabelle was gasping for air, Travis kicked her in the back making her cry in pain.

"Now, when I get back, this mess better be cleaned or it's going to be worse slut." He stormed out the kitchen and out the front door, leaving a helpless Rosabelle on the floor crying.

**Rosabelle POV**

I can't believe this. Why does he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this treatment? My back, stomach, and cheeks hurt so much that I knew my ribs where probably broken again. I've been with Travis Carlson for three years and I try so hard not to make him mad. But everything I try to do right is wrong in his eyes. Why me? I got to my feet, cleaned myself up and the mess that was made. I sat at the table and cried so hard that I was making my stomach hurt even more. I can't be treated like this anymore. Three years is enough and I need to leave.

"I won't be treated like this anymore. I refuse to take any more pain from you." I went upstairs packed my clothes and anything else I could grab. Some of my things had to stay but I didn't care. I seriously don't care anymore, I just want to get away. Good thing I had cash saved up that my brothers and parents sent me for emergencies. As I got in my car, I took a last look at the hell hole I called my Tennessee home.

"Florida, here I come." I said and drove off. I just hope that I can find him because I need him more than anything right now.

**So what did you think? Let me know! Thanks!**


	2. 615 miles

**This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The only people I own so far is Rosabelle and Travis!**

Chapter 2: 615 miles

**Rosabelle POV**

After days of driving and stopping, I finally got to Florida at 4:30 in the morning. I drove into Melbourne and rode around for 15 minutes until I saw a familiar house. It was still the same as when I last saw it. I sat in the car for a minute till I had the courage to get out. I walked up to the door and rung the bell. When I didn't hear any noise, I rang the bell once again. I saw a light in the living come on and then the porch light came on. I heard the door unlock and saw it open.

"Hi Yessi." I whispered.

**Normal POV**

Yessenia eyes went wide like she just seen a ghost. She had to wipe them just to make sure she wasn't seeing and dreaming people.

"Oh my gosh…Rosabelle Hughes!" she shouted and hugged her tightly. Rosabelle had to hold her tongue so she didn't scream because her ribs were still a little sore. But she was on the verge of tears because she hadn't seen Yessenia in three years. When she let go of Rosabelle, she couldn't help but feel sorry for.

"Aww…Rosa don't cry. Come in and sit down. How did you get down here." she asked.

"I drove." Rosabelle replied. Yessenia eyes almost came out her head at what she just heard.

"You drove 615 miles! Rosa, why didn't you call me or your brother so we could have went and got you. You could have gotten hurt." At this point, Rosabelle was in tears because she knew it was dangerous driving for that long but she did stop a couple of times to sleep and eat.

"I couldn't take it anymore Yessi. I had to leave that place. He kept hitting me and I couldn't take it anymore. And I know I should have left him when he first started doing it but I thought he would change and he didn't. Three years was enough, so I packed up and left." Tears were just pouring down Rosabelle's face and Yessi had the saddest look on her face.

"I stilled wished you would have called because you know we could have helped you." Yessi said.

"I know but I didn't want to drag you guys into my problems anymore." Rosabelle had told her brother and Yessi about what Travis did the first time he hit her. Bad idea on her part because she got beat so bad that day and he told her to tell them that he got help for his anger issues so they would leave him alone. That was three years ago and they didn't hear from Rosabelle that long.

"You are my sister-in-law Rosa. You are my family, so when you have problems, they become my and your brother's problems. Especially when it comes down to you being abused." Rosabelle just stared down at the floor not knowing what to say. Yessi took her hand and lifted Rosabelle's chin so she was staring at her. "I'm just glad you are alive and you don't ever have to go back to him. You can stay here until we can find you an apartment and your back on your feet."

"Thanks Yessi. I love you so much sis." Rosabelle smiled and hugged her.

"Yessenia baby, are you down here?' Rosabelle knew that voice. It was the voice she has been waiting to here for the past three years. She stood up and turned, meeting a pair of brown eyes with hers.

"Hey big brother, I'm home." She smiled. He just stood there in amazement. "Oh my damn…Rosabelle? Is that really my little sister?' he asked.

"Yes…yes it's me." By that time, she had fresh tears coming down her face.

He ran to her and embraced her into his arms with tears coming down his face. Yessi just stood there with a smile on her face with tears coming from her eyes. It was just a tear fest in that living room.

"I can't believe you're here. You had me so worried about you for the past three years. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. Now I know you're here and alive. Your home where you belong…with your family. I'm so glad you're here." He kissed her forehead and rubbed that back of her head, still in tears.

"Me too Devon…me too."

**So…her brother is none other than D-Von Dudley…what do you think? Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Old and New FriendsMaybe an Enemy

**This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The only person I own in this chapter is Rosabelle!**

Chapter 3: Old/New Friends…Maybe an Enemy

**Rosabelle POV**

After reuniting with Devon, I never felt safer. Seeing him lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. Gosh, I was so happy at the moment. After talking with him and Yessi for another hour, we all went to bed to get a few hours of sleep. They let me sleep in a spare room that they have so I didn't have to spend no more money on a cheap hotel. I woke at 10:30am to smell food and I knew that smell. I put on a pair of sweatpants over my shorts and went downstairs to the kitchen to see Devon standing over the stove.

"Good morning Belle, I hope you're hungry because I made your favorite breakfast." Devon said with a smile.

"Please tell me it's chocolate chip pancakes and eggs?' I asked. "It's chocolate chip pancakes and eggs." He said.

"Yay! I'm so excited." And I really was because I haven't had my favorite breakfast in awhile.

"Coffee or orange juice?" he asked. I asked for orange juice because I've had enough coffee for awhile.

"Where is Yessi?" I asked.

"She went to work. She wanted me to tell you sorry she couldn't see this morning." He replied.

"I'm sorry that I came here like I did earlier but I really wanted to see you guys."

"No need to be sorry. We're just glad you came when you did." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I smiled back and finished my breakfast. I went upstairs to take a shower and put on a regular t-shirt and a pair of jeans. That's all I have for now until I find a job and earn some money. Plus, Travis wouldn't let me wear anything else because he said I was too fat or ugly to wear anything sexy. I was downstairs watching television in the living room when Devon walked in.

"Ready to go?" I gave him a confused look. "Go where?"

"To the arena, I have a house show to do." He explained.

"I thought you quit the WWE?" I asked. "I did, I worked for Total Nonstop Action or TNA now."

"Ooohhh…cool." He laughed and we headed out the door, into his car, and to the arena we went. When we arrived, there was a large group of men in the parking lot and every single one of them looked very familiar.

"MY FAMILY!" I screamed and ran into the first pair of strong arms which was Mark LaMonaco or Brother Ray Dudley. "Hey Rosa, we missed you sweet cheeks." I cupped my hands to his face. "I missed you too Marky!" He cringed at that name. "I thought you would have forgotten about that name girl."

"Never Marky." I laughed. I've known Mark since him and Devon been wrestling together. He's like my brother from another mother.

"Look at my other brothers from another mother, all grown up." I received hugs from Rob Szatkowski (Rob Van Dam), Terry Gerin (Rhyno), Thomas Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer), Michael Manna (Stevie Richards), Mick Foley, Scott Levy (Raven), Peter Senerchia (Tazz), and Allen Sarlen (Al Snow). I've known all these guys since the ECW years. They've always looked after me, like I was their little sister.

"Devon called and told us that you were back. We had to be here to see for ourselves." Terry said. I felt tears coming so I held them in with a wide smile.

"Oh no, she's about to cry. Let's walk away very slowly." Mark said and we all laughed.

"I'm so glad that you're all here. I truly feel like I'm home now." I brushed away a tear. We all did a group hug and walked into the building. I linked arms with Devon. "Thank you so much big brother." He kissed my forehead. Yup, I was home to stay

**Normal POV**

While Devon and Mark went to talk to Dixie Carter, Rosabelle was in there locker room. A few seconds later, the door flew open and in walked three men, one being her favorite rainbow.

"I was hearing the rumors, so I had to see this for myself." He smiled. Rosabelle jumped up and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Hi Jeff! I've missed you so much. My favorite bag of skittles." She giggled. He laughed and sat her feet to the ground. "If it ain't my favorite 'partner in crime.' How are you doing?"

"Jeff, I was your only 'partner in crime', but I'm fine." She said. She's known Jeff since the WWE years he's had with Devon and Mark.

"Are you sure? Devon told me about what happened this morning." He whispered with a sad look. Jeff always knew about Rosabelle's situation back in Tennessee. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I'm fine Skittles, I'm just glad to be here. Nice hair cut by the way." She looked at him. "I know it is and I'm glad you're here too."

"Who are your friends?" she asked still whispering. He broke the hug with his arm over her shoulders and faced the two that was still standing. "Guys, this here is Rosabelle Hughes, the troublemaker." She smacked him in the stomach, but he still continued "Rosa this one of my best friends, Shannon Moore."

Shannon extended his hand and Rosabelle shook it. "Nice to meet you Rosa. I'm the cute one out of the bunch." She laughed, "Nice to meet you too Shannon."

"Okay, before we go any further, I'm going to make something perfectly clear Moore…Rosa already knows who the cute one is." Jeff said with a cocky smile. Shannon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"And this here is Shannon's tag team partner, Jesse Neal." He extended his hand and Rosa shook it. "I'm the normal one out of the bunch." He said. "Glad somebody is." She laughed and this time Shannon and Jeff rolled their eyes. Jesse kept staring at her like nobody else was in the room. 'Damn she's cute.' He thought.

"Devon and Mark trained Jesse at their school before he got here. He was a team with them and now he's a team with Shannon called Ink Inc." Jeff explained. The four of them did a little bit of talking. Rosabelle already liked both of them…especially Jesse.

"How about we show you around before the show starts Miss Hughes?" Jesse asked. "I would like that a lot Mr. Neal." Jesse extended his arm and she took it. As they walked through the door, Shannon looked at Jeff, "You thinking what I'm thinking Hardy?"

"Oh yeah." He laughed and they followed Jesse and Rosabelle down the hallway.

**Jesse POV**

Damn, she is sexy as hell! She had to be mixed with something. I think Jeff said black and white. But she looks nothing like Devon and I met his parents or siblings and she looks nothing like them either. But she was still fine. Had curves in all the right places and an ass. Yes I was looking! She has the prettiest, light brown eyes and the shiniest black hair. She looked perfect. If only she was wearing a tighter shirt. What am I doing! This is my trainer's little sister! He would seriously kill me if he knew what I was thinking these things but what he don't know won't hurt him.

"So, Rosabelle tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I grew up in New York with my three older brothers. I was adopted by their parents when I was two." That's why she doesn't look like Devon. "I moved to Tennessee after I finished beauty school and stayed there for three years with my ex Travis Carlson. But, I left there just last night." She said with a sad look. "Can I ask why?"

"I rather not talk about it." She said with that same sad look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you sweetie." She put a smile on her face. "Don't worry about it. I'm not really worried about it now because I'm here with my family and I'm safe." I wondered what she meant when she said "_I'm safe._" She has the sexiest smile I've ever seen on a woman. Jeff, Shannon, and I showed her around and introduced her to some people and the TNA Knockouts. All the girls made her feel comfortable, especially Christy Hemme because they have a lot in common.

"So, are you going out with us tonight after the show?" Angelina Love asked. "You should, it'll be so much fun Belle!" Christy added.

"I don't know girls, let me see if my brother is going and I'll let you know." Christy gave her number to Rosa and said text her later. 'Bye girls, it was nice to meet you all!" Rosa waved bye.

"Bye Belle!" they said.

"I'm going to find my brother. Thanks for showing me around boys." And she walked away. I watched her round the corner. I turned around and both Shannon and Jeff were grinning. "What? Why are you two grinning like that?" I asked.

"Someone has a crush Mr. Moore." "I do believe you are right Mr. Hardy." They both laughed. I glared at them, "You guys suck monkey balls." And walked away while they were still laughing at me.

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle was walking to her brother's locker room when she ran into someone. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said and looked up at a very tall man.

"I guess you was." He said rudely. She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "But you can make it up by going out with me." He said as he winked at her.

"Uhhh…all you get is a sorry from me." She took her arm back and started to walk away once again. "Now why do you have to be like that sweetness?" She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him. "My name is not sweetness you rude little boy." She was getting very frustrated with this man. "Feisty woman, I like that. My name is Matt Morgan.

"Like I said before, not interested and by the looks of it, I probably never will." And with that said she walked away.

'We'll see about that sweetness.' He thought.

**So…give me your reviews on this chapter…Thanks!**


	4. Back in the Game!

**I don't own anyone except for Rosabelle in this chapter…ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Back in the Game

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle walked into the 'Team 3D' locker room with an angry look on her face. Devon and Mark looked at each other because they noticed the look. "What's wrong sis?" Devon asked. "Some asshole just tried to hit on me and I didn't appreciate." She said. She explained what happened in the hallway with Matt Morgan and lets just say that the Dudley Boys was not happy at all.

"I'll hurt him if he puts his hands on you again." Mark angrily. "If he does, you let me or Devon know and we'll take care of him." Rosabelle nodded. She knew that Mark meant what he said. "We never liked that sorry bastard from the start because he thinks he runs this company. And he's a womanizer." Devon nodded in agreement.

"So, where have you been for the past few minutes we've been gone?" Devon asked. Rosabelle told them how she saw Jeff and met Shannon, Jesse, and the TNA Knockouts. "They are all very nice."

"Yeah, they're really good people to be around. You know we trained Jesse right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Jeff told me the story. Question: Is Jesse single?" She asked nervously.

"As far as we know he is? Why you ask Rosa?" Devon smirked. "No reason, I just wanted to know is all." She said quickly. "Uh huh. That's what they all say." Mark said chuckling.

"So, changing the subject. Are you guys going out tonight?" she asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing. You don't have to go if you don't want to. We can go out to eat or back to the house. We're leaving the decision to you sis." Devon said.

"I would love to go, but I don't have anything to wear. All I have is jeans and t-shirts." She said sadly. "Well, you and Christy look like the same size. I'm sure she want mind letting you borrow something." Mark said.

"Can I borrow someone's phone please?"

"Two things to get you: some clothes and a new cell phone." Devon handed her his phone. She texted Christy about borrowing some clothes and of course she said yes. 'I knew we were meant to be friends.' She thought.

"Looks like we're going out tonight boys." She said with a smile.

**Rosabelle POV**

"I don't want to wear anything too revealing. I just want to look cute." After the show, I rode with Christy to her hotel room so I could pick out an outfit.

"But you have to look sexy, it's a club honey." She said.

"I know it sounds a little silly but I don't feel comfortable wearing revealing clothes." I explained to her what happened in Tennessee and Travis. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't know all that happened to you." She said. "Look, anything in my bag you want to wear, you can wear and I won't judge."

"Thanks for understanding." And I began to search through her clothes. I found something simple: a wifebeater that had 'Sexy' in pink letters and a pair of light blue capris. I went to the bathroom and change into it and looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. "This will have to do." I said. I went out the bathroom and Christy was wearing a red and black corset, black shorts and black stilettos. "That's a really cute outfit."

"Thanks honey. We're going to have to go shopping so we can buy you one." She smirked. "I don't think so Christy." I wouldn't be able to pull that off buy wearing one of those. "You have a great body honey and the curves. You would look hot. You even make a simple outfit like the one you have on hot. Do wear heels?" she asked me. I shook my head yes. She went to through another bad that had her shoes in it and pulled out a pair of white pumps.

"Now, let's add a little curl and some make up on." About 45 minutes later Christy was finished and we were ready to go.

**At the club**…

"I haven't been to a club in such a long time. Dancing could make me feel better right about now." I was too excited to be going out.

"Well honey, it's time for you to get back in the game." Christy smiled. We pulled up to a club called 'Envy.' It was huge! I've never seen a club as big as this one. When we got inside, I couldn't believe at what I was seeing. It was huge in the inside too! It had swings, cages, dancing poles, basically everything you don't see often. "Wow…" was all I could say. We made our way to the section where the rest of the superstars and knockouts were and that's when I saw him…looking hot as ever. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that had a red eagle on it, showing all his muscles and tattoos and a pair of blue jeans. He had his mohawk gelled up to perfection. He looked so damn hot right about now.

"Well, hello sexy!" Jeff yelled. He's got a big mouth for a human. "Hello Hardy!" I yelled back. He stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you came. I was starting to think you would show up." He said. "And me missing you making an ass out of yourself, I don't think so." I laughed. "Hey Shannon and Jesse!" Shannon waved at me and Jesse smiled and winked. Hot damn that smile!

"Where is my brother?" I asked. Jeff pointed at the bar. I walked towards the bar in search of him.

**Jesse POV**

OH MY FUCK! Her top was right: sexy. I've never seen a more gorgeous woman then Rosabelle. The outfit she was wearing was really showing off her curves. Her breasts, hips, thighs and legs were just right. She walked away and I saw that perfect ass. Wow! I'm in so much trouble now.

"You can stop drooling now." I looked and Christy and was sitting beside me with a smile on her face. "I wasn't looking." I tried playing it off but this is Christy…she saw everything. "I saw that look Mr. Neal. You had that 'I want to fuck her' look." She laughed, got up and walked away. I knew my face was red when she said that but she was right: I wanted her.

**Normal POV**

When Rosabelle walked to the bar, she saw Devon and Mark along with Terry, Michael, Rob, and Thomas. All with a drink beer in hand.

"Out of all tops Christy had, why did you pick that one?" Devon asked. "Because I do look sexy." She smiled.

"Yes, you do." Michael said. "And you're married with kids Mike." He drunk his beer in disappoint. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "But I'll always love you buddy." He chuckled, "I know."

"You want something to drink Belle?" Terry asked. "Sure, I'll take a shot of Tequila and a beer." She replied. He ordered a round of shots and handed one to Rosabelle. Everyone rose their glass to toast…

"Welcome home Belle!" Rob shouted. And everyone took their shots to the head. "She still got it!" Thomas yelled. The guys laughed and Rosabelle flipped them off.

"You started without me bitch!" Christy said. 'Well, catch up then!" Rosabella handed her a shot and Christy took it to the head. "Okay, now we have to take one together." The bartender handed them two more shots and down they went.

"I love my life…I really do." Rob said and the girls giggled. When they finished their drinks, the girls went to the dance floor. The song 'Crazy' by Pitbull and Lumidee blasted throughout the club. A few seconds into the song and the rest of the knockouts were on the floor with them. The girls were amazed on how Rosabelle could dance.

"Damn girl, you're a good dancer!" Lisa Marie (Tara) said. "Dance classes really do pay off." Rosabelle said and they kept dancing. They danced though a few more songs before going back to the bar for another drink.

"Can I have a Green Dinosaur please?" Rosabelle asked the bartender. "What's that?" Madison Rayne asked. "Tequila, vodka, rum, midori melon liquor and yellow lemonade." She replied. She handed Madison the glass, "Try it."

"That's good, can I have the same thing please?" When she got her drink her face lit up like she was in heaven.

**Rosabelle POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Madison. Man, was I starting to get a buzz. I've never felt more alive. The girls and I went back to the dance floor after we finished our drinks. 'She Wolf' by Shakira started to play and I went wild. "I love this song you guys!" They laughed at me but I didn't care. I was living the life right about now.

"You could be Shakira's sister." Angelina said. I guess you say could so. I took every kind of dance class back in New York. Wow, I'm starting to love life now.

**Jesse POV**

All I could do was stare at her. Her hips were moving to the beat of every song that played. She looked so good.

"If you look hard enough, you might see through her top." I looked at Jeff smiling. "I can't help it man. She is so damn gorgeous." I took another swig of my beer. "I've been looking at her since she got here."

"I've noticed that. Just ask her to dance. She's not going to laugh at you. She's too sweet to do that."

"I don't want Devon or any other of the guys to kill me Jeff!" I yelled. "I want to live my life for the longest not cut it short." Jeff laughed. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say Jeffery." I knew if I danced with Rosabelle, then Devon would ring my neck. I sighed not knowing what to do.

"Just ask her and plus she is a grown woman. She does what she wants whether Devon likes it or not." With that said he got up and walked towards the bar.

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle was having the time of her life. Drinking and dancing with her friends. She hasn't felt this good in three years. Devon couldn't help but smile at his little sister out there on the dance floor. He didn't think she would recuperate this fast. But Devon knew how she was: she never let anyone or anything hold her down. No matter how bad something was in her life.

"Did you think she would recover this fast?" He asked Jeff. "I don't think she's recovered, more like blocking everything out. She's still hurting but she doesn't want anybody to feel sorry for her. You know how she is." Jeff explained. Devon nodded in agreement. Rosabelle came back from the dance floor and sat between the men smiling.

'Having fun sis?" Devon asked. She nodded her head still smiling. "Are you drunk yet?" Jeff asked with a smirk. "Not yet, but I'm working on it." She replied. She took another couple of shots. "Lets go dance skittles!" She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the floor. In the middle of an Usher song, Jeff pulled Rosabelle close. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"What?" she asked. "Go ask Jesse to dance." She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because he is too chicken shit to ask you, plus he can't stop looking at you." He nodded his head towards the bar and sure enough he was looking. Jesse turned his head away. She couldn't help but smile because it was too cute. "Okay." And they kept dancing. They danced through one more fast song and a slow song. "Thanks for the dance skittles."

"No problem Belle." And they made their way back to the bar.

**Jesse POV**

I shouldn't be jealous because she was dancing with Jeff, but I was. I'm never the jealous type when it comes to a woman. For some reason, Rosabelle was making me feel that way. This just sucks, really bad.

"I wish you would just ask her and stop with the puppy face." Shannon said. Did I really have a puppy face?

"Do I look that pitiful to you and Jeff?" I asked. "Of course not Jesse. You just look like a sad, little bitch." He laughed. I smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey! Don't blame me because it's the truth." I hate to admit this, but he was absolutely right. I was being a little bitch. "Damn you Shannon Moore!" I said. "I know I'm right. It never fails." He laughed once again. When I was about to say something, a happy Rosabelle came up and stood between us. "Hello fellas!" she said happily.

"Hey Rosa! Are you having fun?" Shannon asked. "Of course I am! What about you?" He lifted up his beer, "I'm working on it." She looked over at me, "What about you Mr. Neal?" I couldn't help but look at her beautiful smile, it was so beautiful. "Same thing." Was all I could say. A few seconds went by and I noticed she was still staring at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Are you going to ask me?" I gave her a confused look. "Ask you what?"

"To dance silly." I felt my heart skip beats. Was she a mind reader or something? "Well, are you going to ask me or not?" She asked still smiling. Ask her damnit! But, I couldn't, I stood there froze.

"Okay…since you won't then I'll as you. Jesse, would you like to dance with me?"

"Ummm…sure." I feel like a jackass right about now. She giggled, "Come on then." She took my hand and we made our way to the floor.

**Devon POV**

I was sitting at the bar having a conversation with Jeff and Mark when Shannon came up laughing. "What's so funny kid?" I asked. He nodded his head towards the dance floor. When I turned around, I couldn't believe at what I was seeing: Rosabelle leading Jesse towards the floor.

"Wow." Mark said. I chuckled, "This is going to be interesting."

"He's not going to know what to do because nobody can handle Rosa when it comes down to dancing." Jeff said. All I could was shake my head. "He's not going to be the same afterwards." We all laughed.

**Normal POV**

When Rosabelle and Jesse got to the dance floor, a reggae song called "Miss Lap" by Beenie Man came on. It was about to get hot and heavy at that moment.

"Now don't get nerves on me, okay?" She said. "I'll try not to." He replied.

_Yeah dawg (laughing)  
Well yuh done know a wah day mi a go dung di road  
And buck up miss L.A.P (yuh nuh)  
Lovely awesome person (yuh nuh)  
Mi just touch her pon her shoulder one time and tell her this _

_Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine_

Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine

**Rosabelle POV**

I turned my back against him and began to move my hips to the beat of the music. I could tell he was nerves at first but he began to move with me.

_Miss World, me a eyes you for a long time  
It seems like everywhere you go that's where the sun shine  
I wanna penetrate your mind with some strong rhyme  
And entertain your thoughts with the right line  
Baby cut the crap I wanna make you mine  
I can't take a nap until the dealy sign  
Me want your body but it's like a new design  
Hear me one more time_

So me go so  
Dem cute girls dem got me hurting  
Is just to find the right gem  
But dat a when months upon months of searching  
Still can't find the right blend  
So me go so den de doctor lucky when him find you lurking  
Away from de ballas dem  
So me tell you den, how you have me whole body workin  
Willing fi start over again

So me go so

Wow, I couldn't believe he was keeping up with me. Usually, no guy could keep up when it came to dancing, except for Jeff. And that's because he's a freak anyway. But, Jesse was a pro at this. I started to get very hot as I start to grind against him even more arching my back and sticking my butt out a little more. I think he was turning me on…

_Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine__wine__  
But dat a when to how much girl me have a chase me  
And a you stuck pon me mind  
So me go so den, girl everyting just amaze me  
How comes you look so fine  
So me tell you den when my friends a go praise me  
When me get you to be mine_

Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine

You are the product of a good mama teachin  
I gotta come correct on my preachin  
Have to be up front and no screechin  
Cause me want you up front when we go beachin  
Baby you body fine, you have me weepin  
Find me self up on your avenue screechin  
Embedded in your love I am deep in  
Intellect speakin so me go so

I hope you know say you drive me crazy  
Just by the way how you

L.A.P.

Oh yeah, he was turning me on big time. I'm in trouble now!

**Jesse POV**

OH MY DAMN! I can't believe I'm doing this. This woman knows how to move these damn hips. She was grinding against me very hard. I'm enjoying every moment of this. I just hope my 'friend' doesn't rise up. I had my hands on her waist while moving with her.

_Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine__doctor__ lucky when him find you lurking  
Away from de ballas dem  
So me tell you den, how you have me whole body workin  
Willing fi __start__ over again_

Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine

Miss World, me a eyes you for a long time  
It seems like everywhere you go that's where the sun shine  
I wanna penetrate your mind with some strong rhyme  
And entertain your thoughts with the right line  
Baby cut the crap I wanna make you mine  
I can't take a nap until the dealy sign  
Me want your body but it's like a new design  
Hear me one more time

So me go so  
Dem cute girls dem got me hurting  
Is just to find the right gem  
But dat a when months upon months of searching  
Still can't find the right blend  
So me go so den de

So me go so

Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine

Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine

_Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine_

Baby you look fine, I want you to be mine  
Baby you look fine, I want you, you gotta be mine

When the song ended, I was still holding her by her waist with my chin on her shoulder. I wanted to kiss her neck but I was controlling myself was I wouldn't. Damn, she smells good too. "Now was that was hard?" she asked with her hands on my arms. 'No but my friend is.'

"No, that was fun actually." I whispered in her ear.

"I have to go to the ladies room. Be right back." And she walked off and the other girls followed her. I walked back to the bar and the guys were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You actually kept up with her. I'm impressed." Jeff said. "Well that is the whole point of dancing, right?" I asked. "Yeah, but usually no man can keep up with her."

"Except Jeff of course." Thomas said. "And I still can pal." Jeff smirked.

"You guys are a bunch of dumbasses." I said laughing. Devon was looking at me. I thought I was going to die standing there. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking Neal." He said laughing. I was relieved.

"I am, he kept up with her!" Jeff yelled. I couldn't help but laugh because he's such a dumbass.

**Rosabelle POV**

The girls and I went into the bathroom and I was so hot that I thought I was going to pass out…and it wasn't from just dancing.

"Oh my gosh! That was hot and heavy on that dance floor!" Christy fanning herself. She was right. "I can't believe I was doing that with him. And he kept up with me." I said.

"Me either, if I was a guy, I wouldn't know what to do with you. I'd just leave you alone." Jamie (Velvet Sky) said laughing.

"I think I'm going to need a new pair of panties." The girls looked at me wide eyed. "What! He turned me on!" I said. I promise it looked like their eyes were going to pop out. "Stop looking at me like that man!" My face was red as ever. We exit that bathroom and walked back to the bar. I sat between Devon and Mark and they were trying not to laugh at me.

"Don't you two start now!" I said. They just busted out laughing. Those bastards, I hate them so much…I really do. "I'm surprised that you two aren't mad right now." I said.

"Why should be. We're glad you're having." Mark said. "Plus we trust Jesse. He's a good man." Devon nodded his head in agreement. I'm glad to have the best brothers in the world.

As I was sitting at the bar, I kept staring at a pole that nobody was on. Oh damn, I want to dance on that thing. "Go ahead because I know you want to." Devon said. "You won't get embarrassed, will you?" I asked. He shook his head no. "But if anything goes wrong, then I want you off. Understand?" I shook my head yes and walked towards the pole.

"Here we go man." I heard Mark say.

**Normal POV**

Before Rosabelle could get on the stand she heard her name being called. "Are you about to get on that?'' Christy asked pointing to the pole. "Yes I am." She replied.

"Are you really?" Tara asked. "Yes I am." Rosabelle repeated. The girls just stood there looking at one another then at Rosabelle. "What?" She asked.

"Just be careful. That's all." Angelina said. When Rosabelle was about to get on she turned back around. "Can you girls do me a favor?"

"Yes we'll stand right here to make sure nothing happens." Christy said. Rosabelle pinched her cheek and got on the stand. "Take you shoes off!" Madison yelled. She shook her head no. As soon as she got to the pole, 'Impacto' by Daddy Yankee and Fergie started to play.

'Perfect timing.' She thought.

Rosabelle did every trick that was in the pole dancing book. Every move she did was perfect. She had the whole club looking at her…even Jesse. He couldn't his eyes off her for a second. He was definitely going to remember this night.

"She better than most strippers I've seen." Shannon said.

"I know right." Jesse said. His eyes were still glued to Rosabelle on the pole. He has never seen anything more perfect in his life.

"She took pole dancing classes back in New York." Jeff said. "Trust me, I had that same look on my face when I first saw her do it."

'I can't believe she can do that. Heels and all.' Jesse thought. When that song ended, Rosabelle got the biggest standing ovation ever. Even the DJ said 'sexy as fuck!' over the microphone. She turned bright ass red at the point. She took a bow and hopped off. Everyone was doing wolf whistles, clapping, and shouting. She even heard a guy say 'marry me!'

"I'm about to turn lesbo now." Madison said. Rosabelle laughed so hard that she almost peed her pants. The girls walked towards the bar and every guy except Devon, Mark, and Jeff got on their knees and bowed. "WE WORSHIP YOU!" They said in unison. Rosabelle laughed at her 'peasants.' "Why thank you my bitches!" she yelled. Devon looked her with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun sis." He said. "Me too big brother. Thank you." And she gave him hug.

As the night was coming to an end, everyone decided to leave the club and started for the parking lot. "I'm hungry man!" Rosabelle shouted. "You're always hungry." Jeff said. She stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone decided to go to IHop since that's the only thing that was close and still open.

At the restaurant, everyone started to notice how close Jesse and Rosabelle were getting. Which was no surprise since everyone knew they liked each other. The only people that didn't know were Jesse and Rosabelle.

When everyone got back to the hotel, they said their goodnights. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jesse asked.

"Of course Mr. Neal." Rosabelle kissed his cheek and she goodnight. When she walked away, he couldn't but touch his cheek where she kissed him.

'What a woman.' He thought and proceeded to his room.

**So…what do think…Reviews please!**


	5. Feelings?

**I don't own anyone except for Rosabelle in this chapter…ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: Feelings?

**Rosabelle POV**

After waking up with a headache, I couldn't help but think about what happen last night: Jesse and I dancing the way we were. I didn't think I would be comfortable around men so soon but with him, I was. Like I was safe when I was with him. The way he had his arms around my waist, it felt like I was meant to be with him and only him. I've never felt like this with any other man…not even Travis when we first started dating. Something was different, but I didn't know what it was…

Was I developing feelings for Jesse Neal?

I couldn't be! I made that first mistake with Travis when I developed feelings for him. And look where it got me…running. I refuse to have any feelings for any man for a long time. I don't want to get hurt again. I will not let another man hit me or hurt my feelings by calling me names. I'm not going to let that happen…

Not for a second time.

**Jesse POV**

Damn, I have a headache from hell! That's what I get for drinking so much. But, it doesn't matter what I say, I'm still going to do it again. As I sat on my bed, I couldn't get Rosabelle off my mind. After last night…that dance…her moves…her body against mine…she was all I thought about. I know I just met her a day ago, but damn! Can you blame me? Her smile, her body, her smell, those damn curves of hers.

Was I developing feelings for Rosabelle Hughes?

Maybe I was…or maybe it's just lust?...

Naw, I could get sex from any woman but with Rosa…

I wanted something more from her…

I wanted her mind, body, and soul…

I wanted her love.

**I know it's short…but I thought it would work out…Reviews would be nice! ^_^**


	6. It's the Best Day Ever!

**I don't know own anyone except Rosabelle and Kellie…ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: It's the Best Day Ever!

**Rosabelle POV**

"I do not Christy!" Christy and I were on our way to the mall to go shopping since Devon didn't want to go. Somehow we got on the subject about Jesse and me having feelings for him, when I know I don't. No way in hell do I have feelings for someone that I just met. It's impossible!

"I think you do. The way you two were all over each other at the club and you two having your own little conversation at the restaurant last night." She said.

"First of all, we were just dancing just like everybody else and having a friendly conversation and second…you can't have feelings for someone you just met 24 hours ago." I explained. "It's impossible."

"No it's not honey. It's called having a heart. And even if you didn't have feelings for him…I know you have some kind of crush on him. I've seen the way you look at him." She said.

"You mean the way you look at Shannon." I smirked. "Don't change the subject." She blushed.

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm just trying to make a point." I laughed. "And plus…Jesse and I are **just** friends and friends only. Nothing more than friendship."

"Mmm hmm. Keep telling yourself that." She said. This is one crazy redhead! I can't believe she thinks I have some kind of crush or feelings for him. I know I don't. We just met for crying out loud! About 20 minutes later we pulled up to the mall parking lot and asked me where I wanted to go first.

"I don't know. I've never really been to the mall." I said.

"Well, lets start at Forever 21. They have some really cute clothes in there."

When we got in there, I really didn't know what to look for. "What am I suppose to look for in here?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look. "Clothes! Duh!" She laughed. I looked around and the first thing I saw was t-shirts so I made my way over there.

"Ohh no you don't." Christy pulled me away. "No more t-shirts! You are too freakin' hot to hide your body any longer. It's time to get half naked." She said.

"But I'm use to wearing t-shirts and jeans. That's all I've been wearing." I put my head down in shame.

She cupped her hand to my chin so I was looking at her. "You are not with Travis anymore honey. You have no reason to hide your body any longer. He will never, ever tell you what and what not to wear ever again. You understand?" I smiled and nodded. 'Good, now I just saw this cute, slutty dress that will look good on you." I had to laugh. We shopped in Forever 21 for at 45 minutes to an hour before leaving. I think I bought the whole store. We did another three hours of shopping and our last stop was Victoria's Secret. I hesitated for a moment because I didn't comfortable going into stores like that.

"Remember what I told you: it's **your** body." Christy took my hand and we went inside. "So, we need to get you some bras and underwear. What size bra do you wear?" I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know. The bra I have on now is too small. I feel so embarrassed not knowing my own bra size. "Well, lets get somebody to help you with that." She went and found a woman who worked her.

"Hi my name is Kellie and I understand you need to get your bra size?" I shook my head shyly. "There is nothing to be shy about." She said. "Women come in here every day needing a bra size. You're not the only one sweetie. Lets step behind this curtain." I handed Christy my bags and followed Kellie behind the curtain. I took off my shirt and the bra I already had on.

"Okay, I'm going to measure beneath your breast to get the number and your breast to get the cup size." She took my measurements. "Looks like you're a 32C. You can get dressed and let me know if you need any more help, okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much Kellie. I really appreciate it." She smiled and left me so I could get dressed.

When I came out, me and Christy started looking for bras and underwear. "Before we head back to the arena, I need to go by a phone store and get me a phone." I said.

"I saw a phone store by the entrance, so we can go by there before we leave the mall." She said. After shopping for bras and panties, we went by the phone store. I decided to get a touch screen because I saw them on a commercial and I really wanted one.

After shopping half the morning, we decided to end it and head back to the arena for another house show. "Thank you Christy for helping me this morning. It means a lot. I just hope I didn't max out Devon's card."

"No problem honey and I'm sure your brother doesn't mind spoiling his little sister." She smiled.

'I hope not.' I thought.

**Normal POV**

When Christy and Rosabelle got to the arena, Rosabelle went in search for her brother's locker room. After five minutes of walking, she found the door she was looking for. "Man, these people need maps in this arena."

Mark laughed. "It's nothing but a big ass circle. You shouldn't get lost Rosa."

"I'll be damned if it is! Here is your card Devon. I'm sorry if I maxed it out and I promise you I will pay you every cent back when I get a job." She handed him the card. "Don't worry about sis. Plus, Yessi and Mark helped me put more money on there." She gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"You guys are the greatest. I love you both so much."

"What are brothers for?" Mark smiled. "Speaking of a job…you start one today. " She gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"We told Dixie your story and we told her about you having your cosmetology license and she said if you want the job then it's yours."

"Are you serious?" Rosabelle asked with excitement in her eyes. Devon nodded. "Yup and she said if you do a great job tonight then you could travel with us and be the knockouts make-up artist." Rosabelle started to jump up and down while squealing with joy.

"Oh my gosh you guys! I love you so much! I'm never going to forget this day!" She gave them another hug and kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go tell the girls this!" and she bolted out the door. As she was running, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry…hi Jesse!" she smiled.

"Hey Rosabelle, what's the hurry?" He asked.

"I got a job…here…as the new make-up artist!" Jesse gave her a hug. "Congratulations babygirl! I'm so happy for you!" he said.

"Thanks! I have to go tell the girls. I'll talk to you later!" And she continued her running leaving a smiling Jesse behind.

Rosabelle ran until she found the 'Knockouts' locker room. "Guess what!" All the girls looked at her. "What?"

"I'm going to be the new make-up artist!" The girls jumped up to give her a hug and congratulate her. "That's great Belle! When do you start?" Madison asked. 'Tonight and if I do a great job then I get to travel and be your personal make-up artist." The girls squealed with more excitement.

"That would so great! You traveling with us! Besides, we need a new make-up artist because the last girl fucked our faces up." Angelina said. "She never gave us what we wanted and constantly redoing our makeup."

"Well, whatever you girls want, I can do." Rosabelle asked. "No worries."

"How about you start now?" Tara asked. "Sure." So, Rosabelle started and finished all the girls makeup since they already had on their attire. The girls were very happy on their faces and thanked Rosabelle. "I'll see you girls later!"

"Bye Belle!" They said in unison.

Rosabelle walked back to Mark and Devon's locker room. When she got there, Shannon and Jesse were in there instead. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, I heard about the good news and decided to come congratulate you." Shannon said. "Thanks Shan, that means a lot." She hugged him.

"And I also wanted to ask you if you would do my face paint?" He asked with a sweet smile. She laughed. "Of course I will. Have a seat. If there a certain way you want it?"

"Surprise me." And she started working.

"So, how long have you had your license?" Jesse asked. "Four years, I got them when I was living in New York." She replied. "I was going to open my own salon but that never happened."

"Why not?" He asked. "A person got in the way of that dream." She said.

"Do you still want to open one up?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day in the near future."

She finished Shannon's face paint and gave him a mirror to look. "Damn girl, you got mad skills. You do better than me." He said. Rosabelle laughed. "Anytime Moore."

"Well Jesse, lets go discuss this promo with the Dudley's. Thanks again Rosa." And he walked out.

Before Jesse left, he slipped Rosabelle a sheet of paper. "What's this?" She asked. "My number. Just in case you want to talk, hang out, or something." He said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Jess. I'll call or text you later." He smiled and walked out.

**Rosabelle POV**

After the show, Devon came into the locker room and said that Dixie wanted to see me. "Here goes nothing." I said and I walked with him to Dixie's office.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure everything will be fine." He told me. As I got to her office, my hands started to get sweaty. I knocked on her door and heard a come in.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Carter?"

"Rosabelle Hughes, it's great to finally meet you. Please, have a seat and call me Dixie." She said. "I've talked with some of the girls and they were very pleased about the make-up you did for them. And I saw Shannon Moore's face paint and it looked awesome." I was surprised at what she was telling me. "So Rosabelle, if you would like the job and you want to travel with us as the knockout's make-up artist, then you have it." She said smiling.

"I would love the job. Thank you so much Dixie." I got up to shake her hand. "Welcome to the TNA family sweetheart." And with that I left her office with joy in my heart.

As soon as I stepped out, I ran into Devon's arms. "I got the job bro! I get to travel with you guys!"

"I knew you would get it sis. Congratulations!" He said and kissed my forehead. "I have to tell Christy." I pulled my phone out and began to text her:

"_I got the job!"_

"_Congrats honey! I knew you would get it! Celebrate with the girls?"_

"_Sure! Meet you in 5 mins!"_

"_See you then__"_

"I'm going out with the girls. I'll call you tomorrow." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to meet with the girls.

"Early flight in the morning!" he yelled and I waved my hand in the air.

This has been the best day ever and it's about to be a great night!


	7. Hero

**I don't own anybody except Rosabelle…Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Hero

**Rosabelle POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Damn that alarm clock! I shut it off and the clock read 7:00am. All I got was two hours of sleep. I think I celebrated a little too hard last night because I have a headache from hell right now!

"Christy, get up. We have a flight to catch." I shook her hard. "No, tell them to leave without me and I'll catch up." And she put the pillow back over her head.

"Come on Red, we can sleep on the plane." I pulled the blankets off her. Good thing she wasn't naked. "Fine." She huffed.

We took quick showers and put on some sweatpants and a tank top. We were in no mood to dress up now. About an hour later we had our things packed and ready to go. We had a flight to Chicago for a few days for shows.

When we got there, the other girls were looking like me and Christy: sweatpants, tank tops and half-dead.

"I don't have any kind of strength in me." Lisa Marie said.

"None of us have any strength hun." I said. By that time, we had our heads on each shoulders or laps until our flight was being called. When I shut my eyes, I heard my name being called. I opened them slowly and saw Devon.

"Rise and shine Rosa. Our flight just got called." He said laughing. I flipped him off. "It's not funny in bastard." He helped me up and we boarded the plane. When I got to my seat, I sat down and closed my eyes again. I felt someone sit beside me but I wasn't going to look.

"I see someone celebrated too hard last night." I looked and saw Jesse sitting beside me.

"Yeah, I kinda did." I groaned. "I have a headache from hell and these shades are not making anything better."

"Here…take two of theses. It should help." He handed me two aspirins. "Thank you so much. You are a life saver." I took them.

"No problem babygirl."

You know, I just realized that is the second time he has called me babygirl. Nobody has ever called me that…except for my parents and brothers of course. But, I'm talking about outside of family. Not that I have a problem with that. It's actually the first time that I've ever heard a man call me something so sweet.

After, I took the medicine, I fell asleep for the next three hours. When I woke up, my head was on Jesse's shoulder, his arm around me and a blanket was over us. I looked up at him and he was sleep. He looked so damn cute. Like an angel.

"Hey, we landed." I shook him. He looked at me and smiled. "Hi." He said.

I smiled back, "Hi, we've landed." We got up, got our bags overhead, and walked into the airport.

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow." I said shyly. "Your welcome. Anytime you need a pillow, I'm your guy." He laughed.

'I wish you were…NO! Stop that Rosabelle Hughes!' My thoughts are going to get me in trouble one day.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then." I said. He nodded and gave me a hug. "I'll see you later babygirl." To be honest, I didn't want to let him go. I felt so safe in his arms. Aw man! Maybe I do have a crush on him. He let me go and we parted ways. When I got in car, Christy was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Say it." She said.

"Don't make me, I'm too tired for this now." I groaned.

"Say it or I'm not moving this car and you get no sleep." I can't believe she's doing this to me now.

"Okay, maybe I do have a crush on him but nothing more damnit! Now, can we go so I can go back to sleep." I can't believe she made me say that. I have a crush on Jesse Neal.

**Jesse POV**

"So, why don't you tell her and get it over with?" Shannon asked.

"Because, it's too soon and I really don't know anything about her yet." I said.

"Well, just ask her to dinner as friends and get to know her then."

"But what if she says no?" I asked.

"Why do you always get so negative about everything man?"

"Because, she is so beautiful and I'm…well a freak."

"Maybe she likes freaks." He smirked. "Dude, you seriously need help." I laughed. I didn't want to be turned down by Rosabelle. I'll ask her when the time is right. Hopefully, I don't ask her too late.

**Rosabelle POV**

As soon as Christy and I got to our room, I dropped on my bags, crashed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up, it was 6:45 in the evening and I was hungry. Good thing we didn't have a show till tomorrow. I looked over to the other bed and saw that Christy was asleep. I got up, fixed my ponytail, left Christy a note and headed to the hotel restaurant downstairs.

When I got there, I didn't see anybody I know so I sat at an empty table. When the waitress got done taking my order, I checked a voicemail that Devon had left.

"_Hey sis. Just calling to make sure your okay. I'll be in room 3012 on the 3__rd__ floor if you need me. Love You!" _He's such a big softy.

When my food came, I began to eat. "Well, hello there sweetness." Oh my gosh, not this damn fool! I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was, but it was: Matt Morgan. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, do you have to be like that?" He asked.

"Only when it's a person I don't want to see or talk to." I just knew somebody was going to make me lose my appetite.

"Ouch! You're breaking my heart sweetness." He smirked and grabbed his chest,

"What heart?" I said under my breath. Then he has the nerve to sit beside me. "So, what's a fine woman like you sitting by herself?"

I scooted further away from him. "I wanted to be by myself thank you very much." I said.

"Well, a sweet woman should not be sitting by herself. Somebody could just come and take you away."

"Like who? You?" I asked. I was getting really irritated now.

"If you want me to, I will." He smirked. He is so damn ugly.

"Oh I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

"Okay woman, lets get to the point: I know you want me. So, how about we go back to my room and get to know each other." He said.

I laughed. "I don't think so prick." And I started to get up but he grabbed my wrist. At this point, I was getting scared. "I think we should." He said.

"I said no damnit now let go of me." I tried to get away but he held my wrist tighter.

"Now sweetness, we don't want to make a scene. So, just get up and take a walk with me." He had an angry look on his face. I started to shake really bad.

"I think she said no asshole." I looked to see Jesse standing behind Morgan.

'This has nothing to do with Neal, so how about you take a hike."

"Actually, it does because apparently you have a hearing problem. She said no so I advise you to leave." Jesse said angrily. Matt stood nose-to-nose with Jesse like he wanted to fight him then he laughed. "I don't have time for you Neal. I hate to embarrass you in front of her." He turned to face me, "I'll see you later sweetness." He winked and left.

"Are you okay babygirl?" Jesse asked. I was still shaking in fear. "Can you walk with me to my brother's room please?" He nodded.

I left some money for my food and we walked to the elevator. When we got to the 3rd floor, I looked for Devon's room number and knocked.

"Hey sis…what's the matter?" I couldn't say anything so I flew into his arms and started to cry. "Don't cry sis, come in and sit down." He led me to the couch.

"What the hell happen? Who made Rosa cry?" Mark asked. Jesse explained what had happened and when he finished, Devon and Mark were pissed.

"I'm going to hurt that son of a bitch when I see him!" Mark yelled.

"No Mark! I don't want you or Devon getting into trouble." I said wiping away my tears.

'Nobody puts their hands on my sister and gets away with it!" Devon was now yelling. He started pacing the room back and forth. "Please don't Devon. Jesse was there to help me before anything happened. Don't worry about it. Please don't do anything." I begged. Mark and Devon stood in silence.

"Okay, but if he does it again, we're going to ring his neck." Mark said.

"That's right. You've been through enough as it is." Devon added. I sat in their room until I calmed down.

"I think I'm going back to my room and sleep now." I got up and hugged my brothers.

"Jesse, can you walk with her back?" Devon asked.

"No problem." He said. We said our goodnights and walked to the elevator. The whole time we were in silence. When we got to my door, I turned around to face him. "Thanks for everything. It means a lot that you were there."

"I'm going to always be there babygirl." He kissed my forehead and embraced me into his arms. Once again, I didn't want to let him go. He smelled so good. We hugged for a few more seconds and I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Jess, I'll see you later."

"Goodnight babygirl." And he gave me another hug.

When I got in my room, I saw that Christy was still asleep. "Damn she can sleep through the winter if she wanted to." I said to myself.

I got into bed and fell into another deep sleep. Having sweet dreams about my hero, but nothing sexual of course. Get your head out the gutter!


	8. Movie and Dinner

**I don't own anyone except Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Movie & Dinner

**Rosabelle POV**

It's been a few weeks since I started my job as a make-up artist and I'm really enjoying it very much. Traveling with the superstars and going out with the girls is so much fun. My life has changed so much. I've especially grown close to Jesse. Ever since the situation with Matt Morgan, he was always looking out for me. It made me feel like a child, but I didn't mind his company. I felt safe with that man.

"You want to go out tonight Belle?" Christy asked me as she was getting ready. We were in Ohio for some house shows and the girls wanted to go this club called 'Plush.' "Naw, I'm going to stay in tonight." I told her.

"Are you okay honey?" She had a concerned look on her face. Ever since the situation with Morgan, she has kind of been motherly towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not in a partying mood." I smiled.

"Well, I can stay here with you. I don't have to go out with either."

"No Red, go out and have fun. I'll be okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" She had that motherly tone again. I smiled. "I'm sure mom." She laughed. "Okay. Don't wait up."

"Trust me, I won't. Drink for me though." And she left.

I was sitting on the couch watching 'Family Guy' when a knock on the door sounded. It was Jesse.

"Hi Jesse, come on in."

"Hey babygirl." And he came in with bags in hand. "What's in the bags?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we should have a movie night since we're not going out. So, I brought junk food, beer, and movies." He replied.

"Cool deal, movie night!" I said excitedly. I went through the movies he brought and picked out Halloween.

"Should have known you would have picked that out." He laughed. I'm in love with scary movies. "I can't help it." I said.

I opened up a bag of chips and began munching while the previews started to show. "Fucking previews. This is why I either go to the movies late or don't go at all." I grabbed the remote and skipped every single one of them.

"You are a very impatient woman." Jesse said handing me a beer.

"Well, it's the truth. They take to freakin' long." He laughed and sat back on the couch. I sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, this is the shit that pisses me off." We were in the middle if the movie. By this point, my head was on his leg. "What?" He asked drinking his second beer.

"Why in the hell would you have sex, knowing there is a killer on the loose? Knowing good and damn well as soon as you hit it, you die."

"Maybe they want to die happy." He chuckled. We continued to watch the rest of the movie in silence.

"He'll be back, just like Jason and Freddy." I said. I got up to pick another movie. "So, what should we watch next?"

"It doesn't matter." He said.

He was being rather awkward and quiet. We always talk every time we have movie night.

"Why are you being so quiet Jess?" I asked him.

**Jesse POV**

"Am I really being that quiet?" I asked.

"Yeah and you're never this quiet when we have movie night. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ummm…it's nothing really. Just thinking is all."

"You're a bad liar dude." She laughed. She came and sat back beside me. "You always listen to me, so I'm here to listen to you."

I took a deep breath. "Well…I was wondering…if you want…to go out to dinner with me?"

**Rosabelle POV**

Oh my damn! He just asked me out! What do I say?

"We can just go as friends." He said shyly. Awww…he's blushing. That's too damn cute.

"Of course I will Jesse." I have him a hug and that's when I felt his muscles relax. "It'll be fun."

**Jesse POV**

Wow, she said yes! Phase one: complete. I feel so much better now. It scared me for a moment because I thought she was going to say no.

"When do you want to go?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter. Anytime is good for me." She replied.

"How about after the show tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" I could tell in the tone in her voice that she was excited.

**Normal POV**

It was 2 in the morning when Christy got back to the hotel. When she put the card in and opened the door, she smiled from ear-to-ear. She saw Rosabelle and Jesse stretched out on the couch, with Rosabelle's head on Jesse's chest.

"Awww…this is too cute." Christy giggled. She walked over to Jesse and poked him on the shoulder softly.

"Sorry Christy, we were watching movies and I guess we fell asleep." He said.

"It's fine. I was going to ask you if you wanted a blanket."

"Naw, I think I'm going to head back to my room." He rose slowly, not to wake Rosabelle, picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"I'll see you later babygirl." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "See ya Red." And he left.

'Those two are perfect for each other' Christy thought.

The next morning, Rosabelle and Christy woke up early to go workout in the gym. And Rosabelle told Christy about how Jesse asked her out.

"Awww…that's so sweet. Where are you two going?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just told me to wear something casual but not too fancy." I told her.

"Well, we have to go and see what you have when we finish here." And they both jumped on the treadmills. "So, how was the club last night?" Rosabelle asked.

"Oh, it was fine." Christy said. "You're hiding something Red and I want to know." Rosabelle said.

"It's nothing big. Just you're not the only one that has a date." Rosabelle almost lost her footing so she had to slow down. "With who, when, where and how?"

"Ummm…Shannon and my date is tonight too. He asked me at the club last night while we were dancing" Christy blushed. Rosabelle squealed with excitement. "This is so cool. Do you think it's a double date?"

"Nope because I already know where you're going." Christy smirked. "Tell me or I'm not talking to you ever again." Rosabelle threatened her.

"Threaten me all you want, but I'm still not telling you." She laughed.

They ran the treadmill for two hours and decided to head to the room and pick out their outfits.

**Rosabelle POV**

The show came and gone so fast because the next thing I knew, I was getting ready to go out with Jesse. I was in the Knockouts locker room when I heard a knock.

"Rosa, you in here?" It was Devon. "Yeah, come on in."

"So, are you ready for your date?" He asked. "It's not a date, it's just two friends going to dinner. And how do you know about it?" I was curious because I never told Devon.

"Jesse wanted to make sure it was okay with me if he could ask you out." He replied.

"I'm surprised you said yes." I smiled. "I trust Jesse with you otherwise, he wouldn't be talking to you at all." He laughed. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks big brother." I was wearing a black and white halter dress that came to my knees with black pumps and a black and white necklace that came with a bracelet. And my hair was flat ironed nice and straight.

"Well, I'll let you go. Have fun sis." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I walked outside and saw Jesse already waiting by the car. He looked so handsome. He had on a black polo shirt that showed his muscles, khakis pants, and a black Fedora hat. When he saw me, he smiled.

"You look beautiful Miss Hughes." I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Neal."

He opened the door for me and I got in, such a gentlemen and we were on our way.

**Normal POV**

Jesse pulled up to this fancy restaurant that Rosabelle has never seen before.

"What's this place called?" She asked.

"Angelo's Italian Grill." He said. "A source of mine told me that you like Italian food."

"Well, almost everybody knows I like Italian food." She laughed.

"Exactly, so you don't have to spend half the night guessing." He winked at her and went to go open the door. "Shall we?" He stuck out his arm and she grabbed and they went inside.

As soon as they got seated and ordered their drinks and food, Jesse wanted to know more about Rosabelle Hughes.

"Well, you already know about me being adopted and me growing up in New York. I'm mixed with black and white just in case you didn't know. What else do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why did you run away from Tennessee?" He asked.

**Rosabelle POV**

Damn! I knew this was coming sooner or later. Should I tell him or not?

"Well…I just wanted to get away. I needed new scenery." I said.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that one? Too many." He said. I just sat there in silence. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him. I do trust him, but I'm scared to tell him about my past. "Well, it's the truth." I just said. And we sat there in more silence.

"I was in the United States Navy." He started. "I was on board the USS Cole when one day there was a suicide bomb and it killed my best friend. I carried his coffin and watched him being buried. Then, I was diagnosed PTSD." I was almost in tears when he said that. "When I finished my four-stint in 2002, I thought I wanted to be a fireman. But, I couldn't do it. I thought to myself 'if I can't be a fireman then I can't be anything' and I thought about giving up on everything. But then I found 'Team 3D Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment' and that's when I knew I wanted to be a wrestler. Mark and Devon helped me and if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be where I am today. So, I know what it's like to want and runaway."

I was wiping tears from my eyes when he finished. I didn't know he went through all that in his life. It made me realize that I wasn't alone.

"I was with this guy name Travis Carlson for three years. I met him in New York at a club because I was celebrating my graduation from beauty school. He was all sweet and kind to me. Then we started dating and it was all good for the first year and that's when I decided to move to Tennessee. I don't know why I let him do that. Then everything went downhill and the beatings started. One night he came home smelling like another woman and I asked him who was he with. He told me it was none of my business and slapped me hard. I thought he broke my jaw. After that first hit, I called my brothers and my parents and told them and they was going to get me. But then he threatened me and said if I didn't tell them that he got help he would kill me and my family. So, before they could even make it to the airport, I called and told them. After that, they didn't even hear from me for three years." I looked up and he was listening to every word I was saying. "I should have ran the first time, but I thought he could actually change. The reason I stayed with him was because of the threats. Then, one night I decided I was tired of the beatings and the name calling so I packed up and I left. I drove 615 miles until I got to Devon and Yessi's house. Sometimes I have nightmares that Travis finds and kills me. That's why I never room by myself, I always room with Christy and that's because I trust her." When I finished I had tears rolling and I kept wiping them off.

**Jesse POV**

When Rosabelle finished, I didn't know what to say, so I just held her hands. Why a man would hurt a beautiful, gorgeous woman like Rosabelle. She didn't deserve to be treated like that and she doesn't deserve to be scared.

"I'm sorry babygirl." I said. "You didn't deserve it. None of it."

She did a small laugh. "It's not your fault or anybody else's. I thought I was in love, but all I wanted was to be loved by someone. I just chose the wrong one."

"Well, I know you'll find that right one because you are too damn beautiful not to be loved."

She smiled. "Thanks Jess, that means a lot."

We finished our dinner and decided to get some ice cream at a parlor that was right up the road and then sat on a bench to enjoy the night.

"I had a really nice time Jesse. You are a good man." She said.

"I know." I said cockily making her laugh. "I had a nice time to babygirl."

**Rosabelle POV**

This crush is turning into something more. I can feel it and plus: when he said that I'll find the right one, I almost said I wanted to be you. I've never had these feelings before, not even for Travis. Oh gosh, I think I'm in love! I looked at Jesse and saw he had ice cream on his nose. I giggled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Actually…" I took the napkin and wiped his nose off, "You do." I said. That's when I noticed his eyes…his pretty hazel eyes. "Please don't tell me I have something else on my face?" He laughed.

"No…you have pretty hazel eyes." I said.

"And you have pretty brown eyes." He commented me back. We were just staring at each other and the next thing I know, our lips met.

Damn, he's a good kisser! I never thought I would be kissing Jesse. Not now at least. It felt like a first time kiss. It was amazing and passionate. I loved every minute of it.

**Jesse POV**

I didn't think I would be kissing her this soon. But, I don't think she mind because I felt her warm hand on my cheek. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. My tongue found hers and that's when I almost went crazy. Damn, she's good kisser!

We parted our lips away and we were breathing very heavily. "Wow." Was all she said. I put her hand on my chest so she could feel my heart beat. "That's what you do to me every time I see you babygirl."

She looked at me and smiled. "You make me feel the same way Jesse."

"I want to protect you. Every time you have a nightmare, I want to be there and tell you that everything is going to be okay. I want to hold, kiss, and love you. I want to be with you right Rosabelle. I've never been serious about a woman until I met you. The way you smile and laugh. I hate the fact that a man could treat you so wrong." I was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't like seeing you cry babygirl. I want to help you and I want you to let me."

I took my finger to her chin so she was looking at me. "Will you let me help you?"

"Yes." She whispered. I smiled and took her lips into mine again.

**Normal POV**

Jesse and Rosabelle made it back to the hotel, hand-in-hand with Rosabelle's head on his shoulder and got in the elevator.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put any pressure on you." He said with a concerned look. She nodded.

When they got into his room, he gave her a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. She went into the bathroom, changed, and went out to see that he was in pajama pants. They laid down facing other.

"Does this mean we're together?" Rosabelle asked.

"If you want us to be." He replied.

"I do, but I want to take things slow. I don't want to rush into anything yet." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere babygirl. I'm going to always wait for you. And when you're ready, you just let me know." He said. She loved those words coming from him.

She gave him a peck on the lips and turned away from him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Jesse."

"Goodnight babygirl." And they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Iris

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 9: Iris

**Rosabelle POV**

I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed that after dinner with Jesse, we went for ice cream, and kissed me. Wow, I must have been drunk or something in order to do that. I looked up at the ceiling just thinking if it did happen. That' when I heard the door opening and there was Jesse in his workout clothes.

"Mornin' babygirl." I looked at him strangely. "Did it really happen?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Did we kiss last night?" He laughed. "I think we did babygirl." And he went into the bathroom.

Wow, it did happen! And I thought I was dreaming. He came out 15 minutes and sat on the edge of the bed, sitting on my side. "Thought you were dreaming?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it didn't happen. It felt real, but I thought it was fake." I blushed.

He took my hand. "I meant every word too. I want to help you." And kissed the back of my hand. He is too sweet.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. "Anything for you babygirl. Now, get up and get ready because we have to be at the arena in an hour."

I got to get dressed and we headed out the door. When we got there we parted ways: I went to go find my brother and he went to find Shannon. When I got there, Devon was sitting on the beach. "Hey sis, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just getting here. Where is Mark?" He usually is here with Devon.

"Somewhere around here. How was dinner with Jesse?" He asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." He sat back to listen and I sat down. "Last night he said he wanted to help and protect me. And he kissed. And I liked it very much. But, I don't know if I'm moving on too fast and I was wondering if you could me some advice?"

"Well, that's why Jesse asked me if he could take you out. The first time he saw you; he came to me and asked every question in the book about you. I was surprised because he's never liked. I started not to tell him anything, but he wouldn't give up. So, I told him a little about you. How you grew up with us and the adoption. He was really interested in you Rosa. But when it came down to your last boyfriend I told him he should talk to you about that."

I was really shocked. Devon is usually not like this when it came down to me. Maybe he had a good feeling about Jesse. "I didn't know all that. Do you think I'm rushing?" I asked.

"As long as he's not rushing you, then I think it's fine." He said smiling. I got up, sat on his lap and hugged him. "I love you very much big brother."

He laughed. "I love you very much little sister."

"Well, I'm going to go and get these girls ready. See ya later!" And I walked out.

When I got to my make-up stand, I saw that Christy was already there. "So, where were you all last night young lady?" She asked smirking.

"Out." I said laughing.

"Uh huh. You bad ass."

"I didn't do anything." I blushed.

"Uh huh. But what did he do?"

"Bought my dinner, ice cream. Maybe there was a little kissing involved." I said smiling.

"I knew it! It was only a matter of time. Now I get to tell you: I told you so." She was enjoying this a little too much. Time to shut her up.

"Anyways…about you and Shannon?" I asked…Silence. HA!

"That's what I thought. That shut you up quick." I laughed.

"Shut it bitch." She growled. I laughed harder.

"I love you Red." And hugged her neck. "I still hate you." She said.

**Jesse POV**

"I can't believe I finally told her." I was in the locker room with Shannon talking about last.

"I can't believe you either. Because one more word about her and I was going to barf." He said laughing.

"Anyway..."I said. "So, how was the date with Christy?"

"It was great. The girl is amazing." He said.

"That's good. So…is there another date."

"Most definitely and many more if she'll go."

I laughed. "You guys going out?" He asked.

"We were talking about it on our way here. We might go."

"So, is this serious?"

"Maybe, she wants to take it slow and I told her it was fine. I didn't want to rush her for no reason. I hate to lose her now." I said.

"You are so sweet Jesse Neal."

"I know. I'm always sweet." We both laughed and finished getting ready for the show.

**Rosabelle POV**

I just finished putting Lisa Marie's make-up. Gosh, I really realized how much make-up I would be using. I was sitting down, when someone came up and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Matt Hardy?"

"Wrong Hardy smart ass." I laughed. "Hey Skittles, what's up?"

"Nothing, just bored till my match comes. You?"

"Nothing, just sitting here relaxing for awhile."

"So, how was the date last night?" He asked. "How do you know about it?"

"I have sources, don't worry about it."

"And you call me the smart ass. It was great; I had a lot of fun." I replied

"Any kissing involved?" He smirked. I blushed. "Maybe."

He laughed. "I take that as a yes."

"How do you know all this?" I wanted to know damnit!

"One word: Sources." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. He laughed at me once again. "Are you happy?' He asked.

I uncrossed my arms. "Yeah, I think. I'm taking it a little slow. I don't want to rush into things like I did last time."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I did with Beth and I'm glad I did." They've been together for years.

"I just hope Jesse has the patience for me. I want him to understand what I've gone through."

"I'm sure he does because Jesse is a good person. He would wait for anybody that he really cares about." I feel so special. "Speaking of…" And he nodded behind me. I turned around and Jesse was walking up in his ring attire. Can you say damn?

"Hey Jeff. Hey babygirl." And he gave me a kiss. Those sweet kisses. "What, none for me?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"Uhhhh…no." He said. Jeff made a sad face. "Okay, maybe later." I busted out laughing. They are so slow.

"Some people need help." I said. "Don't be mad because he wants these skittles." Snapping his fingers and twisting away. Me and Jesse just laughed at his dumbass.

"That's your friend." I said. "He was yours before mine." He replied. "So…do you want to go out with everyone tonight?"

"I would love to. Do you?" I asked. "I don't care. I'll go with you want." He said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Well, I guess me and Shannon will you downstairs because we know how you and Christy like to dress each other."

"We do not! We help each other picking out outfits dumbass."

"Same thing." He bent over to kiss me. Wow again. "Babygirl I can't do this now. I have to go."

"I don't want you to." Our lips still brushing against each other. "I know, but I'll see you later. Okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"GET OFF MY MAN BITCH!" We heard Jeff shout. We busted out laughing.

"Like I said: your friend.

"Like I said: your friend before mine." And he walked away.

**Normal POV**

When the show was over, Rosabelle and Christy with to Christy's room to get ready.

"What about this?" Rosabelle held up a black dress. "Nope." She growled.

"Let me help?" Christy went through her bag and held up a green and black corset and green shorts. "I guess that will be okay. What would I do without you?" Rosabelle asked.

"I don't know, but you can wear these black stilettos." Christy laughed. They finished getting ready and went to meet Shannon and Jesse downstairs.

When Jesse saw Rosabelle, his jaw dropped. '_Oh wow! She is so beautiful.' _He thought.

"Hi." She said. "Hey babygirl. You look gorgeous." He kissed her. "Thank you." She blushed.

"Okay, now that's over…we can go." Shannon put his over Christy and they walked away. Leaving a laughing Rosabelle and Jesse behind.

**At the club…**

Everybody was at the club: the superstars and the knockouts. They were dancing, drinking, and just having a good time like friends do. Rosabelle was out on the dance floor and all Jesse could do is stare at her. "Do we have to go through this again?" Jeff came up and asked him.

Jesse smiled. "I got it this time, but thanks for offering. Jeff, is it strange to say that I feel different around her…like in a good way though?" He asked.

"I don't think so. You just care about her and everything. Nothing strange about that. I felt that way with Beth when we first got together." He replied. "She is so beautiful." Jesse said. "I don't understand why someone would hurt her." Ever since she told Jesse about Travis, he couldn't help but just feel sorry for her.

"I know, but she needs someone like you to hold her up. She's a strong person, but she just needs that extra boost." Jeff said. "Just be there for her and she'll be fine."

"I'm going to…always." He continued a conversation with Jeff until she came over and hugged him.

"Having fun." Jesse asked. "Uh huh." She panted. He laughed. They were talking to Jeff and eventually Shannon and Christy came to them. Then, 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls started to play.

"Dance with me babygirl." Rosabelle nodded and walked with Jesse to the floor.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Rosabelle POV**

I had my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. He smelled so good, so sweet. I love the way he has his arms around me. How did I get so lucky this time? I can't believe that this man actually cares about me. Maybe, he is the one this time.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_made to be broken_

_I just When everything's want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

**Jesse POV**

She is the one…I know it. My heart is telling me.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I care about you so much babygirl. I want to be there for you. When you're happy or sad…laughing or crying. I want hold you in my arms at night. I want you to know that you can trust me no matter what. You don't have to be scared of me because I will never lay a hand you."

**Rosabelle POV**

I felt a tear roll down my face. Sweet words to my ears. He is so wonderful. I held him so close to me. He has no idea what he is doing to me right now. I've always wanted to hear someone say that to me. Kind of like a fairy tale, huh? But it wasn't, he said that to me. I feel so lucky.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Devon POV**

I watched them the whole time. They way they was holding each other. To my surprise, I wasn't mad. But that's how it suppose to be…I'm supposed to be made mad.

"Is it normal not to be mad?" I asked Mark. "I'm asking myself that same question man." He said.

"I think she's fine." Rob said. Maybe she was, I mean I do trust Jesse. He's a good kid.

"It's just being an older brother." Terry replied.

Yeah, it's just being an older brother.

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle and Jesse were still dancing with each other. Acting like goofballs like everybody else is. They got tired and went to the bar for a drink.

"What can I get you lovely couple?" The bartender asked.

"Two beers." Jesse replied. And the bartender handed it to them. "Enjoy."

"So…what are you doing on your week off?" Jesse asked Rosabelle.

"I was thinking about going to New York to see my parents and brothers. I haven't seen them since I got to Florida." She replied.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to see my family again." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm going to see my parents and older sister."

"What are there names?"

"My parents are: William and Linda Neal and my sister is: Paige."

"Oh,okay." She said.

"How about on Tuesday, you come spend the last two days me?" Jesse asked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Okay, I think I'll do that."

They continued to drink and dance throughout the night until it was time to headout.

Rosabelle stayed with Jesse night, knowing it would the last night for them for a couple of days. The next morning, Jesse drove Rosabelle to the airport to meet up with Devon and Yessenia.

"I'll see you in a few days babygirl." He had his forehead on hers. "Okay." She replied. He kissed her for a few moments. "I'm going to miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." And he kissed her again.

"Okay Rosa, if we don't leave now, we'll miss our flight." Devon interrupted.

"So rude." Rosabelle laughed.

"Whatever. See you on Thursday Jesse."

"See ya Devon." He said.

"I'll text you when we get there." Rosabelle told Jesse.

"Okay." And he kissed her and she went to go board the plane.

"I love you." He said softly.

**What do you think?...Reviews would be lovely! ^_^**


	10. A Week of Greatness

**I don't own anyone except Rosabelle, Jacquelyn, Carl, Marcus, Dominick, and Natasha…ENJOY!**

Chapter 10: A Week of Greatness

**Rosabelle POV**

I am so excited! I get to see my family: my parents and my brothers. This is going to be great! As the plane landed, I got more and more excited. My brother Marcus, the oldest, is picking me, Devon, and Yessi up. We got off the plane and into the airport to pick up our bags. As I picked mine up, I felt hands over my eyes. "Guess who?"

"MARCUS!" I screamed and I threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you Belle. It's been too long." He said. I started to cry because I thought about how I just up and left my family like did. "Hey, don't cry. You're home and safe. That's all it matters girl."

"Yeah, but I up and left my family for someone who didn't even want me." I cried. "You should hate me for what I did."

"I don't hate you Belle. I'm just glad you're okay and alive. I didn't think I would ever see my baby sister again." I looked at him and he had a few tears in his eyes. After hugging and crying for a few more moments, we got into Marcus's car and were on our way to my parent's house. "So, how does it feel to be back in the 'Big Apple?" Marcus asked me.

"Home is where the heart is." I replied. I loved living in New York. When living here, there was always something to do: shopping, movies, and the big parks. I love it all! We pulled up to my parent's house and I saw a big 'Welcome Home Rosabelle.' My parents had an average two-story house. They decided to get it after they retired just in case me or my brothers wanted to come and stay for awhile.

"You guys didn't have to do this." I said.

"I know we didn't but mom and dad made me and Dominick do it." He grunted. I laughed and got out the car to see my mother, Jacquelyn Hughes, running and hugging me tightly. "MY BABYGIRL IS HOME!" She screamed right in my ear. I was always the mommy's girl since I was the only girl. My mom and dad figured they would have a girl but got three boys and didn't want to try again so they adopted me. I'm glad I was lucky enough to have parents like them.

"Hi momma, I missed you." I hugged her. I knew she was in tears but I don't blame her. Her only girl was gone for three years and not a word to her. "My baby is finally home. You just don't know how much you worried me all this time."

"I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean to hurt you or dad." I cried. She rubbed the back of my head. "Sshh my angel. No need for tears. You got away and that's all it matters to me and your father." She said.

"Speaking of dad…where is the old man at?" I asked. "Who you calling old?" I looked past my mom and saw my dad: Carl Hughes.

"Uhhh…you." I teased. I always called my dad old man because it irritates him.

"I'm not old…I'm just aging like a human." That's what he always says. He walked up and hugged me. "Welcome back princess." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. That was my nickname from him since I'm his only daughter. "It's good to be back." I smiled.

So, I have Marcus and my parents, but someone else is missing…Dominick. Where is he?

"Where is Dominick at?" I asked. My parents smiled. "In the house with his wife." My mom said. Wife! "Go in there and see them." She took my hand and I followed her into the house. She led me into the living and there standing was Dominick and…OH MY DAMN!

"TASHA!" Natasha Wellington is my best friend in the whole world. We have known each other since we were kids. We did everything together…we were stuck to each other like semi twins. Now Natasha is about the same size as me and Christy, but maybe one size up. She's African American with beautiful light brown hair and light brown eyes.

I ran up and hugged her. "When did this happen?" I asked.

"Around the same time you left. I was taking it hard and Dominick was there to help me. We started dating and then next thing you know…we're married." She held out her left hand to show me the ring.

"Now we're really sisters. This is amazing! I'm so happy for both of you." I really was. I always knew Dominick and Natasha were made each as much as they flirted back in the day.

"We were so happy that you came back. When Devon called us and said you left Travis, we were glad because we didn't know what had happen to you." Dominick said.

This is what I missed the most: everybody together as a family should be. Even though I'm the adopted child, my brothers treated me like I was blood. They never treated me any different. And Tasha was always like the closest female friend I had until Yessi came and now I have two.

Later on that evening after dinner, I was sitting on the couch looking at photos of me and my brothers when we were kids. Looking at them brings back so many memories. All the good times I shared with my family. I smiled at a familiar picture where I had chocolate all over my face.

"I remember that one." Devon said sitting beside me.

"Me too. I was four and I started to realize that I didn't look you or anybody else in the house. Me, you, Marcus, and Dominick took all the candy, put it in a bowl into the microwave, and smeared it all over my face." I laughed. "I thought we was going to get our asses whooped when mom and dad came home."

"I know. And we had a good reason why we did it." He laughed with me.

"I wish I was a kid again. All the good times we had together." I said sadly.

"I wish that sometimes too sis, but we have to grow up." He hugged me and I put my head on his chest.

"I want to be like Peter Pan and never grow up." I sighed.

"I know you do, but you have grow up and see the world that you'll bring kids into."

"I could have a kid right now." I felt a tear roll down my face and Devon kissed my forehead. "I know sis…I know."

About a year about ago I was pregnant with Travis's child. I was 3 months when I found out, but I never told him because I was scared of what he would have done. I was happy because then I would have someone to love me. But, then Travis came home drunk and he kicked me in my stomach and I started to bleed. I got to the hospital and had a miscarriage. So, that's when I started birth control without Travis knowing. I never found out if I was having a boy or girl.

"Don't worry sis. You'll have another child and when you do, you'll the best mother ever." Devon said.

"Thanks Dev. That means a lot." I kissed his cheek. "I'm going to call Jesse and go to bed. Night, love you."

"Night, love you too." And I went upstairs.

When I got to my room, I saw that it was 10:05pm and Florida is just an hour ahead so it's not too late. After the second ring, he answered.

"_Hey babygirl, what's up?"_

"Hey, I'm just getting ready for bed. You?"

"_I was waitin' for you to call. I started to worry when I didn't hear from you earlier."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"_It's okay babygirl. I figured you were with your family. How did it go?" _He asked.

"It was great. I'm glad to be here. I missed my folks and brothers." And I told him all that happened.

"_Well, I'm glad you had fun."_

"Yeah, I always have fun when I'm around my family." I smiled.

"_What about me?" _He whined. I laughed. "I always have fun with you too honey."

"_I know because I'm a fun person." _He said cockily. He is so full of himself.

"Uh huh…yeah…whatever you say Jesse." I heard him smack his lips. "Don't smack your lips at me sir."

"_What are you gonna do about it?"_

"You'll find out soon. Don't you worry about it."

"_I'm not because you're not going to do a damn thing about it."_

"Okay Neal…you'll find out when I see you." He laughed. _"Whatever Hughes."_ We talked for a few more minutes and said our goodnights. For a second there, I almost told him the "L" word.

Can't do that yet.

**Normal POV**

Saturday morning, Rosabelle, Yessenia, Jacquelyn, and Natasha decided to have a girl's day. Starting with going to the spa for relaxation.

"So, Natasha, how do you like being married to my brother?" Rosabelle asked.

"I love him so much. He is everything I wanted in a man. He cleans after himself, he cooks, cleans, and he pampers me all the time." She smiled widely.

"I raised him well." Jacquelyn added. "I raised all my sons to be men and not little boys."

"And you did a fine job momma-in-law." Yessenia smiled. "Speaking of men…how are you and Jesse?" She asked Rosabelle.

"We're good. Just taking it slow." She replied.

"I want to meet this Jesse character. You talk about him like you've known him for a million years." Natasha said.

"I only met him once when Devon and Mark were training him. He seems like a good fella." Jacquelyn said.

Rosabelle smiled at her mother. "He is momma. He is better than any other guy I've dated."

"Well, I'm glad because after Travis, I don't I can handle another three years of you being away from your family. You're my only girl and I don't want to lose you anymore." Rosabelle took her mother's hand. "I promise you that I'm not leaving you anymore. I'm going to always be your little girl no matter what. And nobody is taking me away for you."

"Okay…enough of the sadness in the air. I can't handle it." Yessenia wiped away a few tears.

"How about we go shopping when we finish here?" Natasha asked wiping away her own. So, after their spa treatment, they spent the rest of the morning shopping and having a good time. When they got back to the house, the men were sitting on couch watching t.v.

"There are my girls! How was the spa and money spending?" Carl asked. "Fine." They said in unison.

"So…what are we watching?" Rosabelle asked sitting between her father and Marcus.

"Rush Hour 3. It just started." Marcus replied. "I love Jackie Chan! He kicks ass." She said.

"Language Rosa." Carl sternly looked at her. "Sorry." She whispered and her brothers laughed at her. She was always the one to get in trouble for cussing. Carl kissed her head and she put it on his shoulder. No matter how many times she gets in trouble, she knows that she is daddy's princess. While watching the movie, her phone vibrated. She smiled when saw the name.

"Excuse me guys, I'll be back."

"Tell Jesse I said hello." Devon laughed. And she flipped him off.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey babygirl. What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, watching a movie with everybody. What are you doing?"

"Sittin' at the house. Nothing really special." He replied.

"Awww…is my baby bored?"

"Kinda, I'm going out with Gardner later on tonight."

"Are you talking about that snake guy?" She asked. "That's the one." He answered.

"Well, that should be interesting." She laughed. "I know. Jeff always makes it interesting." Jesse laughed with her. They talked for another hour and Jesse told her he would call her if it doesn't get too late.

Rosabelle went back downstairs and all eyes were on her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, we were just looking at you." Dominick said with a smiling Natasha on his lap.

"You guys were talking about me…weren't you?" Rosabelle asked.

"We would never." Marcus said innocently. "Don't give me that innocent look Marcus. I know when you guys talk about me."

"How do you know that Rosa?" Devon asked. "Because you all looked at me at the same time." She said defensively.

"That doesn't mean anything." Dominick added. "We could have been wondering who was coming from downstairs."

"I was the only one up there!"

"We don't know that." Marcus laughed.

"Forget it then!" And she sat on the floor between her parents sulking.

"We love Rosabelle." Devon sweetly said.

"Bite me." She grunted. "Sorry, I only bite one woman in this room." Dominick winked at Natasha. "And I bet she taste sour because me and her have had biting contest before." Rosabelle smirked.

"I do not taste sour." Natasha whined. She looked at Dominick "Honey, do I really taste sour?"

"You taste sweet to me baby." And he kissed her on the lips.

"That's what he's saying now, but wait till you're not in the room." Rosabelle laughed.

"She's lying Tasha."

"I know she is. Because that's what bad people do." Natasha stuck her tongue at her.

"All of you sound like children right about now." Carl said laughing.

As the day turned into night, Rosabelle was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when her mother came in.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just doing some thinking and what not." Rosabelle said.

"What's wrong with my angel?" She rubbed Rosa's cheek.

"Mom, do you think I'm rushing into another relationship with Jesse?"

"Do you think you are?" She asked.

"I want to say no but I know I am. I really like Jesse but I don't want to make the same mistake I did the last time."

"Well, honey I can't really answer that question. But as long as he's not pushing you, then you should be fine. With Travis, he pushed you and that's why you moved to Tennessee. He made you believe that he loved you, but all he wanted to do was control you." She touched her daughter's cheek. "I don't think you have nothing to worry about. Plus, Devon told me he was a good kid."

"He is a good person momma, but I don't want to get hurt again. I don't think I can take anymore." Rosabelle wiped away some tears.

"Just follow your heart angel." She smiled at her. Rosabelle nodded and kissed Jacquelyn's cheek. "Goodnight momma."

"Goodnight angel."

**Rosabelle POV**

Sunday and Monday came and went. I had the best time with my family. Seeing them again made me feel great and more at ease. Tuesday morning I was getting ready to head back to Florida to spend time with Jesse.

"Are you ready to go?" Marcus asked. "Just about." I replied. My flight was at 10am, so Marcus and Dominick are taking me to the airport. Since I'm going to see Devon Thursday, he was going to let me spend the last few minutes with just them two. I hugged Natasha and told her I'll call her soon.

"Please come back and visit." She said. "I will…don't worry." I said.

"Don't let it be another three years." My mom laughed. "Not that long." She kissed my cheek. "I love you angel."

"I love you too momma. Come here old man!" I hugged my dad. "Okay…I'm going to let you slide on but next time, me and you are going to fight." He kissed my forehead. "I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy." I got in the car with Marcus and Dominick and we made our way to the airport. When we got there, I promise you that they didn't want to let me go.

"I'm going to be back guys." I said laughing.

"We know." Dominick said. "Just make sure you really come back."

"I promise I will. Don't worry." My flight was starting to board. "I love you guys very much."

"We love you too Belle. Call or text when you land." Marcus said.

"I will." And walked away to board my flight.

**3 hours later…**

I was in the airport looking for Jesse but I didn't see him anywhere so after I texted Devon, I sat down and pulled out a book to read. This is why I hate airports. I was really into my book, not paying attention to anybody.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, help yourself." Not looking up.

"So, can I have your number?" I was about to really cuss this guy out now.

"I don't think…" I laughed. "You are the biggest asshole right now."

Jesse laughed. "Now, you'll pay more attention next time." He tried to kiss me but I put my hand over his mouth. "Nope."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because you I told you Friday night that I was going to get you." I smirked.

"What can I do to make it up?" He asked sweetly. "You can get my bags." I got up and walked towards the exit. I tortured him even more when we got to his place.

"I said no Jesse. You shouldn't have smacked your lips at me." I said. He hasn't got one kiss from me and I love every minute of this. He looks like a sad puppy that just lost his bone.

"I said I was sorry babygirl." He started to kiss my neck but I pushed him away. "Nope."

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked. "Because you had it comin' to you when you back-talked me and you smacked your lips." I smiled.

"You are so mean. But I know you can't last long without my lips." He smirked. '_You damn right I can't!_' I had to keep my cool though. "I know I can control myself."

"Okay…we'll see." He got up and went into the kitchen.

**Jesse POV**

If she think she can win this battle then she is so wrong. Later on, I cooked dinner for the both of us and we decided to stay in for the rest of the night. I went to go change into my pajamas pants and wifebeater. I came back downstairs and she was washing dishes…and here is my chance.

I tiptoed behind and put my arms around her waist kissing the side of her neck. She moaned. I knew that was her spot and she couldn't resist. I kissed the other side of her neck.

"I hate you so much." She moaned. I chuckled. "No you don't."

I turned her around kissed her hungrily on the lips. I felt her arms go around my neck, so I pulled her closer to me. Damn this girl taste so good. If I didn't stop now then I never will.

"And victory is mine." I smiled and walked back in the living room with a beer in my hand. About 30 minutes later, Rosabelle came in and sat beside me. She just sat there not saying anything. I looked at her and she just stared at the t.v. screen. I was trying so hard not to laugh at her because I know she's mad.

"You are a cheating bastard. And I will never forget this." She said still looking at the screen.

I grinned. "I didn't cheat. You said you could resist my lips and I tested you. And guess what..." I looked at her and she looked at me. "You failed."

"Like I said…you are a cheating bastard."

"Yeah, but I'm your cheating bastard." I put my arm around her. "That you are."

We sat there watching Family Guy for awhile. I looked down and she was asleep. She looks so beautiful. I turned off the t.v., carried her to my room and laid her down. I quietly get in beside her and turned off the light. She turned around and laid her head on my chest.

"Take this off." She pulled on my wifebeater. I let out a small laugh. "Sit up for a minute." She sat up; I took it off and laid back down. For some reason, she likes listening to my heartbeat, but I didn't mind. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

**Rosabelle POV**

I woke up the next morning with my head on Jesse's chest. I love lying on his chest because his heartbeat makes me go to sleep. Weird huh? But it's okay because he doesn't mind. I got up, took a shower and put on a red camo tank top and some black shorts. Now to fix my hair.

"You're going to give an old man a heart attack." Jesse leaned against the door frame.

"And when you say old man, do you mean you?" I giggled combing the tangles out my wet hair. He walked up behind and turned me around. "Who are you calling old?" He asked.

"I was assuming you were talking about yourself." I said.

"Well I'm not old…I'm hip." I looked at him strangely. "Okay I won't say that again." He laughed.

"Yeah…let's not." I started to turn around and he stopped me. "Where is my sugar at?" He asked.

"In the kitchen in the cabinet. Right beside the flour." I replied.

"You are such a smart ass." He kissed my lips softly. "I know. Now, can I finish my hair please?"

"I guess." And he left me. When I finished he got in the shower and I went downstairs to cook breakfast. I just finished making eggs when Jesse came in. "Two sugars and two creams, right?" I handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks babygirl."

"You are so welcome." I said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm here with you." I blushed. He laughed. "Really?" I nodded.

"Well…" He got up and hugged my neck. "I'm really happy that you're here with me." I hugged him around his waist.

After we ate breakfast, we decided to go to the park for awhile. As we was walking, I saw all the little kids playing and it made me think of what my child would look like.

"What's wrong babygirl?" I looked at him and back at the children. "One of those kids could have been mine. About a year ago, I found out that I was three months pregnant and I didn't tell Travis. I was so happy about becoming a mom. But that same night he came home drunk and he kicked me in my stomach. When I got to the hospital, they couldn't save the baby and I miscarried. Then I started taking birth control because I did not want to lose another baby because of him."

"I'm sorry babygirl." Was all he could say. "It's not your fault. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"You'll make a great mom one day." I looked at him smiling. "Thanks Jess."

We walked around for an hour, just talking. I love talking to Jesse because he always listens to me. Sometimes I wonder if I talk too much. "Do I talk too much?" I asked him.

"No, I like listening to you. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I feel like I'm always talking when I'm with you." He opened the car door for me. "I don't mind. I love hearing you talk." He kissed my lips. "I need to go by Wal-Mart and get some more make-up for the girls."

"Okay." He shut my car door and we left the park.

**Jesse POV**

"Where are we going?" Rosabelle asked me.

"I'm not telling you and keep that blindfold on." I said. I pulled into the parking lot. "Are you going to kill me or something?" She asked.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because, I've seen the movies. The person blindfolded always dies." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Okay, you are totally grounded from the scary movies for awhile." I got out the car to her side, helped her out and stood behind me. "Are you ready?" She nodded. I took off the blindfold and the excitement came to her eyes.

"UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ISLAND OF ADVENTURE!" She screamed. She turned around and hugged me, jumping up and down. "I've always wanted to come here."

"I know."

"Who told you?" She asked.

"A source." I smiled.

"I'm not going to guess. Come on!" She took my hand and pulled me along.

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle and Jesse spent the whole day at the amusement park. Riding every ride, eating, and taking pictures. Every now and then they stopped so Jesse could sign autographs, but Rosabelle didn't mind. She liked seeing him with his fans.

"Who is she?" A fan asked. He was about 8-years-old. "That's my girlfriend. Her name is Rosabelle." Jesse answered smiling.

"Oh. She's really pretty." He complimented her.

"I know." He agreed. She turned away so they couldn't see her blush. Next, they went to see a dolphin show that was going on and after the show, they got to see the beautiful creature.

"What's her name?" Rosabelle asked the trainer. "Chanelle. It means 'as bright as the sun."

"Hi Chanelle. You are so beautiful baby." She rubbed her back. "I wish I could take you home with me. You are so gorgeous." Rosabelle continued to pet and talk with Chanelle.

"She this good with animals?" The trainer asked Jesse. "She's just a good person." He answered and took a picture of her.

After spending hours and hours at the park, they decided to call it an night. "Thank you so much Jesse, I had a lot of fun today." Rosabelle hugged and kissed him. "I'm glad you did babygirl. If you want to come back, just let me know. And I got you something." He took a stuffed dolphin from the bag.

"Awww…you are so sweet. I can take Chanelle home with me after all." She kissed him again and got in the car.

When they got home, Jesse realized that Rosabelle fell asleep with the stuffed dolphin close to her. He got out and carried her carefully into the house to the bedroom and laid her down. He took off her shorts and put on her pajamas pants. He changed into his and got into bed with her.

"I had fun Jesse." She said sleepily. "Me too babygirl. Go to sleep." And he kissed her forehead.

'_Yup, she is definitely the one.' _He thought and drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEWS! THANKS ^_^**


	11. Last Chnace

**I don't anyone but Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Last Chance

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle woke up the next morning alone with Chanelle in her arms. She looked up to see if Jesse was in the bathroom, which he wasn't. She got to take a shower and got dressed. When she went downstairs to the kitchen, she saw Jesse reading the paper. "Mornin' babygirl."

"Mornin'." She kissed him on the cheek. She went into the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal. "Are you ready to get back in the ring tonight?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I can only stay out of the ring but so long." He replied.

"You're just like the rest of them." She laughed.

"We're all alike. Trust me, once you start, there is no turning back." He smiled.

"I don't think I could do it. Beat up people that I care about so much."

"That's because you're sensitive." He chuckled.

"I am not! I can be a bad ass when I want to. But it's every so often that I do." She said proudly.

"Right…" He rolled his eyes. "Are you saying that I can't do it?" She asked.

"No, I am not. I'm just sayin' that you're too nice." He shouldn't have said that. Rosabelle's eyes went wide. "I am not too nice Jesse Neal!" She practically yelled. "I can be tough if I want too!"

He tried not to laugh. "I know you can babygirl." She returned to eating her cereal. "I am not too nice." She muttered to herself. Jesse went to stand behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I know you're not too nice. You can be a mean ass sometimes." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm not mean either. I'm the sweetest person you will ever know." She said proudly.

"Uh huh…you taste sweet too." And he started kissing the side of her neck. She giggled and blushed. "If you don't stop, you'll leave a hickey on my neck and I don't think Devon would like that very much sir."

"Well…he just won't like it then." He said still kissing on her. She was about to lose control because Jesse knows where that's her spot. "Damn that feels good." She moaned. He did that for another few minutes and chuckled. "I know." And he stopped.

"I'll be back." And she ran upstairs leaving Jesse laughing at her.

**Rosabelle POV**

I can't believe that just happened! He aroused me and now I'm wet. That dirty bastard! Now I don't want to go back downstairs because I'm embarrassed. After I got myself together I packed my suitcase and went downstairs. And he was still laughing.

"Leave me alone." I blushed. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry babygirl. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Come here." I went to him and he gave me a hug. "I'll try not to do that again." He chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm fine; just a little tickle is all." I said.

He looked at me strangely. "A tickle?"

"Yeah. A tickle. That's what I call it."

"Well, I call it gettin' hot and bothered…and wet." He smirked.

"Okay…time to leave." And I picked up my bag and headed to the car.

**Later on that evening at the arena…**

"Wow, Jesse is gettin' kinky on you now." Christy said as I was doing her make-up. I just told her the story of what happened this morning. "I know girl. If he keeps that up, I won't be able to control myself."

"So, when do you think you'll be ready?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to wait too long because I know men can't go long without sex."

"Has he brought it up or anything?"

"To my surprise he hasn't. I seriously think he's waitin' on me."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing or something."

"It's not, but I've never known for men to wait when it comes down to sex." I started putting eye shadow on her.

"Well, me and Shannon haven't had sex yet either. You're not alone." She sighed.

"You want it, don't you Red?" I asked pinching her cheek.

"Hell Yeah!" I laughed. "But I think he's waitin' on me to make the first move."

"So when will you?" I asked her while putting on mascara. "I don't know. I don't want him to think I'm easy or anything." She said. I nodded my head in agreement. "All finished Red."

"Thanks girl, I'll catch ya later." And she left. I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes waiting on the next girl to get here.

"Well well, look who we have here." I opened my eyes and saw him. "What the hell do you want Morgan?"

"Just wanted to come by and see you sweetness." He smirked.

"Well, you see me and now you can leave." I said. He laughed. "You have a mouth on you honey." He bent over close to me. "I wonder what you taste like sweetness."

"You will never find out." I glared at him.

"Really?" I bent over closer like he was about to kiss me, but I turned my head away. Then he started to smell the side of my face. "Damn you smell wonderful sweetness." I tried pushing him but he was too strong. "I know you want it baby. Don't act like you don't."

I looked at him. "I only want one person and it's not you." And my knee connected with his stomach…hard. "Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled and ran off, leaving him on his knees in pain.

I didn't know where I was running to…but I was running, then I bumped into somebody. "Whoa! Pump the brakes Belle." It was Madison. "Honey, what or who are you running from? She asked.

"Matt…Morgan." I panted.

"Is he still messing with you?" She asked angrily. I nodded my head. "That son of a bitch tried to kiss me."

"WHAT!" She shouted. "I swear if I was strong enough I would kick his ass for you girl."

"He just will not leave me alone. He keeps saying that I want him." I explained. "I don't want him Madison, I really don't. I want Jesse and nobody else." I was getting over excited.

"I know Belle calm down. It's okay." She said hugging me. "Where are you trying to go?"

"Devon, Jesse, Mark…I don't care." I said. I was sweating, shaking, and had a few tears down my face.

"Sshh…don't cry honey. Come on, Jeff's locker room is right up here." And Madison took me there.

When me and Madison got there, Jeff was stretching for his match. "What's wrong Rosa?" He came and hugged me. I couldn't say anything; I just hugged him, still shaking.

"Matt Morgan is still messing with her." Madison said. "He tried to kiss her."

"And he said I wanted him. Jeff, I don't want him. I want Jesse. Not him." I started breathing hard. "I hate Matt Morgan and I don't want him."

"Okay Rosa sit down and put your head between her knees." He said. And I did what he told me.

"I didn't know she had panic attacks." Madison said.

"She's getting over excited. That's the only time she has it." Jeff explained. "Drink this Rosa." He handed me a bottle of water and I drunk it and put my head back between my knees. "Can you go get Devon?" Jeff asked Madison. "Yeah." And I heard the door open and close. "Belle, look at me." And I rose up slowly and he helped me with my breathing. He put both of his hands on my face. "You good now?" He asked. I nodded having my breathing under control.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around my waist. Then the door busted open and in ran Devon with Mark, Terry, and Madison behind him. "You okay sis? What happened?" He asked.

Madison explained to them what I told her and I saw the anger build up in him. "That's it! I've had enough of him! I'm going to ring his fuckin' neck!" And he stormed out.

"Please go catch him!" I cried. Mark and Terry went after him. I can't believe I got into this mess now. "I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean for this to happen." I cried harder.

"It's not your fault Belle. Matt should have left you alone the first time. Maybe it's time for him to be taught a lesson." Madison said rubbing arms.

"Don't worry about Belle. Mark and Terry won't let Devon to anything stupid." Jeff said.

I hope Jeff's right because I hate for anything to happen to Devon's career.

**Normal POV**

Devon is beyond pissed. He let one man put his hands on his sister and he's not going to let that happen again. He finally found Matt talking to some woman. "MORGAN!" He shouted. Matt turned around and saw the fiery in Devon's eyes. Devon took him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Didn't she say no one time! This is your last chance; leave her the fuck ALONE!"

Matt laughed. "I'm just having fun man."

"Well, stop having fun! I mean it Morgan!" And he let him go and walked past Mark and Terry.

"You have one feisty sister. I wonder what she's like in bed." Matt smirked.

He had Devon's blood boiling. He turned around and tired to strike Matt, but Mark and Terry was holding him down. "Come on Devon, not now!" Terry said.

"This is not the time or place bro." Mark said and he faced Matt. "You better watch your back Morgan because next time we won't hold him back. And then when he's done I'm next."

"And then me." Terry said.

"And once we tell the rest of the guys what you did…then you really will get your ass handed to ya. I promise you that." Mark said. And Matt's smile turned into a scared look. He knew he messed with the wrong sister.

"And I know Jesse will not be happy when he hears this either." Devon said.

"What the hell is he gonna do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know lets think…what would you do if your girlfriend was being messed with by a dickhead?" Devon asked and walked away with Mark and Terry behind him.

**Rosabelle POV**

I seriously hope and pray that Devon didn't do anything stupid. I was still sitting in Jeff's locker room waiting for somebody to come back. Jeff had gone to go look for them and that was 10 minutes ago. Then, the door opened and walked in Jeff. "They're comin' now. He didn't do anything." I sighed with relief. "But he was about to."

"What was said?" I asked. Jeff told me what was said and I was disgusted. "It would be a cold day in hell before I sleep with him." I said.

Jeff chuckled. "He'll be waitin' awhile then." I smiled. Devon, Terry, and Mark came in a few moments later.

"The next time I see him, I'm going to beat the holy hell out of him." Devon said sitting beside me. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just over excited. I'm fine now." I replied.

"Okay, I have to go get ready. Wanna come with?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to go to Jesse's locker room and then I'll come and find you." I said getting up.

"I'll walk with you just in case Morgan decides to do something stupid." Jeff said. I kissed my brothers on the cheek and walked out with Jeff. We made it to the locker room without any more trouble. We walked in and saw Jesse, Shannon, and Christy on his lap.

"Hey babygirl. You okay?" I sat on his lap and hugged him. "No." I said whispered.

"What's wrong baby? What happened?" He asked. I didn't answer him. I just put my head on his shoulders so he wouldn't see me upset. "Jeff, what's wrong with her?" Jeff went and told the story and I felt Jesse's muscles tense.

"Please don't be mad." I whispered. "I don't want him. I want you and you only."

"I know babygirl." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about him. I'm going to take care of him." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to get in trouble." I said still whispering.

"Babygirl, he tried to kiss you. I warned him the first time and apparently he didn't get the memo. So now he has to deal with me."

"Are you going to be okay honey?" Christy asked. I looked at her and nodded. At this point, I was sleepy. "If you want to after I do my last interview, I can take you back to my room. I have an extra bed." She said.

"Okay." I said.

So, later on that night after talked with Devon and Christy finished her last interview, we packed our stuff and left to go back to the hotel. All I wanted to do was sleep. As soon as I got in her room, I got on the second bed and laid down.

"Do you want anything honey?" Christy asked.

"No thank you." And I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

It was midnight when Christy's door got knocked on. It was Jesse and Shannon.

"Hey guys. Jesse, when we got here, Belle went straight to sleep." She said.

"Cool, I was just comin' by to make sure she's okay." He said.

"Come on in." She let them through. Jesse went to her and sat on the edge of the bed quietly. He brushed the hair from her face and rubbed her cheek.

"You can stay with her if you want. I don't mind." Christy said.

"Thanks Red." He went to the other side of the bed, stripped to his boxers and climbed in with Rosabelle.

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Shannon kissed Christy on the lips. She blushed. "I know." They got into bed together and went to sleep.

While Jesse was laying there, he felt Rosabelle's hand move. "Jesse?" She asked.

"Yeah, go back to sleep babygirl." He said quietly.

"Uh huh." And she drifted back to sleep. Jesse kissed the top of her head and fell asleep soon after.

**Rosabelle POV**

I woke up with my head on Jesse's chest. I know I always say this, but he looks so damn cute. I got up and saw Shannon and Christy tangled up in each arms sleeping. I smiled and went to the bathroom and had make-up all over my face.

"Ew." I got a rag and washed it off. I decided to go out onto the balcony for awhile. I was looking at the ocean and how the sun just shines over the water. It looked so beautiful. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. "Mornin'." Jesse said kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I said turning to look at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and turned back around to look at the view.

"You're lying to me babygirl. Talk to me." He pulled me into his lap.

"It's nothin' Jess." I groaned.

"Nope. Tell me."

I sighed. "I just hate the fact that all this trouble is still in my life. I thought I left trouble back in Tennessee, but it just followed me." I explained.

"Well, the only difference now is that you're not alone babygirl. You have your brothers, your parents, and friends. But most importantly: you have me." He hugged me tightly.

"And I'm glad I do." I kissed him softly.

"Trust me…you're not gettin' rid of me no time soon." He smirked.

"Damnit!" I said snapping my fingers. I gave me a sad look.

"That's cold babygirl." He said. I cupped my hands to his face and kissed him on the lips passionately. "Now, that's hot." He said smiling.

I laughed. "I wanna go back to bed now."

"I'm right behind you babygirl." And we went inside, got into bed and I fell asleep on his chest.

I truly care about this man. He knows what to say and what to do to make me feel better. I think I can truly say I love him, but why can't I tell him that?

**So…whacha think people…REVIEWS ^_^**


	12. Spankings, Dreams and a Letter?

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 12: Spankings, Dreams, and a Letter

**Rosabelle POV**

After waking up around 10 in the morning and going to breakfast with Jesse, Christy, and Shannon, I decided to go see Yessenia and spend the day with her. There comes a time when you need your sister-in-law.

"You are not taking a cab." Jesse said. "I will take you there myself."

"Jesse, it's right up the road." I argued. It's actually like an hour away from Jesse's house.

"I don't care if it's next door; you are not taking a cab. Now, get your ass in the car." He said.

"And what if I don't?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm going to bend you over me knee." He smirked.

"Oh I'm scared." I said sarcastically. He walked up to me close to me until we were nose-to-nose.

"You should be. I give hard spankings." He said.

"Well, I'm not scared of you." And I pushed him back arm length. We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. "Okay, go call you a cab if you want." He said. When I turned around to walk towards the kitchen, he grabbed me by my waist, sat on the couch and put me over his knee.

"You better not Jesse Neal!" I shouted kicking my legs. "I mean it damnit!"

"And if I do?" He laughed.

"I'm kickin' yo ass!" I replied. "I'm not playin' with you! Let me go!"

"Say you're sorry and I will." He said.

"I didn't do anything." I whined.

"Yes you did. You used a sarcastic tone with me." He replied. "All you have to say is sorry and I'll let you go."

"No." And he spanked me on my butt. "Ouch!"

He laughed. "Say you're sorry and I'll let you go."

"No, now let me go damnit!" I shouted. And he spanked me again. Damn, I didn't know whether to be in pain or get turned on. "Ow you bastard!"

"Just say it and I'll let you go."

"Fine! I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. And he did it again. "I said I was sorry man!"

"You didn't mean it." He said. I sighed. "I'm sorry." I whined.

He laughed and let me go. He has a hard hand; I think he left a print.

"I hate you so much…I really do." I said rubbing my butt.

"Now you won't use another sarcastic tone with me ever again." He said waving his finger. "Now, go get in the car and I'll go get my keys."

"Whatever." I muttered. And he grabbed me and bent me over his knee. "What was that?" He asked raising his hand.

"I said okay." I replied quickly.

"That's what I thought." He said and let me go. I think I was actually turned on by that spanking. Kinky huh?

**An hour later…**

We pulled up to my brother's house. "Thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem babygirl. Do you want me to come and pick you back up?" He asked.

"Naw, I think I'm going to stay at my apartment tonight." I missed my little place.

"Okay, just call me later on tonight." He sighed.

"Aww…don't be sad baby. I'll come by your place tomorrow afternoon if it makes you happy." I smiled.

"That would make me a very happy man." He smiled back. He leaned over and kissed me. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me across him so I was laying on him. He is too fuckin' sexy. He always knew how to plant those lips on me. I felt his tongue on my lips so I opened my mouth and we were tongue wrestling until I felt something, so I pulled back. "Stick out your tongue." I asked. And there it was: his tongue piercing. Hot damn!

"That's the first time you've kissed me with that in your mouth." I said.

"Well, I didn't know we would be tongue wrestling." He laughed.

"You should have that in there more often." I smirked. "I think I will." He said. And he planted his lips on me again. This is another turn on. All of a sudden there was a knock on the hood of the car. I looked up and saw Yessi waving with one hand and a belt in her other hand.

"Aww man." I said. Jesse laughed and waved back. "And yo dumbass gonna wave back."

"I didn't want to be rude." He said.

"Get out the car Rosabelle Hughes!" I heard her shout. I laughed. "Okay! I'll call you later."

"Okay babygirl." And he pecked me on the lips.

"Now!" Yessi shouted. And I got out the car. "What were you doing young lady?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Nothing." I said sweetly.

"Uh huh. Get yo ass in the house right now." She said and she hit me with the belt, but not hard.

"I'm going mom!" And ran in the house, waving bye to Jesse. "Why is everybody hittin' me today?" I laughed sitting on the couch.

"Who else has hit you today?" Yessi asked sitting beside me. I told her what Jesse did to me and she laughed. "Now you'll learn not to get sarcastic with him."

"You wanna know the weird part? I think I was turned on by it." I said.

Yessi laughed again. "Well well. Someone needs to get laid now."

"No I don't." I squeaked.

"So why the squeakiness then?" She laughed harder.

"I'm not squeaking." When I knew I was. Yessi shook her head. "Honey, you don't have to be ashamed because you want some." She said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I said.

"You'll know when you're ready to sweetheart." She patted my hand.

"Yessi, I've been having dreams." I told her.

"What are they about?" She asked.

"About me…and Jesse…and we were, you know." I said nervously.

"Ohh…'that' dream." She said. "How many times?"

"A lot…too many to count. I would wake up in a sweat box. And every time he asked what was wrong, I told him it was nothing."

"Well, you know it is normal to have a wet dream, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I've never had them before. This is my first time ever having any." I said. And it was true. I never had a wet dream about anybody, not even Travis. "Is it a sign or something?" I asked.

"It might be sis. You never know." She said. "How about we go out to lunch and do a little shopping to clear the mind?"

"Sure…where to first?" I asked.

"I don't care." And we left and ended up having Mexican food and we went to the mall for a few hours.

When we got back a little after 4, Yessi checked the mailbox and handed me a letter. "This is for you."

"But no mail should be coming back here. Everybody knows I don't stay here anymore." I said. I opened the letter and my eyes went wide. "Oh no."

"What is it sweetie?" Yessi asked. I handed her the letter and she read it aloud:

"_**Bitch, you better come home or I will find you and kill you!"**_

"You have got to be kidding? Is he now realizing that you're gone?" She asked. "I guess so." I replied.

"But it's been a month and a half Rosabelle." She said.

"Well, he usually stays gone for awhile." I said. I remember one time he stayed gone for two months and only time he came back to the house was to make sure I was still there.

"He is so fuckin' slow. I'm going to call Devon." And she walked in the kitchen. I looked at the note again and I laughed. Out of all the things I could have possibly done, I laughed.

"What are you at laughing at Rosabelle?" Yessi asked.

"If he actually thinks I'm going back to him, he lost his everlasting mind." I said.

"I know right. Devon is on his way home." She said. I nodded my head. "I'm going to call Jesse." I went into the kitchen and after the second ring he answered. "_What's up babygirl?"_

"Nothing, still with Yessi. You?" I asked.

"_Nothin' really, just watching t.v_." He replied.

"Ohh…look I got this letter from Travis and it said if I didn't come home then he would come here and kill me." I said.

"_WHAT?" _He screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Okay…ear dude. I do need to hear." I said.

"_This is not a funny matter babygirl. This is serious_." He said.

"I know that, but I'm not worried about him. If he has the balls to come down here and find me, then he will." I was trying to stay calm. "Other than that, I'm not worried."

"_Maybe you should go to New York for awhile babygirl."_ He suggested.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm tired of running. I'm not doing that shit anymore. If he wants me, then he'll have to find me." Ever since Devon and Mark started teaching me self defense, I'm starting to feel somewhat confident.

Jesse sighed. "_I think you should at least stay somewhere else so you want be alone."_

"Are you offering?" I asked.

"_I guess so. I just don't want you alone now."_ He replied. "_I can come and get you_."

"You are so sweet Jesse Neal." I smiled.

"_I know, just don't tell anybody else though. Could mess up my image."_ He laughed.

"What image?" I asked sarcastically.

"_I guess you didn't learn start time about your smart ass tones."_ He said.

"I guess not."

He laughed. "_I'll be there soon babygirl."_

"Okay, bye." And I hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room and saw Devon with the letter in his hand. "You okay sis?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to stay with Jesse for awhile until this blow over I guess. He won't let me stay at my apartment." I said.

"Well, let me take you over there so you can pack." Devon said. We decided to take my car since I'm taking it with me to Jesse's. After a 30 minute drive, we got to my apartment and it took me 45 minutes to pack and we were on our way back. I saw that Jesse's car was already there. "He's here." I said nervously.

"What's wrong sis?" Devon asked.

"I don't know. I guess instead of me staying with him for a couple nights, I'm going to be there for awhile." I replied.

"It'll be fine. He's not going to do anything because he already knows what will happen to him if he does."

I laughed. "You are so mean man."

"Well, I have to be when it comes down to my sister." He smiled.

We got out the car and walked into the house. I went to the kitchen and saw Jesse and Yessi having a conversation. "Hey babygirl." Jesse got up and hugged me.

"Hi." I said.

"You get everything you need?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah, she packed everything but the kitchen sink." Devon laughed.

"I didn't pack everything." I said laughing. "Well, it's getting late. I think we better head to your house." I said to Jesse. I hugged Devon and Yessi bye and followed Jesse to his place.

When we got there around 8, we unloaded my bags and placed them in his room. "Devon wasn't lying when he said you packed everything." He said laughing.

"I'm a girl. I can't help that." I said. "I'm going to shower and get ready for bed."

When I got out and dressed, I went downstairs and saw Jesse watching Family Guy like always. I sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"What's wrong babygirl?" He asked.

"Nothin', just thinking." I replied.

"About?"

"Why he wants me back. He really didn't do anything, but hit all the time."

"He just wants you for a punching bag."

"Well, he can find somebody else because it won't be me. I let him do it for three years and I refuse to go back. I'm getting my life back and living it the way I want to."

"Well, I'm proud of you. You're being strong and standing up for yourself." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks baby." He kissed me. We stayed up for a couple more hours watching t.v. and talking.

"I'm ready for bed." I said.

"Okay." He said. He shut the t.v. off and I followed him to the bedroom. "I'm going to shower. Be right back." And he went into the bathroom. I wanted to jump in there with him so bad. I had a visional of him naked. Thinking about how the water just drips from his body. Oh my gosh! I am really losing it…bad. But I wanted him so bad. I know was thinking about it for at least 20 minutes.

"Earth to Rosabelle." I heard Jesse. "Huh?"

"You must have been thinking hard." He said laughing.

"I must have been." I said.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"No, nothing else." I said. I couldn't tell him that I've been thinking about him naked and wanting to screw him senseless.

"Okay. Lets get some shut eye then." He climbed into bed beside me and shut the light off. I laid my head on his chest like usual. "Are you sure there is nothing else you want to talk about?"

"Uh huh." And I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

What am I going to do about this situation?

**I hope you like…Reviews! ^_^**


	13. Girls' Night!

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 13: Girls' Night

**Jesse POV**

I'm glad Rosabelle decided to stay with me. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her. She means so much to me right now. Having her at my place for almost week and we've grown so close. But, the past few nights has been kind of weird. She hasn't slept on my chest like she always does. I've asked her what was wrong but she always say nothing. Like she's scared she's going to say something wrong.

"Babygirl, it's time to get up. We have to catch our flight." I shook her but she didn't move.

"No." She muttered and pulled her pillow over her head. She is so stubborn.

"You have to get up now. You can sleep when we get to Denver." I pulled the pillow from her head. "Get up or I'm gettin' the cold water."

"Okay, damn." She groaned. "You didn't have to threaten me."

"You'll live babygirl." She went into the bathroom and came back out 30 minutes later. "I'm glad I'm not a girl." I laughed.

"I'm glad too. Otherwise I wouldn't be with you." She smiled. We finished getting our things together and headed to the airport. After spending three hours on a plane, we finally got to our room.

"I'm going to work out with Shannon. I'll be back in a few hours." I said.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." She said getting into bed.

I laughed. "I kinda figured that since you almost bit me head off before we left."

"I'm sorry." She said with a sad look.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge on the bed and kissed her lips. "I'm not mad babygirl. I never was." She smiled. "I'll be back later." I kissed her again.

"Okay." She said. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left. When I got to the gym, I saw Shannon was already there. As we started working out, I told him about how Rosabelle was acting the past few nights.

"It's like she's scared of me now." I said. "I mean, she's never acted like that before, so why would she act like that now."

"Put yourself in her shoes. All the shit she's been through with her ex-boyfriend." He said.

"I know, but she was comfortable with me when we first stayed with each other." I said. I wanted to know was wrong with her, so I could help her and make her more comfortable. All of a sudden, Shannon started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You honestly don't know women Jesse." He said.

"What the fuck are you talking about man?" I gave him a confused look.

"She needs it." He said.

"Needs what? I speak English."

"The 's' word." He said. I was looking at him like he was slow. After thinking for a moment, I finally figured out what he was saying. "No way." I said. "I know that can't be it."

"Okay, she has gone how long without it? I'm sure she's about to crack. Especially, if you tease her." He explained.

I never thought about it. "I don't tease her that much." I said.

"It doesn't matter if you do it a lot or not. She needs that good lovin' and her being with you all the time is not helping."

"I don't know it could be something else. I mean she hasn't anything about sex since we've been together."

"Maybe she's a little embarrassed about that. Not every woman can come out and say I want do it." He said.

"How in the hell do you know all this shit?" I asked him.

"I was married before in case you forgot." He said laughing.

"I know this is a personal question, but have you and Christy…you know?"

"No. But I'm sure when she's ready, she'll let me know." He replied.

We worked out for a couple of hours and called it a day. When I got back to the room and opened the door, my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what I just saw and heard. I closed the door back and texted Shannon to meet me downstairs at the bar.

**Rosabelle POV**

Not again! This sucks ass bad! I can't believe I can't control myself. I don't understand why this is happening now. I went into the bathroom to wash my hands and took a cold shower. When I got dressed again, I decided to call Christy to talk to her.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Christy. Are you busy?" I asked.

"No honey, what's wrong?"

"Can I come by? I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Sure Belle. I'm on the fourth floor room 423." She said.

"Okay." And hung up. This is so fuckin' embarrassing!

**Jesse POV**

"I hate when your right." I said downing another shot.

"What happened? Did you talk to her?" Shannon asked.

"No, but I did see her." I said.

"Okay…you saw her, but you didn't talk to her. What kind of sense does that make?"

"The reason I didn't speak to her is because she was sleeping."

"Okay…now it's your turn to speak English." He gave me a confused look.

"She was a dreaming. And if I'm right…it was about me and her because she moaned my name." I whispered.

"Oh…she was having 'that' dream." He said. "I told you what it was."

"I know, but I was hoping you were wrong. What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, just let her talk to you. Don't bring it up unless she does first." He answered.

I feel stupid but I don't want to do anything unless she wants me to. I don't want to put any pressure on her, but I don't want her to keep pleasing herself. I should be the one doing that.

**Rosabelle POV**

"I feel like a dumbass talkin' to you about this." I just told Christy about the problems I've been having.

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way. It is normal to have those dreams honey." She said.

"That's what Yessi said. But I feel like a freak because I've never had these dreams."

"Well, you're not a freak. You are human just like everyone else. I have a wet dream every now and then too. Just because you're now just having them, does not mean you're a freak."

"Then, why am I having them now I'm with Jesse?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a sign." She answered.

"That's what I told Yessi, but I didn't think it was." I sighed. "Should I tell Jesse?"

"You can tell him when you feel like it. We are not like men; we don't usually tell them that we have wet dreams like they tell us. It's too embarrassing in my opinion." She replied. "How about we have a girls' night?"

"We can, but we'll have to have it in somebody else's room since we have single beds."

"Well, Madison and Angelina want to have one and I think this is the night."

After confirming the idea with Madison and Angelina to meet around 7 tonight, me and Christy decided to go to the store and get food then go by the ABC store for alcohol. This is going to be a fun night.

**Jesse POV**

I went back to my room after talking with Shannon and saw that she was gone. Maybe this would be a good time to take a cold shower. After taking a 30 minute shower, I got dressed and decided to watch some t.v. till Rosabelle gets back. Speak o f the devil…

"Hey Jess." She walked in.

"Hey babygirl." I said. This is awkward as hell.

"How was the workout?" She asked sitting beside me.

"It was good." I said.

"Cool. Um…I'm going to be staying with the girls tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Naw, I don't." I said. I figured she would want to be with girls. Which I really didn't mind, but I wish she would talk to me.

"Okay. So, what do you want to do until I leave?"

"Have you eaten?" I asked her.

"No, but I am hungry. Sometimes I forget to eat." I hate when she does that.

"You shouldn't forget to eat. That's not good for you."

"I know, but I'm workin' on it though." She put her head on my shoulder.

"Well, if you stop sleeping all the time then you wouldn't." He chuckled.

"I can't help it. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping at night." She said.

I felt my eyebrows rise. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Nope." She answered quickly. I swear she's a bad liar.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"Yup." She said.

"Okay, let's go get food." We decided to go to a diner that was right up street. She was talking to me like nothing was wrong, but I know there is. But I'm not going to push her. I'll wait till she's ready. I'm sure it want be long.

"Hey, can we go to the mall and look around to waste time?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

**Rosabelle POV**

Me and Jesse went to the mall and my plan was not to buy anything, but I saw the Hot Topic store and I couldn't help myself. I ended up buying a hell bunny, red and black, plaid zipper dress, two pairs of tight blue jeans, a hell bunny red and black corset and a tank top that had a hawk on it.

"And this is why you have a lot of clothes." Jesse said.

"Blame that on Christy. She took me to Hot Topic one time and it was a wrap. Every Hot Topic store I see, I buy something." I said laughing. We left the store and windowed shopped for the rest of the time.

"Did it hurt when you got your tongue pierced?" I asked.

"Nope. You won't one, don't you?" He asked.

"No, but I do want my belly button pierced." I said.

"Well, how about we get that done when we get home. I know this great tattoo place that does it." He suggested.

"Is that where you got yours done?"

"Yup and I got my tattoos done there too."

"I really want my belly button pierced." I said touching my belly button.

He chuckled. "We can get it done when we go back home."

We walked around for another hour and left to go back to the hotel. Time went by quickly and I was getting a few things from my bag. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Me and a few guys are going to a bar." He replied.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Not without you, it's not." He said. I looked at him and saw the cutest puppy face ever.

"Aww…don't be sad baby. You'll see me tomorrow." I sat on his lap and hugged him. My baby is going to miss me.

"I know." He sighed. "But I'll have my best friend with me though."

"I'm sure Shannon will keep you company."

"I wasn't talking about Shannon; I was talking about Jack Daniels."

I laughed. "You are so mean."

"I know." He laughed. I leaned down and kissed him. I finished getting my stuff together and Jesse walked with me to Angelina and Madison's room.

"I'm going to miss you babygirl." He hugged my waist.

"I'm not too far Jesse. I'm a floor above you." I said. He is such a softy. "And you're going out with the guys so I know you'll have fun too."

"But none of them is name Rosabelle Hughes." He said.

"I hope not because if one of them has that name, there is going to be a problem." I giggled. All of sudden I heard the door open behind me.

"Okay Jesse, must we go through this everytime." Madison said.

"Yup, because you girls always take her away from me." He whined.

"Well, you're going to have to let go." She said.

"Baby, it's just one night. I'll be back with you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Call if you need me." He said.

"Jesse, we're going to take care of her. I promise we'll be here all night." Madison said.

"I know. I just tell her that anyways." Jesse told her. He kissed one last time and left.

When I got inside, all I heard was 'Aww' from them. I blushed. "Shut it up damnit!" I shouted.

They laughed. "I feel love in the air." Jamie said.

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple ever?" Tara asked.

"Of course they are. Jesse treats her like a queen." Valerie (SoCal Val) said.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Drinking, gossiping, the usual." Angelina said.

"I have an idea: how about later on, we go down the pool when no one is in there?" Lacey Von Erich asked.

"I think that is a good idea." Christy said.

"Well, lets get this bitch started!" I shouted and opened a bottle of vodka.

We ate junk food and drunk numerous of shots and mixed drinks. About 3 hours later, we were changed into our bikinis and headed to the pool area. Go thing nobody was in there.

"I don't think I can swim." Taylor Wilde said.

"Well, just sit at the edge or come with me in the Jacuzzi for awhile." I said. We all decided to do that to get warmed up. We stayed in there for a few minutes and got out to get in the pool.

"Hey, how about we go to the beach?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tara shouted.

**Normal POV**

All the girls were drunk off their asses. Running around the beach and going into the water.

"I'm not going far because I'm not gettin' eaten by a big ass shark!" Christy shouted.

All the girls laughed at her. "You can laugh if you want, but I'm bein' dead ass serious. I have to work tomorrow." She said.

"We all have to work tomorrow ass-wipe!" Rosabelle shouted.

"I'm not an ass-wipe!" Christy shouted back at her. After four hours of running, swimming, and building sandcastles, they decided to head back to the room. On their way there, Rosabelle saw Jesse come in the building.

"Oh shit!" She said and jumped behind a vending machine.

"Why are you hiding?" Christy asked.

"Because, I don't want him to see me like this." She said.

"He's seen you drunk before." Tara said.

"I know, but it's different." Rosabelle said.

"How is it different?" Madison asked.

"Um…I don't know but when I think of the answer, then I'll let you guys know." She laughed.

"You are so drunk right now." Madison laughed with her. Rosabelle shook her head and sat down on the floor.

"Get off the floor ass!" Angelina shouted.

"Shh…don't be so loud. They'll hear you!" Rosabelle shouted back. The girls laughed at her and by that time, it got Jesse's attention.

"Why are they talkin' to a vending machine? And why are they in their bikinis?" He asked Shannon.

"To answer your first question: someone might behind there. And the answer to your second question: they could have came from the pool." Shannon answered laughing.

They walked up behind them. "What are you girls doing?" Jesse asked making them jump.

"Hide me!" Rosabelle tried to whisper but of course it didn't work.

"Why is she behind the vending machine?" Shannon asked. Nobody answered them.

"Okay…babygirl, why are you sitting behind the vending machine?" Jesse asked.

"I'm hiding." She answered. Jesse and Shannon looked at each other.

"From who?" Jesse asked.

"From you." She answered. He tried not to laugh because he knew she was drunk. "Why would you hide from me?"

"Because I'm drunk." She said.

"I've seen you drunk before babygirl." He said smiling.

"I know, but it's different."

"How is that?" He asked. "Uhhh…I don't know but when I figure out the answer, I'll tell you. Hey, Madison I just told you that. I feel like a recording machine on repeat." She said.

The girls laughed at her and helped her off the floor.

Rosabelle walked to Jesse and put her arms around his waist. "I miss you honey bunny."

"I miss you too." He said laughing.

"Okay, now that we've had a reunion, I'm going back to the room and going to bed." She said and walked away. "Goodnight!" She waved.

"Belle, you're going out the entrance door!" Madison shouted and chased after her.

"Damn, I thought it was the elevator." She said laughing.

"Come on babygirl and I'll carry you back." Jesse said and picked her.

When they girls got back to the room, Jesse put Rosabelle down. "You are so sweet." She said smiling.

"I told not to say that. It could ruin my image." He said laughing.

"You will be alright. I promise nobody will tell." She said and hugged him.

"I will see you tomorrow." Jesse said and kissed her lips.

"Okay. Bye-bye." She said and he left.

"I'm going to bed now." And Rosabelle hopped in the bed still in her swimsuit and fell asleep.

"We're going to have headaches from hell in the morning." Tara said.

"Don't worry, I have medicine and I set the coffee pot to make." Madison said. "You girls can just take the pull out bed from the wall there."

Taylor took it down and get under the covers with Lacey and Jamie beside her, Valerie and Tara took the pull out couch, Christy laid beside Rosabelle and Madison and Angelina took the other bed. And just like Rosabelle, they fell asleep in there swimsuits.

**I know the ending kinda sounded lesbo like but trust me I wasn't tryin' to make it that way…I hope you like…Reviews!**


	14. I Love You

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

**WARNING…SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 14: I Love You

**Rosabelle POV**

A hangover is so not good for you at 9:30 in the morning. I can't believe I drunk that much last night. Was I that stress about my situation? Well, I wasn't thinking about it at all. Maybe that did help for a little while. I got up to fix me a cup of coffee that was made, took some aspirin, and sat down at the table to recuperate. Ugh…hangovers.

"Hey Belle." I heard Christy waking up.

"Hi." I whispered. "Headache?"

She shook her head yes, so I handed her some aspirin to take. Not long after Christy woke up, the rest of the girls started to get up one at a time. Wow, we all look rough.

"That is the most I've ever drunk in one night." Taylor said.

"I know same here for me." Valerie second.

I went to my wear all my stuff, found my sunglasses and put them on. "But you girls have to admit, it was fun." I said.

"Yeah, it was, especially when you hid behind the vending machine." Madison smirked. I blushed. "Why did you let me do that? That was embarrassing and I know I embarrassed Jesse." I said.

"He knew that you were drunk, so why should he be?" Madison asked.

"Because I was in my bikini. You could have covered me or something." I said.

"Belle that is your boyfriend. You should never be covered up." Angelina laughed.

"I know right. You should be naked all the time." Tara added.

"We haven't even had sex yet." I said. Everyone just looked strangely except Christy. "What?"

"Are you dead serious?" Lacey asked. "Uhhh, yeah." I replied.

"Wow, Belle. We didn't know." Madison said.

"I know you didn't." I laughed.

"For real, if we had known that, then we wouldn't have said anything." Angelina said.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. It's all good." I said. We all talked for a little longer and then I headed back to my room. I hope he's sleep. I opened and closed the door quietly. I saw that Jesse was sleep and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on my pajamas, so I can go back to sleep. I slipped in into bed quietly, facing away from him and closed my eyes. I felt his arms go around me, so I snuggled against him.

"You okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm still tired though." I replied.

"We have to be up in a couple of hours." He said.

"Okay." And fell asleep.

The alarm woke us up, so we got dressed and we left for the arena. At least my hangover isn't that bad like it was.

"So, do you want to tell me why you were hiding behind a vending machine last night?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I laughed. "I guess I was that drunk or something."

"Uh huh. And why were you in your swimsuit?" He asked.

"Because we went to the pool then to the beach. It was fun." I replied.

"Uh huh. Girls do too much when they're drunk."

"Well, what are we suppose to do? Sit there and look at each other?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied. "And stay out of trouble."

"We didn't get in trouble. We were just having a good time." I said. What's biting him in the ass? "You act like you never done anything crazy when you're drunk."

"I don't walk around in my swimsuit and hiding behind vending machines." He muttered.

"Are you serious Jesse? Are you mad at me because of what I did last night?" I asked.

"What you did last night was really childish." He said frustrated.

"Childish?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, childish. Something could have happened to you and you're running around drunk." He said.

"I was with the girls. Nothing was going to happen to me. What is your problem?"

"Right now, it's you." He muttered.

"No, your problem is, you trying to be someone's father. I'm sorry Jesse but I already have one and his name is Carl Hughes." I said angrily. "And if I want to run around drunk then I can because I'm a grown ass woman and I don't need someone telling me what I can and cannot do."

We pulled into arena and sat there for a minute. "I'm sorry babygirl, but I am trying to look out for you." He said. "Ever since you got that letter, I feel like I have to look after you. I don't want to be your father. I want to be your protecting boyfriend."

"I know Jesse. But I'm not going to let him keep me scared. I told you I'm tired of being scared. I want to live my life to the fullest and I need you and everybody else know that." I leaned over and kissed him. "You don't have to worry about me when I'm not with you. Even when I'm drunk." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry babygirl." He took my hand and kissed it and then kissed my lips. We began a make-out session and that lasted for about 10 minutes.

"Okay, we have to go now." He said pulling away. Thank goodness he did because I wasn't going to stop no time soon. We made our way in the building and parted ways. I went to go set-up my make-up stand and wait for the first girl to show.

"Hi Belle." Jamie walked up and sat down. "Make me look beautiful."

I laughed and started on her face. "You're already beautiful Jamie."

"I know, but you can make me more beautiful." She smiled.

I finished her make-up and hair. "I love you very much Belle." She said playing with her curls.

"I know and I love you too. Don't mess up your hair." And I slapped her hand.

"Ugh! You meanie." She said. She gave me a hug and left to go get ready for her match. Valerie showed up next and I got her out the way. I finished the rest of the girls except for one and that was Christy.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay, I went back to sleep when I got back to my room." I replied and got started on her make-up.

"Yeah, me too. So, did Jesse say anything about last night?" She asked.

"Oh did he…" And I told her about our fuss on the way over here.

"Well, I can understand if he was mad, but you have to have fun." She said. "It's part of life."

"I know right, but I understand where he's coming from too. My ex-boyfriend sent me a threatening letter and who knows what can happen next." I said. "But I'm not going to live my life scared."

"How is the self-defense coming along?"

"Good. Devon and Mark want to work with me some more when we get back home."

"That's good. It'll help you in the long run."

"Yeah, hopefully it will." I finished straighten her hair and she was on her way to get ready for the show. I cleaned up my station and decided to go look for Devon. I found his locker room knocked and heard a come in. I saw him stretching and so I sat on the beach.

"Hey Devon, whacha doin'?" I asked.

"Gettin' ready for this show to start. You?"

"Nothin' just got done gettin' the girls ready." I said. He got done stretching and sat beside me.

"So, how is the living with Jesse goin'?" He asked.

"It's fine." I said. "He's a fun person to be around at a time like this."

"That's good. Anything else you want to discuss?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Just know that you can talk to me about anything, okay?" He said.

"Okay." I said. And I sat there for a moment trying to figure out why he was so concerned today. Then it hit me…"Yessi told you, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, she did." He laughed. I groaned. "I don't mean to laugh sis. I know this is serious."

"I don't care if you laugh because I think it's pretty damn funny myself, but just hearing from you, it's not…well normal." I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Devon, I didn't even talk to you when I lost my virginity, so why would I talk to you about my sex problems?" I asked.

"Because I am your big brother." He answered.

"I know that, but there are some things that a little sister will never talk to her big brother about. One of those things is sex." I said. "I love you with all my heart Devon, but I will not talk to you about my sex problem." I laughed.

"Well, just know that you can." He said.

"I know, but I won't." I smiled.

We sat there for a little longer until it was time for him to leave. I went into the catering room to find a seat and watch the show. "Hey Rosabelle." I looked behind me and saw Rob.

"Hey Robbie. What's up?"

"Nothin, just tryin' to get my head right before my match. What are you doing?"

"Watchin' the show." As I looked up on the screen, I just saw Mark kick Jesse in head, "Damn Mark." I whispered. "I hope he didn't do that on purpose."

Rob chuckled. "I'm sure it's just part of the show. Mark doesn't mean any harm and you know that."

"I know, but sometimes Mark can get a little rough in the ring." I said.

"Yeah, I should know all about that as many times as Mark has thrown me around the ring back in the ECW days." He said.

"Yeah, I remember." I laughed. "All those times you and Terry Brunk had your asses beat."

"We didn't get beat all the time." He said.

"I know. You guys were great together. And Bill Alfonso with his damn whistle." I laughed.

"Come on, I know you loved the whistle. Everybody loved the whistle."

"No, I didn't. It was annoying."

"I loved the whistle." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I would stay longer, but I'm going to get ready for my match. See ya later." He kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Robbie." I said and he left. I sat there and watched the rest of the show and when it was over, I went to go meet Jesse outside his locker room. As I was approaching, Shannon was leaving. "Hey Rosa."

"Hi Shannon. Is he finished?" I asked.

"He's gettin' his stuff together. You can go on in." He held the door open for me.

"Thanks Shan, I'll see you later." And I went in and saw Jesse sitting down rubbing his neck.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just my neck." He replied.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Naw, I'll be okay." He got up and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for asking though." He kissed me.

"You're welcome." I said. We made our way to the parking lot. "I'll drive if you want me to."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I said. He handed me the keys and kissed my cheek.

We reached the reached the hotel and made it to our room. We were sitting on the couch, watching t.v. when I saw him rubbing his neck again. I got up, went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion.

"Jesse, come lay down on your stomach please." I said. He got up, shut the t.v. off and laid down on the bed. "Take off your shirt." And he did. "Now, relax your muscles." I got on top of him, put lotion in my hands and began rubbing his back.

He moaned. "That feels go babygirl." I rubbed his lower back and made my way up slowly up to his shoulders. I did that for a little while and got off him. "Turn over." I said. He did and I got back on top of him. I put lotion back on my hands and began rubbing his chest. I made my way down to his abs and back up his chest again. I saw that his eyes were closed and I thought he was sleep, but I just kept going. I realized he wasn't sleep when I felt his 'friend' rise a little, so I stopped and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry babygirl." He said.

"It's okay." I said as I got off him to sit on the bed. "Maybe I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why is that?" He sat up.

"Because I'm the one who made you do that."

"Babygirl, it's nothin'."

"Yes it is. I made you have a hard-on and now you're goin' to expect me to give it up." I said looking at my hands.

"No I don't. I don't expect you to do anything that you don't want to do." He put his hand on my chin to make me look at him. "I have a hard-on because I can't control it. When there is a sexy ass woman in my room, it tends to come up." He said grinning.

I smiled. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed my lips. "I think you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for the best massage ever. Now I don't need to go to no masseuse because I have my own personal one." He said kissing my lips.

"You're welcome." I said. I got up, put the lotion back in the bathroom and climbed back into bed. I sat there thinking of those sweet words Jesse said to me. He knows how to make me feel better. He is the only guy that has ever treated me with such respect.

"You okay babygirl?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"You know what?" I looked at him. "You should quit lying because you're not good at it."

I smiled a little. "It's just that you're the first guy that's ever been so sweet to me. All my other boyfriends were complete assholes. The first time I gave a guy a massage, I gave him a hard-on. He told me that I had to fix his problem. And because I didn't, he broke up with me. That's why I thought you wanted me to give it up."

"Babygirl, I was raised better than that. I never let a woman do anything she doesn't want to do, even when she does give me a hard-on. I just have to live with it and get over it. It's what being a man is all about. And that's what they have cold showers for." He laughed.

"Well, I think your parents raised you right." I said.

"Yeah, I love them to death. Well, I'm going to take a cold shower real quick. I'll be back." He kissed me, got up and went to the bathroom. I laid down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling just thinking. He makes me feel good about myself. I laid there until he came out and I looked at him. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothin' a cold shower can't handle." He replied and climbed in the bed beside me.

"I really am sorry." I said.

"Don't be. It's okay babygirl. Plus, you didn't do anything wrong." He said kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me. "I'll wait as long as you. I'm not losing you because of something like this."

I laid my head on his chest. "Thank you Jesse."

"You're welcome babygirl. Now get some shut eye." And I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and decided to go the gym. I left Jesse a note, changed into some shorts, tank top and tennis shoes and put my hair in a messy ponytail. When I got there, I saw that nobody was there. I jumped on the treadmill and began running. About 45 minutes into my workout, I saw the one person I really didn't want to see: Matt Morgan. I just paid no attention to him and started watching the t.v. screen, but he stood in front of me. "So, you just had to send your boyfriends after me huh?" He asked. I just ignored him and kept running, but he stopped my machine.

"What the hell man? Are you serious? Okay, let's get something straight: they are my brothers, not my boyfriends. And second: I didn't send anybody after you. I told them what you did to me and what they did was on their own. I see you're still alive so they must not do too much damage." I said and I tried to leave, but he blocked me. "Can you please move?" I asked in frustration.

"What if I don't bitch?" He got in my face.

"You will regret it." I said with anger.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up? I know about you taking self defense class, but trust me; it's not going to work on me." He said.

I swung my fist across his face. When he rose up and started to laugh. "My turn." He said and I saw his arm come around, so I ducked, crawled between his legs and got up to run. When I had my hand on the doorknob, I felt my hair being pulled. "Thought you could get away me Rosabelle? Well, you can't." And he pushed me onto the floor. When he grabbed me by my legs, I kicked him and my foot connected to his chin and he fell back on the floor. I got up to run and he tripped me by my foot, so I kicked again. This time in the mouth but he was still holding on to my foot tight.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed. I felt him climb on top of me and he banged my head against the floor and my vision went blurry.

"You see, now I'm really angry. Now, I can get you back and there is no one here to save you." I regained my sight and saw he was about to kiss me, so I headed butted him. Jesse taught me that move. He yelled grabbing his nose and I lifted up my legs and kicked him off me, making him hit his head against the wall. I jumped up and ran out the room and ran up the stairs. I didn't stop running till I reached my room, opening it and slamming it shut. I turned around and leaned against the door. I was breathing so hard, I thought my chest was going to come out my skin.

I saw Jesse come out the bathroom and he ran towards me. "Babygirl, what happened to you?"

"I…running…from Matt." I said between breaths. "He tried…to…hurt…me…so…I…fought." He helped me to the couch and handed me a bottle of water. I drunk the water so fast I almost made myself choke.

"Slow down babygirl." He took the bottle away from me. "Now, tell me what he did to you."

I told him everything that happened. "Jesse, I head butted him. I think I broke his nose but I didn't stick around to see. But I can't believe I head butted him and you were right when you said he feels good." I said smiling but when I look at him he was red with anger. "Now, Jesse please calm down baby. Don't get mad." I begged.

"Don't get mad!" He yelled making me jump. He got up and started pacing the room back and forth and then he punched the counter top, making me jump again. "I'm going to hurt that bitch when I see him!" He paced the room again. I didn't know to do or say, so I just sat there frozen. He stopped pacing and he put his head against the refrigerator. I got up and slowly walked towards him.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm fine. I just got a little headache. Nothin' major is wrong with me." I said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Baby, don't do anything stupid. Please, I'm begging you."

He looked at me and shook his head. "He went too far Belle. He put his hands on you again. I am not going to let him get away with it and neither will Devon when you tell him."

"I wasn't going to tell him Jesse." I said.

"You either tell him or I will." He said. I walked to my bag to grab a change of clothes and walk into the bathroom. I took a long, warm shower washing every part of my body to get Matt's touch off of me. I was scrubbing and scrubbing until I was satisfied. I got out, dried off and put on my clothes. When I came out, Jesse was lying on the bed watchin' t.v. I sat on the bed beside him. "I'll tell him when we get to the airport this evening." I said.

He rose up, kissed me and hugged me into his arms. A few tears rolled down my face and I wiped them away quickly. "I'm sorry babygirl if I scared you. I was just mad that he put his hands on my girl. And I wasn't there to protect you. I feel like I'm lettin' you down."

"You're not lettin' me down honey. You're doin' the best that you can." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You have pretty hazel eyes Jesse."

He laughed. "And you have pretty brown eyes babygirl." He kissed my lips. "So, you felt good about the head butt huh?" He asked.

"Hell yeah man. That's the best feeling ever. I think I should do that more often." I smiled.

"Don't do it too much or you'll give yourself a concussion." He laughed.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"You are the best boyfriend a woman can ever ask for." I said.

"And you are the best girlfriend a man can ever ask for." He replied. He kissed me and began a make-up session. I laid down and he got on top of me and started kissing my jaw line and down to my neck. I moaned in pleasure as he kissed the other side on my neck. I felt his hand go under shirt around my waist. He rose up, took my shirt off and started planted small kisses all over my stomach and made his way up my chest and to my neck again. Damn, his lips feel so good.

"You are so beautiful babygirl." He whispered in my ear and he kissed my lips. I felt his tongue against my mouth so I opened and we began tongue wrestling like we always do.

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle moaned in pleasure as she and Jesse were kissing. All of a sudden, Jesse's hand roamed to the back of Rosabelle's bra. He unhooked it and took it off exposing her breasts. He began to suck on one nipple.

"Oh my god." She moaned. Then, began to attack the other nipple and sucked on it making her gasped for air. He started kissing down to her stomach again, planting small, sweet kisses.

"Babygirl, I want to make you happy." Jesse said looking at her. "We don't have to have sex, but I want to please you." She just stared at him not knowing what to say. He kissed her lips. "Can I make you happy?" He asked. And she nodded her head.

He started kissing both sides of her neck making her moan. His hand starting roaming down her stomach and into her sweatpants as he started to rub her making her wet. She arched her back and moaned his name. When he felt that she was wet enough, he slipped her pants along with her panties off. He rose up looking at her naked body. "You are so gorgeous babygirl." He said making her blush. He kissed her stomach once again and started making his way down. "Spread your legs for me baby." And she did. He inserted one finger in her and began fingering her.

"Mmmm…that feels so good." She moaned. He inserted another finger and began moving faster. She moaned louder and she touched her breasts, squeezing her nipples.

"You like that babygirl?" He asked her.

"Yes…" She moaned. He took his fingers out and lowered his head placing his tongue flat on her slit. "Oh fuck!" She yelled and rose up quickly to look at him. The first thing she felt was his tongue ring and it drove her crazy. He began licking and sucking on her clit. She rubbed her fingers through his mohawk hair. He started sucking on the folds of Rosabelle's wall, making her squirm. She couldn't control the pleasure she was getting.

"How is that babygirl?" He asked as he inserted his fingers into her and began fingering her. She just moaned because she couldn't say anything. He moved his fingers faster letting her juices flow on his fingers. He took his fingers and licked them and she watched him, making her even wetter as he tasted her. "You taste good babygirl." And he lowered his head again lick every inch of her womanhood.

"Mmmm…oh my damn." She moaned. She felt her head spinning as she felt Jesse's tongue ring again. "Oh fuck Jesse." She said gripping onto the bed sheets. Jesse took his tongue and licked her slit tasting all the flowing juices that came out making him growl. "Jesse, I'm about to cum." Rosabelle moaned.

"Cum for me babygirl." He said and inserted his tongue back into her pussy. She moaned his name as she was getting closer. Jesse felt her walls closing in and he inserted his fingers and began fingering her. "Cum for me baby. Let it all out." He said. He fingered her faster and faster until finally she let it out.

"JESSE!" She screamed as she climaxed and her juices came out all over his fingers. She jerked a little as the satisfaction went through her body and out her the tip of her toes. She was trying to catch her breath and she looked up at Jesse. "Wow." Was all she said. He chuckled. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped his hands.

"So I take it, you enjoyed that?" He asked. She nodded her head because she was still trying to catch her breath. He bent down to kissed and hugged her. "I love you." He said. Rosabelle looked at him. "You don't have to say it back, but I just have to let you know that I truly love you. You're making me the luckiest man right now. I just can't spend another day without telling you. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I love you so much babygirl." Tears began forming in Rosabelle's eyes. "I love you too Jesse." She said. Jesse smiled widely and kissed her passionately.

"We got a few more hours until our flight. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, I have to take another shower and then I'm going to sleep." She replied.

He laughed. "Did I wear you out or something?"

"Uhhh…yeah." She said getting up. "Wanna join me?"

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. She took his hand and he followed her into the bathroom.

When they got out, they climbed into bed and slept until their flight.

**Rosabelle POV**

When me and Jesse woke up, we got our bags ready, checked-out and went to the airport to go back to Florida. When we got to the airport, I saw Devon and Mark talking.

"Go ahead babygirl." Jesse whispered to me.

"I don't want to. He's going to flip and do something stupid." I said.

"You have to tell him." He said and took my hand into his. We walked over to Devon and Mark and I smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey sis. Ready to get back home?" Mark asked.

"Yes I am. I'm ready to sleep the days away." I replied.

Devon laughed. "That's all you do is sleep the days away." He said.

I felt Jesse's hand squeeze mine. "Umm…I have to tell you guys something and promise me you will not make a scene."

"I don't know. It depends on what it is." Mark said.

"Both of you promise me first." I said.

"Okay, we promise Rosa. Now, what's wrong?" Devon asked and I went on to tell them what happened this morning. They were not happy, but they kept their cool like they promised.

"I'm going to hurt him and don't tell me not to do anything stupid because he was warned the first time and now he's going to have to deal with me when I see him again." Devon said.

"He better be lucky that his flight already left otherwise I'd fuck him up in this damn airport." Mark said.

"I told you I shouldn't have told him." I said to Jesse.

"No, you did the right thing, so now we have a reason the beat him." Jesse said.

"Why does everything have to result in violence?" I asked.

"Because, we're men." He replied smiling. I rolled my eyes. Our flight was called and we boarded our plane. I was happy when we made it back to Florida. Jesse and I parted our ways from Mark and Devon, got to the car and headed home. I was so tired and sleepy when we got there.

"I'm taking a shower and heading to bed." I said and went upstairs. I took a shower and put on a pair of shorts and tank top. I crawled into bed and dozed off. I felt Jesse behind me, so I turned over and laid my hand on his chest. "Goodnight babygirl." He said.

"Goodnight." And I drifted into a deep sleep.

**So...what did you think...Reviews would be lovely!**


	15. Meeting the Parents

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle, Elliott, Linda, and Paige…ENJOY!**

**WARNING MORE SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Chapter 15: Meeting the Parents

**Rosabelle POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shut the alarm off and woke up at 6:30am to meet Mark and Devon for my self-defense lesson. I hate waking up at the crack of dawn. I got up to take a quick shower and put on my shorts and tank top. I went downstairs to fix my morning coffee and sat down on top of the counter to wake myself. I left Jesse a note and went out the door. When I got to their gym, I noticed that they haven't even got here.

"What's the point of meetin' at 8 in the freakin' mornin' if you're late." I said to myself. About 15 minutes later, they graced me with their presence. "So nice for you to join me 15 minutes late." I said

"Shut up and get over it." Mark said hugging me. "It's not we're late all the time."

"Uhhh…uh huh. You guys have always been late since I started this." I said.

"We're here so hush." Devon said unlocking the door. I rolled my eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes behind my back."

"Whatever."

I did some stretching and warm-ups. "So, what are we working on today?" I asked.

"Well, there is nothin' else to go over, so we're just goin' to run over what you know." Mark replied.

We got started and worked on my moves for 3 and half hours. I was really getting use to this. I now feel safer now I can protect myself from any harm.

"Good job sis. Those were perfect moves you did. You can be a wrestler if you wanted to." Devon smiled.

"I know, but you know that I don't want to be a wrestler." I said. Everybody always bring up the fact that I need to be a wrestler, but I don't want to. I like my job as the make-up artist and I don't want to lose that.

"I know, I know. I was just saying. If you ever consider it, just let me know." Devon said.

"I know that too, but I'm just goin' to stick to the job I have now." I said.

We sat in the ring for awhile just talking and I left to go back to Jesse's place. I'm sure he was up by now. I walked in the house and sure enough he was on the couch watching Family Guy.

"You're just as bad as me." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Always watchin' Family Guy."

He laughed. "I can't help it. I love this show. It's funny as hell."

"I know." And I kissed the top of his head. He took my arm and pulled me over the couch so I landed on him. "No Jesse, I'm dirty." I said trying to pull away from him.

"That's how I like it babygirl." He said kissing my jaw line.

"Jesse, let me go." I whined. Even though I didn't want him to, but I smell.

"Nope. Not until I get my kiss." He said and he bent down and kissed me.

"Okay, you have it now, can I get up please?" I asked.

"Since you asked so nicely." And he let me go so I can get up, smacking me on my butt.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"I know, but you still love." He smirked.

"Yeah…whatever you say." And I went upstairs to shower and change. I came back downstairs and he was still sitting on that same couch.

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I was lying. I haven't had anything since my coffee this morning.

"Liar." He said. He got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a ham sandwich and some chips. "Eat it and no lip please." He handed me the plate.

I groaned. I sat there and looked at the plate for awhile. I really didn't want it. "Do you know how many calories are in this?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't care. You need to eat and not worry about the damn calories." He replied staring at the t.v.

"There are a lot. And you know where this is going to?" I asked.

"Again…I don't care." He said.

"It's going to my stomach and my thighs." I answered.

"And what's your point Rosabelle?" He asked in frustration.

"Do you want to have a fat girlfriend?"

"You don't even have any meat on your bones. So, suck it up, shut it up and eat the food. And you don't leave this couch until you do." He said.

"And what if I do Jesse Neal? What are you goin' to do?"

"Keep it up and you'll find out." He said. I sat the plate down on the table and folded my arms over my chest. "Rosabelle, I'm bein' serious. You keep starving yourself; you're going to make yourself sick." I looked at him and he was giving me those puppy eyes. I picked the plate and began eating. "Thank you babygirl." He kissed my cheek.

"This is a damn good sandwich man." I said with my mouth full. I was almost done with it already.

He chuckled. "Wanna another one?"

"Uh huh." I said. He got up, went into the kitchen and brought me another sandwich. "Okay…I'm done. Now, all I have to do is wait for the thighs to get bigger."

"It'll be okay. Just something for me to grab on." He grinned and grabbed my thigh.

I blushed and fanned myself. "Okay, that's enough grabbing." And I pushed his hand away.

"Are you hot?" He laughed.

I laughed. "Just a little."

"I want to ask you something important." He said turning down the t.v.

"Okay." I said.

"Would you like to meet my parents and my sister?" He asked. I felt my heart skip beats. Me…meeting his parents?

"Ummm…" I hesitated.

"I told them about you and they would really like to meet you."

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight if possible." He replied.

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I love to." I said.

"Okay, I'm going to call and tell them." He smiled and went into the kitchen to call them. Oh my damn, I'm going to meet his parents. Should I be nervous or excited? All these mixed emotions. Jesse came back into the kitchen. "They said come by at 7:30 this evening. My mom is really happy she's going to meet finally meet you."

I just smiled. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little. I'm not real great when it comes down to meeting the parents." I said.

"Oh, bad experience with Travis?"

"Yup. They didn't exactly like the first impression of me."

"Why? You're a great person."

"It had something to do with color."

"Ohhh…ok. I get it. Well, don't worry, my parents aren't like that. They always told me, you can't help who you love."

"Do they know about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told them that you were mixed."

"And they didn't care?"

"No, not at all. They are really excited to meet you."

"What should I wear?"

"Anything that you feel comfortable in."

"Okay." We sat there and watched t.v. till it was time to go. We started getting ready around 6:30. I really didn't know what to wear. I wanted to wear something appropriate, but I didn't know and I started getting frustrated.

"Babygirl just put on something, it doesn't matter." He said.

I groaned. "I want to make a good impression on your family. I don't want them to think I was slut or anything."

"You're not, so just put something on." He said rubbing my arms. I decided to wear a white tank top with a black vest, a pair of dark jeans and black stilettos. I straighten my hair nicely and added a little black eye shadow and eyeliner. This is the best I can do. "You look beautiful babygirl."

"Thank you." I said.

We were on our way to his parents' house and my hands were sweating and shaking like hell. I was nervous and it felt like I was sweating bullets. "It's going to be okay baby. I promise." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. We pulled up to this beautiful, blue and white one-story house that had a connected garage. It looked like a dream house. We sat there in the car for minute. "You ready?" He asked.

"No." I said nervously. "I'm scared Jesse."

"It'll be okay. You'll see. Come on." He said. We got out the car and Jesse knocked on the door holding my hand. A man who looked like he was in his late forties opened the door. Jesse looks just like him. "Hey son. How are you?" He pulled him into a hug.

"I'm good dad. How are you?"

"Taking it one day at a time. And who is this beautiful young lady." He asked smiling.

"Dad, this is Rosabelle Hughes. Rosabelle this is my dad: Elliott Neal."

I extended my hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Neal."

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Elliott." He said. "Come on in honey and take a seat. Your mother is in the kitchen Jesse." I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Let me go see her." He kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen.

"So, Miss Hughes, are you a wrestler too?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm a make-up artist. I do the girls' make-up and hair backstage. And please call me Rosa, Belle, or Rosabelle." I replied.

"I like Belle." I smiled. "So, how did you get with my crazy ass son?"

I laughed. "I met him through a friend that works with him."

"Oh, okay. I still understand don't understand why a beautiful young lady would go with Jesse." He said smiling.

"Your son is a sweet man. I really care about him a lot." I said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Belle." He said. Jesse came back holding the hand of a woman around his father's age.

"Rosabelle, this is my mother: Linda Neal. Mom, this is Rosabelle." He said.

I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Neal." Instead of shaking my hand, she gave me a hug. I was really surprised.

"I don't shake hands sweetheart, I give hugs. And call me Linda." She said smiling. I smiled back. I looked into her eyes and realized that they were a pretty hazel.

"You have really pretty hazel eyes." I said.

"Why thank you sweetheart." She said. "You have gorgeous brown eyes."

"I'm sorry, but I had to say that because Jesse has the same pretty hazel eyes."

"Awww…thank you sweetheart." She said hugging me again.

"Where is my sister?" Jesse asked.

"She's on her way. She had to work and she didn't get off till 7." Linda replied.

Oh, I miss my big sister. I haven't seen her in awhile." He said.

"Well, let me get back to this kitchen. Dinner should be ready by the time she gets here."

"I'll help you." I said and followed her into the kitchen.

"So Rosabelle, where are you from?" Linda asked.

"I'm from New York. I grew up with three older brothers there." I replied cutting the green peppers.

"Are your brothers wrestlers too?"

"Only one and that's Devon."

"Oh, Devon was the one who trained Jesse." She said.

"Yes ma'am."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you don't look like your brother."

"I was adopted by my parents when I was two. They were trying to have a girl, but ended up with three boys, so they decided to adopt me." I explained.

"Okay. So, do you know who your real parents are?" She asked.

"No ma'am. All I know is that I have a white father and a black mother. I don't know any more than that."

"You poor thing." She said.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore like it did. When I was little, I always wondered why I looked different from my parents and brothers. But, it didn't really matter as I started growing up. They didn't treat me no different. They treated me like I was their blood."

"Well sweetheart, I have to say that you are one of the lucky ones." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am I am. I am very lucky to have a family like them." I smiled back.

**Jesse POV**

I looked in the kitchen and saw that Rosabelle and my mom were getting along. That's a good sign. My past relationships weren't all that great and my parents hated every single woman I went out with. And if it's anyone's approval that I need: it's my parents.

"So, what do you think of her?" I asked my dad.

"Well son, she is a sweet young lady. She's not like all the rest of those bimbos you went out with." He replied. "And your mom seems to really like otherwise, we would be hearing screams." He laughed. The last woman I went out with, I thought my mom was going to cut her with the butcher knife. She couldn't stand her.

"I really care about her dad. She's so different from every other woman. She's sweet, caring, funny, and has a good personality."

"Wow son. I've never heard you describe a woman like that."

"I know me either. But it's true. And she's been through so much dad. She's been through hell with her ex and she's having a problem with this guy at work. I just feel the need that I have to help her." I explained.

"Well son, stay with her. Hell, I like her and your mother does too."

"Do you think she's the one?" I asked him.

"That's not my question to be answering. It's yours." He said.

"I want her to be dad. I really do." I said.

"You love her?" He asked.

"Yes sir I do. I think I love her more than any other woman."

"Well, I think you just answered your own question." He winked at me. I smiled. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer. It was the girl I've been waiting on.

"Hey little brother!" She said.

"Hey big sister." I said and hugged her.

"It's been a million years and a day. How are you?" She asked.

I laughed. "I'm doin' just fine. What about you?"

"I'm great now. Mom and dad told me you were going to be here." She said walking in. "Hey dad."

"Hey munchkin. How was the day at work?" He asked.

"Pure hell, like always." She replied. "I'm glad I have the next few days off though." She turned to look at me. "Where is she? I want to meet her."

"She's in the kitchen with mom." I replied.

"Mom didn't kill her already, did she?"

I laughed. "No, she didn't. Hold on and I'll go get her." I went into the kitchen. "Rosabelle come here, I want you to meet somebody." I took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Rosabelle, this is my big sister: Paige Neal."

**Rosabelle POV**

They can pull off as twins. They have the same smile, the same cheek structure and she was the same height as him. She is a bit taller than me, and she's pretty. She has the same eye color as Jesse and their mom: hazel. I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Neal."

She shook my hand. "Please call me Paige. I'm only a year older than him." She said pointing to Jesse.

"Only a year?" He asked. "Let's try a year and three months. Which makes you old as hell?" He laughed.

She shoved him. "Bite me jackass."

"Alright you two. Cool it, we have company." Their dad glared at them.

"Sorry dad." They said in unison. I could tell they were really close. They act like me and my brothers when we're together.

"Okay, dinner is ready. I hope you don't Rosabelle, I cooked grill chicken." Linda said.

"That's fine Linda." I said. We sat down and chatted while we ate dinner. I was really getting comfortable around Jesse's family. They were sweet and funny, especially Paige.

"So Rosabelle, I have to say that you are a beautiful woman." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you Paige, so are you."

"Why are you with him?" She pointed to Jesse.

I laughed. "Because he's caring, sweet and very charming and I love him very much." I smiled at him.

"Again, why are you with him?" She said. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh any harder.

"Because she has good taste." He grinned. I blushed and drunk some of my water.

"Mom, Jesse is talking about sex at the table." Paige said. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't spit water anymore.

"PAIGE NICOLE NEAL!" Linda shouted. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked patting my back.

"Yes ma'am." I said keeping the napkin over my mouth.

"I'm sorry Rosabelle. I didn't mean for you to choke." Paige said.

"It's fine. I'm okay." I said smiling.

"You know what?" Paige said. "I like her. I really do." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled.

"I'm glad you do sis." Jesse said and kissed her cheek.

We all left the dining area and I decided to help Linda with the dishes. "Sweetheart, I got it. You don't have to help."

"Linda you cooked, so the least I can do is help clean." I said.

"You are so sweet." She smiled. I was helping her wash dishes when Jesse and Paige came in. "Dad wants to talk to you. I'll finish helpin' mom." Jesse said and kissed my cheek.

I nodded and made my way to the living room where Elliott was sitting. "Hey Belle, have a seat." He said. I sat on the couch beside him. "I hope you had a great time this evening."

"I did sir. Thank you so much for having me here. I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad you did. I hope Paige didn't cause too much trouble."

I laughed. "No sir, she didn't. She's a sweet woman."

He smiled. "She can be when she's not harassing Jesse."

"I can tell they are really close. Makes me think about my brothers and how I'm close to them."

"Well, Paige has been through a lot over the years and Jesse was always there for her. After Paige got out of her abusive relationship, Jesse has always been there for her no matter what." He said. I guess Paige and I have a lot in common. "She was in hell for a year and a half. She hid it very well. All the bruises and black eyes she had. Last time, the man almost killed her and Jesse almost killed him. It was around the time he got out the U.S. Navy, so of course he wasn't in his right mind. But we were lucky enough he didn't need up in jail or anything."

"I know what it's like. I was in an abusive relationship for three years. I chose to move with him to Tennessee because I thought I loved him, but all he wanted to do was control me and my life. My brothers wanted to kill him the first time he hit me, but I told them no. They didn't see me for three years and I feel like a terrible person." I explained. "I didn't think my family would forgive me, but they did. And then I met Jesse and he wanted to help me and protect me. And now, I understand why. He never told me that his sister was in the same situation that I'm in."

"Jesse told me and Linda us a little about your past, but not too much. I also see why he wants to help you. He hates to see a beautiful woman like you go through so much. And he loves you very much Belle. He talks about you all the time." He said smiling.

I smiled back. "I love your son too Elliott. I really do."

"I know you do honey. I see the same look in your eyes that I had when I met Linda." He winked at me. We got up and hugged each other. I feel so much better now that I'm really not alone.

"Thank you so much Elliott." I said wiping away a few tears.

"Aww honey, you're welcome." He said rubbing my arms and he went back into the kitchen. I calmed myself down and started to head back into the kitchen when I noticed a picture of Jesse and a man with dark brown hair and they were in uniform. I picked up the picture and stared at him.

"That's him." I heard Jesse say. "That's my best friend that got killed."

"I'm sorry baby." I said putting the picture back.

"It's still tough, but I've learned to deal." He said. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I kissed him on the lips and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you babygirl."

"You're welcome." I whispered. I heard a snap and saw that Linda had taken a picture while in tears.

"That was so beautiful." She said crying.

"Okay mom, back in the kitchen you go." Paige said and pulled her mother back.

Me and Jesse laughed. "Your mom is a sweet woman Jesse."

"I know but sometimes she can be over-dramatic." He said and we walked into the kitchen. We talked with his family for another hour and decided to call it a night.

"Don't be a stranger Belle." Elliott said. "Come back with or without him." He smiled.

"Yes sir, I will." I said smiling back. I hugged Linda and Paige. And me and Jesse made our way back to his house.

"Now, was that so bad?" Jesse asked.

"No, it wasn't. Your parents are great and your sister is funny." I smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time babygirl." He said and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but think about his sister and what she went through. She was just like me. We got into the house and I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. I sat on the bed and stared into space, thinking about how lucky I am to be with a man like Jesse.

"You okay babygirl?" Jesse asked sitting beside.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

"Wanna share?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a man like you in my life." I said looking at him.

He smiled and kissed my lips. He broke away but I pulled him back into another kiss making it passionate. I scooted onto the bed and laid down never breaking the kiss. I took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. He took my shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Make love to me Jesse." I whispered. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head. I wanted him, like I've always wanted him.

**Normal POV**

Jesse began kissing Rosabelle on her neck making her moan. Rosabelle started to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and pulled his zipper down. She stuck her hand down his pants and began rubbing his shaft making him growl. She kept on feeling him up until she felt he was getting hard. Jesse unhooked Rosabelle's bra and took it off exposing her breasts. He began sucking on one nipple making her moan in pleasure. When he heard her, he attacked the other breast and began sucking on it. He loved hearing her moan. He kissed her down to her stomach and started planting the small kisses. He rose up and pulled her pajamas and her panties off and stared at her as she laid there. He bent down and starting planting the small kisses on her stomach again and made his way down until he found her clit and began sucking on it.

"Oh my damn!" She moaned. "That feels good baby." And she began to squirm. She couldn't but to when she felt his tongue ring on her slit. Jesse continued to lick her and until he felt her juices come out. He inserted two fingers in her and began moving in and out of her fast. "Jesse, I think I'm going to cum."

"Then cum for me babygirl." He growled and went down on her again. He licked and sucked on her walls. Then, he stuck his tongue in her slit and began tongue fucking her.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled arching her back. She was about to explode. As Jesse felt her walls getting tight, he inserted two fingers in her and began moving fast in and out of her again. "I'm cumming Jesse!" She yelled and she felt her first orgasm escape from her. Jesse rose up enough to pull his pants off. Rosabelle flipped him on his back, got on top of him and began to kiss him roughly. She kissed him down his jaw line and to his neck. She could feel the vibration in his throat as he growled. She kissed down his chest and stomach. She began to feel him up again, rubbing his shaft up and down with her hand. She licked the tip of his penis making him jerk.

"Damn…" He moaned. She then put his shaft into her mouth and began pleasing him. Jesse's hands roamed through her hair and he growled. "Fuck babygirl, you're goin' to make me explode." She bobbed her head up and down slowly trying to take every inch of him as she could. "Okay, you have to stop." Jesse said. He raised her up and flipped her onto her back. He went beside the nightstand, pulled out a condom and rolled it on. "Let me know when you want me to stop." He said to her and she nodded her head. He slowly entered making her cry out a little. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She moaned. "I need you Jesse." And he slowly continued to enter her tightness until he was fully in. He began to move slowly so she could get use to him. Once she began rocking her hips, he began to move faster. She moaned as the Jesse moved faster. "Harder Jesse." She cried and he thrust her harder. "Babygirl, you're so tight." He growled and he began to move faster. He was pumping in and out of her as she cried out his name.

"Fuck Jesse! I'm cumming again." Rosabelle cried out. "Cum for babygirl. Don't hold back." Jesse said. He pumped her faster and harder making her scream his name. "JESSE!" And with that, her second orgasm went from her body and escaped from the tip of her toes making her squirm. Soon after, Jesse came and filled up the condom. He rolled off her and catching his breath just like Rosabelle was.

"Oh damn." She whispered.

"You okay babygirl?" He rose up and asked her. She nodded her head. He went into the bathroom and threw the condom away. He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Rosabelle's waist. She laid her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat beating fast.

"Are you sure you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine Jesse." She said smiling. He smiled back. "Good." He said.

"I love you so much Jesse." Rosabelle said falling asleep

"I love you too babygirl." He said and fell asleep after she did.

**So…how did I do?...Reviews please?**


	16. Karaoke

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle…Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Karaoke

**Rosabelle POV**

I woke with my head on Jesse's chest…naked. Wow, I actually had sex with him and it was fantastic. It felt so real to me. I felt like I lost my virginity all over again…literally. I am sore as fuck, but I don't care. The soreness was worth it. I looked up and he was still sleeping, my angel. I got up to go take a shower. I was in the process of washing my hair when I saw the shower curtain, making me jump.

"Damn it Jesse!" I yelled.

He laughed. "My bad. I was wondering if I could join you."

"Sure."

He got in behind me and started washing my hair. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I still want my belly button pierced." I replied.

"Okay, we can go today." He said. "Wash your hair out please."

I washed out the shampoo out my hair and he put in the conditioner. "You have good hair." He said.

"Uhhh…thanks." I said. "That was random Jesse."

"I know, but it's the truth."

We stood there and talked while he washed out my hair. I washed out the conditioner and began washing myself.

"Let me do that." Jesse said. He took the rag from my hand and started to wash my back. It sent chills down my spine. He made his way up my back slowly and washed my stomach up to my breasts_**, **_caressing each one. It felt so damn good. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning. As his hand made his way down, I saw him let go of the rag and roam my body. His hand went between my breasts, over my stomach and then he stopped and attacked my neck with his lips.

"Jesse." I moaned. I threw my hands to the back of his neck as he continued to kiss my neck. I was getting heated. I felt his hand that was on my stomach go down between my legs. "Oh gosh." I had to put my hand on the rail to keep myself from falling. I could feel my head starting to spin as he fingered me.

He shut the water off, picked me up and carried me back to the bed. And there we made sweet love for the next two hours. I laid there with my head on Jesse's chest, trying to catch my breath.

"I love makin' love to you babygirl." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "I love makin' love to you too baby." I said and I kissed him on the lips. I laid there for a few for moments and got up to take another shower.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Uhh…you see what happened the last time you joined me." I said.

"Whatever do you mean?" He gave me an innocent look.

"Don't even give me that look. I'm going alone this time." I said. He groaned and laid his head back on the pillow. I took another shower without any interruptions this time and got dressed. I'm so excited to get my belly button pierced. After Jesse got in the shower and dressed, we went out to go to the tattoo shop. We pulled up to a shop called "_**Heavenly**_ Inkz Tattoo."

"Hey people!" Jesse yelled. And it got every workers attention. "Hey Jesse, need some more ink?" A woman came up and asked.

"Not this time Ester. My girl here wants her belly button pierced." He replied.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked me and extended. I shook it. "I'm fine thank you."

"So, what's your name?"

"Rosabelle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ester. So, is this your first piercing?" She asked.

"Well, other than my ears, but I guess you can say it is."

"Okay, just go pick out a belly ring and lay down on the chair and I'll be right with you." She said. As I laid down on the chair, I can feel my nerves kicking in. Why did I want this?

"You okay babygirl?" Jesse asked.

"I'm a little nervous, but other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm going to be right here with you, don't worry." He said holding my hand.

"Thanks baby." I kissed his hand. Ester came back with navel forceps and a needle.

"Okay Rosabelle, I'm going to clamped you then you're going to inhale and when I count to three I want you to exhale, okay?"

I nodded my head. She took the clamps and clamped above my navel hard. "Ouch!" That really did hurt.

"Okay, now inhale…" And I did. "1…2…3 exhale." I exhaled and felt the needle push through my skin. "Alright, you're all done." I looked down and saw it my belly button ring.

"It's so pretty." I said. I was smiling like a kid at Christmas. She gave me a list of instructions on how to keep it clean.

"How much?" I asked.

"Jesse already took care of it." She said smiling. "You have a good man honey. See you guys later." And she walked away.

Jesse and I left the shop and went to get lunch. "I'll pay you back Jesse."

"No you won't." He said.

"Yes I will. You didn't have to pay for it."

"I know, but I wanted to. So you don't owe me anything." He said smiling. After lunch, we went back to his place and relaxed for the rest of the day. When were watching 'House' when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hi Christy, how are you?" I asked.

"_I'm fine, just getting ready to board this plane to Florida. What are you doin'?"_ She asked.

"Watchin' t.v. with Jesse."

"_Still over there huh?"_

"Yeah, but I'm staying here for awhile."

"_Why?"_ I went on and told her about the letter that was sent to me. "_Wow Belle, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not bothering me."

"_You are a strong woman Belle. I would be scared shitless right now_."

"Well, I have nothin' to be scared of. As long as I have family and friends with me, I'll be okay."

"_And_ _you're right. Well, I'm about to get some clothes packed and I'll see you tomorrow_." She said.

"Okay, see ya." And hung up.

"I love you very much." Jesse said smiling.

"I love you too baby." I said and kissed him.

**Jesse POV**

I will never know how I got lucky with this woman. She is strong person and never let anything get her down. If I was in her shoes, I know I would scared, crying, or something. But, not Rosabelle. She's keeping her head up high and always has a smile on her beautiful face. I was watching t.v. and noticed Rosabelle fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to lay her down. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and closed the door after I walked out. I went back to the living room to watch t.v. and heard Rosabelle's phone ring.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Hey Jesse."_ Devon said. "_Where is Rosabelle?"_

"She's sleeping."

"_Oh, okay. I wanted to call and make sure she's okay_."

"She's fine. Everything okay?" I asked.

"_Not really. Another letter came by here and it was from him."_ He replied. I started to feel my blood boil.

"What did it say?"

"_Basically the same bullshit like the first, except this time he said that he would kill her family and make her watch."_

"This is one sick bastard man. Should I tell her when she wakes up?"

"_No, she doesn't need to know. I don't want her worried and she runs off. We just have to take extra precaution and watch her closely without trying to smother her. And Jesse, you need to make sure she stays there and not go out alone."_

"Yeah, I can do that." I said. I'm determined to make sure nothing happens to her.

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to make sure Yessi is okay."_

"Okay man, later." And I hung up. I'm not going to let anything happen to Rosabelle. Not as long as I'm still breathing.

**Rosabelle POV**

When I woke, I realized that it was 8:00 pm. I didn't I even fell asleep. I got up from the bed and went downstairs to find Jesse. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. I saw that the sliding door was open and he was sitting in an outside lounge chair drinking a beer. "Hey baby."

"Hey babygirl. How was the nap?" He asked.

"It was good. I needed that." I sat in a chair beside him. "Have you been out here all day?"

"Naw, only a few minutes." He said. I stared at him and noticed something was bothering him.

"You okay?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, just fine." He said drinking.

"Liar. Talk to me." He just sat there staring in space. "Jesse Neal, I know you hear me. What's wrong?"

"I said nothin'." He said in frustration.

I sighed. "As many times I've talked to you, you can't talk to me at least one time."

"That's because there is nothin' to talk about Rosabelle."

Now, I know when not to push Jesse to the limit, but something was really wrong. And I won't stop until I find out. "You are a stubborn jackass."

"Thank you."

"Why can't you talk to me for once?"

"Because I have nothin' to say."

"You do have somethin' to say, you just don't want to say it for some reason." He sat there still staring into space. He didn't look at me not once. "Did somethin' happen to somebody?"

"Nope."

"Why want you talk to me?" He didn't answer me. I huffed. "You can be so unfair sometimes man."

"And how is that?" He glared at me.

"Because I talk to you all the time, but you want talk to me at least one time."

"I told you one time Rosabelle, I have nothin' to say."

"Somethin' is wrong…"

"There is nothin wrong damnit!" He yelled. I jumped. That surprised the hell out of me. Jesse has never raised his voice to me. I got up, got my phone, went upstairs, and slammed the door locking it behind me. I was checking to see if I had any voicemails and saw that Devon had called when I was sleep so I decided to call him back.

"Hey Devon, I saw where you called, but I was sleep."

"_Yeah, Jesse told me. I was callin' to see what was up." _He said.

"Oh, okay." I said sighing.

"_What's wrong sis?"_ He asked.

"Somethin' is wrong with Jesse and he won't tell me."

"_I'm sure it's nothin Rosa_."

"But he yelled at me Devon and he has never yelled at me before."

"_Do I have to come and get you?"_

"No, I'll be okay. I'm in the bedroom with the door locked, so I'm fine."

"_Okay, well just call back if you want me to come and get you."_

"Alright, love you big brother. Goodnight."

"_Love you too little sis. Goodnight_." And I hung up. I know I've taken self-defense and everything, but I'm not going to lie, I'm still scared of getting hit again.

**Jesse POV**

Why did I yell at her? I've never yelled at her, ever. She probably thought I was going to hit her, but I would never do that. I would rather die then hit that woman. I just finished my fourth beer and heard my phone ring, so I got up shutting the door behind me to see who it was. Oh damn.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Why did you yell at her_?" Devon asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"_You know you probably scared her right?"_

"Yeah, I know." I slurred a little.

"_Have you been drinking?"_

"A little."

"_Listen Jesse; don't let this get to you. I know it's difficult, but you have to be there for her."_

"I know, I'm scared that I'm goin' to lose her and I don't want to." I said.

"_Trust me, I'm scared too, but we have to keep ourselves together for her."_

I sighed again. "Alright man. But what if she asks again, what am I suppose to say?"

"_I guess tell her. She'll find out eventually. Just make sure she doesn't freak out or anything."_

"Okay."

"_And stop drinking too."_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"_Alright, see ya._

"Bye." I said and hung up. I went upstairs and tried to open the bedroom door but it was locked, so I knocked. "Babygirl, can you open the door please?" I didn't hear anything. I know she wasn't sleep because she just woke up. I knocked again. "Babygirl please open the door." Silence. I went to find a paperclip and unlocked the door. Good thing I know my own doors. I saw her lying on the bed with the covers over her head. I could hear sniffing, so I know she's crying. I went to her side of the bed and sat down. I slowly pulled the covers from her head and I saw tears coming down her face and she was holding the stuffed dolphin I got her.

I took my hand wiped her tears from her face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you babygirl. I really didn't mean to." She just laid there holding the dolphin tightly. "You know I wouldn't yell at you. I'm just angry right now."

"Why?" She whispered.

I sighed and told her about the letter that was sent to Devon's house. "Why didn't you just say that instead of yelling at me?" She asked.

"Because I'm pissed off that asshole sent you somethin' like that." I said rubbing her cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you or your family. I just don't understand why he won't leave you alone."

"Because I was his for three years. He owns me and he won't stop till I do go back." She said.

"Babygirl, he doesn't own you. He is not your property. And I'll be damned if I let you go back there. He would have to get through me, Devon, Mark, and everybody else." I told her.

"But I don't want anybody to get hurt." She started to cry again. I raised her up, hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe I should go back." She whispered.

"No you're not Rosabelle Hughes. I'm not lettin' you go that easy. I'm goin' to help you get through this. We can do it together."

"You promise?"

"I promise babygirl. I promise." I held her until she fell asleep and tucked her in. I sat there looking at her. Her sweet, beautiful face. I will never understand what the deal is with this dude.

I took off my jeans and shirt and climbed into bed beside her. I pulled her to me and she laid her head on my chest. I laid there for a few minutes until I fell asleep with her safely in my arms.

**Rosabelle POV**

I woke Wednesday morning with a major headache from crying last night. At this point, I think Travis is being serious, too serious. Not only am I scared for my life, but for everybody else's too. I didn't want to bring anybody into this situation. I went downstairs to make a pot of coffee and sat on the bar stool to drink it when it was done. A few minutes later, Jesse came in and I smiled at him. He smiled back, walked over to where I was and hugged me. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." I responded. I love moments like this. Just hugging him and kissing him. It makes my day every time. He fixed him a cup of coffee and sat down beside me.

"What do you want to eat? And don't say you're not hungry because you're going to eat before we leave this house." He said before I could even say it.

"Well, I don't know."

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes and eggs?"

"Okay."

He got up and starting making breakfast. "How many do you want?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, I'll just make some." After he got finished making the pancakes, he started working on the eggs. I sat there not saying anything until after he was finished. "There ya go."

"I can't eat all of this Jesse." I said looking at the plate. There were four pancakes and a lot of eggs.

"Try." He said and sat back down and ate with me.

"You're gonna make me fat Jesse." I said after I finished.

"You'll live." He said taking my plate and sitting them in the sink. "You need to eat."

"No I don't." I muttered. "I'm going to take a shower." I got up and went upstairs. I was looking for what to wear when he walked in and turned me around to face him.

"Look, I know you're scared because I'm scared too. But like I told you last night, I'm not goin' to let anything happen to you. I'm goin' to stick by you no matter what." He said pulling me into a hug.

"This is not your problem; it's mine."

"Well, it became my problem when he threatened you for the second time. I love you babygirl and I don't want you to do this alone."

"I love you too."

"Come on and lets take a shower, so I can wash your hair." He took my hand we and went into the bathroom. After 30 minutes, we got out, got ready, and headed for the arena. When we got there, I went to go set up my make up stand and get ready for the girls to come.

"Hey Belle." I turned around and it was Christy. I hugged her. "Hi Christy."

"You okay?" She asked sitting down.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You're always tired." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling back.

"So, how is it staying with Jesse?"

"It's fine." I said. Hopefully she won't figure out that we had sex already.

"Just fine? I don't believe it." She said. "You're glowing." BUSTED!

"No, I'm not." I said keeping a straight face.

She laughed. "Rosabelle, you may be tryin' to keep a straight face, but you really are glowing just a little."

"It's the make-up I'm wearing." I said turning around.

"Are you blushing?" She asked turning me around. "Yes you are! Well, well then."

"Shut up Christy." I said.

"How was it?" She smirked.

I laughed. "I'm not talking to you about this."

"I'll tell if you tell." She said smiling.

My jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yes way." She said.

"When?" I asked with excitement.

"I asked you first."

I huffed. "About two days ago."

"Yesterday for me. How?"

"After visiting his parents and his father telling me how Jesse was taking care of his sister and everything, I was thinking how lucky I was. At that point, I was in the moment. I just wanted him. What about you?"

"He came to California to surprise me and he made me dinner. Then he had strawberries and cream for dessert. Rosabelle that was my moment. It was amazing!" Christy smiled.

"Wow, that is amazing Red. Mine felt like I lost my virginity again." I smiled.

"That big huh?" She smirked.

I busted out laughing. "If you want to say that. What about Shannon?"

"Same way honey." She smirked.

"I can't believe we're talkin' about this." I said shaking my head.

"It's what we're supposed to do." She laughed.

**Jesse POV**

I was sitting in the locker room getting ready for the show when Shannon walked in. "Hey man."

"What's up man?"

"Nothin' much. So, how is it with Rosabelle?" Shannon asked.

"Good. She's a great woman." I replied. "I love that she's with me every day."

"That's good." He said.

"How was that surprise for Christy?"

He smirked. "A wonderful one."

I laughed. "I bet."

"I saw Rosabelle before I came. And she was glowing."

Damn! "It's the make-up she's wearing. Somethin' new." I lied.

He chuckled. "You are the worst liar of all time. How many times do I have to remind you? I was married before, so I know when a woman is glowing."

I smiled. "Right."

We talked for a few more minutes about my sex life. He acts like I've never been with a woman before. What a jackass.

**Rosabelle POV**

I was on my way to Devon's locker room when I ran into Peter in the hallway. "Hey Miss Rosabelle."

"Hi Taz-man. What's up?" I hugged him.

"Nothin' much, just about to go take my seat and do some TNA announcing. Goin' to see ya brother?"

"Yup, wish him luck on tonight."

"Well, I see. How is everything?" He asked.

"Great. I'm lovin' it here every day." I smiled.

"Great news. Well, I'm goin' to go. I'll see ya around." He said hugging me once more.

"See ya Taz-man." I continued down the hallway and made it to the locker room. "Hey Marky."

He cringed. "Stop with that damn name girl."

"I'm doin' fine. How are you?" I laughed.

"I'm grand." He said smiling.

"Hiya big brother." I said sitting beside him.

"Hey girl. What's goin' on?" Devon said.

"Nothin' really."

"So, I take it you and Jesse made up?" He said.

"Yeah. He told me about the letter. I'm so sorry Devon."

"Don't worry Rosa. It's okay." He said hugging and kissing my forehead. "We're here for you no matter what."

"That's right." Mark said. "Nobody is goin' to mess with you. Just ask Matt."

My eyes went wide. "What did you guys do?" I asked.

"A second warning. And he ever does it again; we'll break his legs next time." Devon said. "I told you he wasn't goin' to get away with it and I meant it."

"Oh no! You guys! You guys probably pissed him off even more. Now he really won't leave me alone now." I groaned.

"Oh yes he will. If he knows what's best for him and his life." Mark said.

I sat there for awhile and talked with Devon and Mark. I don't how bad they messed Matt up, but I sure as hell do not want to find out. I left their locker room and went back to clean up my station. I was starting singing one of my favorite songs by Aaliyah:

_If your girl only knew That you was trying to get with me (what would she do)  
If your girl only knew That you was dissin' her to talk to me_

She would probably leave you alone  
She would probably curse you out and unplug her phone  
I bet she'd be glad that you was gone  
And then she wouldn't have to worry

If your girl only knew That I would want to kick it with you (if she knew)  
And if your girl could only see How you be calling me, getting fresh with me

She would probably leave you alone  
She would probably curse you out and unplug her phone  
I bet she'd be glad that you was gone  
And then she wouldn't have to worry

I started swaying my hips a little.

She's crazy to put up with you  
Oh boy I won't be no fool  
Let you like what you see  
It ain't easy to get with me  
But it's dumb to put up with you  
I won't be no fool  
Let you like what you see  
It ain't easy to get with me

She would probably leave you alone  
She would probably curse you out and unplug her phone  
I bet she'd be glad that you was gone  
And then she wouldn't have to worry

She would probably leave you alone

I was humming the last part when I heard when I heard clapping behind. I attracted an audience. My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. "Thanks." I said waving.

"Wow girl. I didn't know you had vocals on you." Valerie walked up.

"Yeah, I've been singin' since I learned how to talk." I laughed.

"I knew Devon could sing, but damn girl. That was great." She said happily.

"Thanks Val, I really appreciate it." I said. We talked for a few more minutes and I walked to the catering room to watch the show. After the show ended, I went to go meet up with Jesse in his locker room. I knocked and walked-in to find Shannon and Christy making out. So disgusting. I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"Oh…um…hi Belle." Christy said.

"Uh huh…whatever. Where's Jesse?" I asked.

"In the shower." Shannon replied.

"Alright then." I sat down beside them and waited. Jesse walked out fully dress except his shoes.

"Hey babygirl." He kissed me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey guys, there is a bar a few minutes from here. Wanna go?" Shannon asked.

"Babygirl, wanna go?" Jesse asked.

"Sure." Jesse put on his shoes and we were on our way for drinks. We pulled up to some bar and walked in. It was packed tonight. "I wonder what the occasion is." I said.

"I don't know." Christy said. We looked around and realized it was karaoke night.

"This should be funny." Shannon laughed. We walked in and saw that everyone from work was here. This should be really funny. We sat at a table and ordered a round of shots and Jeff came over, a little too happy. "What's up people!" He yelled.

"Hey Jeffero!" Shannon yelled back.

"Are you guys just gettin' here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You?"

"Been here for a few minutes."

"And you're already drunk?" I asked.

"Just a little." Jeff held up his first finger and thumb inches apart.

"We can tell." Jesse laughed.

"Rosabelle, its karaoke night." Jeff said smirking. "You know what that means?"

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked.

"Me and Rosabelle here have to sing our song." He replied.

"And what song is that?" Jesse asked with a confused look.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jeff smirked.

I laughed. "Let me have a few drinks and I'll come find you.

"Okay, but don't make me come look for you." He said and walked off.

"What an ass." I said still laughing at my silly Skittles.

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle had a more than a few. She was feeling great and ready to go. "I'm ready for Jeff now!" She yelled.

"That did not sound right." Christy giggled.

"It really didn't." Rosabelle giggled. She got up and went to find Jeff. "I'm ready Skittles!"

"YES!" He shouted. He took her hand and they went to the DJ booth. "We would like the sing a song please." Jeff and Rosabelle told him the song and they got ready on the stage. Everybody saw them and turned their attention to them.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, we have more singers!" The crowd went wild. "Here we have TNA superstar Jeff Hardy and Rosabelle Hughes!" The crowd clapped for them and they took their positions.

"Jesse, get ready to laugh your ass off." Mark said smiling. Jesse looked at him and shook his head. 'Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi started to play and **Jeff starts**:

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

**Rosabelle sings**:

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

As soon as the guitar solo came, Jeff and Rosabelle were back-to-back playing their imaginary guitars banging their heads. The crowd was going crazy even Jesse.

**Together they sing**:

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

The crowd gave them a huge standing ovation. Rosabelle and Jeff took their bows and went off stage, high-fiving people as they went by.

"Wow babygirl that was amazing. I've never heard you sing before." Jesse said hugging her.

"Thanks. That's me and Jeff's song every time it's a karaoke night at a bar and we're there." She said smiling.

"You are really, really good Belle." Christy said.

"Thanks Red." She replied. "Do you sing Jesse?"

"No ma'am." He said laughing. "I would never go up there and embarrass myself."

"Aww…I bet you would be fine." She said kissing him in the cheek.

"Actually, I wouldn't"

"Would you sing one by yourself?" Christy asked.

"Sure, want me to?" Rosabelle asked and Christy shook her head yes. After thinking of what song to sing she went to the DJ booth and requested a song.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here back on the stage Miss Rosabelle Hughes." The DJ said and there was applause from the audience. 'Natural Woman' by Aretha Franklin started to play and Rosabelle began to sing:

_Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your love was the key to peace my mind_

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman

Rosabelle stared at Jesse the entire time she was singing.

_When my soul was in the lost-and-found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
Till your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more_

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me  
You make me feel so good inside  
And I just want to be close to you  
You make me fell so alive  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman_

When she finished, the crowd gave her a big standing ovation. She took her bow and went back to the bar. Jesse pulled her into a kiss and hugged her. "I love you babygirl."

"I love you too baby." She said. There were 'awws' coming from people.

"That was great Rosa." Devon said hugging her.

"Thanks big brother."

The night on and everyone had a blast. Lots of singing and dancing around. Everybody started to call it a night around 1 in the morning. Jesse and Rosabelle made it home and started to get ready for bed.

"You have a beautiful voice babygirl." Jesse said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you baby. I'm glad you do." She said. They starting kissing passionately and they made love all night long.

**So…Reviews would be nice! Thanks! ^_^**


	17. Remembering

**I don't own anyone but…Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Chapter 17: Remembering

**Rosabelle POV**

"Jesse, will you please get up?" I shook him. He has been in the bed all damn morning. "You lazy ass." I rolled him on his back.

He groaned. "Leave me be." He said pulling the covers over his head.

I pulled them off. "Will you please get up man?" I shook him harder. He pulled me on the bed and laid on top of me. "Get off me!" I smacked him and he pinned my arms.

"Go back to sleep babygirl." He said.

"No, get up." I whined.

"No." He said.

"Please." I begged. "I'll love you forever."

"You already do."

"Not right now I don't." I tried pulling my arms up, but he held them in place. "I hate you."

"I love you too babygirl." He chuckled.

"No you don't." I said sadly. He raised his head and kissed me passionately. His sweet, lovely lips. I moaned when he made his way down to my neck. "Jesse…not now."

"Uh huh." He said putting his hands up my shirt. "You want me." And he was right. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my body against him. He unhooked my bra from the front and started playing with my breasts. "Mmmm…" I love the way his hands just roam my body. He pulled my shirt and bra over my head. He started kissing my chest going down between my breasts and started kissing on my stomach and my belly ring. He pressed the palm of his hand between my legs with my shorts on. I started breathing heavily. He unbuttoned my shorts and took them off revealing my thong.

"You ready for me babygirl?" He asked. I nodded my head. "No you're not." He smirked. He took his teeth and pulled my thong off which made me giggle.

"You are such a tease." I said. He chuckled. "I try not to be." He bent down and starting licking and sucking my folds and it made me arch my back in pleasure. He took his tongue started licking my clit and that made shivers go down my spine. His tongue is so lovely, even without the tongue ring. He licked all around my clit, making me wetter as he went down to my slit and started tongue fucking me.

"AHHH!" I screamed as he did it faster and faster. My nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. "Jesse, I'm gonna cum baby!" I shouted. He stuck his two fingers in me and started going in and out fast. "Ah fuck!" I was about to exploded. I reached my climax and I felt my juices run out.

He put his fingers in his mouth, tasting. "You taste good baby." He put his fingers in my mouth and I moaned. This is so kinky shit! I flipped him on his back, got on top of him and stared kissing him roughly. I made my way down his neck, to his stomach. I rubbed my hand against his large shaft.

"You ready for me?" I asked rubbing him through his boxers.

"I'm always ready for you babygirl." He replied. I slide his boxers off showing him off. I started teasing him by licking his slit and it made him jerk. "Fuck girl." He growled.

"You lied to me." I smirked. I licked his slit again and he jerked once more.

"Stop that." He said.

"And what of I don't?" I licked it again. "You gonna punish me?"

"You damn right." He growled. I laughed and took his dick into my mouth. I started sucking him off slowly. "Damn baby." I felt his hand in my hair. I tried sticking him as far so I could go, but damn he's big. He pulled me up and put me on my back again. He reached over to the table and grabbed a condom from the drawer and rolled it on. I felt him enter me slowly making me arch my back. He started moving his hips slowly and once he opened me up he started thrusting me hard.

"Fuck Jesse!" I dug my nails in his back. "Faster baby." I moaned and he starting thrusting me faster. I felt my head starting to spin as he fucked me harder and faster. I reached my second climax and he was still going. "Oh damn!" I yelled.

"Turn over." He said. I got on all fours and he entered me from behind. "Shit babygirl, you're so tight!" He growled. I started to moan and scream. "OH FUCK!" He pumped with every force he had. I felt him play with my clit and I gripped the sheets. This is the best sex ever!

"You're so tight. I'm about to cum babygirl." He said. I felt my walls closing up around him. "I'm almost there baby. Cum with me." He moaned.

"I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" I yelled. A few more thrusts and I did my third climax with him climaxing behind. He laid his head on my sweaty back and kissed it. I turned over on my back and he laid beside me. "Oh wow." I said breathing hard.

He chuckled and went to through the rubber away in the bathroom and laid back beside. "That was awesome." He said.

"I know. Really awesome." I said. "That was…kinky."

"Uh huh." He said.

"But it was still great." I smiled.

"Yup, I know. I'm a pro." He smirked.

I laughed. "Don't get too cocky now." He leaned over and kissed me. "I still have to get up."

He groaned. "Why?"

"I'm meeting Christy for lunch."

"Well, you can go, but I'm not. I'll call Shannon to see if he wants to come over."

"Yeah…you do that." And I laid my head on his chest and we fell asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later to get ready and meet Christy for much. "Shit." I said grabbing my legs that was still sore. I looked over to see Jesse still sleeping and went to take a shower. After leaving Jesse a note, I made my way to the restaurant. I walked in, saw Christy and made my way to the table. I had to sit down…really slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" Christy asked.

"Sore." I replied.

Christy laughed. "Uh huh. Stop screwin' and you won't be." I gave her the 'kiss my ass' look. "It's the truth." The waiter came and took our orders.

"I'm usually not sore after sex Red. At least not this bad." I said.

"That's because you've been with the wrong men honey." She said.

"Well, he is bigger than any other guy I've been with."

"How big are we talkin' here?" Christy asked smiling.

"Okay…I'm not tellin' you that. You have your own." I laughed. Our food came and we ate and talked for the remainder of our lunch.

**Jesse POV**

I finally decided to get up and put clothes on since Shannon and Jeff were coming. As soon as I put my wifebeater on, there was a knock on the door and it was Jeff and Shannon…of course.

"Fellas, come on in." I said.

"Hold up a minute Jess." Shannon said. I stopped and he looked on my shoulders. "Okay, you either have a new pet that is very violent or you and Rosabelle have been really busy." I looked and I saw red scratches. Damn it!

"I have a new violent pet." I lied.

"Uh huh…right. I'm not stupid." He said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't ask, I was just sayin."

"But you already know, so why bring it up?" I asked him.

"Just to see what you would say."

"Shut the hell up stupid." I laughed.

"So, now that we've got that out the way…" Jeff said. "Jess, I'm really thirsty. How about you be a good host and get me a beer."

"Uhhh…no." I said. "You know where it is, so get it yourself."

"You're a bad host." He said going into the kitchen. He came out and handed me and Shannon one. "You see, I'm a good friend. I brought you one."

"Okay…" I said.

"You're suppose to say thank you."

"Yeah…whatever." I chuckled. We were watching ESPN when Rosabelle and Christy came in.

"Hi guys." She said. She went around the giving us kisses on our heads.

"Hey Rosa. Hey Christy." Jeff said. "How was your day?"

"Good." She replied sitting beside me.

"Did you eat?" I asked her.

"Yes dad." She replied sarcastically.

"Christy, did she really?"

She laughed sitting beside be side Shannon. "Yeah, she did. I made her."

"I told you." Rosabelle said.

"I know, but sometimes you lie about eating."

"I don't want to get…"

"Don't even say it." I cut her off. "You say that every time and don't make a difference."

"Fat." She muttered. I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that.

"Rosabelle, you're going to have to start eatin' right." Jeff said. "You remember what happened last time."

I looked at her. "What happen last time?"

"Thanks Jeff." She glared at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"What happen last time?" I asked her again.

"I wasn't eatin' like I suppose to and I ended up in the hospital for awhile." She explained.

"Awhile? They wouldn't let her leave till she ate right and that took months." Jeff added.

"Jeff, can you shut it please?" She was getting angry. The subject was dropped…for now.

**Rosabelle POV**

I'm going to beat the hell out of Jeff! He knows not to bring up that part of my life. I don't want the whole world knowing that was anorexic. But it was a long time ago. I never meant it for it to happen…it just did. I walked into the kitchen and out the sliding door so I wouldn't blow up. I was sitting at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water when Christy came out. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I just needed to come out here for a minute." I said.

She sat beside. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. We sat there in silence for a minute. "He told me I was fat." I said.

"Who honey?"

"This guy name George I use to date back in high school my freshman year. He told me I was fat and I needed to lose weight. So, I started eating only twice a day and then once and then not eating at all. I was doing that for three months I think. I hid it pretty well. One day I was working out with my brothers and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital and they told my parents that I was anorexic and told them that I needed help. I didn't want to go, but they made me and that pissed me off. When they entered me into rehab, I didn't eat for two days. They called and told my parents and they actually came to the rehab facility and told me if I didn't eat that I would be livin' there for the rest of my life." I laughed a little. "And I wasn't in my right mind at the time and I believed them."

"How long did you stay in there?"

"About two and a half months. I thought I had it under control but, about a month after I got out, it came back but it's not as worse as it use to be."

"How old were you?"

"I was 15-years-old and I'm 28 now. After 13 years, I still struggle. I want to eat but my mind always tells me no so I don't. I even tried forcing myself to, but that doesn't make it any better because I would throw it up."

"Wow Belle, I didn't know." She hugged me.

"I never talk about it. I don't like to." I said hugging her back.

"Every time you don't eat, do you ever get' scared that you'll need up back in rehab?"

I thought about it for moment. "Not really because I know that nobody is going to make me go."

Christy and I sat talking for a little longer and Jeff came out. "Christy, can I talk to Belle please?" She nodded her head and went inside. He took her spot beside me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Belle. I didn't mean to say that in front of him."

"It's fine, I'll live." I said smiling.

"No it's not fine. I thought maybe you had told him, but you know how my mouth gets the best of me. I really am sorry if I hurt you."

"Jeff, you're fine. I'm not mad. He was going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me, he could have found out later."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it Skittles." We sat out there for a few more minutes and then headed back inside. I sat back down beside of Jesse and laid my head down on his lap. "I wanna watch a movie."

"Go pick one out." Jesse said.

"Shannon? I love you forever." I smiled sweetly.

He chuckled and went to the movie case. "Okay, what are we looking to watch? And no chick flicks."

"The Simpsons movie." I said. Shannon put it in and we all started watching the movie. We it was over, I looked and saw Christy was sleep. "She's a party pooper."

"Well, we going to head on out." Shannon said picking her up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya."

"I'll drive her car back. See ya Jess. See ya Belle. Much love." Jeff said and they headed out the door.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Jesse.

"Lets talk." He said patting the seat beside him. I knew that was coming.

I sighed and sat beside him. "Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning would be great."

"Well, I was 15-years-old and I was talking to this guy name George and he told me that I was fat. So, I started skipping meals to not eating at all. That lasted for about three months till one day I was working out with my brothers and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital and my parents told me that I was going to rehab to get better. Of course I didn't want to go, but I really had no choice. I was there for about two and a half months."

"Why would you let a boy that was your age get to you like that?" He asked.

"Because I was a sensitive girl. Everything hurt my feelings when I was younger."

"So, why didn't you tell somebody that you weren't gettin' better?"

"Because I don't want to go back there. I mean, it was a great center and everything, but what's the point of trying to get help when you know you won't get any better. So, I deal with it my way. I do eat; it's just sometimes I don't eat all the time like I'm suppose to."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning? I wouldn't have made you eat all those times you didn't want to." He said taking my hand.

"I need somebody to make me and you're the only one that does."

"I wish you haven't kept something like that from me. Now I feel bad babygirl."

"Aww baby, don't feel bad." I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand. "I don't want you to. It's actually a good thing if you think about it."

"I guess." He had a sad look on his face. "I don't like telling you when to eat, but it does scare me and now you told me the story…I feel bad."

"Well, don't." I kissed him. "You have no reason. Now, give momma a smile."

He laughed. "Only if you give daddy another kiss."

"I would love to." I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. "Are you still feelin' bad?"

"A little. He said.

"I know how to make you feel better." I took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

**Normal POV**

Thursday morning, Rosabelle and Jesse got up to get ready for another TNA show. After eating breakfast, they headed on out. After arriving, they parted their ways and Rosabelle went to go set up her makeup stand. Taylor was the first girl to show up. "Hi Belle."

"Hey Taylor. How are you?"

"Good, ready for this show to get under way. Work your magic girl."

"Of course." Rosabelle said and started on her face.

"So, how are you and Jesse doin' Miss Belle?" Taylor asked.

She smiled. "Great. I love bein' with him."

"That's good. It's nice to have a good man around."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"I'm talking to someone but not officially dating." She replied.

"Oh okay." Rosabelle finished her makeup and hair. "All done Tay."

"Thanks Belle. I'll see ya later." And Taylor left. Rosabelle was waiting on the next girl when Jesse showed up.

"Hey baby." She said. "What's up?"

"I need your help." He said.

"Okay…what is it?" He turned around and she saw red marks on his back and busted out laughing. "Did I do that?"

"Uhh…yeah you did." He smiled.

"Okay, I can fix that." She was looking through foundation to find the right color for his skin. When she found the right one, she started making the marks disappear.

"You need to get yours nail trimmed down woman."

"Uhh…no I'm not. I like my nails thank you kindly." She said. "Cut some of your penis off."

"What the hell! No! It took me a long ass time to grow it."

She laughed. "Right and it took me a long ass time to grow my nails. Sit down."

He sat down in the chair and she stood in front of him and started putting foundation on his shoulders. "I didn't realize I did all that."

"Well you did babygirl. Good thing Devon or Mark haven't seen them yet. They would probably kill me."

"No they wouldn't." She said.

"Yes, they would. I seen what they did to Matt and I got scared."

She looked at him. "You were there too? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Well, he should have taken us seriously the first time." He wrapped hugged her around her stomach. "I love you babygirl."

"I love you too baby." She said and kissed him on the head. She finished putting the makeup on his shoulders. "I'm finished." But he kept hugging her. "Jesse, you have to go."

"No I don't." He whined. "I should stay here."

"No you're not. Now leave." She said. He let go of her and stood up.

"I'll see you later then." He sighed.

"Don't do that." She said and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and left. Rosabelle got all the girls finished and ready to go, so she made her way to the catering room and to watch the show, but she never made it.

**Rosabelle POV**

I don't know what happened. I was walking to the catering room and then everything went black. I regained conscious and I was on the floor of an empty locker room.

"Hello sweetness." I got sick to my stomach when I saw Matt Morgan standing there.

"What do you want?"

"You just had to open your mouth, did you?" He stepped closer to me. "You just had to tell your damn boyfriends huh? Because of you, I ended up with a black eye."

I could see the mark under his left eye. "You had it comin' Matt. I told you to leave me alone. You brought this on yourself." I tried standing up, but I fell back down because my head is spinning.

"Look at you now, can't even stand up." He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. "Now, I'm really goin' to teach a lesson girl." And he threw me against the lockers hard making me cry out. He pressed his lips against mine roughly and I connected my knee to his stomach hard. I felt his grip loosen up and I head butted him making him fall.

"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson boy." I said and I kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm goin to beat the fuck out of you bitch!"

"First you have to get up." And I tried to kick him again but he caught my foot making me fall. He got on top of me and grabbed me by my throat.

"Come on bitch! You want to play with the big dogs!"

He pulled me up and threw my across the room. I was gasping for air trying to pull myself together, but I didn't have time because he pulled me by the hair once again and threw me again. "Look at you; your weak, pathetic bitch!" At that moment, I heard his voice:

"_You weak, pathetic bitch!" _I heard Travis's voice. "I'm not weak." I whispered.

"What was that slut?"

"I'm not weak!" I shouted and I tackled him to the ground. I started punching him with every force I had. So much force that blood was coming out his mouth. I got off him, grabbed a chair and I hit him across the back with it. I don't what came over me, but I was beating him like I owned him. "I'm not pathetic!" I kicked him. "I'm not a bitch!" I kicked him again. "AND I'M NOT WEAK!" And I kicked him one last time in the stomach. I looked at him lying on the floor like the bitch that **he** is. I started to walk towards the door and I realized that I wasn't angry anymore…I was pissed off. So, I locked the door.

**Normal POV**

"Has anybody seen Rosabelle?" Devon asked.

"The last time I saw her, she was getting the girls ready." Mick Foley said.

"She usually comes in here to watch the show." Rob said. "Because I usually come in here before my match."

"Has anybody seen Rosabelle?" Jesse asked walking in and sitting down.

"We're tryin' to find her now." Mark said.

Just then Angelina, Tara, and Christy came running in the catering room. "Devon, I think Rosabelle is in trouble." Christy said. "We heard her scream from a locker room and we tried opening it, but it is locked."

All the guys jumped up to follow the girls to the locker room door that was locked.

"_Get up and fight me you bastard!" _They heard Rosabelle through the door. Jesse and Devon kicked the door and it flew open. They ran in to find Rosabelle stomping the hell out of Matt.

"Rosabelle no!" Jesse grabbed her before she killed him.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!" She screamed.

"Stop it, that's enough!" He said. And she kept kicking to get out of his grip.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Jesse carried her down the hall out the exit door and let her go. She started pacing the sidewalk and breathing hard. She did that for about ten minutes and she sat on the ground and began to cry.

"Come here babygirl." Jesse sat beside her and hugged her.

"I heard Travis's voice. He called me weak and pathetic and I just went off. I was so pissed." She cried harder. "I didn't know what was comin' over me. I just snapped."

"I'm sorry babygirl." He said.

"I didn't know what I was doin. I punched and kicked. For a moment I saw his face and I just kept beaten him."

"You're goin to be okay babygirl. Everything is goin to be okay."

"No it's not Jesse!" She shouted standing up. "As long as I keep thinking about it, he's going to have control over my life! I thought running would help but it's not."

Jesse stood up. "You can't let him. You have to be the strong one. You can't let him get to you anymore." He hugged her. "I'm going to help you and Devon, Mark. Everybody will, so you won't be alone. I love you babygirl and I don't want you to give up now."

She stopped crying. "Okay." They stood there in each other arms when Shannon found them and told Rosabelle that Dixie wanted to see her. They went inside and Rosabelle went to Dixie's office. She knocked and heard a come in. "Hey Rosabelle, have a seat."

Rosabelle sat down. "So, I take it you heard what happened."

"Yes I did. And I also heard what Matt was doing to you. Why didn't you come to me?" Dixie asked.

"Because I thought he would leave me alone. Devon and Mark told him to leave me alone too but he didn't get the memo. In Denver, he attacked me and I beat the hell out of him. I told my brothers and Jesse and they took it upon themselves to get Matt. So, I guess he wasn't happy and he tried attacking me again and…well you see where it got him." Rosabelle explained.

"Rosabelle, I think you should have came to me and I would have handled it. But, I'm not surprised at Matt because he has been messing with all the knockouts. I was actually hoping someone would beat the hell out of him. But don't tell anyone I said that." Dixie whispered the last part and made Rosabelle smile. "But Christy and some of the other girls did come to me and said that Matt was messing with you, but I wanted to hear it from you before it got to this."

"So, what's going to happen?" Rosabelle asked.

"I'm sorry Rosabelle but I'm going to have to suspend you."

"For how long?"

"Just a week. You can come back next Thursday."

Rosabelle nodded her and went out of Dixie's office. She went to Devon's locker room and sat on the bench.

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what did Dixie say?" Devon asked.

"She suspended me for a week."

"Well, what happened to Matt?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care."

"Well, you really did a number on him." Mark said.

"Good, he deserves it. I bet he'll leave me alone now." She said. She sat there and talked to her brothers for a few more minutes and then left to go meet Jesse.

"You okay babygirl?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So, what happened?"

"She suspended me for a week."

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I actually might use that week to go to New York and see my family."

"You're going to leave me?" He asked.

"It's only for a few days Jesse. It won't kill you."

"How do you know?"

She laughed. "Because it won't. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." They left the arena and headed back home. When they got there, they settled down and watched Family Guy.

"Stewie is the meanest baby ever." Rosabelle said.

"I know but he's funny as hell though." Jesse laughed.

"But he's too cute to be evil." She said.

"Stewie is not cute. There is nothing cute about him."

"Uh huh."

"Like what?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I don't know but when I figure it out, I'll let you know." Jesse chuckled. They watched the show for a few more minutes and when that went off, they were watching a movie, but not really paying attention to it.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosabelle asked looking at him.

"Nothin." He replied.

"Liar, tell me please."

"What am I going to do when you're in New York?"

"You have a bunch of friends Jesse. I'm sure one of them will entertain you while I'm gone."

"But they're all wack and lame." He whined.

She laughed. "You will be fine. Do whatever any 30-year-old man would do."

He sighed and put his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you more." She said and kissed him. The kissing got hot and heavy. Jesse picked her up never breaking the kiss and carried her to the bedroom.

When they got there, he laid her down and started her jaw line and neck making her moan. He lifted her shirt over head and threw it to the side and started kissing her lips again. She pulled on his shirt making him take it off. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and threw it. He started sucking on one of her breasts making her arch her back a little. Then he started doing the same to the other breasts. He went back to kissing her while one of his hands unbuttoned her jeans and went down them and her panties and started rubbing her clit. "Oh gosh." She moaned and she started to squirm as he rubbed faster. He then stuck two fingers in her and slowly began moving them in and out of her.

"Ohh…Jesse that feels good." She said.

"You're wet already babygirl." He said and pulled her jeans and panties off. He bent his head down and began licking her clit. She arched her back and moaned as she was enjoying this pleasure. "You gonna cum babygirl?"

"Uh huh." She moaned. He stuck his fingers back in her and began moving in and out of her fast. "Ahhh shit!" She yelled and grabbed onto the sheets. The more his fingers moved, the louder she got. She hit her climax after a few more thrusts. She then put Jesse on his back and took his jeans and boxers off. She began kissing him while her head began feeling him up.

Rosabelle could feel that he was getting hard and took him into her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down slowly, making him jerk. "Fuck!" He yelled. He grabbed her hair while she was working him faster; taking everything he had into her mouth. "Damn, I'm going to cum babygirl." He said. At the point, Jesse came in Rosebelle's mouth and she swallowed him up. Rosabelle rose up and got on top of him. "Wait a second." He said reaching over and grabbing a condom. "Safety first."

Rosabelle giggled and rolled on the condom for him. She got back on top, sticking his shaft into her making her cry out. "Damn you're big." She started moving her hips slowly and once she got use to him, she starting moving faster. Jesse grabbed her hips and started to move with her.

"Oh my gosh!" She moaned and she clawed him with her nails. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me babygirl." He said and thrusting her harder and faster.

"Ahhh fuck!" She yelled. He fucked her until she reached her second climax. He turned her over so she was on her back and entered her again. He moved in and out of her with every force he had making her scream out his name. "JESSE!"

"Cum on babygirl." He growled spreading her legs wider. She clawed his back making him pump her harder.

"Jesse…ahhh fuck baby! This feels so good!" She moaned. She reached her third climax with him behind her. He laid beside her pulling her close so their sweaty bodies were close. "I love you Jesse."

"I love you too babygirl." He said kissing her. When he caught his breath, he went to throw the condom away and laid back down beside his woman. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said kissing the tip of his nose. "Ready for round two?" She smirked.

After another round of love making, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for the reviews…I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think about this chapter! ^_^**


	18. An Old Flame and the Nightmare

**I don't own anyone except Rosabelle, Jacquelyn, Carl, Marcus, Dominick, and Natasha…ENJOY!**

Chapter 18: An Old Flame and the Nightmare

**Rosabelle POV**

I am upset that I got suspended but, at least I get to spend time with my family. I miss them since the last time visited. I got up bright and early Friday morning to pack my bag. Of course Jesse wasn't happy. I saw him wake up with the saddest look on his face. My poor baby.

"Jesse, get that look off your face." I said.

"But you're leaving me babygirl." He said.

"I'm coming back next Wednesday Jesse, so I'm not leaving you forever."

"I can't go five minutes without you, so how am I goin' to a week?"

"Look, you have friends. And I'm sure your parents and sister would love to see you."

He groaned, walked over to me, and hugged me around my neck. "I'm goin to be miserable babygirl."

I put my arms around his waist. "You will be just fine for a few days." I let go of him and finished packing. After another 45 minutes, I finally finished packing and carried my bag downstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw Jesse making breakfast for me and him. I walked behind and put my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "Don't be sad baby. I'll be comin' back."

I felt his hand pat my arm. "I know babygirl and I'll still be here." We sat down and ate and when finished, we made our way to the airport so I could make my 10:30 flight.

"Call me as soon as you get to your parents house, okay?" Jesse asked.

"I will, I promise." I said. He stood there looking at me which made me laugh. "Please get that look off your face."

He sighed and hugged me. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." I continued to laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too babygirl. Remember to call okay?"

"I promise." I kissed him one last time went to board my plane.

About four hours later, I landed at the airport in New York. I got to retrieve my bag and saw that Natasha was standing there. "Hey Tasha." I said hugging her.

"Hey Belle. I'm glad you're here." She said hugging me back. "Devon called and told us what happened. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay, I'm glad I got this suspension because I get to spend time with my family now." I smiled. We made our way out the airport and to my parents' house. When we got there, I saw my mom in the garden with that sun hat on her head, like always. "Hey momma."

She turned around and smiled. "Hey my angel. Glad you're finally here." She came up and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you more momma."

"How've you been?"

I sighed. "Okay I guess. So, you know the story right?"

"Oh yeah, Devon told us everything with this Matt character and the letters Travis has been sending to you."

"He told you about the letters?"

"Yes ma'am he did but I wish you would have told us."

"I didn't want to worry you guys about this. I'm trying to keep you all safe."

"What about you?" Tasha asked.

"I'll be fine." I said. Even though I doubt I was.

"Well, you need to be looked after too honey."

"Jesse is doin' a good job looking after me." I smiled.

"So, I take you and him are great?" Tasha asked.

"Of course we are. I love him very much."

"Well, that's great to hear angel." My mom said. "Let's go inside."

We went inside, into the kitchen and mom fixed us some lemonade. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to the store for me so I can cook. Your brothers will be here in a few minutes too."

"Okay. So, Tasha, when are you going to have my nieces and/or nephews?" I asked.

She laughed. "When it's time and when I do find out, you'll be the first to know."

"I'm ready for some grandbabies. I'm not getting any younger here." Mom spoke up.

"Don't worry momma. I'll give you some soon. I promise." Tasha said.

"You better and you better give me some to Belle."

"Mom, there is no promise that…"

"Don't even say it girl." She cut me off because she knew what I was going to say.

"But it's true momma. How do you know that Jesse even wants kids? Or we'll even be together?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he has been so good to you Rosabelle. And you're glowing."

"I am not glowing." I said.

"Rosabelle, I've had sex. I know what glowing looks like."

"Okay momma lets get somethin' straight; I do not ever want to hear about your sex life again. That is not normal for a parent to say in front of their child. It was bad enough you tellin' me about it when I started puberty." I said. "And I'm not glowing."

"Actually, you are Belle." Tasha said smiling.

"Oh my gosh!" I put my head in my hands and they started laughing at me. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is. So, how good is he?" She smirked.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"What? I can ask questions."

"Not about my sex life you can't."

"Why can't we talk about this?"

"Because it's not normal and it doesn't feel right." I shivered. "It feels all weird and crap."

"But she's your mom Rosabelle." Tasha said.

"I am not about to tell any of you about my sex life. Now, if you can excuse me, I'm goin' to give my boyfriend a call, in private." I said and went upstairs.

I got to one of the spare room and called Jesse. After the third ring he answered. "_Hey babygirl, you make it okay?"_

"Yeah, I did. Safe and sound."

"_That's good, how is it goin?"_

"Jesse, my mom is goin to kill me soon."

"_Why is that?"_

"She brought up the fact that I was glowing and of course I denied it, but of course she would know what glowing is since she has kids. Then she started to ask me about my sex life with you."

He laughed. "_What did she ask?"_

"I would rather not say."

"_I'm sure it's not that bad."_

"She asked me how good were you."

I heard spitting at the other end. "_Are you serious?"_

"Yes I am."

"_What did you tell her?"_ He asked.

"Nothin."

"_Why didn't you tell her I was awesome?_" He asked.

"Jesse!" I yelled.

"_I'm kidding babygirl. Calm down. But it is funny though._" He said laughing.

"No it's not man. It's weird and not normal."

"_It is perfectly normal to talk to your parents about sex. I talked to my dad about it."_

"Okay, but did you talk about your sex life and how good every woman you slept was?" I asked.

"_Of course…not."_

"Okay then, you know what I'm talking about."

"_I guess so. I still think you should have told her how your man makes you scream every time."_ He laughed.

"You are so sick and twisted Jesse Neal." I smiled.

"_And you love me being sick and twisted Rosabelle Hughes._"

"Right and I wonder why I stay with you." I said.

"_Because you love me_."

I giggled. "Of course I do and always will." We talked for another hour and I told him I would call him tomorrow. I went back downstairs and my dad putting up groceries.

"Hey old man."

"Me and you are goin to fight real soon princess." He smiled. "How are you?" He hugged and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine daddy, just glad to be here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here too. I'm worried about you."

"I know. Everybody else is worried too."

"If I could get my hands on Travis and this Matt, I'll kill 'em both." He said angrily.

"Carl, calm down honey." My mom said. "There is no need for that kind of talk."

"Both of them put their hands on our baby girl Jacquelyn. Our **only** daughter at that. I have a right to be angry."

"And you do dad but you have to stay calm. Plus, I handled Matt on my own, so I know he won't bother me again…hopefully." I said.

"I hope so to princess. So, what do you want for dinner?"

"How come she gets to pick?" I turned around and saw Marcus and Dominick.

I ran up to hug them both. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Rosa." Marcus said.

"We heard you were kickin' somebody's ass at work." Dominick said smiling.

"Dominick Hughes, my foot is about to meet your behind." Dad said.

"Sorry pop."

I laughed. "Actually I did and I got suspended for a week too."

"Well, at least something good came out." Marcus said putting his arm around my shoulders. "You're here with us."

"Yeah."

"Where is my wife at?" Dominick asked.

"I'm right here." She came from outside.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed her.

"Ugh, so disgusting." I said.

"Somebody is hatin." Tasha said smiling.

"I don't hate honey." I gave her the hand.

"Okay, so who wants to help cook?" Mom asked. Marcus, Dominick, and dad walked out the kitchen. "Why do have I men in my life?"

"We'll help you ma." Tasha said.

"Yeah because we don't need men!" I shouted.

"Good!" They yelled from the living room.

After dinner, I decided to turn in for the night because I was exhausted. I decided to text Jesse goodnight. _'Goodnight baby, I love you! xoxo.'_

I changed into my shorts and tank top, when I heard my phone vibrate. _'I love you 2 babygirl! Goodnight!'_

I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Saturday Morning…**

I woke up at 7 to go for a morning run. I put on a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs and saw my dad mixing pancake batter. "Mornin' dad."

"Mornin' princess." He hugged me. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, I was out like a light. How long till breakfast?"

"Another 45 minutes."

"Did Marcus, Dominick and Tasha stay last night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm goin for a run. Be back later." I kissed his cheek. And walked out the front door and began running. I ran for a good 3 miles and decided to head back.

Everyone was up and sitting at the table when I got there. "Mornin guys."

"Mornin Belle. How was the run?" Marcus asked.

"Good, thanks for asking. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back to eat." I ran upstairs to take a shower and put on a red belly shirt, dark blue capris and red flip flops. I made my way downstairs to eat with my family. "Here baby, I fixed you a plate." My mom said.

"Thanks momma." I said and began eating.

"You're welcome baby."

"How about a girl's day Belle?" Natasha asked.

'Sure. Mom, are you in?" I asked.

"I can't this time. I'm going to the orphanage this morning." My mom helps out at an orphanage called 'The Guardian's Garden.' The same orphanage were mom and dad adopted me from.

"How is Jane doin'?" I asked. Jane is the woman who took care of me the time I was there.

"She's good, but she's been asking about you and wants you to come back and visit her and the kids."

"I will do that before I leave." I said. After breakfast, me and Natasha went to the mall to do a little shopping.

"Where should we start girl?" Tasha asked me.

"I don't know, but I do wish they had a Hot Topic in here."

"Well, we can just walk till we find a store." And we started to walk around. It really sucks as big as the Manhattan Mall is, they don't have a Hot Topic. Stupid bastards. We decided to make the first stop at Forever 21.

"Do you like this?" I held up a green dress that had a black belt to it.

"Yeah, but you need something else. Like this." And she held up a bright pink strapless dress that had a slit on the side. I cringed; I'm not into the whole bright colors.

"Uhhh, lets try something else." I said.

"Come Rosabelle, it's pretty."

"Yeah, but you know I do not do the whole bright color thing."

"You should at least try it. You never know, you just might like it. Pretty please." She begged.

"Alright, don't beg in public, it's embarrassing." I took the dress from her and went to try it on. It didn't look half bad, but it was still too bright. "Don't they have a different color?"

"Belle, you look hot in this. Why don't you like it?"

"It's too damn bright. I don't want the whole world to see me. And plus it's too short." It came above my knees.

"But you do want Jesse to see you in it, right? Plus you have sexy, long legs."

"Yeah, but I don't want to blind him." She laughed and I went to go change but into my clothes. I was still debated on whether or not to get the dress.

"Why don't you just get it?"

I groaned and got the damn dress so she would be happy and leave me alone. After another 30 minutes in the store, the only thing I needed up getting was the dress. "I can't believe I got this dumbass dress."

"You looked great in it, so stop your complaining."

"But its pink, bright and short."

"You'll live with just one pink dress." She said. We did four more hours of shopping. After the mall, we stopped at a local Starbucks. We sat down and drunk our strawberry smoothies. "I had fun today Belle."

"Me too Tasha."

"I miss these times when we were teenagers, just hanging out."

"Yeah, I know." I started to think about how I left my family behind. Makes me want to tear up now. "What's your favorite memory?"

"I don't know, I have a lot."

"Just bring up one."

"Umm…when we went to the prom our senior year."

"Oh my gosh, that was fun as hell." I smiled.

"It was fun for you because you spilled punch all over Samantha Norway."

"Well, she shouldn't have tried to embarrass me in front of her little crew. Calling me an anorexic bitch. I would have punched her but I didn't want to get kicked out of my senior prom."

"Did she ever like you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I went out with George my freshman year and she hated me since then. I really didn't care because he wasn't nothin' anyway."

"I know right." She said. We talked a little more about our past and all the great times we had together. "Oh no."

"What?" I turned around and coming through the entrance was him…George Bowman. "Wow, it's a small world huh?" I turned around so he wouldn't see me. "Where is he at?"

"He's sitting at the counter."

"Please don't see me, please don't see me." I whispered. "You think we can make it to the door without being seen?"

"We can try." She said.

We got up and we were almost out the door. "Rosabelle Hughes?"

Damn it! I turned around and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey, how are you?" He asked and gave me a hug.

I returned the hug. "Good and you?"

"Pretty good myself. It's been a long time since I seen you."

"Yeah."

"You look really good."

"Thanks."

"Where have you been?"

"Around." All three of us stood there in awkward silence. "Well, it was good seeing you." I turned to walk out the door.

"Wait, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. You know catch up on all the missed years."

"Umm…I don't know…"

"Come on, be just like the good, old times. We can go as friends." What good times did we have? He gave me his number on a napkin. "Just give me a call."

I took it. "Okay. See ya." And walked out the door. "What the hell?" I said when we got in the car. "What good times did we have? He called me fat and I ended up in the damn hospital for months. What's good in that?"

"Not shit, he just wants you back Belle."

"The dumb bastard. I can't believe him. He knew he was the one that did this to me. He is the reason I can't eat." I sat there mad as hell. Natasha started to pull out. "Wait a minute." I got out the car and went back into the coffee shop and there he was with some chick holding her hand. What the hell! I laid his number on the counter. "No."

"What's wrong Rosabelle?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you: you're the reason I needed up in the hospital for two and a half months. You're the reason I can't eat right anymore. You're the reason I became anorexic. You called me fat and that hurt me really bad. I was only 15-years-old and I was hurting myself because you wanted to be a dickhead. Well, you know what George. I'm not buying it anymore. I have a boyfriend who loves every inch of my body. You can call someone else fat but it won't be me. So, you take this number, shove it up your ass and choke on it." I looked at the woman he was with. "Honey, if I was you, I would get out before you need up starving yourself." And with that I left.

I got back in the car and looked at Natasha smiling. "We can go now."

"What did you do?" She asked pulling off.

"Told him he can take his number and shove it up his ass and choke on it."

She laughed. "That's my sista."

"I can't believe him. Let me tell the best part: when I went back in there, he was with another chick."

"Wow Belle, he thought he was pimp."

I laughed. "He's not a good one then." We made our way back to my parent's house. "Hey guys. Mom still at the orphanage?"

"Yeah, she'll be home by dinner." My dad said.

"You will never believe who we ran into today?" Natasha said sitting beside Dominick. "George Bowman."

"Are you serious?" Marcus asked.

"Yup and he had the nerve to ask me out as 'friends'." I said.

"Wow, what did you say?" Dominick asked.

"I took it at first, but then we got in the car and I thought about and I was pissed."

"Rosabelle Hughes." My dad said.

"I'm sorry dad but I was. He made me so angry. Talking about the good, old times we had. What good times? I told him to take his number, shove it and choke on it. He was about to get snatched up."

They laughed at me. "Well at least you did the right thing princess." My dad said.

"Yeah, I walked out of there feeling pretty good. Well people, I'm goin' to take a nap. See ya later." I went upstairs and went to my room. I decided to give Jesse a call before I went to sleep. He didn't answer so I left a voicemail. "Hey baby it's me. Thought I would just give you a call, but you might be at the gym or something. Just give me a call later on tonight. Love you." I hung up, took off my capris off and laid down, going into a deep sleep.

_I woke up, I sure as hell didn't sleep long. I went downstairs and the house was empty, but I saw a man sitting on the couch. "Excuse me, where is my family at?" I asked. He turned around and my eyes went wide. "Travis?"_

"_Where have you been Rosabelle"_

"_I...uhhh…" I stuttered. He got up and walked up to me._

"_I asked you where you have been. Now answer me!" He shouted._

"_I've been here."_

"_Liar!" And he smacked me across the face and I hit the floor. "You left me and I couldn't find you!" He kicked me in the stomach. "You were with somebody else, weren't you?" And he kicked me again._

"_I'm sorry." I cried._

"_Shut up bitch!" He pulled me by my hair and dragged me. "You see this!" He pulled my head up and I saw the kitchen, but it wasn't my parents' kitchen…it was the one back in Tennessee. It looked a mess; it had rats and roaches crawling around. Dirty dishes in the sink and a dirty floor. It was awful. "I've been waiting for you to clean and cook and you weren't here."_

"_Travis, you're hurting me."_

"_Well, you're about to feel something much worse." He stood in front of me and pulled out a gun from his back pocket._

"_No, please don't. I'll do anything." I begged and cried harder._

"_Too late." He put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger._

I woke up screaming. I was sweating and felt tears from my eyes. It was just a dream…more of a nightmare. I heard my door bust open and Marcus, Dominick, Natasha, my dad, and my mom came running towards me.

My mom sat beside me and hugged me and I hugged her tight. "It's okay angel. Mommy's here."

"Mom, he was here." I cried in her arms. "He was here, in the house."

"Angel, he's not here. It's just your family that's here."

"But he was here momma, you have to believe me. And he killed me."

"Baby, you had a nightmare. I promise you, he's not here."

"It's okay princess, nobody is not going to hurt you again." I heard my dad. My mom rocked my while I cried. It felt so real.

"Go back to sleep angel, momma will be here when you wake up." She said. I cried a little longer and fell back asleep with my mommy holding me.

**Normal POV**

"What can we do to help her?" Natasha asked.

"Just be there for her. There is nothin else we can really do." Dominick said.

"But I wish there was something. I don't want to see her like that." She said and tears began falling from her eyes.

"It's okay sis. She's in good hands her and in Florida she has Devon, Mark, Jesse and plenty other people. She'll be fine." Marcus said.

"Yeah baby, don't cry. She'll be fine." Dominick wiped the tears from her face and kissed her.

Carl came downstairs, sat on the couch and sighed. "You okay dad?" Marcus asked.

"I hate this happened to her. She shouldn't be like this. She should be living her life like a normal human being." He said.

"I know dad, but we just have to be there for her." Marcus said.

"I know son, but I'm her father. I was suppose to be there to protect when this was happening, but I wasn't. I feel like I let her down."

"Dad, you are a great father to her and to all your sons. She thought she was in love and couldn't help it. We didn't know this was coming because he has us all fooled." Dominick said.

"Yeah, but I still wish I was there." He said.

**In Rosabelle's room…**

Jacquelyn was still holding Rosabelle while she slept. She heard her phone go off and saw that Jesse was calling. "Hello."

"Hi, is Rosabelle there?"

"Hey Jesse, this is her mother. She's sleeping right now."

"Okay. Is she okay?" He asked.

"Not really, she had a nightmare and she freaked out."

"About Travis?"

"Yeah, so I'm staying with her just in case she has another one."

"Do I need to come down there?"

"No honey, it's fine. She'll be okay in the morning. Plus, I'm sure you have a busy schedule and everything."

"I can come down there, I don't mind."

She smiled. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I love her very much."

"Well, I'm glad you do Jesse. She needs a person like you around right now."

"I'm goin to stick by her no matter what."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You need to come up here one day, so I can see you again."

"I will do that ma'am."

"Jesse, do me a favor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Jacquelyn."

He chuckled. "Yes Jacquelyn."

"I'll tell her to call you tomorrow honey."

"Thank you. Give her a kiss for me."

"Will do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And she hung up.

She looked down at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Who was that mommy?" Rosabelle asked sleepily.

"Jesse, I told him you were sleeping and to call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night mommy." She snuggled against her mom and went back to sleep.

"Night angel." She kissed her forehead one more time and went to sleep.

The next morning Rosabelle woke up and saw she was still in her mom's arms. She got up quietly and went into the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and saw she had bags under her eyes. She rinsed and dried off her face. "I can't let him do this to me anymore." She said to herself. She went to grab some clean clothes and took a shower. When she got out, she saw her mom watching t.v. "Mornin' momma."

"Mornin' angel. You sleep okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, better than what I did." Rosabelle said. She got back into bed and laid on her mom's stomach. "Mom, it felt so real."

"I know angel, but it wasn't. Nothing else is going to happen to you." She rubbed through Rosabelle's hair.

"I hope not."

"Don't worry, nothing will." They continued to watch t.v. a little longer. "What did Jesse say last night?"

"He just wanted to know if you were okay. I told him you had a nightmare."

"I bet he was about to jump on a plane, wasn't he?"

"Yes he was. I was surprised."

"He's always like that. He's such a sweetheart."

"I know and he loves you very much."

Rosabelle smiled. "He told you that?"

"Yes ma'am he did. He's a sweet man Rosabelle. I told him he should come up here."

"I'm sure he would."

"You want some breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Jacquelyn got up and went downstairs to fix breakfast. She was about finished when Carl came down.

"Mornin' baby." He kissed her cheek.

"Mornin."

"How she is?"

"She's better, but still scared."

He sighed and sat down at the counter. "Do you think I fail as a father?"

"No sir I don't. You are a great father to all of our kids."

"But a father is always there for his daughter and I wasn't"

"Honey, you were always there for her, but she wanted to be with him. You couldn't stop her from moving with him. I'm not saying it's her fault because Travis put on a good show in front of all of us. We didn't know he was like that."

"I should have made her stay." He said.

"Do you really think she would have?"

"No, but I could have tried to stopped her."

"Honey, it's called love. That's what she was feeling and thought she was doing the right thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Think about it like this: if she hadn't of ran away from him, she wouldn't have met Jesse." She said smiling.

"I know that too, but I'm worried that it's going to happen again Jackie."

"I know, but we'll just have to see and if it does, we won't let it go so far this time." She fixed him a plate. "Now hush and eat."

He laughed. "Yes momma."

Jacquelyn fixed a plate and two cups of orange juice for her and Rosabelle. "I'll be with Rosabelle if anyone needs me." She said and carried the tray upstairs. "Here we go angel." She sat the tray down on the bed.

"Thanks momma. It looks great." They began eating and watching t.v. and the door slowly opened.

"Have room for one more?" Natasha asked. Jacquelyn scooted over and patted the empty space beside her. "Thanks ma." All three of the girls sat there and ate their breakfast watching an episode of 'Good Times.' When they finished, they just laid there.

"Are you okay Belle?" Natasha looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Good, you had us worried last night."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"How long have you had these nightmares angel?" Jacquelyn asked.

"Since I left from there, so about three months."

"Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, don't want to."

"I think you should. It might help." Jacquelyn said.

"Yeah, but I don't think I want to." Rosabelle said. They sat there in silence for a moment. "What are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking about just laying here and sleeping all day." Her mom replied.

"I was too." Natasha agreed.

"Well, lazy day it is." Rosabelle said. They didn't get up from the bed unless they had to use the bathroom. The guys came by the room to check on them to make sure they were okay. They just laid there sleeping, watching t.v. and eating. "I feel like a pregnant woman now."

"Angel, being pregnant is nothing compared to just eating." Jacquelyn said laughing.

"How worse are we talking here?" Natasha asked.

"It's not bad, just nothin' compared to eating and getting a full stomach."

"Well, I hate to be pregnant then." Rosabelle said.

"Don't worry, once you do get pregnant, you'll love it…sometimes." They continued to lay there throughout the day. Well, they were watching 'The Last Holiday' when Rosabelle's phone began vibrating. "Hello."

"Hey babygirl, how are you?" Jesse asked.

"Fine, I'm watching a movie with my mom and Natasha right now. What are you doing?"

"Hanging around the house today."

"You didn't go workout?"

"Nope, I didn't feel like it."

"Oh, well we're havin' a lazy day too. We haven't moved from the bed except to go use the bathroom."

He laughed. "That sounds like fun."

"It is, major fun."

"I talked to your mom last night."

"I know, she told me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. She told me that you almost hopped on the plane." She looked smiling at her mom.

"Yes I did. I was worried about you."

"You're such a sweetheart." She said. Jacquelyn and Natasha started making kissing noises at her. She had to turn away so she wouldn't laugh.

"What is that noise?" He asked.

"They're makin' kissing noises at me baby." She whined. "They're acting like a bunch of teenage girls."

He chuckled. "Tell them I said hello."

"Jesse said hello." She said not turning around.

"Hi Jesse." They said in unison.

"Ugh, a bunch of middle school girls." Rosabelle's cheeks started to turn red.

"She's just embarrassed. And she's blushing!" Jacquelyn shouted and Natasha laughed.

"Leave me alone." Rosabelle got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "They are some major losers."

Jesse laughed. "You'll live babygirl. That's what family does anyway, they embarrass you."

"I know, but damn. Can a girl get some privacy to talk to her boyfriend?"

"They're just glad that you have a great boyfriend like me." He smiled.

"That's because I do I have great boyfriend like you."

"Are you saying there is another man you haven't told me about babygirl?"

"Maybe." She said.

"Uh huh. When I find him, I'll kill him and hide his body."

"Is someone jealous?" Rosabelle asked.

"Hell yeah because he tryin' to steal my woman and I don't take too kindly of that shit."

"Aww, my baby is willing to kill for me."

"And you damn right."

"Speaking of which, I saw someone yesterday. Someone who I really didn't want to see."

"And who would that be babygirl?"

"You remember that guy George I told you about? It was him."

Jesse's face turned into a little frown. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to go to go out with as 'friends' so we could catch up. I'm not goin to lie, I wanted to because I wanted to know why he hurt me, but as I thought about it, he really pissed me off. So, I told him to take his number, shove it up his ass and choke on it."

"Wow, I'm proud of you babygirl. You stood up to him."

"Yeah, I know. I was happy I did say no because he had some chick in there with when I went back in. Plus, I told him I have a boyfriend that loves my body. He really didn't look to happy when I said that, but I don't care."

"And your right, I do love your body babygirl."

"Thanks. I love you Jesse." She smiled.

He smiled. "I love you too babygirl. And your body." They talked for a few more minutes and hung up. Rosabelle went out the bathroom smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Aww, look at her Tasha." Jacquelyn said.

"I know ma. That is the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face." Natasha said.

"Leave me alone." Rosabelle blushed and jumped between her mother and Natasha.

"Lord have mercy child." Jacquelyn said scooting to the other end. "You're not a child anymore. You can't be jumping on people like that."

"Well, next time you'll leave me alone when I'm on the phone." Rosabelle said smiling.

As the day turned into night, they finally went downstairs to fix dinner and eat. But as soon as that was over, they went right back to bed for the rest of the night.

"We are so sad right now." Rosabelle said.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was fun." Natasha said.

"Yeah, doing nothing all day. I should do this all the time." Jacquelyn said laughed.

"You should momma. You're always on the go." Rosabelle said. "You should take more time off and relax."

"Yeah, I think I should."

They continued just watching t.v. and soon enough they fell asleep.

**I know it's a little long but my head was just kept going and going LoL…I hope you like it though…Reviews! ^_^**


	19. Welcome Back!

**I don't own anyone except Rosabelle, Jacquelyn, Carl, Marcus, Dominick, Natasha, and people from the orphanage…ENJOY!**

Chapter 19: Welcome Back!

**Rosabelle POV**

The week went by so quick. It's Tuesday already and my last day with my family. I decided to start my morning by going to 'The Guardian's Garden' with my mom to visit. Even though I was only there for two years, I missed that place. My mom and I woke up at 8 to get breakfast started for everyone. We ate and left the house by 8:30. We made the 45 minute drive and I couldn't believe how much it still looked the same. I always thought it was a mansion because it was so big; the only thing was it had a bunch of kids running around. I remember a lot about this place because even though I was adopted, I always came around to visit and play with the other kids.

I entered the building and looked around the smiling little faces, running around, chasing each other. It's so cute. "Is that little Rosie I see?" Only one person called me that.

I turned around and saw Jane smiling. "Hi Miss Jane." I smiled back. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wow, Its been a long time little Rosie. I haven't seen you in awhile. You make me feel so old right now. How are you baby?"

"I'm fine, just on a little vacation."

"Your mom told me that you were working for a company called TNA, as a make-up artist."

"Yes ma'am I am and I love it too."

"You had me worried sick about you too. She told about what happened in Tennessee. I prayed for you every night and then she told me you were Florida safe with your brother, I was so happy." She said.

I smiled at her. "I'm glad I did make it out of there. And thank you for praying for me." I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

She put her hand on my cheek. "I remember when you first came here, you was so little, so small. You were a sweet infant. I remembered taking care you till you were two when Jacquelyn and Carl came and got you. I cried my eyes out when I had to let you go, but I was glad you found a good family to with. I just knew you were in good hands and your mom kept me up-to-date with you and you always came around to visit."

"I didn't want to leave the place that took care of me in the past, especially you Miss Jane. You took care me and I will always love you for that." I smiled.

"And I will always love you too baby." She smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Jane, but he went missing again." A woman came up and said.

"Steven, not again. Did you look everywhere?"

"Yes ma'am and we can't find him."

"By the way, Rosabelle, this is Mary. She started a month ago. Mary this is Rosabelle." We shook hands. "Rosabelle, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Jane and Mary went off in search for the child. The poor kid, I'm sure he's scared to death. I thought about some of the hiding places here and I probably knew where he was. I went upstairs into one of the play rooms and sure enough the same closet I used to hide in was there. I opened it up and saw a pair of feet behind the some coats. I squatted down and pulled them back and saw a little Caucasian boy hugging his knees.

"Hey honey, are you Steven?" He nodded his head. "My name is Rosabelle. You have two worried ladies looking for you." He just sat there and looking down at the floor. "Are you okay?" He shook his head no. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" I sat down in the floor.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Why honey?"

"They will beat me." He said. I looked at him and he had the saddest look on his face.

"Honey, Miss Jane would never hit you, she just wants to take care of you till you find a decent home. Want to come out?" I held out my hand. He hesitated for minute. "I promise we don't have to go downstairs till you're ready." He took my hand and sat in my lap. "Tell me about yourself Steven."

"I'm 8 ½, I'll be 9 in two months."

"Cool, I'll be 29 in two months too. When is your birthday?"

"October 15th."

"Oh, mine is October 30th. I guess you can say I was a Halloween baby." I smiled. "You are so cute."

He gave me a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome honey." I hugged him. "So, do you know how long you've been here?"

"A few days, I think. I'm not sure. The police took me away from my parents."

"Aww, I'm sorry baby." I rubbed the side of his face. "But I promise you, you'll have the best time here. Miss Jane is a really sweet woman and she'll take good care of you till you find a home."

"Have you been here before?"

"Uh huh. I came when I was a baby and I was adopted when I was two."

"Did you like it here?"

"As far as I can remember I did, but I came back here during most of my spare time to visit Miss Jane and play with the other kids."

"What happen to your real mommy and daddy?" He asked.

"I don't know. I never knew much about them except I have a white father and a black mother." I explained.

"Oh. Do you ever want to know more about them?"

"I did first, but then I didn't because I have a mother and father that care about me even though they aren't my real parents."

"I like you Rosabelle."

"Aww, I like you too Steven. You're such a sweet boy." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Will you be staying here?"

"I wish I could sweetheart but I have to go back home tomorrow."

"Where is home?"

"Florida."

"Is that a long way from here?"

"It's like three hours if you ride on a plane, but driving takes longer."

"Oh." He said sadly.

"But the next time I come back to New York, I'll come and visit you."

"You promise?"

"I pinky promise." I held out my pinky and he hooked his with mine. We sat there a little longer talking about his favorite things and what he likes to do.

"Oh my gosh, you found him." I looked up and saw Jane. "I didn't think to look up here. We were looking everywhere, even outside."

"He was hiding in my spot."

"The closet?" She asked.

"Yup. Steven here is a very sweet boy."

"Yes he is when he's not hiding from us." She said laughing. "Steven, would you like to go downstairs and play with the other kids?"

He looked at me. "It's okay honey." I said and he nodded his head. He took my hand and we all went downstairs. "Go ahead and go play sweetheart." He let go of my hand and ran outside. "What can you tell me about his parents?"

"Rosabelle, it was horrible. His parents did drugs and they were alcoholics. They hit him and starved him to death. He went to school one day with a bruise on his upper arm and one of the nurses had to call social services. They caught them on the last night he was with them doing coke with some other junkies. They brought him here and he was so scared. I felt sorry for the poor kid."

"He was hiding because he thought you were going to beat him. I convinced him that he was going to be taking well care of while he was here."

She sighed. "I hate to see kids like this. That's why I started working here. I thought I could help find better homes for these kids."

"And you're doing fabulous job Miss Jane."

"Thank you little Rosie."

"Can I ask you something Miss Jane?"

"Of course dear."

I was going to ask her something I've never asked her or my parents about. "How did I end up here? Like what did my parents say or do?"

She sighed. "Well, they came by and had you with them in a car seat. They told me they couldn't take care of you because they weren't stable. We were in my office and I didn't have any more of the paper work, so I left them there for like five minutes to make copies and when I came back, they were gone and they left you on my office desk. I was so angry that they just left you like that. The only thing I knew about you was your first name: Rosabelle. I didn't know middle or a last name. So, I figured whenever you got adopted that your parents would give you one. So, when I told Jacquelyn and Carl, they decided to go with Rosabelle Nicole Hughes."

"What did they look like?"

"You look just like your mom the last time I seen her and you're as tall as your dad was when I last saw him."

"Were they on drugs or something?"

"They looked pretty healthy to me, but you can never judge a book by its cover Rosie."

And Miss Jane is right; you can never judge a book by its cover. Maybe they were on drugs and they just didn't want me. Or they couldn't take care of a baby. I was really confused because I don't know what to think until I really know the truth.

"Don't think about too hard Rosie. At least you have people that were willing to take care of you so you didn't have to spend your childhood here." Jane said smiling.

"Whether I spent my years here or with them, I have great people in my life that would have taken care of me no matter what." I said smiling back.

"That's right little Rosie." She rubbed my cheek with her hand.

We were standing talking and interacting with the kids for a little while. I hated the fact that I had to leave because I didn't want to. Me and my mom were heading out the door when I felt my shirt being pulled. I turned around and Steven was standing there. "Hey buddy."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I am." He put on the saddest look and his head tilted down. "Hey now, don't do that." I put my hand under his chin and tilted his head up. "I promised you the next time I come back to New York; I'll come by here and visit and I'm going to keep my promise." I took a scrap piece of paper and wrote my cell number down. "Anytime you want to talk, just ask Miss Jane if you can call this number, okay?" He nodded his head. "Now, can I have a hug?" He smiled and jumped in my arms and I hugged him tightly. "I'll see you later buddy."

I walked out and I was almost in tears. "Miss Jane, I gave Steven my number just in case he wanted to talk to someone."

"That's fine Rosie. I'll get it from him and put it in safe place."

"Okay and if it's okay, can you keep me up-to-date with him. You know letters and pictures."

"Sure honey." I wrote down my and Jesse's address just in case I was still there. "It was so good seeing you little Rosie." She hugged me.

I hugged her back. "It's always good to see you Miss Jane." And I kissed her cheek. I got in the car and we were on our way back home. The car ride was silent because I was trying so hard to hold my tears in, but it didn't help so I let them flow down.

"You okay angel?" My mom asked me. I nodded my head and she took my hand into hers. "It's going to be okay. He's in good hands."

"I know momma." I grew close to the little boy within just a few hours. It breaks my heart that his parents treated him like that. We pulled up to the house and I saw my dad on the couch watching t.v. "Hey dad." I kissed the top of his head.

"Hey princess, how did it go?"

"Great, I had a lot of fun with the kids." I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulders.

"That's good."

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to the grocery store to get dinner."

"Oh, that's nice." We sat there and watched t.v. and talked for awhile and then we heard yelling outside. "Your sons are at it again." I laughed and it made my dad groan.

We heard the door open and it began. "I told you, if you didn't know how to back up to let me drive, but you always assume you know how to do everything!" Dominick yelled.

"I said I was sorry man and I will fix the itty bitty scratch!" Marcus yelled back. Natasha came in laughing at the two fools.

"What happen this time?" I asked.

"Marcus was tryin' to back out and he hit a handicap sign. It was so funny Belle." She laughed sitting beside me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't know why you're so angry about this Dominick. I didn't do any major damage." Marcus said.

"But I kept tellin' you 'Marcus, you're going to hit the sign' and you was like 'no I'm not, I got this' and what happen next Marcus?"

He tried not to laugh. "I hit the sign."

"That's right, you hit the sign and now the paint chipped off the back of my car." Dominick said angrily. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I'm not laughing, I'm crying because this is so sad." I said laughing.

"I'm the one who should be cryin' here, he scratched my baby." Natasha looked at him. "I mean my car."

"Uh huh, somebody is whipped." I laughed.

"Can it." He glared at me and sat in one of the single couches. "You are the worst big brother ever man."

"I love you too Domo." Marcus blew him kiss.

"They are your sons." I whispered to dad.

"I never told anybody this but, they were adopted too. Your mother and I never told them though." Dad said. I laughed in his shoulder.

We all decided to make dinner together since it is my last night with them. After that, we sat at the table and had some chocolate cake that my mother fixed. "Mommy, this is the best chocolate cake ever." I said.

"I know. I could eat this all every day." Marcus said.

"Thank you sweethearts." She smiled.

"Belle, what time is your flight in the morning?" Tasha asked.

"9am, if I decide to go." I replied.

"Now, you know if you don't go, then Jesse will go crazy, get on a plane, and drag you back." Momma said.

"I know he will." I said smiling.

We finished our dessert and I helped mom clean up. Afterwards, I went into the den and saw my dad sitting on the floor, looking through my baby stuff. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah princess, I'm fine."

I sat beside him. "Hey, here is Mr. Snuggles." I grabbed my stuffed monkey from the box. "I remember you gave him to me when you and mom brought me home. I didn't think he was still here."

"I kept everything from you and your brothers' childhood. Couldn't get rid of them." He said. We sat there going through the boxes and next I knew, my dad started to cry.

"What's wrong daddy." I wiped the tears from his face.

"I failed you as a father."

"No, you didn't dad. Why would you say that?"

"I should have been there for you and the past three years I wasn't. I should have gone to Tennessee and got you the first time he hit you princess and I wasn't."

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. I made that decision on my own. It was nothing you could do. Even if you asked me to stay, I probably wouldn't have. I thought I was in love dad. I wanted to feel that, but I didn't and I didn't get out because I thought he would change. You shouldn't blame yourself for my mistake." I cupped his face into my hands. "You are the best dad a girl could ever ask for. I love you so much and nothing is ever going to change that." I hugged him tightly and let him cry. "I love you so much daddy, no matter what."

"I love you too princess." We both wiped the tears from each other's eyes. "How about I take you to the airport in the morning?"

"I would love that dad. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, just had one of those moments." He smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to bed so I can get up in the morning and you should too." I got up and helped him up.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." He said. We went up the stairs and I kissed him goodnight and went to bed.

**Wednesday morning…**

I woke up at 7:45 to pack my things to get ready for my flight. When I went downstairs, I saw my dad in the kitchen. "What some coffee princess?"

"Yes please." And he fixed me cup. "Thanks."

"You all packed up?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Okay, we'll leave when everybody gets down here." We waited a few minutes and everybody started to come down.

"It would have been better if your flight was later." Marcus put his arms around me.

"I know." I said.

"I love you little sis." Dominick hugged me next.

"Love you more big brother."

"You should get suspended more often." Natasha said and hugged me.

I laughed. "I was thinkin' about it."

"I made you food for the plane baby." Mom handed me brown paper bag.

"Thanks momma." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged. "I love all of you and I'll call soon."

"We love you too Belle." Mom said. I waved my byes and my dad took me to the airport.

When we arrived, he walked me to the gate, looked at me and took my hands. "I love you princess."

"I love you daddy. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just make sure you call when you can."

"I promise I will." We hugged for a few moments and he kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to be fine dad."

"I know." He said smiling. He gave me one more kiss and a hug and I boarded my plane. I'm so ready to see my man.

**Three hours later…**

After three hours on the plane, I made it back to Florida. I walked through the gate and retrieved my bag. I sat down on the chair and waited for Jesse to pick me up. While waiting, I gave my parents a call to tell them that I made it to the airport.

"_That's good to hear angel. Has Jesse picked you up?"_ My mom asked.

"No, I'm still waitin' on him. He's always late for everything." I said.

"_Well, you be careful because there are some crazy people in airports_."

"Alright mom, I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, love you_."

"Love you." Now that I got that phone call out the way, all I can do is wait. I decided to listen to music on my iphone to keep myself company. I was looking at what song to play next when I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I smiled and shook my head. I took one of my earphones out, but not looking up. "You are so late." I said.

"No I'm not." Jesse said. "You're just early."

"Whatever." I looked up and smiled. "How are you doin' this afternoon Mr. Neal?"

"I'm doin' fine, how are you Miss Hughes?"

"Never been better." I said. He squatted in front of me. "You are late sir."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I missed you like hell."

I shook my head. "So sad."

"Now, you can't tell me that you didn't miss me."

"I didn't." I kept a straight face.

His jaw dropped. "You can't be serious babygirl."

"But I am. I started not to come back."

"You are a bad liar." He came closer to me.

"But I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are." He was inches away from my lips.

"No, I really am not sweetie." I said. He leaned in and kissed me. Oh, how I missed these sweet lips.

"I bet you miss me now." He smirked.

"Uhh…nope." I simply said, got up and grabbed my bag. "We should leave now, I'm very tired and I want to take a nap."

He rose up and looked at me in disbelief. "I can't believe you." And he walked in front of me. I smirked because I knew he was mad. Damn, I'm good.

**Normal POV – **_Warning sexual content here!_

The car ride was silent the whole way. Rosabelle tried her best not to smile or laugh. When they got to Jesse's house, he stormed into the kitchen to grab a beer and sulked on the couch. Rosabelle went upstairs to drop off her bag in the room. While she was up there, she got all her giggles out, calmed herself down and went back downstairs. She sat on the same couch as Jesse but on the other end. She looked over and just knew he was pissed off. She knew she missed him, but she just wanted to play with his head. Rosabelle and Jesse just sat there in silence watching t.v. and not making eye contact.

'_Time to take it to the next level.'_ She started to scoot towards Jesse a little. When she saw he wasn't, she scooted a few more inches. She wanted to laugh so badly, but she had to keep her cool. She scooted until she was touching him. She smiled at him, but he kept looking at the t.v. Rosabelle leaned over and started kissing Jesse's jaw line making him growl. "You know I lied right?" She whispered in his ear.

"Uh huh…whatever."

She hopped on top of him. "Don't be like that mister." She started putting kisses all over his face. "Don't be like that." She looked at him and smiled. "I missed you so much baby." She kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass making her moan. He made his lips down to her jaw line to her neck and she started to grind on him. "Mmmm, that feels good." She said. Rosabelle felt her panties getting wet. Jesse laid her down on the couch kissing her. He spread her legs and pressed his hand against her making her whimper.

"Lets check to see how bad you missed me." He unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand down between her wet, slick heat making her arch her back. "Uh huh…just like I thought."

"You teasing bastard." She moaned.

He chuckled. "That's what you get."

Jesse pulled her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He walked upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Rosabelle pulled off his shirt and he did the same with her. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. He kissed down her neck to the tip of her breasts, sucking on her nipple until they became hard. "Oh gosh!" She cried out. He sucked on the other nipple while his hand made his way down between her legs, sticking two fingers in here. "Ah fuck Jesse!" She shouted. The pleasure was going through her body so quick making her head spin. The way he filled her up, making her squirm around. "Jesse, I need you now."

He smirked down at her. "Someone is very impatient." He pulled her jeans and panties down, throwing them on the floor. He bent down between her legs and began to lick her clit. She couldn't control herself; she squirmed and cried out his name as he worked his tongue all over her wetness. "You're goin to make me cum Jesse!"

He rose up and kissed her, making her taste herself. "Don't you taste good babygirl?"

"Uh huh. I need you inside me baby." She said pushing herself against his erection making him growl. He got a condom out the nightstand and rolled it on. He slide inside slowly and Rosabelle wrapped her legs around his waist. He started moving slowly so he could open her and once he did, he started moving faster and harder on her. She nails was digging into his back making him growl and thrusting her with every force he had. "Ahh fuck! I'm cumming!" She shouted.

"Shit babygirl." Jesse moaned. "You're tight." She screamed out his name when she climaxed, but Jesse kept thrusting her harder.

"JESSE!" She screamed out his name again as she felt her second climax come closer. Rosabelle loved the way he made her climax more than once. That let her know, he knew what he was doing. Jesse flipped Rosabelle over so that she was on all fours and entered her from behind. "Fuck me!" She shouted. He took one of his hands and played with her clit. Rosabelle gripped onto the sheets with all her might.

"You goin to cum for me babygirl?"

"Yeeeessss, oh fuck! You're so damn big Jesse!"

"Cum for me babygirl." He pumped her harder and faster.

She screamed and cried until she felt her second climax escape her with Jesse behind her. He laid his head on her back and kissed it. He laid beside her and she turned on her back, still squirming. "I think I'm about to climax again." She moaned. He stuck his fingers in her and began moving in and out of her quick. She wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. "Ah fuck!" She cried.

"Cum on babygirl." Jesse kept fingering her and moments later, she squirted all over his hand. She kept her arms around her neck, breathing heavily. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded and he laid her down on his chest, rubbing her back.

"That was fuckin' great." She said.

He laughed. "Thanks, makes me feel special."

She giggled. "Well, I'm glad it does baby. I really did miss you."

"I know you did and I missed you too."

"How were the shows this past week?"

"Pretty decent."

"Cool deal." She said yawning.

"Damn, I must be that good." Jesse smirked.

Rosabelle laughed. "Uh huh."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, my mom fixed me some food and I ate it on the plane."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"You."

He chuckled. "I'm flattered, but I think you need real food first and you can have me for dessert if you want."

"I would love that." She smiled at him.

**Rosabelle POV**

We took a nap together and woke up around 8 that night to shower and eat dinner. "So, what do you want?" Jesse asked.

"I want Chinese food." I replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit." He said and left out the door.

While I waited for Jesse to get back, I decided to give Christy a call. After the second ring, she picked up. "_Hello_."

"Hey red, what's up?"

"_Nothin' just watchin some movies with Shannon. What's up with you_?"

"Sore." I whined.

Christy laughed. "_Stop screwin' so much and you wouldn't be_."

"I can't, that would be like asking me to stop breathing. And that's impossible." I laughed.

"_So, how was the visit with your family?"_

"I had so much fun with them. And I went back to the orphanage and saw Miss Jane and all the other kids. I met this little boy Steven and he was just the cutest little boy ever." I explained.

"_Aww, do you have a picture of him?_"

"No, but hopefully I'll get one soon because I told Miss Jane that I wanted to know how he was."

"_That's nice of you Belle_."

"Thanks. I just wanted to see what you were up to, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Can't wait honey, we all missed you while you were gone_."

"Aww, I missed you all too."

"_See ya tomorrow."_

"See ya." And hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Jesse came back with food in hand. "I hope you're hungry because I ordered a lot."

"I can see that." I laughed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed plates, forks and two beers.

"So, how did it go with the family?" He asked.

"Good, we had a really good time."

"Did you go to the orphanage?"

"Yes and I met the cutest little boy. His name is Steven and he is 8 and ½ and he is just so gorgeous."

"That's great babygirl."

"I know. The next time I go up there, I would have to visit him because I promised him." I put a piece of sesame chicken in my mouth.

"Do you have a picture?"

"No, but hopefully Miss Jane will send me one." We finished our dinner and decided to watch a little t.v. before bed. "So, how was your week without me?"

"It wasn't that bad. I had the house shows and I went out a few times, so I didn't cry that much."

I laughed. "I hope you didn't cry at all."

"Well, you left me. What else was I suppose to do"?

"Be a man about it and suck it up."

"You are so mean. Now, you really aren't getting your dessert." He smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's fine. I'll just rape you. It doesn't matter to me." I said.

He stood up and put me over his shoulder. "Not if I rape you first."

I laughed and we proceeded into the bedroom.

**So…what you think? Reviews! ^_^**


	20. Problem

**I don't own anybody Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 20: Problem

**Rosabelle POV**

I am sore like hell man! Jesse and I had sex all night long and didn't stop till five in the damn morning and we had to be up by eleven. "You're goin' to have to cut some of that off."

He laughed. "You can't handle it?"

"Apparently not because you have me sore and now I'm goin' to be limpin' all day." I said.

"Well, if you wouldn't dig your nails in my back, we wouldn't have that problem."

"Well, if you didn't have an anaconda in your pants, I wouldn't."

"Okay to make it easier for you, we'll stop having sex."

I walked up to have and softly smacked him across the face. "Don't ever say those words to me again." And I walked in the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out and got ready, I went downstairs to the kitchen to fix something to eat. I was in the process of making an omelet and I felt Jesse's arms go around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Can I have one of those pretty please?"

I giggled. "Sure."

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek and went into the living room. I finished and took the plates into the living, handing Jesse his food. "Thanks babygirl."

"You're welcome." I watched him take a bite. "Do you like?"

"I love it. It's better than mine. How did you do it?"

"I can't tell you that. That's between my mommy, me and God." I smiled. "Plus, momma would kill me if I told."

He laughed. "So, this must be a woman's recipe only."

I nodded. "All the women in the family know what it is."

We continued to eat and after we finished, we headed to the arena for the show. I was so happy to be going back. I missed all my family and friends. I was setting up my stand when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was Devon.

"Hey big brother." I hugged him. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Thought I would come by and see you. Glad you're back." He replied.

"It's good to be back."

"How is the family doin'?"

"Great, your brothers are dummies though." I laughed and I told him the story about what Marcus did.

He laughed too. "Dominick should have known not to let Marcus drive nowhere."

"Dad said they were adopted too." I laughed.

"I knew that."

"Dad had one of his moments too." I said frowning.

"About what?"

"Everything that went on between me and Travis. He blamed himself and said he wasn't a good father."

"Dad has always been a good father to us."

"I told him that and I also told him that what I did was my fault and not his."

"It wasn't your fault either. You thought you were in love, but it was just a show that he put on. No one is to blame, but Travis."

"I guess you're right." I sat down to wait for my girls to come. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think somethin' is pulled in my back." I rubbed it.

"From what?"

I hesitated. "Uhhh…running."

He raised his eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"What?"

"You suck at lying Rosabelle."

"I'm not lying, I ran this morning and I might have pulled somethin."

He laughed. "Lying should never be your hobby."

"Okay, since you know it all, what do you think I did?"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes, I do." I would hope he would guess wrong.

"Rough sex. Am I right?" He asked.

"No." I turned away.

He laughed. "I'm not stupid Rosabelle."

"Are you sure?" I smirked and he smacked my back. "Ow you dumbass!" And he smacked me again. "Stop!" I shouted.

"Callin' people names makes you ugly." He said.

"Well, you're hideous." I said. He smacked me again. "Do it again and I'm goin' to knock the fuck out of you!"

He laughed. "Stop screwin' and you wouldn't be sore."

"Go to hell." I muttered. _Smack! _I jumped up and punched Devon in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch and he laughed. "Bastard."

"ROSABELLE!" I turned around and saw Jesse and Christy running towards me. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Christy heard you shouting and came and got me."

I glared at Devon. "Oh, I was shouting at this ass because he was hitting my sore back." I looked at Jesse and Christy. "But I'm glad you guys came to my rescue."

"Why is your back hurting?" Christy asked smirking.

"She said she was 'running' and pulled something." Devon said laughing. Jesse turned red.

"I did!" I yelled.

"Honey, everybody knows that you and Jesse be havin' rough…" And I popped Christy in the mouth. "Ow! That's not nice."

"Then, shut the hell up. Both of you. Whatever Jesse and I do is none of your business." I pointed to both Devon and Christy. "Now, Christy get yo ass in that chair so I can make yo face ugly."

"I think I'll pass." She said.

"Well, too damn bad. In the chair…now." I snapped my fingers, pointed to the chair and she went. "Now, you go get ready for this show." I said to Devon.

"I have one mother and her name is Jacquelyn Hughes." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm about to have a bitch name Devon Hughes." I said.

"Oh I'm scared." He said sarcastically and walked away.

"You should be!" I shouted. "And you…" I looked at Jesse.

"Okay, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You're the reason this happened."

"I told you we could stop havin' sex." He said. I smacked him softly across the face. He laughed. "I guess not."

"If you could just do me this one favor and cut some of it off, then I wouldn't have this sore problem." I put my arms around his waist.

"And I told you to trim your nails and stop makin' marks on me; you wouldn't have that problem either. It took most of my manhood years to grow this and I'm not losing it because you can't handle it." I felt his hands on my back.

"Doesn't my womanhood matter at all to you?"

"Yes, it does."

I sighed. "What if I paid to have the procedure done?"

He chuckled. "I still wouldn't have it done babygirl."

"Okay, what if I paid you?"

"You are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Damn, I have never heard a woman complain about me before."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Have you ever had sex with the same woman for two and a half months?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. They have no reason to complain, but I do. Hopefully, I'm the only one that does."

"Now, why would you say that babygirl? I would never cheat on you. I'm not a manwhore."

"I'm just makin' sure I don't have to beat no bitch's ass. That's all."

He laughed. "Well you don't because I am a one woman man." He kissed my lips.

"Excuse me! I need service over here!" Christy shouted.

"I'm goin' to make her look like an ass clown."

"Don't do that Rosabelle. Well, I'll see you after the show. Love you."

"Love you babe." I kissed him and went to go do Christy's make-up. "You are so rude."

"No I'm not, I'm very impatient." She said.

"Whatever." I did her make-up and curled her hair. "There you go Red."

"Thanks honey. Oh I meant to ask you, do you and Jesse want to go out tonight?"

"I'll ask him after the show is over, just to see if he's up to it."

"Okay, I'll see you later." And she left.

I finished getting all the girls ready and went to the catering room to watch the show. I made it this time. I was sitting at a table watching the first match and I felt someone's hands go over my eyes. "Guess who?"

"I don't know." I replied in a child like tone.

"It's me silly." I looked up and saw Allen standing over me.

"Hi Al. What's up?"

"Nothin' much, just wondering around. What about you?" He asked.

"Nothin' just watching the show."

"Cool deal. How are you since what happen last week?"

"I'm fine now. I went and saw the family, so that was relaxing."

"That's good Rosa. How are they doin?"

"Their great, but crazy like always." I said smiling.

He chuckled. "Uh huh, I figured that. So, how are you and Jesse?"

"We're good."

"Just good?" He raised his eyebrow.

I smiled. "Great."

He chuckled. "Great to hear."

"Yeah, it's somethin' different about him."

"How so?" He sat back in his chair

"He's just…different. I can't explain it. I love him, he's sweet, caring, and thoughtful and he's there when I need someone to talk if I can't find anybody else."

"He's a man Rosabelle. That's what a man is supposed to be like and nothin' less."

"But it feels different to me. We've been together for almost three months and I'm waitin' for something to go wrong."

"Why would you?"

"I don't know, I'm just waitin' on the day to prove that all men suck."

"You're always so negative about yourself Rosa. You shouldn't be like that. Not all guys screw up. There are some good ones and you finally found one. Be happy and live the life with a good man for once and if it does go wrong then it wasn't meant to be. Just take it one day at a time and see where things led to."

"I guess you're right Al. I just don't want things to end up like last time."

"If it does, you know we all got your back and we won't be far." He winked at me.

"Thanks Al." I hugged him. "I love you very much."

He hugged me back. "I love you too Rosa." We finished watching the show together. "Well, I'm goin' to find Jesse. Are you goin' out with us?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see ya later." I kissed the top of his head and left. I went to the knockout locker room to meet Christy so we can get ready.

"Bout time you got here." She said.

"Shut yo face." I said. I went to take a shower and got out to get dress. I decided to wear my hell bunny, red and black, plaid zipper dress I bought from Hot Topic awhile back along with some fishnet stockings and black stilettos.

"Girl, you might not make it to the club." Christy said.

"Why you say that?"

"Because Jesse might take you back to his house and have his way with you." She smirked.

I laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised." I did my hair and makeup then Christy's. After finishing up, we went to the parking lot to meet Shannon and Jesse.

**Jesse POV**

"Women take too long." I said.

"Of course they do. They are women." Shannon chuckled. "Wow."

"What?" I turned around and I felt a hard-on coming. "Holy fuck." I sawRosabelle and she looked absolutely sexy as hell! That dress, those stockings, those heels. My imagination is running wild right now.

"Hello." She walked up. "How are you?" I just stared at her. "Uhh, hello…earth to Jesse."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"You are so damn sexy right now."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"Can we leave before I throw up?" Shannon asked. "By the way Christy, you look sexy yourself."

"Thank you honey." She said.

Rosabelle and I got into the car while Shannon and Christy got into theirs and we were off to the club. At one point, I almost turned the car around to go back to the house because Rosabelle just don't know what she is doing to me right now.

**Rosabelle POV**

When we arrived at the club, everyone was there of course. I saw Devon and Mark standing at the bar and went to go speak to them. "Hello."

"Hey baby sis." Mark looked at me up and down. "Why?"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"You look cute, but just a little too cute Rosa." Devon said.

"You guys, it's just a dress. I'm covered."

"No you're not." He said.

"Okay, so my breasts are showin', big deal. Jesse loves it." I smiled.

"Uh huh, he likes anything you put. You can have on sweatpants, a t-shirt and sandals and he still say you look good." Mark laughed.

"You guys are just mad because you can't wear this."

"No we're not." They said in unison.

I shook my head. "One of you wants to buy their sister a drink?" I gave a sweet smile.

"What do you want brat?" Devon asked.

"I am not a brat and I want a shot and a beer." I said. Devon bought my drinks. "I love you very much."

"Only when you want something."

"That's not true." I took my shot and started to drink my beer.

"Where is your boyfriend at?" Mark asked.

"Ummm…somewhere." I started to look around and I didn't see him. I spotted him and I didn't know whether to be crying or get angry.

**Jesse POV**

Me and Shannon were sitting at a table while Rosabelle went to talk to her brothers and Christy went to where the rest of the girls were. "I want to go home."

Shannon laughed. "The only reason why you want to go home is so you can make her sore again."

"And you're right. Look at her Shannon. That dress is goin' to get her in trouble tonight because I don't think I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you'll be okay for a few hours."

"No I won't. It's killin' me inside."

He laughed once again. "You'll be okay Jesse, I promise."

"How are you handsome men doin' tonight?"

We looked up and saw two blondes standing wearing hardly anything. "We're fine thanks."

"So, can we get you guys anything?" The other blonde smirked.

"No thank you. We're fine." Shannon replied.

The first blonde put her hand on the back of my neck. "Are you sure? You guys look very lonely."

I removed her hand. "We're sure."

"Aww, is someone shy?" The second one asked.

"Ummm, no we're not, we just don't want to be bothered with right now." I said.

"How about we buy you guys a drink to change your mind?"

"No thank you."

"Are you two gay or somethin?" The first blonde asked.

"Do you see that woman at the bar with red and black dress on?" I pointed to Rosabelle who smiled and waved. "That's my baby and I don't think she would appreciate you making a move on me."

"And that goes the same with the redhead that just walked beside her." Shannon said.

"So, if I were you, I would walk away fast." I said.

"What do they have that we don't?" The second blonde asked.

"Class, now if you would excuse us." Shannon and I got up and walked towards the bar. "Hey babygirl." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you very much."

"I love you too." I put my hand on her cheek, kissed her lips and leaned into her ear. "Can we leave now?"

She giggled. "We just got here."

"I know, but you are really killin' me and I can't take the pain anymore."

"You'll be fine."

"No, I'm not babygirl." I whined.

"Stop talkin' dirty to my sister." I heard Devon say.

"I'm not." I said.

"Yes, you are. Now stop or I'm goin' to separate you two."

"Ignore him." Rosabelle laughed. "He's just mad because I'm wearin' this dress."

"It shows too much skin." He said.

"Jesse loves it, don't you baby?" She looked at me and I just drunk my beer. "You chicken shit."

I nodded. "I don't want to die now." I whispered.

"Like I said, he loves it." She said smiling.

"You are tryin' to get me killed."

"No, I'm not. You can't be scared of them. They can't do anything."

"Really? You must not know them then. They can do some serious damage."

"No they can't." She kissed me. "Toughin' up chief." And she headed to the dance floor.

"I am tough. I'm tough right Shannon?" I asked.

He laughed and drunk his beer. "Right."

**Rosabelle POV**

I can't believe it; he didn't do anything with that blonde trick. He actually pointed me out to her. I swear I thought I was going to cut somebody tonight, but she got saved. I knew sooner or later he was going to prove me wrong. Maybe, I can actually trust him no matter what. Maybe he is the one for me. I walked to the bathroom and just stared in the mirror.

"Are you okay Rosabelle?" Christy walked in.

"Yeah, just makin' sure my face is okay." I replied.

"You thought he was goin' to do somethin', didn't you?"

"Yeah, I really did. Do you think I have trust issues?"

"No, you were just goin' with your gut feelin' honey. Nothin' wrong with that."

"Okay, just makin sure I wasn't bein' too paranoid."

"I'm sure Jesse is not that type of guy to do that to you honey."

"I hope not." We walked out the bathroom and back to the bar for a round of shots. I'm feelin' pretty damn good right now.

**Normal POV - **_Warning…Sexual Content Coming!_

Rosabelle and Christy were doing shot after shot to get the feeling in their system and they went back onto the dance floor. 'There Goes My Baby' by Usher started to play and Rosabelle started to sway her hips to the beat.

_There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you_

Jesse stared at her with a smile on his face. He finished his beer and went onto the floor. He watched her for a minute; he got behind her and put his arms around her.

_Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out  
When you be putting your heels on  
I swear your body's so perfect baby  
How you work it baby yea  
I love the way that you be poking it out  
Girl give me something to feel on  
So please believe we gone be twerking it out  
By the end of the night baby_

Rosabelle smiled as he began moving with her. Felt just like the time they first danced together; his hands around her, holding her. Except this time, he wasn't nervous.

_I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face  
Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walking my way  
You gon hear me say_

_There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you_

Jesse grabbed onto Rosabelle's hands and lifted her arms in the air as she moved. He loved the way her body moved against his. No man was going to take her away from him. He will fight before he loses Rosabelle.

_I get the chills whenever I see your face  
And you in the place girl  
Feel like I'm in a movie baby  
I'm like oowee baby oh  
Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist  
Can I get a taste girl  
No need to keep this baby  
I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl_

I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face  
Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walking my way  
You gon hear me say

There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

She continued to grind against him, making him wanting her more than ever. She turned around to face him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too babygirl." He told her. They continued to dance in each other's arms.

_And girl I feel like it's our first time  
Everytime we get together  
Baby loving you feels better than  
Everything, anything  
Put on my heart you don't need a ring  
And I promise our time away won't change my love_

There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

By the time the song ended, Rosabelle and Jesse were making out right in the middle of the floor, not caring who was looking.

"Okay you two. The song is over and don't forget, you're in public." Christy said. They broke apart and they smiled at her. "You two are just…"

"Sick, nasty, freaks." Shannon finished.

"And…what's your point?" Rosabelle asked.

"Yeah, we're just actin' like any other normal, freaky couple that has fun." Jesse said.

"Yeah, just a little too much." Shannon said.

They continued to have their fun until it was time to leave. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Christy asked Rosabelle.

"Sure, if I can get up. If you know what I mean." She winked.

"You so nasty."

"Yeah, well…can't help that."

Rosabelle said her goodnights to her brothers, then her and Jesse headed back home. When they to the house, they went inside and Rosabelle started to go upstairs. "Oh no you don't." Jesse said, pulled her back down and he started to kiss her neck. "I told you that dress was goin' to get you in trouble and I meant it."

Rosabelle giggled and pulled away from him, walking up the stairs again. He sighed and shook his head following her. When she opened the door, he tackled her onto the bed and started kissing her neck.

She laughed. "Got off me, you horny bastard."

"No, you did this to me." He said. He took off his shirt and began kissing her neck again.

"I didn't do anything; you can't keep yourself under control."

"Because of you." He growled.

"You can't always blame me for everything." She tried pushing him off, but he pinned her arms above her head. "Can I at least take my shoes off?"

"No, I'll do that." He rose up, bringing her along. He got on his knees and began taking her right stiletto off, kissing her leg through the stocking and then taking the stocking off. He then continued to kissing up and down her leg. He did the same thing to her left. Once he got the stiletto and the stocking off, he rubbed his hands against her thighs, spreading her them apart and going under the dress. He stuck his finger in her, making her gasp in surprise. He pulled it out and took her panties off, tossing them to the side. He rose up and kissed her, pushing her up on the bed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his finger went in her again. She moaned as he began to move slowly in and out of her.

"Oh gosh, right there." She moaned as he hit her g-spot over and over again. Once he found her spot, he inserted another finger in her and moved faster. "I'm gonna cum Jesse." She began moving her hips with his hand. After a few moments, he removed his fingers and stood her up on her feet. He looked at her and kissed, while unzipping her dress from the back. The dress dropped to the floor and his hands roam all over her body. He then unhooked her bra, letting that drop to the floor. He laid her back down, not breaking the kiss.

Rosabelle unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and she stuck her hand down his pants, rubbing his shaft. He growled and pulled his pants down until they were completely off. She flipped him over on his back and began kissing down his stomach. She made her way down to the tip of his penis and began lick him causing him to jerk. "What did I tell you about doin' that?" He asked.

She did it again. "I don't remember." She smirked.

"Okay, when he spits in your eye, don't say I didn't warn you."

She laughed. "Shut the hell up man." She took him into her mouth and began sucking him dry.

"Aw fuck girl!" He yelled out. She rubbed her hand up and down on him until he was hard and she inserted her mouth on him again. "Damn it! I'm about to cum babygirl. Ahhh fuck!" Jesse climaxed into her mouth and she swallowed him. She kissed her way up his stomach and started putting them on his neck.

He flipped her so she was on her back and started licking her wet clit. He sucked on the folds of her wall, making her arch her back in pleasure. "Ahh baby." Rosabelle put her fingers through his mohawk hair. He stuck his tongue deep into her pussy. "AHHH!" She squirmed and wiggled and screamed Jesse's name. The adrenaline was moving through her body and out the tip of her toes. "Ohhhh, I'm cumming!" She shouted. She reached her climax and the juices escaped from her.

"I love tasting you babygirl." He said licking her up. He rose up to grab a condom out the drawer and rolled it on. "You ready for me?"

"Uh huh." She moaned. "I want you inside right now."

"Alright." He slowly entered her, giving her every inch of him. "You're tight babygirl."

"You're too damn big. Don't blame it on me." She said.

He laughed and continued to thrust her. He spread her legs further apart so he could pump her faster. Rosabelle gripped onto the sheets as hard as she possibly could. He was thrusting her with everything that he had in him. He leaned down to kiss her lips and went faster. She dug her nails into his shoulders and back and sure enough, she grew a little blood this time. "JESSE!"

"Fuck! I'm cummin' babygirl." He moaned.

A few moments later, Rosabelle hit her second climax and like she knew, Jesse kept going. "Oh my damn Jesse!" She cried out. "Please don't stop! Ahhh!"

"Cum for me again babygirl." A few more thrust and Rosabelle hit her third climax with Jesse right behind her. He laid beside her, while they both tried to catch their breaths. "Shit girl."

"I know." She said. "That was amazing."

"I know." He said. He put his hand around her neck and pulled her close, making her head lay on his chest. "I love you babygirl."

"I love you too baby. And I know you would never cheat on me because you proved it to me."

"I meant it when I told you that. I am a one woman man. I'm your man and will be for awhile."

"Aww, you are so sweet." She kissed his cheek and they slept together until the next day.

**I hope you people like…It'll be awhile till I update a new chapter because I started back school…my sophomore year in college ^_^...but don't stop reading and give me reviews please…much love!**


	21. Dr Martha Peterson

**I don't own anybody but Rosabelle and Dr. Martha Peterson…ENJOY!**

Chapter 21: Dr. Martha Peterson

**Rosabelle POV**

It was three in the afternoon when I woke up and I was hungry. "Jesse, I'm hungry." I said shaking him.

"Okay." He groaned turned over to his other side.

I scoffed. "Jesse, please." I shook him again. "Get up."

"I am." He said.

"No you're not. Get up." And I pushed him harder and he fell on the floor. I busted out laughing and looked down at him. "My bad."

He just laid there. "I can't believe you did that. That was so rude."

"I'm sorry baby." I tried not to laugh again. "I love you." I said sweetly.

"And this is how you show it." He rose up and he was in my face so we were nose-to-nose. "But I love you too babygirl." He kissed my nose. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"You need to be down here too." He place hands under my arms and dragged me to the floor making me shriek.

"You asshole." I laughed lying on my head on his chest.

He chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care, I'm just hungry."

"You're gettin' better about eatin'."

"I know. I can tell because my jeans are gettin' tight." I looked at him. "And that's not good."

"It's okay. It's not a bad thing."

"I can't fit into my clothes. How is that not a bad thing?"

"Because the only person that is worried about your size is you."

"I'm gettin' love handles Jesse." I whined.

"You want to know why they're called love handles?" I felt his hands roam across my stomach to my thighs, giving them a squeeze.

"Why?" I smiled.

"These handles are for me to love on." He started kissing me on my neck.

"You like my handles?"

"I love your handles babygirl." He growled.

"I'm still hungry Jesse." I whined.

"Okay, I'm going." He said. We got off the floor and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I went downstairs to the kitchen where Jesse. "Smells good." I sat down on the barstool and began reading the paper.

"Thanks. Rosabelle?"

"Uh huh?"

"You have a letter." He said placing it in front of me.

I felt a lump in my throat. I slowly opened the letter to read it and sighed with relief. "Thank god." I said softly.

"Who is it from?"

"Miss Jane. She's having a birthday party for Steven and wants to know if I can come."

"Cool, are you goin'?

"Yeah, I think that would make him happy if I showed up. Wanna go with me?" I asked. "You can see my parents and you know mom is dying to see you again."

He smiled. "Sure."

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see the little guy."

"How is he doing?"

"What Miss Jane has told me, he's doin' great. Makin' friends and he stopped hiding. He is just the cutest boy ever." I looked at the picture. I know it's kind of soon to be attached to Steven but for some reason I can't help it. My throat was getting sore which mean I was about to cry. I'm such a big cry baby. "How can two parents not care for this little guy?" My voice cracked.

"Babygirl don't cry. He's in good hands and you know that." Jesse said grabbing my hand.

"I know, but it's still sad to know that his parents didn't care about him. Jesse, they hit and starved him. They are drug addicts. I hate to see kids come into that orphanage and something bad always happen to them. It's not right. Children should be treated with love and care. They shouldn't have to grow up knowing that no one cared about them. It's not fair." My tears started to come down so I wiped them away quickly.

Jesse came towards me and gave me a hug. "I know baby, but at least Miss Jane takes the time to care for these kids. All of them are safe and nowhere near harm. You have nothing to worry about."

I put my arms around his waist. "I know but I really care about those kids. If I could, I would adopt all of them and raise them myself."

"I know you would and that's what makes you a good person."

"I bet you think I'm a big baby. I'm always cryin' all the time."

He chuckled. "You're my big baby though."

I smiled. "I'm glad I am." I snuggled against him.

"Me too babygirl. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back."

"Okay." And I watched him leave the kitchen.

That man really has my heart. I don't know what I would do without him. But I also said that about Travis…I know I shouldn't be thinking about him but it still hurts every time I think about. And I try not to think about it but the memories are still there.

Man, I need a woman-to-woman talk. I dialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hey angel. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, just wanted to talk."

"_About what sweetie? Are you okay?"_

I sighed. "I don't know momma. I'm still hurting."

"_Awww…angel. I wish I could take the pain away."_

"I know momma. I thought taking self-defense would help me somehow, but I'm still scared. And Jesse is tryin' so hard to make me feel safe. Oh my gosh mom, he is so wonderful to me, but I'm just waitin' on the day."

"_Waiting on what angel?"_

"The day that he hits me." I said softly.

"_Angel, you can't always assume that every man is a woman beater. That's being stereotype."_

"I know ma, but what else am I suppose to think? I thought I loved him and he betrays me by hitting and cheating on me constantly. I stayed with him for three years thinking he was going to change, but he didn't. Look what happened when I stayed. I can't even think positive anymore."

"_What can I do to help you angel?"_

"I don't know momma. Do you think I need to see someone?"

"_You mean like a therapist?"_

"Yes."

"_That's up to you angel, but if I were you, I would."_

"I think I will. Maybe she'll help me somehow so I can actually move on with my life and be happy. Should I tell Jesse?"

"_Yes, you should honey."_

"Okay, thanks momma for listening."

"_What are mothers for? I'll always listen when you need me. You're my angel and I love you very much."_

"I love you too momma. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay baby. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and sat there to think. "I think I will see someone." I went to get the phonebook and started searching.

**Jesse POV**

I stood there, not believing of what I just heard. She's still hurting and I couldn't make her better. What kind of boyfriend am I? I promised her that I would make her safe and happy, but she's still hurting and now she has to go to someone else for help. I hate to think this but I wanted to be the one to help her. I didn't want her to go to anyone else. Maybe, it's for the best.

I walked into the kitchen to find her looking through the phonebook. "What number are you looking for?" I already knew what she was looking for.

She stopped and looked at me. "I need to talk to you." She held out her hand.

"Okay." I took her hand and sat beside her.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I don't want you to get mad when I tell you this."

"Babygirl, just tell me and I promise I won't get mad."

"I'm goin' to see a therapist."

"Okay…why babygirl?"

"I'm still hurting."

"Because of him?"

She nodded. "I don't know what else to do Jesse. I thought everything would get better when I left him but it hasn't. I don't understand why. The nightmares get worse and the letters he's sent to Devon and Yessi's house. This is nobody's problem but mine and I need to fix it."

"Well babygirl, if that's what you want to do then I'm behind you 100%." I put my hand to her cheek. "I love you babygirl and I want to see you happy."

She smiled. "I love you too and thank you for being here for me."

I put my forehead to hers. "I'm goin to always be here for you." Our lips connected and I got lost in my own little world with her. I yearn for her lips every time. "I love your lips girl." I said with my lips still to hers.

She giggled. "I love yours too."

"I could really take advantage of you right now."

"But you're not because I have somewhere to be right now."

I looked at her in confusion. "Like where?"

"My brother's house."

"Do I have to go?"

"I don't care, but I'm goin' to see my sister."

"Well, I want to see her too." I smiled.

"Right…you just want to be like twitter and follow me."

I laughed. "Speaking of twitter, when are you going to get one?"

"Never."

"And why not? Twitter is a cool source of networking."

"Because I have better things to do than be on twitter 24/7 like you." She replied walking towards the door.

"That is really low. I do not be on twitter 24/7."

She turned around and looked at me. "Jesse, you tweet from the time you wake up till the time you go to sleep. I'm surprise you don't tweet in your sleep." She said and walked out the door.

"Well, if you were a cool person like me than you would get one and a facebook."

"Well, I guess I'll be a loser than and not have neither." She said. We got in the car and headed towards Devon's house.

**Normal POV**

"Jesse I told you I am not getting a freakin' twitter or a facebook." Rosabelle and Jesse drove an hour to Devon's place and Jesse was still talking about the twitter and facebook.

"Why not? And don't say because you have better things to do." He said.

"Look, I just don't want it, so shut it." Rosabelle got out the car and walked to Devon's door and rung the doorbell.

"You're a loser."

"I'll be one of those." She rang the doorbell again. "Someone please hurry before he starts again." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"I love you sweet cheeks."

"Right…" Before he could finish Yessenia opened the door.

"Hi sissy." Rosabelle leaned over and hugged her. "Help me." She whispered in her ear.

Yessenia gave Rosabelle a confused look. "Why?"

"Just help me." And Rosabelle walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Jesse, how are you?" Yessenia hugged Jesse.

"I'm good. I hope you are."

"Always. Why did Rosabelle tell me to help her?"

"Because I keep bugging her about getting a twitter and facebook…"

"And he won't shut the hell up." Rosabelle blurted with her arms crossed.

Yessenia laughed. "Wow, you guys are some couple."

"Yeah, we love each other very much. Don't we Rosabelle?" Jesse sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say Jesse. Where is my brother?"

"Upstairs, I'll go get him." And Yessenia disappeared upstairs.

"Wanna make-out before they come back?" Jesse asked.

Rosabelle looked at him. "What are you, sixteen?"

He laughed. "I wish I was. I miss that year."

"I bet you do horny boy."

Yessenia came back down with Devon behind her. "Hey, what's going on people?"

"Kill Jesse and I'll pay you." Rosabelle said.

"Hey!" Jesse blurted.

"I'm fine sis and I hope you are too."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So, you go do it?" She asked.

"What's the reason?"

"Hey!" Jesse said again.

"He's bein' stupid."

"That's not a good reason, plus Jesse is always actin' stupid."

"Yeah, but this time it's gone overboard."

"That's Jesse for you sis."

"How are both of you goin' to talk about me when I'm sittin' right here?" Jesse asked.

"Because we can and we don't care." Rosabelle said.

"Don't feel bad Jesse because they do it to me too." Yessenia said.

"It's just rude." He said.

"Like I said: we don't care." Rosabelle said.

"Wow and I thought I loved you."

"You do baby." She smiled sweetly.

"Right, I'm having second thoughts." He said and Rosabelle smacked him in his stomach.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were dating Yessi?" Devon asked.

"Right…" She rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. Anybody want anything?" She asked.

"About five shots if you have it." Rosabelle said.

"Do not give her any liquor!" Jesse said.

"Excuse me…the last time I checked, you was not my daddy."

"Really? So last night, another woman was callin' me daddy."

Rosabelle glared at him. "You are such a bitchass." She got up and stormed to the kitchen.

"Belle, come on." He said but she kept on walking.

Yessenia went after her and left Devon and Jesse alone. "This is the time I would really kill you Jesse Neal."

"I was just kiddin' with her. She didn't have to get mad."

"You know she is a sensitive woman."

Jesse groaned. "Damnit." He whispered.

Yessenia found Rosabelle in the backyard, sitting against a tree. "You okay hun?" She sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinkin' about somethin'."

"About what?"

"I just told him that I would have to see a therapist and then he acts different."

"Why do you have to see a therapist?"

"Because I'm still have trouble about Travis and I need the help."

"Oh, I thought everything was good."

"Me too but the nightmares are getting worse by the night and I can't take it anymore. Waking up screaming and crying just because of him. Lately, I can't even sleep at night, not even when I'm with Jesse."

"Well, I think I know why Jesse is actin' like that."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks he is the one who is suppose to make you feel better. He wants to be the man that you can always talk to, but since you told him about seeing a therapist then he now thinks he fails you as a "super boyfriend."

"But he hasn't and I told him that."

"You might have but he doesn't. **He **wants to always be there. **He **wants to take all the nightmares away."

Rosabelle felt her throat turn into a knot. "I love him so much Yessi and I don't want him to feel unwanted because of me."

"Maybe you two should talk some more when you get home."

"I think so." Yessenia and Rosabelle talked a little bit longer before going back inside. They walked in and found Devon and Jesse watching the sports channel. Rosabelle sat beside Jesse with her head looking down in her lap.

"Devon, come help me dinner." Yessenia said.

He sighed. "Okay." They both went into the kitchen leaving Jesse and Rosabelle on the couch.

They sat there in silence for a few moments not knowing what to say to each other. "I know why you're actin like this." Rosabelle spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because you feel like you're not helping me. And because I'm going to see a therapist."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Jesse. Ever since I told you, you've been actin' like an ass and gettin' me angry like a few minutes ago."

He sat there still staring at the television. "I'm not tryin to do anything Rosabelle…"

"You see?" She interrupted. "You don't call me Rosabelle unless you're mad or upset. I'm not stupid Jesse so stop treatin' me like I am."

He sighed.

"Stop doin' this Jesse. You can't always be here for me. You can't save me from everything. I know you want to baby but sometimes you can't fix my problems. You can't stop the nightmares from happening. You can't stop the letters from coming." She put her hand under his chin and made him face her. "I love you Jesse and I know you're tryin' but you've done enough for me. You're already lettin' me stay with you and that's enough. I love bein' with you Jesse. You don't have to always save me."

"I know but as your boyfriend, I have to."

"No you don't. You've done enough and I love you so, so much for that. You just don't know how happy you make me every time I'm with you."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. I would never lie to you. You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too babygirl. I just don't want to lose you."

"And you want." She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm here and not goin' anywhere."

He rubbed and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you babygirl."

"I love you too Jesse."

"Can I still be your daddy?"

She smirked. "You will always be my second daddy." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her again.

Yessenia and Devon finished cooking and the four of them had dinner together. After eating and cleaning, they all went into the living room to talk. "So, is everything okay now?" Yessenia asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Rosabelle smiled and looked at Jesse. He smiled back.

"That's good." Yessenia said smiling. They talked a couple more hours then Jesse and Rosabelle left to go back home before it got late. "Do you think they'll make it?" She asked.

"I think so. As long as Jesse stays and Rosabelle gets the help, they will." Devon said.

"I hope so, cause I think Travis is the one breaking them apart."

"I know. That's why if he decides to do anything stupid, then we'll all be ready."

When Rosabelle and Jesse arrived home, Rosabelle laid down on the couch. "I'm tired."

"Go to bed."

"I can't, I won't make it there."

He chuckled. "Stand up." She stood up and he lifted her up bridal style.

"You are so good to me." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He went to the dresser to get out her pjs. He lifted up her shirt and slipped on her tank top. Next, he pulled off her pants and slipped her pj bottoms. Lastly, he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. "Love you babygirl."

"Love you back Jess." She said and drifted off to sleep.

After he saw that she was sleep, he went downstairs into his computer room. After checking his email and facebook he went to update his twitter. _"Just tucked my babygirl into bed. She's my everything and I love her very much." _He looked at with he just posted and smiled. After staying on for a few more minutes, he went back upstairs to change into his night clothes and laid beside Rosabelle. He pulled her over so her head was lying in her usual spot: on his chest.

"Love you." She said sleepily.

"Love you too." He said and kissed the top of her head. He waited until he was sure that she went back to sleep and drifted off himself.

The next morning, Rosabelle woke up and scheduled to see a therapist. "Hi, my name is Rosabelle Hughes and I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Martha Peterson please?"

"Is this your first time calling Ms. Hughes." The secretary asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, Dr. Peterson has an opening at 9:30 this morning if that's okay?"

"That's fine."

"Alright Ms. Hughes, if you could just come in 15 minutes early so you can fill some forms out please?"

"No problem."

"Okay, Ms. Hughes, I'll see you at 9:15am."

"Okay, bye." Rosabelle hung up the phone and sat there for a few minutes. _"I guess this is it."_ She thought to herself. She went upstairs and saw that Jesse was still asleep. After taking her shower, getting dressed and leaving Jesse a note, she headed to see the therapist for the first time.

**Rosabelle POV**

I hate filling out papers. They ask for too damn much! As I filled out the files, I was thinking about what questions she will be asking me. My hands are sweating, my legs shaking and my head is spinning. This is nerve racking! I can't believe I'm doing this but it's the only solution to my problem. After all the papers were filled, I sat there and waited for my name to be called. My heart was beating fast; I am scared like hell right now!

"Rosabelle Hughes, Dr. Peterson will see you know."

Oh my…here we go. I got out and the secretary escorted me to her office. When I entered, I saw a woman with brunette hair who looked to be in her 40's. "Hello Ms. Hughes, I'm Dr. Martha Peterson." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, you can just call me Rosabelle."

"Well, you can call me Martha. Have a seat dear." I sat down on the couch and she sat in a chair in front of me. "So Rosabelle, is this your first time seeing a therapist?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay since this is your first time, we'll take this session one day at a time as slow as you want. I want rush you into saying anything you don't want to say. Whenever you're ready to talk then I'll sit here and listen. When you're ready to leave, you just get up and leave. Now, do you have any questions?"

"What are we going to discuss today?"

"Whatever you want. If you want, we can just introduce ourselves and go from there."

"Can you start first?" I asked.

"Of course. My name is Martha Peterson and I'm 44 years of old. I was born in Columbus, Ohio with both of my parents. I have an older brother and a younger sister. I am married to my high school sweetheart of 18 years and we have four beautiful children and three grandchildren. I graduated from Ohio State University with a major in sociology and I went to Georgia College and State University for my master's degree in psychology. I've been a therapist for 12 years and I love doing it. Umm…I think that's all I can think of."

"Okay…My name is Rosabelle Nicole Hughes and I'm 28 years old. I was born in New York City, New York with my adoptive parents. I was adopted when I was 2 years old by Carl and Jacquelyn Hughes. I have three older brothers in which one is a professional wrestler and two sister in laws, no nieces or nephew yet. I have my cosmetology license which I received at Arrojo Cosmetology School. I've had that for about four years. I work for a company called TNA as a make-up artist. I also have a boyfriend name Jesse Neal. He's a wrestler too. I think that's it."

"Okay, we're off to a good start. How long have you and Jesse been together?"

"Almost three months. I care about him so much."

"Okay. So, you love him?"

I felt a smile on my face. "Yes ma'am I do. He's always there for me and he takes care of me too. He's a sweet man."

"That's great to hear." She smiled back. "Anything else you want to discuss today?"

"Um…there is, but I don't want to discuss it today."

"That's fine. I told you we're going at your pace. If that's all you want to discuss then you may leave."

"Can I come back and see you?"

"Of course you can honey. My door is always open." We stood up and she escorted me to the front door. "See the secretary to make your next appointment."

"Okay, thank you Martha."

"You are very welcome and I will see you next time."

That wasn't too bad like I thought it would be. I made my next appointment and started to drive back home. Speaking of home, I need to go to my apartment so I can get some winter clothes. It's getting a little chilly out here. Maybe I should wait; Jesse might want to go with me. But it won't take me that long, I'll be quick.

After 45 minutes of driving, I reached my apartment. I haven't been here in awhile. I walked in and of course everything is where I left it, just a little dust.

"Well, since I don't have anything else to do." I began to wipe down my little living room and made my way to the little kitchen. I never realized how much dust my furniture collected while I was gone. "Now, time to mop and vacuum."

"_Tattoo attitude! Under my skin, under my skin! Hey…hey hey!" _Started to blast from my phone. Of course it would be him.

"Hello Jesse." I answered the phone.

"_Hey babygirl, where are you? You've been gone for hours."_

"I had to come to my apartment and get some clothes. But then I started cleaning because my furniture collected "dust bunnies" while I was gone."

"_Are you by yourself?"_

"Uh huh."

"_Why?"_

"It's not going to take me that long. I'll be finish in a few minutes."

He sighed. _"Okay but call me when you leave your apartment."_

"Okay, love you."

"_Love you too."_

I hung up and began cleaning again. I finished cleaning, packed my clothes and headed out the door. I texted Jesse to let him know that I was on my way back.

I pulled up to the driveway and my phone started to vibrate. "Hello."

"Have you read?"

"Read what?"

"Jesse's twitter page."

"No, I don't have a twitter."

"You seriously need a twitter page then. You've been missin' the sweet words your man has posted."

"Come on Christy, not you too."

"I am bein' serious though. You should see what Jesse wrote last night on his page. Hell, basically all his tweets."

"What did he say?"

"You have to read it for yourself."

"Okay, I'll call you back later."

"Okay."

I am very curious on what this man put. I dragged my suitcase into the house and saw no sign of Jesse anywhere. I went to get on the computer and pulled his page up. I smiled at the status that was showing. "Awww Jesse. You are too sweet." I was looking through his history and most of his 'tweets' were about me. What did I do right this time? What did I do to deserve him? Jeff introduced us and the rest goes on from there. All I could do was sit there and read all his statues with a big ass smile on my face.

"You should go ahead and make one." I turned around and saw Jesse standing by the door. "You know you want to."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sure you didn't because you are on my page." He said. He pulled up a chair beside me. "Who told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About what I wrote."

"How do you know someone told me to look? Maybe I wanted to be nosey."

"First off: you're a bad liar. Second off: you don't even like twitter." He chuckled. "Christy or Jeff, which one?"

"Christy. And I never said I didn't like twitter, I just don't want one."

"Uh huh."

"So…did you really post these or did someone hack onto your page?" I said laughing a little.

"I really wrote those." He answered.

"Oh…okay." I got up and walked out the room into the kitchen. I went into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Is there some reason you walked out like that?"

"Nope." I started drinking.

"But you walked out after I said I posted those. Why?"

"I don't have a reason." I finished drinking my first and I was on to the next drink.

"Okay…so…how is your day goin' so far?" He changed the subject.

"Good. I went to see a therapist this morning."

"Who is this therapist?"

"Her name is Dr. Martha Peterson. She is a sweet woman."

"What did you talk about today?"

"We just introduced ourselves. I have to go see her again next week."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what she's goin' to have me talk about next."

"So, you are comfortable seeing her?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, that's good. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Be lazy and eat food because I'm hungry."

He laughed. "What do you want?"

"You can bring me a cow if you want to."

"Well, I don't know about that but I can fix you a burger."

"Burgers, with an 's' please."

"Comin' right up. You can go chill and I'll bring it to you when they're finished."

"Okay." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "I love you…very much."

"I love you very much." He smiled.

The rest of the day went great, just me and Jesse like most of our days. I hope it stays this way for awhile because I hate to lose someone like him. I know Travis is furious by now and it's only a matter of time before he comes and find me.

**I know it has been awhile but school is kickin' my butt this year…I hope you enjoy this chapter…give me reviews/advice or anything like that…Much Love! ^_^**


	22. North Carolina

**I don't own anybody except Rosabelle…ENJOY!**

Chapter 22: North Carolina

**Rosabelle POV**

Another Monday morning, next stop: North Carolina. I'm so excited because now I get to see my other Hardy man, Beth and Gil. I haven't seen them in years. The last time I saw them was when Mark and Devon were in the WWE. I woke up bright and early to make sure I packed everything I needed. Our flight is at 11:00am and it's only 8. I can't go back to sleep cause all the excitement running through my veins. I need to call someone.

"_Hello."_

"Wake up Jeff! I'm comin' to NC today!" I yelled.

"_Damnit girl. Do you know what time it is?"_

"Yes I do."

"_Why are you callin' me then?"_

"Cause you should be excited like me. Where's Beth?"

"_She is still asleep and so am I. I will see you later. Good-bye Belle."_ And I heard a click. I know you did not just hang out on me. I'm going to hurt that bastard. Man, who is going to share this excitement with me?

I went back into the bedroom and saw that Jesse was still sleeping. I went to my side and crawled behind him and started to tickle his side. "Jesse." I whispered. I heard him mumble but he didn't wake up. "Jesse." I said in a normal voice. No movement this time. "Jesse, are you up?"

"No." He said and he pulled the covers over his head.

"Yes you are. Get up and share this excitement with me."

"Why?"

"Cause we are going to North Carolina."

"Woo hoo." He waved his index finger from under the covers.

"You are so mean." I sat on the bed and turned on the tv, hopefully time will fly by. And was I wrong. There was nothing on tv so I went downstairs to fix some breakfast and watch a movie. After deciding on 'The Dark Knight', I made myself comfortable on the couch with a blanket and pressed play. I could never get enough of this movie. I was in the middle of the movie and I felt the couch sink. I looked over and saw Jesse in his clothes.

"I didn't hear you come down."

"I'm not surprised. You're always into this movie." He chuckled.

I smiled. "I know. Your breakfast is on the stove."

He leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you babygirl."

"You're welcome honey." I said. He got up and went into the kitchen. I continued to watch the movie. Damn I never realized how much I loved this movie. "Why must you be so addicted Christian Bale?"

"Don't tell me you think he's cute too?" I heard Jesse say.

I looked at him. "That was quick."

"Don't change the subject. Do you think he's cute too?"

I was trying so hard not to laugh. I think it's cute that he's jealous. "No I don't."

"Liar. First Stewie and now Christian Bale. What do they have that I don't?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I looked at him and he looked at me. "What?"

"Don't what me young lady. I want to know."

"I didn't say they had something that you didn't. No need to get all upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm just tryin' to figure out why you would say that a cartoon baby and a man who dresses up in a costume would be cute when you have a normal man in front of you."

I laughed. "Because it's a woman thing, you wouldn't understand."

He sat his plate of food that was half eaten on the table and started to slowly moves toward me. "How about you make me understand."

I smiled. "Oh no you don't." I put my hand on his chest. "We are not goin' to miss this flight sir."

"We're not goin' to." He pushed against my hand so he was on top of me and started to kiss me on my neck. "I can make it a quickie."

"No because every time we do a quickie, it ends up being a long one and I really don't want to miss this flight." And it does happen, every time and it never fails. I started to squirm against him. His kisses make me so hot and bothered. "Jesse, you know that's my spot."

"Uh huh, I do know." He had my arms pinned above my head. "I love this spot too."

"Jesse, if we miss this flight, I will hurt you."

He chuckled. "Not before I hurt you first." Both of our clothes were shredded all across the living room floor.

**Normal POV**

"Has Belle called yet?" Jeff asked.

"Nope and its 12 already." Beth said. "Do you think they're plane got delayed?"

"I told her to call if it did." He said and he picked up his phone and dialed Rosabelle's number. "Hey Belle, its Jeff. Give me a call when you get this."

"I'm sure they're okay honey." Beth patted his back. "Maybe they woke up late."

"No because Belle called me at 8 this morning."

"Really? Why so early?"

"Because she was excited that she was coming here. You know how she gets when she's excited." He smiled.

Beth smiled back. "I know. You don't think that maybe she went back to sleep and they both overslept."

"I know what they're doing. Because they did it last time."

"What did they do?"

"They're having one of their 'quickies' again." Jeff laughed.

"Oh wow." Beth said in a surprising tone. "That's…wow."

"Yeah, I know. You want to know something?" He asked.

"What?"

"I think we should have a 'quickie' too." He smirked and took Beth's hand.

"You are so bad Mr. Hardy." She said smiling and they proceeded upstairs.

**At Jesse's house…**

"I told you we were goin to miss our flight." Rosabelle said putting her shoes on.

Jesse laughed. "I know but you know you liked."

"That's not the point. I told you it wasn't goin' to be a quickie. But no, you couldn't keep it in your pants." She said. Jesse walked up to her and tried to kiss her. "Oh no mister." She put her hand on his mouth. "I already called to reschedule our flight. We are not missing this one." But he wasn't even listening. He removed her hand from his mouth and proceeds to his lips on her neck. Of course she was getting weak in the knees. "Damn it Jesse."

"What?" He growled.

"You make me sick right now." Rosabelle legs were about to give out so Jesse picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm goin' to kill you."

"No you won't. You love this too much babygirl."

"Jesse, I do not want to miss this flight too."

He sighed and put her down. "You always ruin the fun."

Rosabelle smiled. "I know." Rosabelle looked at her phone and realized that Jeff had called her. "Damn it." She checked her voicemail and decided to call him back. "Hi Jeff."

"Uh huh, don't 'hi Jeff' me. I know why you missed your flight."

"Don't be like that Jeff. We have another one in like 45 minutes, we'll make this one."

"Well, if you and Jesse would give each other time to breath, then you wouldn't have missed the first one."

Rosabelle laughed. "Do not blame this on me sir. It is not my fault. Jesse is the one, not me."

"Wait a minute! You are not puttin' this on me. You could have said no." Jesse said.

"I did, you were the one who wanted a quickie."

"Well…you didn't try and stop me so you must have wanted it too." He smirked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway Jeff, our flight is in a few minutes and we are not goin' to miss this one. I promise."

"Uh huh. I'll pick you guys up from the airport and you better be there."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

"And stop rollin' them eyes before I take them out." And Jeff hung up before Rosabelle could respond.

She laughed. "I'm goin to kill Jeff when I see him."

"Why do you always want to kill or hurt someone?" Jesse asked.

"Because, guys like you work my nerves."

He chuckled at her. "Really? I work your nerves?"

"Yes you do. Because of you, we missed our first flight and we're goin to miss this second one if we don't leave now." They packed their bags into the trunk and headed to the airport. "I am so excited." Rosabelle said.

"You've been excited since 8 this mornin'." Jesse said.

"I know but I'm ready to see Beth, Matt and Gil. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"I'm sure they are ready to see you too babygirl." He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"This is goin' to be so much fun." She said smiling back. "You get to see when me, Matt, and Jeff together."

"How come I sense trouble in the air?"

"You'll see."

"How come you didn't know Shannon?"

"Because at the time Shannon was at WCW and I really didn't go to North Carolina that much so I never got the chance to meet him till now."

They arrived at the airport and they made it just when they called for their flight to board. "I need to do something to make time go by faster."

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." She decided to pull out a book and started reading. Within ten minutes, Rosabelle was fast asleep.

"Yeah, you're not sleepy." Jesse chuckled.

**Rosabelle POV**

_I woke up lying on the couch. I thought it was Jeff's house but it wasn't. I sat up and looked around and I was back in the house that I ran away from. This can't be happening to me…this is not real. I heard the front door open and I saw Travis walking in smiling but this time, he wasn't all nasty looking like he was…he looked like he was when I first met him._

"_Hey baby." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. I'm so confused. He sat beside me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do so I hugged him back._

"_Hey Travis. Um…what am I doin' here?" I asked._

"_What do you mean? You live here crazy." He said._

_I decided to play along because I didn't want to make him mad. "Oh, silly me. I must be out of it." I smiled a little._

"_How is our baby doin?"_

"_Baby?" I looked down and I had a stomach the size of a basketball. This cannot be happening. Me?...Pregnant?...by Travis? This has to be the worse dream ever! I looked back up at him and he was looking at me with this sick smile on his face. "I can't be." I whispered._

"_Oh but you are. And now…you are mine." He laughed. I closed my eyes and everything began to spin. I opened my eyes and I was in the hospital, in restraints._

"_Okay Rosabelle, are you ready?" Travis asked standing beside me._

"_Ready for what?" I asked. I started to feel a cramp in my midsection._

"_To give birth to our baby."_

"_THERE IS NO BABY! YOU MADE ME MISCARRY." I screamed._

"_Okay Mrs. Carlson, it's time for you to push." The nurse said._

"_I'M NOT MARRIED TO THIS BASTARD!" I screamed again. I felt the end of pushing so I started to push. "AHHHH! It hurts!" I pushed until I heard the cry of a baby. I looked and saw a baby boy in the hands of the nurse. "My baby, give me my baby please." I cried. Instead the nurse handed my son to Travis and left. "No, don't give him my baby!" I yelled._

"_Look honey, it's Travis Jr." He smiled._

"_No, let me out! I want my baby!" Travis pulled something out his pocket…oh no. "Travis please don't. I'm the mother of your child."_

"_He doesn't need a mother that is going to run away from this family." Then, he let the gun go off._

**Jesse POV**

I was listening to some music and felt Rosabelle move. I looked over at her and she was talking. I took my earphones and heard her say 'my baby.' "Rosabelle." I shook her but she didn't wake up.

"Let me go." She whispered in a cry.

"Babygirl, wake up. You're dreaming." I shook her again. I saw her eyes shoot open and sweat form on her head. She started to breathe hard so I held her so she would calm down. "It's okay babygirl, it was just a dream."

"More like a nightmare." She whispered crying.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked her. She shook her head no. What can I do? Not much, so I just held her and she went back to sleep peacefully.

**Rosabelle POV**

I'm glad this flight is over. That was the worst dream ever. Jesse and I got our bags and sat down until Jeff came.

"Are you okay babygirl?" Jesse asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. But I really wasn't. These nightmares are getting out of control and I can't take it anymore. It's killing me and I know it's killing Jesse.

"Okay." He smiled back.

We sat there talking about other things for five minutes and my phone vibrated with an unknown number showing up. "Hello."

"_Hello Ms. Hughes."_

"Who is this?"

"_Your all time favorite Hardy."_

"Matt?"

"_The one and only."_

"Omg, hi. What are you doing?"

"_Nothin' much. Jeff gave me your number so I hope that was okay."_

"That's fine honey. What are you doin?"

"_Lookin' at someone."_

"Okay…are you and Jeff havin' a staring contests again?" I asked laughing.

"_No, I'm lookin at you."_

I looked around the airport but I couldn't find him. "I don't see you." I stood on top of the chair and looked around.

"What are you doin?" Jesse asked.

"Matt is in this airport cause he says he see me but I don't see him." I looked and finally spotted Matt at the entrance. I smiled and waved at him. "Matt's here Jesse."

"That's good to know now can you get out the chair like that before you fall."

"Yes daddy." I said and got off the chair.

"Thank you." He laughed.

"You enjoy me saying that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He winked.

"Of course you do." I shook my head. "You enjoy anything I say." We got our bags and I practically ran to the exit door. "MATT!" I ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too darlin'. It's been too long."

"I know, but I'm here." I looked at him. "You look great."

"You do too. Hey Jesse."

"Hey Matt." They shook hands. "How's it goin?"

"Pretty good. You guys ready to go?"

"Yup." We headed out the door and into the car. "Omg, I missed you so much Matt. I can't believe how long it has been. I love your brother but sometimes I need a different Hardy in my life."

Matt laughed. "Well, I'll make sure you see more of me and dad than him."

"Speaking of dad how is Gil doin?"

"He's good. He's goin' to be glad to see you."

"Wow, I can't wait to see the Legend."

"You're ready to see everybody babygirl." Jesse said.

"I know. So much excitement." I squealed. Matt and Jesse laughed at me. "Don't laugh at me. That is so rude."

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle, Jesse, and Matt arrived at Jeff and Beth's house minutes later. Rosabelle spots Beth sitting on the porch and runs out the car before it can even stop. "BETH!"

"BELLE!" They ran into each other's arms, jumping up and down. "I missed you so much Belle!"

"I miss you too. You look so good."

"You do too. Oh my gosh Belle. It's been too fuckin' long and I don't want you to ever leave me again." Beth said hugging her.

"Oh Beth. I'm not goin' to leave you again. I'm not leavin' anybody anymore."

"Good because I'll kick your ass next time."

Rosabelle laughed. "Okay."

"Alright, enough of the mushy shit. Where is my hug?" Jeff asked.

"Hi Rainbow Bright." Rosabelle said and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Same. Where is Gil?"

"He's on his way, I just talked to him." Matt said.

"Yay, so much excitement today!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"Did you give her sugar?" Jeff whispered to Jesse.

He smirked. "That's why we missed our flight this mornin'."

"First off: ew and second: I was talking about candy."

"Oh…no I didn't." Jesse simply responded.

"Well, since you have all this excitement, lets go in the house and catch up." Beth dragged her inside.

"I love her." Jeff laughed.

"Me too." Jesse said. Jeff looked at him. "I mean Rosabelle stupid." He laughed.

**Rosabelle POV**

"So Miss Belle, how are you doing?" Beth asked me.

"I'm okay, doin' better than what I was." I answered.

"When Jeff told me you were in Florida, I couldn't believe it. I missed you girl."

"Aww, I missed you too Beth. Everything was so wrong and now that I'm in Florida with Devon and Yessenia along with Mark and the rest of the guys, I feel safe and everything."

"What made you finally run Belle?"

"I got tired of it. Waiting for him to change and for three years I waited. But nothin' happened. He hit me, cheated and used me. I don't know why I stayed with him that long. I should left before it got out of hand. But I wanted him to change so bad that I put my life in danger. I used my head before my heart and now I'm seeing a therapist because I can't get over it. And everybody wants to help me, but I don't want them to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my fault that I'm in this mess. When I first moved here, Travis was sending letters to my brother's house. Threatening letters and I'm having nightmares about him. On the plane, I dreamed that I had his baby and I was married to him. It was awful Beth. I don't know how much I can take. At one point, I started to go back."

"No Belle. You are not goin back there. I refuse to lose you again. You're my girl and I don't want anything to happen to you. You are too sweet to be with someone like that. That's why you have Jesse."

"I know but I'm makin' him feel bad. He acts like he's not doin' his job as a boyfriend. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that I was going to see a therapist. I hate doin' this to him."

"I'm sure he understands sweetie. Otherwise, he wouldn't be with you right now."

I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder when he'll kick me out or something."

"Kick you out?" Beth looked at me in confusion. "You live with him?"

"Temporarily, just until things cool down. Then I'm goin' back to my apartment."

"Has he asked you about staying permanently?"

"No…we really haven't talked about that. We've only been together for a few months."

"Do you think he'll ask?"

"I don't know. With everything going on, we haven't really discussed that. Plus, we're not even married." I laughed.

"I don't know Belle. The way his Twitter page has been goin, he might ask."

"Wow, you're the second person that has mentioned his page."

"Have you not seen it? He talks about you like you're the only person in the world."

"I have seen his page but I don't have a Twitter."

"Omg, are you serious? You need a page girl so you can keep up."

I laughed. "I don't need to keep up."

"Yes you do!" Beth grabbed my hand and dragged me to the computer. "Sit." And she sat me down in a chair beside her. "Okay, lets create you a page girl."

"No Beth, I don't want one."

"Yes you do. Now, full name. Rosabelle Hughes…"

"Okay, how about you make up a name instead of using mine."

"Okay…what name?"

"Just put Nicole. I can't believe I'm doin' this man."

"Username?"

"I don't know Beth. I don't want this."

"Too bad. What do you want to use?"

She is so determined to make this page. "Uh…BrownEyedRose10."

"Why the number 10?"

"Because that's how many fingers and toes I have Beth." I said sarcastically.

"Smartass. Okay, e-mail and password." I gave her my e-mail and password. "Does Jesse know this one?"

"No, he just knows my personal e-mail."

"Okay…let's do this homie." She said and pressed the 'create my account' button. "And there you have it, your very own twitter page. Now, let's follow your man." She typed in his name and pressed search and his page popped up. "Look at him."

"I know. Look at him: his body, his mohawk, that damn tongue piercing…"

"Okay, you can stop now. That's more than what I wanted to hear."

I giggled. "My bad. I was in my own little world."

"Uh huh and that's why you missed your morning flight."

"Whatever…I want to follow you."

"Okay, I'll follow you back when I get on later."

"Do you think I should tell Jesse that it's me?"

"I would play a game with him first." She smirked.

"Oh no Beth. I am not makin' him mad."

"It'll be fun, just give him clues or something."

"Okay, I'll try but if he gets mad then I'm blamin' you."

"Fair enough." She said. This is not going to be good at all. I can feel it in the air. But maybe this will be a good thing so I'll know what he says about me. I feel special right about now. "Here we go 1 new tweet." She clicked on the banner. "Look at what it says."

I looked at the screen: _'Come support Ink Inc in NC if you're in the area…for right now hangin' with some people & my babygirl.' _"Uh huh…so how do I make this work without lettin' him know it's me?"

"Just reply to every message he post or something."

"This is goin' to be some game Beth."

**Jesse POV**

"I'm still worried about her you guys. On the plane, she had another nightmare."

"What was it about?" Matt asked.

"She didn't tell me but I know it wasn't good. She kept sayin 'my baby' and 'let me go.' But I know it had somethin' to do with that bastard. If I ever see him, I swear I'll kick the hell out of him."

"Calm down Jesse, you don't need to be angry right now. Just take it easy until somethin' does happen but if Travis was smart, he'll stop whatever he's doin' or plannin'." Jeff said.

"I hope he's not that stupid." I said.

"Look, let's just give her time, when she's ready to tell us about the nightmare she'll come and tell us."

"I wish I could do somethin'…anything to make her feel better."

"You're already helping her by being with her. I'm sure that's all she wants from you."

"I want to give her more."

"I'm sure you already do Neal." Matt smiled and of course Jeff had to laugh at his brother.

"You know what? You guys need to get out my sex life." I chuckled. "Where is Shannon?"

"At the shop I guess. Haven't heard from him since this morning." Matt responded.

"Uh huh. Are you goin to be at the show tomorrow?"

"I wish but I have an early flight in the mornin'."

"Damn, good luck to you." I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man, same to you."

**Rosabelle POV**

"What should I post first?" I asked.

"Anything, just don't give yourself away."

"But would it give me away if you follow me?"

"I don't think so. I'll just say you're a friend of one of my other friends." She smiled.

I shook my head. I can't believe this, as much as I said I would never have a Twitter page, I got one anyway, but it was by force. I followed a few more people including Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Christy, etc. "This is goin' to get me in trouble Beth."

"No it won't. You'll have so much fun with this. Oh, someone has tweeted." She clicked on the banner. "It's from Shannon. He says: _'Going to pick up someone special.' _I wonder if it's Christy."

"Probably because she said that she was coming here the same day as I was so…yeah."

"Uh huh, I think she's the one for him."

"I think so too. Perfect match."

"You and Jesse are the perfect match too. And don't say you aren't."

"You really think so?"

"Yes honey, I do."

"I hope we do last because I do care about him but do you actually think he's goin to stay long. I mean, look at the mess I'm in right now."

"I don't see why he shouldn't. If Jesse didn't want to put up with you, I think he would have been left you a long time ago. Don't you think?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"Stop with all the negative thoughts, think positive."

"Everybody has been tellin' me that, but it doesn't change the fact one day he is goin' to get tired of it and leave."

"I don't think he would Belle. I don't think he's the type of man to do that to a woman."

"I'm just really scared Beth."

"Don't be Belle." She leaned over and gave me a hug. "Everything is goin' to be okay. Everything will get better."

I really hope so…

**Normal POV**

Matt, Jeff, and Jesse walked into the house and found Beth and Rosabelle hugging. "Is everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, we're just one of those heart-to-heart moments." Beth said. "Nothin' to worry about."

Jesse looked at Rosabelle and she smiled. He smiled back but he knew that something was bothering her but he decided not to bring it up now. They were all sitting around the living room talking until they heard a horn outside. They all got up to see Shannon and Christy walking up the gravel. Rosabelle bolted out the door and ran into the redhead's arms. "I missed you Red!"

"I missed you too honey. How are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Never better."

"Hi Shannon."

"Hi Rosabelle." He responded back. "How are you doin'?

"I'm great. Christy, come join me and Beth." She grabbed Christy's hand and pulled her into the house."

"Okay, what is up with Rosabelle?" Shannon asked.

"She got some before she left Florida." Jeff grinned looking at Jesse.

"I wish you would stay off my sex life." He said.

**Rosabelle POV**

"So, I finally got that twitter page." I said.

"Cool deal. I bet Jesse is happy too." Christy said.

"He doesn't know I have one."

"And why not?"

"Cause Beth here wants me to 'play a game' with him."

"I think it'll be fun." Beth said.

"Maybe it will." Christy smirked. "Have you posted anything yet?"

"No, I don't know what to put?" I groaned. "I'm deleting this account." But Christy and Beth stopped me before I could put my hand on the mouse. "I don't want it anymore."

"Rosabelle, you are not deleting this page I worked hard on." Beth said.

I scoffed. "I don't want it. It's nerve rackin…"

"Just give it a try, it's really easy. Stop bein' a baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I sat back in my chair.

"Come Belle. Just do it for at least a couple of days then you can tell him."

"Whatever." I said again. This sucks.

"Rosabelle, someone is here to see you!" I heard Jeff yell. So, I got up and ran to the door.

**Normal POV**

"Hear she comes." Matt said. Rosabelle ran out the door and she saw the one man she was looking for: "Gil!"

"Hey sweetpea." She ran into his arms. "My, my you still look beautiful."

"I missed you Gil."

"Aw honey, I missed you too. You've been gone to long darling."

"I know, but I'm here. I am so glad to be here."

"I'm glad to honey." He said looking at her. "I missed that pretty little smile of yours."

Rosabelle blushed. "Thanks." Everyone stood outside to talk for a few more minutes to catch up. "Okay, I don't if it's just me but I'm hungry."

Jeff smiled. "What do you want?"

"A cow if you have you."

"Wow Belle. That's askin' for a lot." Beth said.

"I know but that's what I want."

"How about I cooked you burger?" Jeff asked.

"Burgers, with an 's' at the end." Rosabelle said.

"Okay then, burgers." He laughed.

**Rosabelle POV**

"Can I please have one now?" I asked standing over Jeff.

"For the 15th time Belle, they are not done. Gosh you are very impatient." He said.

"They smell so good. I want one now." I whined.

"How about you go in the house and get a drink and I will call you first when they are done."

I groaned and went back into the house and grabbed a beer. I went into the living room and sat between Gil and Jesse with my lip pouted out.

"What's wrong sweetpea?" Gil asked.

"I'm hungry." I said and took a swig.

Gil chuckled. "I see you have this eating thing down packed. I'm happy for you."

"I am too." Beth said. "You scared me the last time I saw you. Jesse the last time Belle was down here, she went two days without eating and almost made herself sick. Me, Jeff, and Matt had to pin her down to make her eat."

"I should have kicked your asses for that too."

"Yeah, but Belle you did scare all of us that day." Matt said. "We thought we would have to send you to the hospital girl."

I sighed. "I know and I apologize. I was having a hard time keeping my weight the way I want it to."

"At least you're back on track. You look much better sweetpea." Gil smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Gil but if it wasn't for Jesse then I would still be havin' the problem." I looked at him and smiled. "He saved me." I rubbed his cheek. "He is so special to me." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Awww, that is too sweet." Christy said.

"Thanks, I try." I said.

"Rosabelle has always been sweet." Matt said. "Sometimes."

"I'm not always sweet to you Mattie Poo." I winked.

"Mattie Poo?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, Mattie Poo."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Cause she hates me." Matt answered.

"Now Matthew, I could never hate you. I care for you too much."

"Uh huh, I hear ya."

A few minutes later Jeff walked in and said the food was ready. We all got up but Jesse stopped me and waited for everyone to walk ahead. He put his arm around my waist and his forehead against mine. "I love you very much."

"I love you too baby." I said and kissed him on the lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"What's wrong Jesse?"

He smiled. "I love you, that's all." I smiled back. "And I love you too." I took his hand and we went outside with the others.

"Ok Belle, burgers with an 's' and I hope you're happy now." Jeff said putting the plate in front of me.

"You made me very happy Jeff." I said. We sat around talking and laughing. All the great times started to really come back.

"Where are your bags?" Jeff asked me.

"Still in the car, we haven't checked in our room yet."

"You don't have to; you guys can stay here with me and Jeff." Beth said.

"No, that's okay. We can stay in a hotel."

"Now Belle, you know you can stay here and we're not takin' no for an answer so go get your bags and bring on in the house. And don't argue with me cause you know you'll lose."

"Ugh, yes mommy dearest." I said throwing my hands up in defeat. "Never again will I say no to you."

"Better not." She laughed.

**This chapter might be a little boring but I'm trying LoL…I hope you somewhat like it…Reviews/advice! ^_^ And I know it's been awhile since I last updated but like I said before…school is kickin' my behind. So just be patient with me please.**


	23. Is it a sign?

**I don't own anybody except Rosabelle…ENJOY!***

Chapter 23: Is it a sign?

**Rosabelle POV – **_Warning sexual content here!_

The next morning I woke up at 8 so I could go for my morning run. I walked downstairs and saw Jeff already drinking coffee. "Mornin' Belle."

"Good Morning."

"Bout to go for the mornin' run?"

"Yup, haven't done it in awhile."

"Want company?"

"Sure buddy."

"Be back." He went upstairs and came back down in some running clothes. "Lets do this." We started running through the path behind his house. We ran a few miles and came to a stop at a lake. "So, how are you doin' Belle?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. Not much to talk about."

"How about what happened on the plane yesterday?"

"Talkin' about the dream I had huh?"

He nodded. "Talk to me girl."

I sighed. "It was about Travis again. Jeff, I was married to him and I had his baby. A beautiful baby boy. I didn't even get to hold him. Travis was holding the baby in his hands and said that he doesn't need a mother that's goin to run away from this family and shot me. It scared me Jeff cause I could have had a baby. I wasn't goin' to run off leaving my child with him. If anything, my baby would have came with me." I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Is it a sign or something? Is something gonna happen to me Jeff?"

"Nothin' is goin to happen to you Rosabelle. Nobody is goin to let anything happen especially Jesse. I think Jesse would kill before he let anything else happen to you. Don't worry about so much girl." He pulled me into a hug. "And I definitely won't let anything happen to you. I care about you too damn much."

"Thanks Rainbow. That means a lot me." I hugged him back. "Jeff?"

"Yeah Belle?"

"You stink." I laughed.

He laughed too. "You don't smell to bright either punk." He cupped his hands to my face. "Don't worry about it; just keep your head up."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Good now lets get back before a search party comes." He said. We ran back and entered the house to find Beth and Jesse in the kitchen talking.

"Hey, how was the run?" Beth said.

"Great like always." Jeff said smiling and went over to hug Beth.

"Ew man. You stink." She pushed him away. "Shower first then come back and try again."

"You know you love my odor." He laughed and went upstairs.

"Uh no sir. There is nothing lovable about odor." She said.

I smiled. "I'll be back." I kissed Jesse on his head and went upstairs. I got in the shower and stood there letting the warm water run through my hair and over my face. After a few more minutes, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I stepped out the bathroom and saw Jesse sitting on the bed. "Hello."

He looked at me and smirked. "Sexy." I blushed. "Now, you blushing make you even sexier."

I could feel my cheeks burning. "Will you stop please?" I turned my back to him looking for some clothes.

"Why do you continue to blush around me Rosabelle? I've already seen you naked."

"I know but it's the way you say it." I felt his arms go around me. "I don't know why you came in here."

"I was actually hoping to see you naked." He started kissing the side of my neck.

"Are you forgetting that we're in somebody else's house?"

"It's just Jeff and Beth. I'm sure they won't mind."

"So, yesterday wasn't enough for you?"

"Hell no." He started kissing the other side of my neck. "I need you every day."

"You're just a horny little man." He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Do I have to whip it out for you?" He lifted me up and sat me down on the dresser. "Cause we both know that I'm not a 'little' man."

"Awww, someone is getting upset cause I called him a little man." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that really hurt 'his' feelings."

I pulled his head down. "Tell him I said sorry."

"I think you should tell him personally." He smirked. I smacked him in the stomach. "That's the only way he'll forgive you." I smacked him again. He lowered his lips to mine and we began our own make out session. I felt my towel loosen so Jesse took it upon himself and unwrap it. "Damn babygirl…you're so beautiful." I felt my cheeks burning again. The things he say that brings butterflies to my stomach and redness to my cheeks. His lips went back to my neck and I closed my eyes to feel his lips on me. His hands traveled down to my breasts, pinching my nipples hard causing me to moan. I felt one of his hands lower down to stomach across my belly ring. I jumped when I felt his fingers between my thighs. I had to bury my face in his shoulder to keep me from moaning so loud. He chuckled.

"It's not funny." I muffled. He started to finger me slowly and I spread my legs wider so he could go deeper. "Oh fuck Jesse."

"Come for me babygirl." He slipped another finger and started picking up the pace.

"Damn." I gripped his shirt tighter. This feels too good. "I'm about to. Go faster baby." And he did. He bent down between my legs and began working magic with his tongue. I grabbed the towel and held it over my mouth. "Oh fuck." I squeaked. I felt Jesse's hands on my hips trying to hold me still but it wasn't working too well. He got up and lifted me off the dresser and on to the bed and went back down. I gripped onto the sheet with one hand and held the towel over my mouth with the other. He's making this so difficult for me.

"You are too wet babygirl." He growled and inserted two fingers back inside.

"I can't hold it anymore." I whispered.

"Let it out babygirl."

I replaced the towel back over my mouth and moaned. His fingers went faster and I felt his tongue. "Oh fuck!" I squeaked again. I felt him suck on my clitoris and lick me all over. This is the best feeling a woman could ever have. I reached my climax and I laid there gasping for air with the towel still over my face. I felt Jesse lay on top of me and he pulled the towel off my face.

"You okay?" He laughed. He used to towel to clean me up.

"I don't like you anymore." I said trying to calm myself down.

"No you don't, you love me."

"I hope they didn't hear me. I tried so hard not to be loud." I covered my eyes. "But you…"

"I know. I'm too good." He winked.

"Okay, get off, get out so I can get dressed in peace." I pushed him off me. "You are not allowed to touch me for the rest of the day."

"Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Yes, now out." I pointed to the door.

He bent down and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get out." He went into the bathroom to wash his hands then he left. I finished getting ready without any interruptions.

**Jesse POV**

I went downstairs and found Jeff and Beth sitting in the kitchen. "Uh huh. Where have you been for the last 5 hours?" Jeff asked.

"I was not gone that long. I was upstairs talking to my baby."

"Right…'talking' he says."

"I was. Honest." I sat down at the table. "So, what time do we have to be in Fayetteville?" I asked changing the subject.

"Whenever Shannon and Christy decides to get here."

"That'll be in the next five years."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah. So, I talked to Rosabelle this morning while we were running."

"About what?"

"That dream that she had. She's scared that something is going to happen to her. I told her to keep her head up and stop worrying so much."

"I've told her the same thing too."

"She just has to take it one day at a time." He added.

Rosabelle came in and she glared and rolled her eyes at me and sat down beside Beth. "How are you babygirl?" She just sat there and looked at me, shaking her head. I laughed because it's funny to see her 'upset.' She flipped me off. "When and where?" I asked.

"So Jeff, what time are we leaving?" She asked ignoring me.

"Um, when Shannon and Christy get here. Are we missing something here?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh, I'm goin to pack." And he went out the kitchen.

"I'm hungry."

"Look in the fridge, something is there." Beth said and followed Jeff. Rosabelle got up and looked. I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I told you not to touch me for the rest of the day." She said pushing me away.

"Now you know I can't do that."

"Well, you better try cause I mean it Jesse. I will cut your hand off and feed it to you." She grabbed a jar of Goober (peanut butter and jelly together) and shut the door.

This woman drives me crazy. "You are so cute when you're irritated."

"Would you like a goober sandwich?" She pointed the knife at me.

"If you don't cut me first." I held up my hands. She turned back around and began making the sandwiches. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hand with the knife and started helping her. "You drive me crazy."

"Vice versa honey."

"You know what?"

She smiled. "What?"

"I love you very much and I won't let anything happen to you."

She turned her head to look at me. "I know."

"I just wanted you to know that babygirl."

"Do you want to know what it was about?"

"If you want to tell me."

She sat down in a chair and I sat in one in front of her. "I was married to him and I had his baby. A baby boy. He said that he doesn't need a mother that will run off and killed me. And for some reason I think something is goin to happen to me…"

"I wish you would stop thinking like that." I cut her off. "Nothin' is goin' to happen to you babygirl." I put my hand on the side of her cheek. "I'm here and you have Devon, Mark, Jeff and everybody else around you now. You have no reason to worry." I brushed her cheek with my thumb. "Try not to get worked up about this. Everything is goin' to be okay."

She kissed the palm of my hand. "Okay." She smiled.

"Okay. Now, can I give momma a kiss?" I smiled.

"You sure can." She said and leaned over and kissed me. She finished making our lunch and ate while talking. "So, who is your opponent tonight?"

"Beer Money."

"Wow, that's goin to be a good match."

"Yeah, should be an easy win."

"Someone is just a little cocky." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Of course."

"You are something else Jesse Neal."

**Rosabelle POV**

After Shannon and Christy showed up we made our way to Fayetteville. When we got the arena, I went to go set up my make-up stand. Afterwards I was waiting for the first girl to show up. "Hi Lisa."

"Hey girl, how are you?" She gave me a hug.

"I'm fine, just livin' the life." I replied.

"That's all you can do." We chatted while I finished her make-up and hair, then she was on her way to get ready for the show. I finished the rest of the girls except Christy; she's coming later and started cleaning up my station.

"Hey sis." I turned around and saw Devon walking my way.

"Hey big brother." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you more. Where have you been?"

"Jesse and I stayed with Jeff and Beth last night."

"Oh okay. I didn't hear from you and I was worried."

"I'm fine, nothin' to worry about."

"Good. I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay and everything."

"Okay, when we get back to Florida, I'll stop by and see you and Yessi."

"Cool deal. Well, I'm goin to go and get ready for tonight, I'll see you later." He smiled.

"Okay, love you. I said. I finished cleaning my work station and sat down in the chair and put on my headphones to relax. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, Rob was standing behind me. "Hey Robbie." I smiled.

"Hey Miss Belle." He said hugging me. "How are you?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"Can't complain." He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "So, how's life?"

"It's decent. Not much to say really."

"Devon told us that you're seeing a therapist. How is that working out?"

"Well, pretty good. I only had one so far. My next one is when I get back to Florida."

"You know if you need anybody, we're always here." He took my hand.

I squeezed his back. "I know and I really appreciate it Robbie." I said smiling.

"Alright, I just wanted to come and check on you. I'll see you later." He got up and kissed my cheek.

"See ya." I put my headphones back on, laid my down and closed my eyes.

**Jesse POV**

"I'm ready to get this match over with." I said.

"So you can get back to your babygirl, we all know." Shannon chuckled.

"And you are right. Speaking of which I'm goin' to see her right now."

"You are so whipped."

"I honestly don't give a damn because I love being whipped…especially by her." I smirked.

"Alright, I wasn't talkin' like that but whatever rocks your boat." He made I disguised face.

"She rocks me boat all day and night."

"Get the hell out man. Just get out!" He shouted and pointed to the door and I just walked out laughing.

I walked down to where Rosabelle was and saw her with her head down. My heart started to beat faster, I thought she was crying. I got to her and saw steady breathing…she was asleep. I sighed in relief. Damn, she looks so beautiful and I know I say this many times, but it's true. I brushed a strand of her hair from her face and I stroked her cheek softly with my finger. I saw her eyes open slowly and look up at me taking her headphones off. I squatted down so I was looking at her. "Hey babygirl."

"Hey baby." She whispered. "Did I miss the show?"

"No, it hasn't started yet." I smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know I fell asleep."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I was tired." She sat up and stretched. I stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Baby, that feels so good right now."

"You're tense babygirl."

She sighed. "I know, I can feel it." As I continued to massage her, I bent over and kissed planting small kisses on her neck. "Oh no." She jumped up and turned to look at me. "You will not."

I laughed. "What? I wasn't doin' anything."

"You know what you was doin' Jesse Neal." She said laughing too. "Not tonight son."

"Okay, I won't. Can I at least get a kiss?" She walked over to me and planted her lips on mine. I put my arm around her waist to pull her close. I nudged my tongue on her lips and heard the moan escape from her. Her arms went around my neck to get closer to me. I didn't want to stop but we didn't then that would be trouble. I pulled back slowly putting my forehead against hers, both of us breathing heavy. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." She pecked my lips. "Go get ready for your match."

"Okay, I'll come get you from catering when I'm finished."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too babygirl." And I walked back to my locker room.

**Rosabelle POV**

"Uh huh." I turned around and saw Christy standing there with a biggest grin on her face.

I turned red. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to see a lot of a tongue twisting goin' on." She giggled.

"Wow Christy." I shook my head. "Do you love doin' this to me?"

"Doin' what?" She innocently.

"Torturing me."

"I do not torture you that much."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh really? How about all those times you tortured me because I had a crush on Jesse before we got together?"

"I don't call that torture, I call that a boost."

I laughed. "Whatever."

"So, how is the twitter page workin' out?" She sat down in the chair.

"I haven't been on that thing since Beth made it." I said applying foundation on her face.

"Well, you need to get with the program honey."

"Why? Twitter is nothin' more than a social networking website just like facebook and myspace and whatever else kids use these days."

"You just want to be lame."

I laughed. "No I'm not. Okay, if it makes you feel better then I'll catch up with you guys."

"It would, thank you." I finished her face and hair. "It looks great Belle."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Welp, see ya later." And she walked off. The people I deal with these days. The show had started and ended. Jesse and Shannon won their match of course. I was in catering with my things waiting on Jesse to get here and my phone started vibrating. "Hello."

"_Hi Rosabelle, it's Steven."_

"Hi little guy, everything okay?"

"_Yes, I just wanted to call you because I miss you."_

My heart started to melt. "I miss you too Steven. How was your day?"

"_Good, I painted and played with the other kids. I like being here better than I did at home."_

"Now, didn't I tell you it was a fun place to be?"

He giggled. "_Yes you did. Are you coming to my birthday party?"_

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world honey."

"_Okay, I can't wait to see you."_

"I can't wait to see you either baby."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to call and everything."_

I smiled. "Okay, remember you can call me anytime."

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye honey." That little boy really has my heart. Hearing his voice just made my night. I can't wait to see him.

"Hey baby, who was that?" Jesse came up.

"It was Steven; he called to make sure I was coming to his birthday party next month." I said still smiling.

"That's nice, I can't wait to meet the little guy."

"He's a total sweetheart Jesse." We walked to the parking lot. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care, as long as it's food."

"Well, everybody is goin' to the Waffle House if you want to go there."

"Lets be out then honey." And I hopped in the car

**Normal POV**

"I want everything on this menu." Rosabelle said. Everybody started laughing. "You guys laughin' and I'm bein' so serious right now."

"Um, are you pregnant?" Christy asked.

Jesse choked choking on his drink and Rosabelle patting his back. "Thanks Christy for trying to kill my boyfriend. And no I'm not pregnant."

"You better not be or someone is goin' to have a problem." Devon glared at Jesse and he held the menu close to his face.

"Shut up fathead and I'm not." Rosabelle said. "I'm just hungry."

"Rosabelle, we are really proud of you. Your eating habits are much better honey. We can all tell." Mark said.

"Damn, have I gained that much weight?" She rubbed her stomach.

"We are not saying that you are fat honey. You look healthier than what you did. You were a twig when we first met you." Christy said and the rest of the crowd agreed.

"I guess I have."

"Not I guess babygirl, you have." Jesse said holding her hand.

"Thanks everybody." She smiled. "Now, about this food. I want everything, including the kid's meals." Everybody laughed once more. "Okay, you guys are laughin' and I'm bein' serious."

Once everyone ordered, Rosabelle excused herself to the bathroom. She pulled out her phone. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She pulled up her twitter page and was thinking of something to put. Beth and Christy explained to her how to tweet and tag people the same day she got it made and she got it pretty down. "_Wow, what a night. Had a blast at the TNA show tonight! JesseNealTna & TheShannonBrand were awesome!_" "I hope he sees this."

"You hope who sees what?" She looked up and saw Beth smiling. "Is someone tweeting?"

Rosabelle laughed. "Shut up."

"So, this is what you put." She said looking at her phone.

"Do you think he'll see it?"

"Possibly, but if not I'll mention it to him. Wait a minute, he saw it cause he replied back."

Rosabelle refreshed her phone and saw the reply: "_Thanks for the support." _"Well, at least he did see it. What should I put next?"

"Just wait till his next post."

**Rosabelle POV**

After dinner, Jesse and I went back to Jeff and Beth's place and chilled out for the rest of the night. "I'm so tired." I said.

"Me too, I think I'm goin' to call it a night guys." Beth said.

"I'm right behind ya babe. Goodnight guys." Jeff said.

"Night." I said. I was watching t.v. My eyes were getting very heavy. "I don't think I'm going to make." I smiled looking at him.

He smiled back. "Come one babygirl." He lifted off the couch and carried me up the stairs to the bedroom. He sat me down and went over to my bag to get my pjs. He pulled my shirt over my head.

"I can change myself you know." I said.

"I know but I want to do it." He said unhooking my bra and throwing it to the side. To my surprise he didn't try anything and slipped my top over my head. He unbutton and took my jeans off and put my pajama pants on. "Stand up for a minute." I stood and he slipped the covers back and I climbed back in. "There ya go babygirl." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Jesse." I watched him as he changed into a pair of sweatpants and take off his shirt. He slides in bed pulling me to him. "Goodnight baby."

"Night babygirl." And I fell asleep in his warm arms.

**Normal POV**

The next morning Jesse and Rosabelle got up so they could catch their morning flight back to Florida. "Thanks for letting us stay here guys." Rosabelle said giving Jeff a hug.

"Mi casa es su casa." Jeff said.

Rosabelle laughed. "Gracias."

Beth shook her head. "You guys are too wild together. Don't let it be another decade for you to come see me." She said hugging Rosabelle

"I won't, I promise." She replied.

"Come back and see me Jesse." Beth hugged Jesse. "And bring her back with you."

"Take care of yourself Beth and you know I will." He hugged her back. He grabbed their bags and headed out to the car.

Beth couldn't resist herself and hugged Rosabelle again. "I mean it Belle, I want to see you again. Just as happy as you are now. And keep up with that twitter page."

Rosabelle laughed. "Whatever." And she headed out to the car.

"You guys ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yup." She said and got in the back seat and laid down. She took out her phone and went straight to Jesse's page: _"Had a great time in NC. Time to head home with my girl for some much needed rest." _She smiled: _"She must be a lucky girl." _She laid there for a moment, hearing little clicks from the front then they stopped. She refreshed her page and saw that he responded to her message: _"Actually, I think I'm the lucky one." _She closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

**Rosabelle POV**

After a delay at the airport, Jesse and I finally made it back home later that evening. While he went to put our bags upstairs, I went into the kitchen to get a drink then my phone started to ring. "Hello."

"_Can I speak to Carrie Lowe?"_

"Um, I'm sorry but this is Rosabelle Hughes. I think you have the wrong number."

"_My apologies ma'am."_

"No problem." I said and hung up.

"Who was it honey?" Jesse came in.

"A person with the wrong number." I replied handing him beer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He smirked.

"Oh darn, you caught me." I said rolling eyes. "You are so lame Jesse." And I walked into the living room.

"Love you too." He said laughing.

**Normal POV**

"Was it her?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was her." The second man said. "I got the location of where she is too."

He smiled evilly. "Good job man. Now, I need to get the bitch back here where she belongs."

"Good luck Travis. You know she has those wrestling dudes to protect her."

"I'm not worried about them because if they do get in the way, I will kill them one-by-one with no hesitation." He handed the man an envelope that contained a large sum of money. "You'll get the other half when we get her."

With that Travis left the man's house with that same smile on his face. _"I'm coming for you Rosabelle."_

**Uh oh…what did you all think about this chapter? I'm actually thinking about doing a squeal to this story; I have a lot of ideas going through my head right now. Reviews/advice please! ^_^**


	24. Happy Birthday

**I don't own anybody except the OCs I put in here…ENJOY!**

Chapter 24: Happy Birthday

**Rosabelle POV**

Today is finally the day! I finally get to go back to New York not only to see my family but to see Steven for his 9th birthday. He had called me the night before with excitement. He was so hyper over the phone I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesse, you should have heard him last night, he was so excited that he's turning 9-years-old. He was so hyper that Miss Jane couldn't get him off the phone."

"Uh babygirl?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you packing your whole closet?" He laughed.

I looked down in my suitcase and realized I put too many clothes in there. "Oops." I giggled. "I guess I'm excited myself." I started pulling some clothes out. "So, are you ready to see my parents?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about your brothers."

"Don't worry; they won't do anything if they know what's good for them."

"What about when you're not around?"

"Baby trust me, they're not stupid." I heard my phone go off. "Hello."

"_Hey angel."_

"Hi momma, how are you?"

"_Good, just wanted to make sure you and Jesse were up so you don't miss your flight."_

"Yeah, we're just finishing up packing and we'll be out the door."

"_Okay angel, we'll see you and Jesse soon."_

"Okay, love you ma."

"_Love you too angel."_

"Okay, are we ready?"

"Yeah." Jesse replied. "Let's be out."

**A few hours later…**

"Thanks for coming to get us Natasha." I went up to hug her.

"No problem sis, anything for you. So, you must be the famous Jesse Neal." She stuck out her hand and he accepted it.

"That would be me."

"Okay…" She started to circle around him, checking him out. "Rosabelle you are right, he is cute."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"I picked a good one Tasha." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I see. Alright, come on everybody is waiting for us." She said and we got in the car. "I'm pregnant Belle."

I gasped. "Really? How far are you?"

"I'm two months. I found out last week."

"Oh my gosh…" I put my hand on her stomach and felt the little baby bump. "I'm so happy for you and Dominick." I reached over and hugged her.

"We are so excited and so happy. Our first child together and many more to come."

"I get to spoil my niece or nephew." I bent down and kissed her flat stomach. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Have you told mom and dad?"

"Not yet, we're going to announce it today."

"Momma is going to be more excited, her first grandchild." I smiled.

"I know and I'm prepared for it." She laughed.

"Congratulations Natasha." Jesse said.

"Thanks honey."

**Jesse POV**

Rosabelle hasn't stopped talking about Natasha's pregnancy since we left the airport. I'm happy for them both. Natasha's first child and Rosabelle's first niece or nephew. I can tell they are really close. I wonder what it would be like to have a child with Rosabelle sometimes. Having a little girl just like her. Wait a minute...I haven't been with her a year yet and I'm already talking about having children with her.

Damn I must have it bad. This woman has really changed me. I don't know though, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But after everything she has been through I don't think she would want children yet. Hopefully we'll still be together long enough.

**Rosabelle POV**

I haven't heard a word from Jesse since we left the airport; I wonder what's bothering him. We pulled up to my parent's home. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked Jesse.

"Yeah, why?"

"You haven't said a word since we left the airport."

"Oh, I was deep in thought."

"Something you want to talk about real quick?"

"It's nothing major."

"Are you still worried about my brothers?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"You will leave New York alive." I smiled and kissed his lips. "I promise."

"Sure about that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Come on." I took his hand and dragged him into the house. "Hello!" I yelled through the house.

"There's my princess." My dad came up and gave me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Dad, this is Jesse."

"Yes I remember this young man. How are you?" He asked extending his hand.

"I'm good sir. Good to see you again." He accepted the hand shake.

"Please call me Carl. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

"Is that my angel I hear?" I saw my mom come from upstairs.

"Hey momma." I said. She came up to hug and kiss my forehead. "How are you?"

"Fine. Momma, this is Jesse."

"Hi Jesse, it's good to see you again sweetheart." She said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Hughes."

"Now Jesse, I told you to start calling me Jackie or Jacquelyn."

"Okay Jacquelyn." He said smiling.

"Where are my dumb brothers at?" I asked.

"In the backyard messing up everything as usual." My dad replied

"Come on baby." We walked through the kitchen and out the back door. "Hey dumbasses."

"Hey little sis." Dominick came up and swung me around. "We've missed you."

"Missed you guys too. Congratulations by the way." I whispered.

He smiled. "She told you already?"

I nodded. "She told me I would be the first to know."

"Thanks sis, I'm really excited about being a dad."

"Dominick, this is Jesse Neal, my boyfriend." I pulled Jesse beside me. "Jesse, this Dominick, Natasha's husband."

"Nice to meet you Jesse, heard a lot about you."

"Same here." He said.

"Marcus, get your ass over and meet Belle's boyfriend. And quit messing with that damn rocket!"

"I hope you're not talking about that rocket he launched and nearly blew the yard up when we were kids." I said.

"That's the one and he is determined to fix that thing too so he can blow the backyard up."

"Both of you can shut the hell up." Marcus came and hugged me. "It's my rocket."

"You are a big ass kid man." I said laughing. "Anyways, Marcus this is Jesse."

"Nice to meet you man, heard a lot about you."

"Same here."

"What did she say about me?" Marcus eyed me. "Nice things I hope."

"Some were nice." Jesse laughed.

"Snitches get stitches Jesse Neal." I said sweetly.

"Love you too." He said.

"I want to know what you said about me." Marcus asked.

I laughed. "I love you brother."

"That's good to know." He said.

"So, why are you working that old piece of junk anyways?" I asked. "It's old as you."

"Hahaha, go kick rocks. And I'm trying to see if it still works."

"Or he's trying to blow the house up." Dominick said.

"You know what? This is why I don't like you." Marcus pointed at Dominick. "Or you." He pointed at me.

"That's fine." I said. "I'm going to go stuff my face." And I turned to leave.

**Normal POV**

Jesse just stood there not knowing to follow Rosabelle or stay outside. Luckily Dominick and Marcus wanted to speak to him. "Let's talk for a minute Jesse." Marcus said. And all three sat in the patio chairs. "So, Jesse, how are things with you and our sister?"

"Great, I really care about Rosabelle. She's a wonderful person."

"Did she tell you everything about her past?" Dominick asked.

"Yeah she did. It made sad because she's a great person. I wonder sometimes why someone would hurt her. But I'm willing to stick by her as long as she wants me to."

"Well that's good to know." Marcus said. They sat there in silence for a moment and then Marcus sat on the edge of his chair. "Okay Jesse I'm gonna get to the point: we already had one guy take her away from us. We almost lost her. Travis had her for three years and we couldn't even see her. All we got was letters from her. And I'll be damned if we let anybody especially a man take her away from us. Before he does, I'll kill him dead." He said angrily.

"Okay Marcus, all that wasn't called for." Dominick spoke up. "What he means is that Rosabelle is our little sister, our only little sister. Our mom and dad always wanted a little girl and she it. And we did almost lose her, but she finally got away. We just don't want anything else to happen to her."

Jesse sat there for a moment. "Guys, I've been there. I have an older sister who was in abusive relationship and believe me I almost went to jail because I almost killed him. I would never do anything to hurt or harm Rosabelle. She has made me the happiest man in the world. I love and care about that woman and before I lay a hand on her I would kill myself. She means too much to me and I'll be damned if I lose her now."

Marcus and Dominick sat there staring at him then at each other. "Well that's good to hear Jesse. We're glad there is a man outside of the family that can treat her with respect. And the last time she was down here we couldn't get her to shut up about you." Dominick chuckled.

"And I didn't mean any kind of disrespect Jesse. I just don't want to lose my little sister again. There were many times where we almost lost her and I just want to see her happy." Marcus said.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're just looking out for her. It's what a brother supposes to do. No hard feelings at all." Jesse said.

"Well, now that's out the way, how about a beer?" Marcus went over to the cooler and grabbed three bottles.

**In the kitchen…**

Rosabelle stared out the window with a smile on her face. Seeing her brothers and Jesse talking and laughing is a good sign. She sighed with relief.

"You okay angel?" Her mom asked walking into the kitchen with Natasha.

"I'm just glad they're getting along, that's all."

"I'm glad too. You know how you're brothers are when it comes to you." Natasha spoke up.

"Yeah, that's why I was worried for a minute but it looks like everything is okay."

"So, Are you ready to see little Steven tomorrow?" Her mom asked.

"Yes momma, that little guy has my heart. He is so sweet. He called me last night all excited about his birthday and the party. Mom, he told me that his parents never celebrated his birthdays." I felt a lump in my throat because I was about to cry. "I don't understand why his parents did all those horrible things to him."

"Sweetheart, not every woman or man is made to be a parent. Steven's parents weren't and they took it out on him."

"Yeah, just be glad that you have parents like Jackie and Carl." Tasha said.

I felt a tear come down. "I am glad I have parents like you and dad. Even you aren't my biological parents, I still consider my blood." Jacquelyn kissed her daughter's check and hugged for.

"You're always my angel. Blood or not, I am your mother." She said.

"And you'll always be my princess." Carl came up behind her. "Blood or not, I am your father." Rosabelle hugged her dad with tears in her eyes. "We all love you Rosabelle. You belong with this family. You belong with us too Natasha." Carl had both Rosabelle and Natasha in his arms. None of them realized that the guys came inside.

"I wonder who started this tear fest." Marcus whispered.

"I got money on Rosabelle." Dominick laughed.

"I heard that punk."

"Awww, come here little sister and wifey." He held out his arms and Rosabelle and Tasha walked into them. "I love you."

"We love you too Dominick." Tasha said.

**Rosabelle POV**

Why do I always start a tear fest? I'm the biggest 28-year-old baby in the world right now. But I can't help. I'm so happy now. "Momma?"

"Yes angel?"

"I'm hungry."

She laughed at me. "Okay angel, lets get some dinner started."

"Mommy?"

"Yes angel?"

"I want your pasta."

"You are too much angel." She continued to laugh.

"Okay, everybody out." Carl ordered. While my parents fixed dinner, the rest of us sat in the living room and watch t.v.

"So Marcus, I heard through the grapevine you're dating some woman." I said.

"Well, your big mouthed grapevine is right." He said eyeing Natasha.

"What's her name and where did you meet her?"

"Her name is Danielle and we work together."

"Oh, so when do we get to meet her?" Tasha asked him.

"I don't know. When the time is right I guess."

"Well I want to meet her because I want to interrogate her."

Marcus raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you interrogated my boyfriend so I can interrogate your girlfriend. I want to make sure she is legit."

"Me too." Tasha spoke up. "I hate to whoop a girl's ass because she doesn't know how to act."

"Okay, both of you need some anger management class." Dominick laughed.

"Well, I can't have some trick messin' with my brother." I said. "I would hate to go to jail now."

"Well, she's not like that. She's a great woman with a great personality." Marcus defended her.

"Well, I want to be the judge of that." I said snuggling against Jesse.

"You want to be the judge of everything."

"When it comes to my brothers I really do."

"You guys will meet her when I decide to. I want to make sure it'll last for awhile."

"Alright but if she starts trouble, she's gettin' an ass-whoopin'."

"What did Devon, Mark and Jesse do to you? You use to be so sweet Rosabelle."

"They trained a beast." I responded smiling at Jesse. "Isn't that right baby?"

"That's right. Couldn't let you go anywhere defenseless." He said and kissed me.

"Well you should have kept her defenseless because she was nicer."

"Alright children, dinner is ready!" My dad called.

"Yes!" I was the first one to jump off the couch.

**Normal POV**

After having a wonderful dinner, they all sat around having a piece of Jacquelyn's famous chocolate cake.

"Dinner was great Jacquelyn." Jesse said. "And this cake is great too."

"Thank you Jesse, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said.

"I think we should tell them now Dominick." Natasha said.

"Tell us what?" Carl asked.

Dominick and Natasha smiled at each other. "I'm pregnant."

Jacquelyn gasped. "Really? You're pregnant?"

"Yes momma, you're going to be grandparents." Dominick said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a grandmother." My mother said. "How far?"

"Two months." Natasha said smiling.

"Congratulations and thank you for making me a grandfather." Carl hugged them both.

"I'm going to be a grandma. I knew I was dreaming about fish for some reason." Jacquelyn started to cry. "I'm going to be a grandma."

"Okay honey, lets go to bed." Carl laughed. "Goodnight kids."

"Night." They all said laughing.

"And that's where I get it from." Rosabelle said. "Well, I'm going to bed too." And her and Jesse said their goodnights.

**Rosabelle POV**

I got up bright and early so I can do my morning run leaving Jesse in the bed. I went downstairs to start some coffee just in case others started to wake up. As I was running I started to realize that I wasn't feeling right. I didn't feel like running at all. I just wanted to be lazy so I turned around and walked back to the house. When I walked in my mother was drinking her morning coffee. "Morning mom." 

"Morning angel, how was the run?"

"I didn't run, I don't feel right."

"What's the matter baby, are you sick?"

"I don't think so. I just didn't feel like running."

"Maybe you're just tired angel. Why don't you go get some more sleep and I'll come and wake you in a few more hours."

"Okay ma, thanks." So I went back upstairs, put on my pjs and got back into bed.

"That was quick." Jesse said sleepily pulling my towards him.

"I didn't run, I don't feel too happy."

"What's wrong? You sick?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Okay, just go back to sleep babygirl."

"Okay." And I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

"Carl, I had a dream about fish again." Jacquelyn said.

"Well, Natasha is pregnant honey." He said.

"I know that but I don't think they were about her."

"You don't think Rosabelle is pregnant do you?"

"At first I didn't know but just now she said she wasn't feeling good. She didn't go for her morning run."

"Maybe she's just tired."

"That's what I said but I have a feeling that it's different."

"Maybe Natasha is having twins."

Jacquelyn laughed. "Yeah, and Dominick would probably have a stroke."

**Rosabelle POV**

I got two more hours of sleep and I woke up feeling great and refreshed. I took my shower and got ready to go to the orphanage for Steven's birthday party. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, mom wanted me to check on you. She said you didn't go for your morning run."

"I wasn't feeling good but I'm a lot better now."

"Thanks good, don't want you missing the birthday boy today."

I smiled. "I could never do that to him." I finished putting my hair up in a high pony tail. "I'm cutting my hair."

"You better not. You've always had long hair."

I laughed. "I know but it's really irritating me now." We made our way downstairs where mom and Jesse were waiting.

"About time woman." My mom said. "Lets get a move on." I grabbed Steven's present and we headed out the door. When we got there, all the kids were outside playing. There were balloons and bubbles everywhere. We walked our way up to the party.

"Rosabelle!" I seen Steven run what to me and I caught him in my arms. "You came! You really came!"

"I told you I was coming honey. I also got you something." I took the gift from Jesse's hands. "But you can't open it till it's time to open the rest of your gifts."

"Okay." And he ran to out the gift with his other presents.

"Hello Little Rosie." Miss Jane came up to me and hugged me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Miss Jane, how are you?"

"Good thank you. You young man must be Jesse Neal."

"Yes ma'am." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Some of the children here watch wrestling and they pointed me out who you were."

"Hey look! It's Jesse Neal!" A kid yelled out.

"And that's my cue." He kissed my cheek and went over to where the kids were.

"He is a sweet man Rosie." Miss Jane said.

"I know I love him very much."

"I can tell Little Rosie." She smiled.

I sat at a picnic table and watched the kids interact with Jesse. He is very good with them. Makes me think how good of a father he would make. He would make any kid lucky to have him as a dad. "Penny for your thoughts." I look to see my mother sit beside me.

"Nothing major. Where is Natasha?"

"Inside playing with the toddlers."

"She's going to make a great mother."

"I know. Tasha and Dominick have been praying for this."

"I should have been here momma."

"Baby don't you start that. You're here now and that's all it matters."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled and looked back at Jesse.

"Well, looks like he has a way with them."

"He really does. You should see him interact with other kids. It's so cute. You want something to drink mom?"

"No baby thanks." And I got up to get a drink.

**Normal POV**

'_It has to be her.'_ Jacquelyn thought. She is too convinced that her angel was pregnant. "It has to be." She whispered.

"Has to be what?" Jane asked her.

"Well, Jane I was dreaming about fish." She explained. "And I thought it was because of Natasha but last night I dreamed about them again."

"You think Rosabelle is pregnant?" Jane asked.

"I have this feeling that she is. She wasn't feeling good this morning and I talked to Devon the other day and he said she has been eating a lot. I thought it was because she was getting her appetite back but now, it's just odd and I don't want to ask Rosabelle and freak her out."

"Well, just wait till she finds out something first. That way you're not jumping into anything." Jane said. "She'll tell you when she finds out."

Jacquelyn nodded.

**Rosabelle POV**

What a fun day! Steven got everything he wanted plus more. He is the happiest 9-year-old right now. It was getting a little dark and the kids were getting tired. So, my mom, myself, and Natasha got all the girls settled while Miss Jane and Jesse got the boys. "Wow, I'm glad I only have one child in here." Natasha patted her stomach.

"Maybe." I said.

"It better be only one." Natasha said.

"Alright, we got the boys settled in." Miss Jane said. "Thank you so much Jesse."

"You're welcome Miss Jane." He said.

"Okay kids, lets get going." Mom said.

"Wait; let me go say bye to Steven." I walked up the stairs to and to his room. "Hey big guy."

"Hi Belle. Thanks for my present."

"You are very welcome. I just wanted to come tell you goodnight."

"Are you leaving for Florida?"

"In a couple days I am honey." He frowned and started to cry. "Hey now, dry those tears. You know I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise when I come back, you'll get a phone call." I wiped his eyes with a tissue. "Now, let me see a smile." He blushed and smiled. "There you go." I rubbed his cheek. He laid down and I tucked him in. "Goodnight Steven." I kissed his cheek.

"Night." He said and closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek one last time, turned out his light and made my way downstairs. "Thank you Miss Jane." I hugged her.

"Take care of yourself Little Rosie." She said hugging me back.

I let go of her and made my way past my mom, Tasha and Jesse so they wouldn't see me cry. Before I got to the car I felt someone pull me back into a hug. I didn't care who it is, I just cried. "Ssshhh babygirl. It's going to be okay."

"I know." I whispered and wiped my tears away. "I just love that kid."

He chuckled. "I know."

We made it back home and saw my brothers and dad on the couch watching t.v. like always. "Hey, how was it?" My dad asked.

"We had a lot of fun." Mom said.

"That's nice. Dinner is on the stove."

"Good because I'm hungry." I said and went into the kitchen. After I ate, Jesse and I decided to call it an early.

"Are you sure you're okay babygirl?" 

"Yeah, it's been a long day." I crawled into bed.

"Yeah, get some sleep babygirl."

"Okay." I said and closed my eyes.

**Normal POV**

"I still think she is." Jacquelyn said looking at Carl.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"She thinks Rosabelle is pregnant." Carl explained.

"Is she?" Natasha asked.

"I think so. The signs are there. We just ate three hours and she's hungry again."

"Mom, it could just be nothing. You're worrying too much." Marcus said.

Jacquelyn sat down beside her husband. "Maybe."

**Rosabelle POV**

"Are you sure you're okay babygirl?" Jesse asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes baby." I got settled in the bed when my phone went off. "What now? Hello."

"_Rosabelle, where are you_?" Devon asked.

"Uh, I'm in New York Devon. Why?"

"_I just wanted to make sure you were safe_."

"Devon, what happened?"

"_Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay_."

He sounded too weird. "Devon, what are you not telling me?"

He sighed. "_Someone trashed my house."_

"WHAT? Are you okay? Where is Yessi?"

"_We're fine sis, she came home from work and found the house a wreck. But she's fine and so am I."_

"I'm on my way back."

"_No, you stay there."_

"I'm taking no for an answer." And I hung up before he could say anything else. "Jesse we got to go now."

"What happened?"

"Devon's house got broke into." I ran out the room and downstairs. "Mom! Dad!"

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"Devon's house got trashed, I'm going back tonight."

"Is Devon and Yessi okay?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving as soon as I pack." I started back up the stairs but Jesse was blocking the way. "Move it Jesse."

"Baby, just calm down. I just talked to Devon and he told me not to let you go anywhere."

"I will kick you in the nuts, now move." I glared at him.

"Well, you're just going to have to kick me because I'm not moving."

"Belle, Jesse is right. Just wait till in the morning." My mom said.

"And there is no need to get worked up."

"How about me and Marcus come with you in the morning?" Dominick said.

"Yeah, just in case someone needs their neck broke." Marcus added.

I laughed, my brother always loved violence. "Okay."

"I'll go ahead and make airplane reservations for you guys." Natasha said.

"Lets get some sleep okay. Everything is going to be fine." Jesse helped me up the stairs. He got me to the bed and tucked me in. He laid down beside me and I put my head on his chest. "Don't worry. He said he was fine." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I threatened to kick you in the nuts."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I still love you."

"I love you too." And I kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Travis and his partner sat a few blocks away from Devon's house. "I hope the son of a bitch got the warning." Travis said. "You don't come between me and my property."

"You really tore up the place man." The unknown man said. "Do you think he'll know it's you?"

"He's too stupid to think it's me. I'm not worried about him anyway."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait till that slut comes by." He said.

**So, what do you think? About my sequel to this story, I was thinking more of the lines of Matt Morgan. What do you guys think? Reviews/advice would be nice! ^_^**


	25. I'm Sorry

**I don't own anybody but the OCs I make up…big shout out to AmyLynn10159 for all her comments on each of my chapters ^_^…Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: I'm Sorry

**Rosabelle POV**

"I can't believe this happened to you Devon. Who would do this?" Devon's house was a mess: broken glass, ripped furniture, there were holes in the wall. It was horrible.

"I don't sis but when I find out, that person will be sorry." He said angrily.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Mark said we can stay with him till we get this sorted."

"I'm sorry this happen to you man." Marcus said.

"Me too brother." Devon sighed and sat in a chair.

"Come on guys, lets try and clean some of this mess." Dominick said.

"I'm going to check on Yessi." I said and went upstairs to find her in their bedroom crying. "Yessi? Are you okay sis?"

"Yeah, I'm still in shock. I can't believe this happened to us." She cried. I sat on the bed beside her and hugged her. "This is too scary Belle."

"I know, I'm scared for you and Devon both. I wish I could make this go away."

"Me too."

"Come on, I'll help you clean in here and help you pack some clothes." I helped Yessenia up and we began cleaning each room. It took us all day to get some of the mess up but we were halfway there.

"Thanks for helping us guys, it means a lot." Devon said.

"We're family Devon, we'll always have each other's back." I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Alright. Thanks Dominick and Marcus for being down here." He hugged his brothers. "I love you guys."

"That's what brothers are for." Marcus said. "Wish we could stay longer."

"What time is your flight?" I asked.

"10 Am. I have to be back to go with Natasha to the doctor."

"Do you guys have somewhere to stay?" Jesse asked.

Marcus and Dominick looked at each other. "Damnit!" They said in unison.

"Don't worry, you guys can stay with me and Rosabelle if you want." Jesse said.

"We can get a hotel or something. We don't want to be a bother." Marcus said.

"Come on guys. If Jesse said you can stay, you can stay. Stop being over-dramatic." I said smiled. "Devon, we'll see you at the arena tomorrow."

"Alright, you guys be careful going home." Devon and Yessi got into their car and pulled off.

"Okay, you guys ready because I am hungry." I said getting in the car.

**Normal POV**

"Follow them but don't get too close." Travis said. The man started driving a few feet away but making sure he didn't lose them. After an hour of driving parked a few blocks away from Jesse's house. "So she thinks she can just up and leave me for some fool? Who is that guy?"

"I don't know but I can find out."

"Good, I want everything on him." Travis continued to watch as he saw Jesse put his arm around Rosabelle's waist. "I promise you Rosabelle, you will be mine again."

**Rosabelle POV**

"Jesse, I'm about to leave to take Marcus and Dominick to the airport." I whispered.

"Okay, give me a second and I'll go with you." He rose up.

"No baby, go back to sleep. It won't take me long." I pushed him back down. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, call me when you're on your back."

"I will." I bent down and gave him kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too babygirl." He kissed me again, putting is hand on the back on my head.

I giggled. "Baby, I gotta go." I said against his lips but he continued kissing. "I'll be back." I rose up.

He sighed. "Alright."

"I'll give you a surprise when I get back." I grinned.

He chuckled. "I'll be right here."

"I know." I got up and went downstairs. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, you enjoy your quickie?" Marcus smirked.

"I don't have sex with my brothers under the same roof asshole. Get out the door." I pushed him out.

"Hey now, no pushing. That's not nice." He pointed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

**Normal POV**

"Follow her." Travis ordered. Travis and his partner had woke up bright and early to watch the house. They didn't want to miss a move Rosabelle made. They followed her to the airport and watched as she dropped her brothers off and leave again. The next stop she had made was a pharmacy store. "Go in there and see what she does." The man got out the car and followed Rosabelle. She stopped in front of the item she was looking for and looked at it. She seemed nervous and scared. She left the aisle with three boxes in her hand and went to the check-out counter to pay. The man hurried to see what she was purchased. "_He's not going to be happy._" He hurried out the store and back into the car.

"What did she get?" Travis asked.

"I don't know if you want to know…"

"Don't tell me what I don't need to know." Travis said cutting him off. "What did she get?"

"Three pregnancy test."

Travis's blood started to boil. "She better not be." He slammed his hand down on the dash board. "She better hope and pray she's not."

**Rosabelle POV**

I can't believe I'm late. My cycle was suppose to start already but it has been a week. What if I am? What am I going to do? But I shouldn't be, I'm on the pill and we use protection every time. Maybe the condom broke. What am I going to do if I am? I refuse to lose a second child, I won't let it happen again. After calling Jesse and telling him I was on the way, I drove not knowing what to think. Is that the reason I've been so tired and hungry? And emotional? Oh my God, I don't know what to do. I wiped my eyes before the tears could come down. I pulled up to the driveway and sat there for a minute. I put the test in my purse, made sure my eyes weren't red and walked to into the house. I smelled something good coming from the kitchen and figured Jesse was cooking. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "What are you cooking me?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and eggs."

"You're my hero." I kissed his shoulder. "I'm going to shower." I went upstairs straight into the bathroom. I took the test out the bag and looked at it. "It's now or never." I took the test out box number one and done my business…

Jesse and I arrived at the arena later that evening. I went to go set up her make-up stand while Jesse went to go get ready for his match. I was sitting in the chair waiting for the first girl to come up. I was clearing my mind with a little music, trying to think of what's happened in my life. I've came a long way since I left Travis in Tennessee. I felt a tap on my shoulder which startled me. I turned around and it was Christy. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you Belle."

"You're fine Christy. I was in my own little world."

"Well, make me pretty homie."

I laughed. "Sure thing. Christy, I need your help on something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that you will not tell a soul."

"I promise Belle. You can trust me."

I looked around to make sure no one was around. "I might be pregnant." A shocked look appeared on her face. "I know."

"What did Jesse say?"

"I haven't told him yet because I wanted to make sure. I took the first test this morning and I have two more."

"Are you late?"

"Yes and I've been hungry and emotional lately."

"Wow, how? I mean, I know how but I thought you guys were safe."

"We were, every time. But my pills might not be working anymore and a condom broke or something."

"So, when are you going to take the other two?"

"Well, I want to take another one after the show ends then the last one in the morning. I want you to be here with me. I took the first alone and I'm scared."

"Okay I'll be there Belle. Don't you worry about a thing." Christy hugged me.

"Thank you so much." I sighed with relief. I knew I could always count on Christy. After I finished all the girls' make-up, I decided to go to my brother's locker room. I knocked on the door till I heard a come in. "Hey guys."

"What's going on Belle?" Mark asked hugging me.

"Nothing, just getting done with the girls. I wanted to come and make sure you guys were okay."

"Yeah, we're good." Devon simply replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." He smiled at me.

"Okay, just making sure."

"You a worry too much Belle." Mark said.

"I can't help it. Well, I'll let you guys finish up. See ya later." I got up and hugged them.

"Bye sis." Devon said and I walked out. As I was walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but think about this whole pregnancy thing. I felt someone put their over my mouth and pull me into a locker room…

**Normal POV**

"Sshh, I'm not going to hurt you." Rosabelle jerked around and was face-to-face with Matt Morgan.

"What the fuck Morgan? I'm not in the mood for you right now!" She yelled.

"Hear me out Rosabelle, please." He said in a soft voice. She stared at him, trying to figure out if this was a trick or something. "Just have a seat and hear me out." She thought about it for a moment longer. "Please Rosabelle. I swear no funny business." She slowly sat down in the chair behind her. "Okay, I know you can't stand me for what I've put you through. But I wanted to let you know that I got into an anger management class to seek help. Well, it was that or I lose my job and right now, wrestling is all I have in my life." He cleared his throat. "I am really sorry for what I put you and the other ladies through. I didn't mean to do it but I was going through some things and I took it out on the wrong people." He sighed and sat down beside Rosabelle. "I was married to this woman name Miranda and I loved her very much. We was married for two years and I couldn't image being with anyone else but her. She's beautiful and smart. Great personality and funny. She was my everything. About three months before you got here, I went home to surprise her. When I got there I wasn't expected to find her with another man in our bed." Matt could feel the lump in his throat and tried to clear it out. "I went crazy and nearly broke the man in half. When I asked her why she said that I was always on the road and never had time for her. All I could think was what a lame excuse that was. All she had to do was talk to me about it but instead goes out and sleeps with someone else. That's why I became a "womanizer" because I want every woman to hurt as much as me. But I never thought I would go as far as hitting or forcing a woman like I did you." Matt looked at Rosabelle with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Rosabelle. I never meant to hurt you or anybody else. I never thought I needed the help but I did. And the first person I really had to talk to was you."

Rosabelle didn't know what to say at the moment so Matt was surprised when she hugged him. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Matt. I knew you weren't a bad person." She looked at him cupping her hands to his face. "My mother always told me no matter how much a person has hurt you, you always forgive them. So, what you need to do is forgive her too and move on. That's the only way you'll get on with your life." She let go of his face. "And I never thought I could move on with my life since I left my ex-boyfriend. All the things he did to me for three years but you know what? I'm starting to move on with my life. And I'm happy where I am now."

"You are very right sweetness."

"Okay, just because we have come to an understanding, does not mean you can call me sweetness."

Matt laughed. "Alright, no more sweetness then. I really appreciate you listening to me Rosabelle."

"Everybody deserves a second chance. Well, for you this is about your fifth chance. And I'm telling you now Matt Morgan, if you blow this chance, I won't forgive you next time. This is it and the only reason I'm giving you another chance is because you really a friend because right now, your reputation is on thin ice…**very** thin ice."

"I know and I'm trying to fix it now before it's too late."

"Well, you're on a good start Matt." She hugged once again. Just then the door busted open startling both. It was Jesse and he was not too happy. Rosabelle stood up to block him. "Now Jesse, it's okay. We were talking, nothing more. I promise you, I'm okay." She put her hands on his stomach pushing him back. "Baby, please cool your waters."

"Did he touch you?" He asked still glaring at Matt.

"No baby, I promise. I'll tell you about it later." She turned to Matt. "Thanks Matt. I knew deep down in that icebox you were a good guy." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Thanks Rosabelle." He went past them both with Jesse still giving him the evil eye.

Rosabelle smacked his stomach. "Stop that Jesse Neal."

"What did he say to you?" She explained about Matt and his situation. "I think he's changing Jesse."

"Well, I'm going to still keep an eye on him. He probably has a trick or two up his sleeve."

"If you say so honey. I'm going to the catering room to watch the show. And I'm riding back with Christy and staying with her. She wants to have girl talk tonight." She hated lying to Jesse but she didn't want him to know about the pregnancy test just yet.

"Okay babygirl. Don't talk too much about me." He kissed.

"You're a cocky bastard." She said.

Jesse laughed. "I know. It's what I'm good at." He smacked on her butt.

"Ow!" She punched him in arm. "I'm leaving now before I hurt you." And she started to walk out the door when he pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her. "Let go you brute." He laughed and smacked her on the butt again.

"Stop fighting and I will." And she stopped. "Good girl." He said and kissed her. "I love messing with you."

"I can tell. Don't you have a match or something to get to?"

"You just want to get rid of me."

"And you are absolutely right." She laughed and he let go of her. "I'll see you after the show is over." And they left the locker room.

**Rosabelle POV**

After the show was over, I went to go talk to Jesse for a bit then me and Christy left. "Christy, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be honey. Everything is going to be okay." She said. We reached the hotel she was staying in and into her room. "Okay, go do your business and I'll wait out here." I took the second test and went into the bathroom…

**Normal POV**

"How long are you planning on waiting?"

"We can't rush this. I'm waiting for the right time." Travis replied. "I want the time to be perfect." They followed Christy and Rosabelle to the hotel and sat in the parking lot. "I want to hit her when she least expects it."

"What if she's pregnant?"

"I really don't give a damn what she is. If the baby ain't mine then it can die too. She will not be pregnant with some bastard."

"So, what's the plan boss?"

"I want to get her while she's alone and nobody is around. I'm sure the time will come soon." Travis smirked.

**Rosabelle POV**

The next morning after I woke up, I didn't know if I wanted to take this third test. What are the odds? I wish I didn't have to but I need to know that this is legit. I went into the bathroom and took the test. I didn't know how to feel when I looked at the results. I went out the bathroom and sat on the bed. "Hey are you okay?" I looked over and saw Christy was up.

"Yeah, I guess."

She got out the bed, sat next to me and took the test out my hand. "So?"

"I don't know Christy."

"You know what? Lets go shopping."

I laughed. "Now?"

"Yes now. There is no time like the present, plus we can get you an early birthday present." She jumped up and went into the bathroom. I shook my head; she really knows how to take things off a woman's mind. We left to go to the mall and started at the only store I really shop at: Hot Topic.

"I wish I could marry this store." I said.

Christy laughed. "I'm sure you would love that." I ended up buying $80 worth of clothes and accessories. "You need an intervention."

"I know, this is just terrible." I giggled. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"There is one by the entrance. I'll be at the Forever 21 store when you finish."

"Okay." I hurried to the bathroom before I had an accident.

**Normal POV**

"This is the time. You make sure that red head does not come into the bathroom until I'm done." Travis walked to the women's bathroom, made sure nobody was looking and went in. When he walked in he saw Rosabelle splashing water on her face. He walked up behind her and stood there till she rose up. Her face turned pale like she just seen a ghost and her breathing got heavy. "Well, hello there Rosabelle."

She turned around. "How did you find me?"

"I know how to find a lot of things baby."

"What do you want Travis?"

"I was going to kidnap you, but I would hate to cause a scene. And I'm better than that."

"Haven't you caused enough pain and suffering in my life? What else do you want from me?" She started to cry softly.

"I want you to come home Rosabelle. I missed you."

"Or did you miss hitting me and controlling my life?"

"Now there is no need for a smart mouth is there." He started to touch her face but she smacked it. "Whoa, someone is feisty now. Came down here and grew some balls didn't you."

"Bigger than yours." She replied.

He laughed. "Wow Rosabelle. And here I thought you were this scared little girl. I guess I was wrong."

"What do you want Travis?"

"I want you to come home where you belong."

"I am home."

He scratched his head because he was getting real irritated. "Now, you belong to me. You've always belonged to me."

"I don't belong to anybody Travis. I belong to myself." He grabbed her arm and starting squeezing it. "Get the fuck off me!" He put his hand over her mouth and slammed her against the wall.

"Lets get something straight: you are my bitch. Don't think just because you're down here with these cunts, you can talked to me in anyway. Now, what I did to your brother's house is nothing compared to what I can really do." Rosabelle's eyes got wide when she heard that he was the one that trashed Devon's house. "Now, I'm giving you till in the morning to leave that punk you're with or I'm going to do a lot of damage to a lot of people. And I'm sure you don't want me to do that baby. Especially to the red head you're with. Because the way she looks, I can really have some fun with her." She was getting sick to her stomach just hearing him talk. "Leave that cunt that you're with and meet me at the airport tomorrow morning at 8:45 or some people will die. Do you understand?" She shook her head yes and he handed her a piece of paper. "Good, here is my number and if the police are called, I will hurt you. And trust me, I can make that happen." She shook her head again. "Good, now remember, 8:45am and do not be late baby." He kissed her cheek and walked out the bathroom.

Rosabelle sunk down to the floor not believing what just happened. She really didn't know what to do now. She put her head in her hands and cried.

**Christy POV**

I wonder what's taking Rosabelle so long. I decided to go check on her. I went into the bathroom and saw her on the floor crying. I ran over to her and to check her out. "Belle, what's wrong honey?" She just sat there and cried. I pulled her over to lie on shoulder. "Sshh honey, don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." She said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't Christy." She cried out.

"Okay, lets get you up and back to my room." I helped her up, grabbed our bags, and we went to the car. I helped her in, making sure she didn't hit her head. We started down the road and I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't say anything, she just cried. "Do you want Jesse honey? I can call him."

"No." She simply said. I sighed because I wasn't getting through to her and she wasn't helping me at all. I didn't know what else to do. We reached the hotel and I helped her to my room and laid her down. "You want something to drink?"

"No." Her voice sound so dry.

"Okay, get some sleep and I want to know what's wrong with you when you wake up."

"Okay." She said and closed her eyes.

**Rosabelle POV**

I woke up thinking everything was a nightmare but it wasn't. He actually found me and I can't believe it. Now, I'm scared and frightened. Everything was happening so fast and my head was spinning. I looked over and saw that Christy was sleep. I guess there is only one thing to do: I got up and looked for my notebook. I wrote three letters, packed my bags and left. I went to a little computer area on the first and deleted my twitter page. I looked at the number Travis gave me and called it letting him know that I was willing to leave now. Tears sprung down my face because I knew I was doing the right thing, for everybody's safety.

**Normal POV**

Christy woke up and realized that Rosabelle was gone. She looked and saw that the bathroom light was off and door was open. She called her cell phone and when it went straight to voicemail she started to panic. "Please answer your phone Belle." She kept redialing and leaving a number of voicemails. By this point Christy was in tears. She sat on the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She looked up and saw three letters on the fridge. She took it them off and saw one for her, Jesse and Devon. She opened hers and read it:

_Dear Christy,_

_By the time you read this I might be long gone. I'm sorry I have to up and leave like this but I have no choice. It's for your safety and everybody else's. I can't have you guys in danger any longer and I refuse one of you hurt. I'll be okay; I can take care of myself for the time being. Don't try and call because by this time my phone will be long gone…and that damn twitter page LoL. I love you Red and I'll never forget about the things you've done to help me. I'll never forget you at all. Tell the girls I love them and will miss them very much. And I also want you to tell Jesse after he reads his letter. I love you Red!_

_Rosabelle_

Christy tears were coming down like a waterfall. She dialed Jesse's phone number: "Jesse, she's gone; she left a letter for you and Devon."

After Jesse got that phone call, he got in his car and sped to hotel and called Devon on the way there. _"How could she leave like this?"_ Jesse's mind was racing with a million questions at one time, not knowing what answer to say. He arrived within minutes with almost the whole ECW roster there. _"Damn, she has a big family."_ He was looking for Devon and spotted Mark. "Hey, what is everybody doing here?"

"Devon called me and I called everybody else."

"Where is he?"

"In Christy's room with the police. You need to go up there."

Jesse ran up to the third floor where she staying and walked into the room. He looked and saw Christy, Shannon, and Devon. "Who are you sir?" A man walked up to him.

"I'm Jesse Neal sir."

"I'm detective Brown, you must be the boyfriend?" He shook hands with Jesse.

"Yes."

"I think you need to read this." And he handed him the letter. Jesse felt his stomach turn and twist into a knot. He began reading the letter:

_Dear Jesse,_

_When I first saw you, I thought you were just the sexiness man. Then, we became friends and you were always such a gentleman to me. Then, we began dating and you had my heart. I never felt safer with a man outside of my family but you changed everything. You made me whole again and I'll always remember that. You are a beautiful man with a warm heart and you made me feel like I could be me around you. I loved making love to you because you made me feel good about myself. I hate to leave you like this but it's the only way I can keep you safe from me. You'll always be on my mind and in my heart. And I hate this as much as you do right now but I have to do to what I have to do. Everything I thought was impossible; you made it possible for me. I'll always love you Jesse Neal…forever and always. I'm forever your babygirl._

_Rosabelle_

_P.S. – Make sure Christy tells you_

Jesse had tears of running down his face. He's heart was broken and his head was spinning. He got up and walked towards the red head and bent down in front of her. "Tell me Christy." Christy put her head down because she knew he was about to be really heart-broken. Jesse took his finger and lifted Christy's head gently. "Tell me red."

"Rosabelle wanted to tell you herself, but I don't know if I should tell you because I don't want you to be upset."

"Christy, please tell me. I'm begging you."

"Tell him Christy. He needs to know." Shannon rubbed her back.

Christy looked in his sad eyes. "She took two yesterday and one this morning, she said she was going to tell you today, but she's gone." She started to cry.

Jesse breathing became heavy. "Christy, are you telling me…"

"Jesse, Rosabelle is pregnant."

**Omg…I was getting chills as I was typing this. LoL But what do you think about this chapter peoples? Reviews/advice would be nice ^_^**


	26. Almost

**I don't own anybody but the OCs…Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Almost

**Rosabelle POV**

I have got to find a way to get out this now. Maybe I should have stayed, but I knew I couldn't. Not only do I have to think about myself, I have to think about my baby too. I can't lose this child and I won't. I will do everything in my power to protect this unborn child. After Travis and his boyfriend came and picked me up, they took to some abandoned house. I had no idea where we were. They had the child safety lock on because they thought I would jump, which I would have. We came to a complete stop and Travis got out opening my door. "Such a gentleman." I said sarcastically.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "You better watch yourself before you get in trouble." I jerked my arm back. "Move it." He pushed me toward the house. I got into the house and he put me in a room and locked the door from the outside. The only thing in this room was a bed and it was dirty. I sighed and sat down on it.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to get us out of here." I patted my flat stomach. "Somehow I will."

**Jesse POV**

I'm going to be a dad. I couldn't believe what Christy just told me. "How far along is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. She never had a chance to go to the doctor yet. She took three pregnancy test and they all came back positive." Tears started to come down Christy's face. "I'm so sorry Jesse. I should have called you when I had the chance."

I hugged her. "Don't blame yourself Christy. You didn't know." I got up. "What do we do now?"

"First I need to know who is a threat to Ms. Hughes."

"Well, there is Matt Morgan." Devon said.

"He's not that stupid." I said. "What about her ex?"

"Travis? He's in Tennessee."

"But just a couple of months ago he sent those threatening letters and don't you think it's odd that she goes missing the day after your house is broken into."

"What is this Travis's last name?" The detective asked.

"Carlson, Travis Carlson." Devon said.

"How long were they together?"

"Three years of hell." I said.

"Was he abusive?"

"Abusive is not even the word. He was brutal towards her. She was scared to leave because of her family."

"Excuse me officer, I need everything on a Travis Carlson and make it quick." And the officer left the room. "As soon as I find something on him, I'll get back to him. Until then, stay by the phone and cell phones just in case he or she decides to call. I'm going to have another detective here to trace any calls that come in." A few minutes later a detective came in and started setting up his equipment. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Detective Gordon. He will be the tracing the calls. Now, we need all cell phone numbers just in case Ms. Hughes tries to connect any of you."

"What do we do till then?"

"We're going to have to wait and I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the only thing we got on the table for right now. One more thing, if she does try to connect any of you, then we need her to stay on the line for 30 seconds in order to get a trace." Detective Brown turned to talk to Detective Gordon.

"Did you call your folks?" I asked Devon.

"Yeah, they're on their way down here now."

I sighed and sat on the bed. "Devon, I'm going to be a father."

"It's going to be okay Jesse. She and the baby will be fine. She's a strong woman and she can stand her ground now."

"What if something happens to them?"

Devon kneeled down in front of me. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to them. We're going to find them. Stop talking like that man. Rosabelle would not be happy if she heard you talking like that. Better yet, she would probably kick your ass man." He smiled.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"Everything is going to be okay man."

I hope he was right because I don't know what I would do without her…and my unborn child.

**Rosabelle POV**

I was getting hungry, thirsty, and tired. I've been in this same damn room, in the same damn spot for hours. I tried going to sleep but I was scared that one of them would come in here and do something to me. But I do need my sleep but I'm just too hungry right now. I heard the door unlock and open and the man that with Travis came in here with a tray with food and water on it. I back away from him. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sure you're hungry, being pregnant and all."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you in the drug store the other day buying three pregnancy tests so I can only assume that you were." He sat the tray on the desk next that was next to the bed. "And don't worry I didn't poison it or anything." With that he walked out and locked the door. I looked on the tray it was a sandwich and chips. I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite, it seemed legit. But it didn't taste the same as Jesse's. I miss him so much. I miss my brothers, Christy and the rest of the girls, I even miss Matt's dumb ass. I feel so lonely and stupid. They would have protected me if I stayed but I couldn't take that chance. After I finished the food I was getting sleepy so I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

**Jesse POV**

The day was turned into night and still no phone call. I was going to be up all night if I have to till I get a phone call. "Here, you're going to need this." Shannon handed me a cup of coffee. I drunk it and cringed a little.

"What did you put in here?"

"Just shut up and don't ask any questions."

I downed whatever it was and sat my cup down. I laid back in the lawn chair on the balcony looking out at the ocean. "Shannon, I feel helpless man."

"We all feel helpless. There is nothing we can really do until somebody calls." We sat there in silence for a moment.

"I want this child Shannon. I want this child more than anything. I want me and Rosabelle to be a family. And I know it's early because we haven't been together for a year yet, but I feel like its right with her. I don't want anybody else but her."

"Hey, I'm not judging Jesse. The heart wants what the heart wants. And if you want to have 1, 2, or 10 kids with her, then go for it man."

I chuckled. "I don't think she wants to pop out 10 kids."

"Well, just have as many as you and her wants. You both already love kids so, make it happen."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. "Why did she leave? We could have protected her. She didn't have to go."

"She didn't want any of us to get hurt, but don't worry Jesse, we will find her man." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "She's going to be fine."

I felt a tear come down my face. I'll kill that bastard if anything happens to Rosabelle or my baby.

**Rosabelle POV**

I felt a bright light hit my face and I opened my eyes slowly. I guess it was morning I wasn't exactly sure. I rose up to find Travis sitting in a chair in the corner. "Well, nice for you to be up baby." I just glared at him. He got up and walked towards me throwing something on the bed: a pregnancy test. "Take it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I want to know if you're really pregnant."

"And what if I am?"

"Then somebody is going to suffer. Now get up and take it or I'll do some damage." He yanked me out the bed and pulled me towards the bathroom in the hallway. "Make it quick."

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I stood there trying to figure out what to do. I don't want him to know that I'm pregnant. My breathing got heavy and I felt a lump in my throat. "God, please help me." I closed my eyes. I was looking around to see if I could find anything to help me, but I couldn't anything. I guess I have to take this damn test. Before I could unbutton my pants there was a knock on the door. "I'm not finished!" I yelled.

"Open the door." It was that man. I slowly opened the door. "I'm busy."

"I know. Take this." He handed me a cup.

"All I have to do is pee on the stick I don't need that."

"My urine is in this. Use it."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for right now take this." He said. I took the cup. "Hurry up before he comes back." And he left.

I closed the door back, took the test out the box and put the stick in there. I don't understand why he's helping me but if it's to keep me alive. There was a bang on the door. "Hurry up in there! You should be finished!" Travis yelled.

"Can I situate myself please?" I poured the rest of the urine in the toilet, flushed it and hid the cup deep in the trashcan. I opened the door and handed him the stick and went back to the room. I waited a few minutes until he walked in and sat on the bed. "Are you satisfied?"

"Should I be?"

"I don't know. You wanted the test and you got it."

He chuckled. "You really got a smart mouth don't you?"

"Smart as ever." We sat there for a moment then he reached back and back-handed me.

"And that's how a smart mouth can get you in trouble." He said and left the room. A little blood trickled from my mouth and I wiped it away.

"The bastard, that's the only think he's good at." I said.

"Tell me about it." I looked up and saw the man standing in the doorway. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot how good that felt." I said sarcastically. "What do you want?" He walked over to the bed and handed me a wet rag. "Thanks." I looked at him and I realized he looked so familiar. "What's your name?"

"Terrence. Terrence Carlson."

"Oh gosh, you're Travis's brother."

"Yeah, sadly."

"I remember him telling me about you and showing me pictures but I never got to meet you."

"Yeah, he thought I would steal you away from him or some shit like that. He told me not to go near you."

"Always the jealous bitch."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's Travis for you." We sat there in silence. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want anybody I care about getting hurt because of me. My brother's house was already trashed and with the threatening letters, I couldn't take any chances."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wouldn't have helped him but he had a gun to my damn head."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"He's my older brother and I really don't have anybody else but him. I hate the shit that he does but what can I do?"

"How about getting away from him?"

"I don't have anywhere to go Rosabelle."

I thought about it. "Okay, I'll help you, if you help me."

"I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me Terrence; I can take care of me and my baby. Will you help me? Please?"

He nodded. "Yes, I will."

"First I need you to get me a phone."

"Okay, I'll be back." And he left the room. I hope he's not pulling my string here because if he is, I will get him back.

**Jesse POV**

"Jesse please stop moving. You're making everyone else nervous." Jacquelyn said. I've been pacing, going in and out of the room, shaking. I just can't stop moving. We still haven't heard anything.

"I'm Jacquelyn but I can't. There has not been one phone call."

"Well son, pacing will not make the phone ring. Have a seat and drink this because it looks like you need it. You look like a raccoon." Carl handed me a mug. I drunk it and cringed. "Don't ask no questions, just drink it."

So, I just drank it without any question. Everybody seems to love putting stuff in my coffee now. "Thanks." I sat down and started to think what to do instead of sitting here. But they could be anywhere. I'm tired and pissed off.

Just then Detective Brown walked in. "Look we got every officer searching for your girlfriend Mr. Neal. We haven't got word yet but we won't stop looking."

"Let me ask you something: I thought it was a 24 hour-wait before searching for a missing person?"

"Well, I kind of owe Devon a favor so, I'm doing this." He answered.

"Oh okay."

"I need to know how far along is she?"

"I don't know because she just found out herself."

"Rosabelle is pregnant?" Jacquelyn asked.

I turned to her. "Yeah, Christy told me she is."

"I knew it." She whispered. "Carl, I told you she was."

"Here she goes…" He sighed.

"What am I missing here?" I asked.

"You know the old myth when a woman dreams about fish, someone close to them is pregnant right?" I nodded. "Well, I was having those dreams and first I thought it was just Natasha but I kept having them, so I figured it was Rosabelle. I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want to scare her. But it was true. I knew my angel was pregnant." She walked up to me and put her hands on my arms. "Jesse I'm begging you, please let me be a grandmother. Don't let her give up this child."

"Jacquelyn as long as Rosabelle is willing to have my children, you'll be the happiest grandmother in the world." I pulled her into a hug while tears of joy came down her face. "I love your daughter and I would never make her give up something that she didn't want to." I held her until she stopped crying.

"You would make a great son-in-law Jesse."

He chuckled. "I'm going to work on that." Just then my phone rang. "It's probably my parents, I called and left them a message earlier. Hello?"

"_Jesse?"_

It was Rosabelle.

**Normal POV**

"Babygirl, oh my God. Where are you baby?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. In an old house somewhere." Rosabelle replied.

"What does the house look like?"

"I guess you could say it almost looks like a cabin."

"Jesse, 20 more seconds." Detective Brown said.

He nodded. "Babygirl, I'm going to find you okay?"

"Is he coming?" Rosabelle asked Terrence.

"No." He replied.

"Jesse, please come and get me." She started to cry.

"Baby don't worry. Just stay on here for a few more seconds." Jesse said.

"Just 10 more seconds."

"Rosabelle, he's coming hang up." Terrence said.

"Jesse I got to go."

"Babygirl, don't…" But it was too late, she already hung up.

Rosabelle handed back Terrence the phone. "Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me damnit." She said. She saw Travis's body shadow appear. "Hit me now!" She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she nodded. Terrence slapped Rosabelle in the face and she went down on the floor. "Don't you ever disrespect me again bitch!"

"What's going on?" Travis asked.

"She got a smart mouth and I didn't like it."

Travis glared at her. "What have I told you about that mouth of yours?" He started towards her but Terrence stopped him.

"I took care it bro. Don't worry."

"Alright, lets go. I got something to go over with you before we leave." He said and started for the door.

Rosabelle looked at Terrence with sad eyes until Travis walked out. "I'm so sorry. I'll be back." Terrence whispered softly. She nodded and he walked out. Rosabelle laid down on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

"Did you get it?" Jesse asked.

"Close, but it wasn't 30 seconds."

"Fuck man!" Jesse yelled and walked out the room. Everyone just sat there in silence. There were a few tears and sniffles but nobody said anything.

"Let me go talk to him." Natasha said and walked out.

Jesse sat on the bench outside, letting the cool air brush across his face. He is pissed off more than ever. He almost had her but almost is not enough. He needs her back in his arms, he wants to kiss her, hold her, touch her. He wants to put his hand of on her stomach. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. He cried like he never cried before. "Hey now, stop that." Natasha sat beside him and hugged him. "No need to break down now. You have to be strong for her and the baby. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I miss her so much." He whispered.

"I do too. Hell, we all miss her. We want her back just as much as you do honey. We can't fall apart now. At least we know she's alive, just be thankful you got to hear her voice."

"Yeah." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay, I'm good now."

"Okay, lets go back inside." She helped Jesse up and walked back in.

"Rosabelle, hey Rosabelle wake up girl." Terrence shook her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw darkness filled the room except for a little lamp on the desk. "Hey, I brought you something to eat. I know you're hungry." He sat the tray down.

"Thank you. Where is he?"

"He left. He might be at a bar or something."

She sighed and shook her head. "Some things never change."

"Not with him they don't."

Rosabelle starting eating her food. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Let me ask you something. Why were you with him?"

"Because he was that sweet, charming man. He was almost like that knight and shining armor until he took off the helmet. I found out what he was really like and was with it for three years. Couldn't see my family, I had no friends in Tennessee and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. I was in prison hell. But I ran and then I met Jesse and things change for me. I just don't want anybody to get hurt because of me."

"Well Rosabelle, I hate to say but you leaving are hurting them even more. You shouldn't have came. I was hoping you wouldn't come but Travis said you had called."

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to regret it now but I'm glad you're here to help me out." I smiled.

"You don't deserve this. You're too sweet. If I would have met you, I would taken you away from Travis."

She smiled. "I'm sure you would have." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "You're very sweet." They saw car lights pull and Terrence went to go see who it was.

"Damn, he's back and drunk. Pretend you're sleep and I'll be back." He ran out. She could tell Travis was drunk because he was yelling. She heard footsteps come and open the door. Travis went over to the bed and yanked her by her hair, making her scream. "Travis come on man stop. She didn't do anything."

"SHE LEFT ME!" He pulled her off the bed and slapped her across the face and she hit the floor hard.

"Stop Travis!" Terrence yelled. "You're hurting her!"

"WHY THE FUCK YOU CARE!" He pulled her up by her hair again and threw her across the room. She's trying so hard not to land on her stomach.

"Stop man!" Terrence grabbed his brother's arm and he got punched landing on the floor. Travis was about to attack Rosabelle again but Terrence tackled him to the floor. "Run Rosabelle!" She got up and started running down the hallway. As she was running she heard a gunshot.

"Oh no." She whispered. She looked around and found closet to hide in. She heard footsteps slowly approaching and saw Travis's legs. She put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't breathe so loudly or scream.

"Come on Rosabelle. Lets stop this fighting and realize that you miss me. So, come out of hiding and I promise I won't hit you anymore." He was getting mad and threw a chair across the room. "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Causing her to jump and she accidently kicked something. Travis turned and walked to the closet and opened it. "Well well…thougth you were going to get away again huh. Get your ass up!" He pulled her by the hair once more and dragged her.

"Please stop!" She yelled but he just kept dragging her. He pulled her into another bedroom in the house. "Please don't do this." She cried backing away. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her started kissing on her. She can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Be still!" He ripped her shirt off and started kissing her again. Rosabelle cried was crying her eyes out, she knew he was about to rape her…again.

Terrence opened his eyes slowly. As he tried to rise up, but felt the pain shooting through his shoulder where he was hot. "Fucking bastard." He grunted. He heard Rosabelle screaming coming from the other room and rose up as fast as he could and stumbled to the room. He saw that Travis was about to do, he grabbed a broom stick that was lying on the floor and began beating him with it. Travis cried out in pain and rolled off of Rosabelle. Terrence hit him a few more times, and then helped Rosabelle off the bed. "Come on honey. Let's get you out of here." And he grabbed the gun before leaving.

"I thought you were dead."

"Hell no, sorry fuck face couldn't kill me if he tried." He looked at her ripped shirt. He took off his and put it over her head. "Sorry about the blood."

"It's okay." They helped each other on the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch though."

"Let me go get something to clean that up." And she walked to the kitchen to get a rag. She came back on and screamed. Travis had Terrence in the headlock, choking him. "Stop it!" Rosabelle started hitting him with everything she had but he pushed her hard against the wall. Terrence was turning blue in the face and Rosabelle had to do something to stop him. She looked and saw the gun was in the floor and grabbed it, pointing it him. "Let him go Travis."

He let him go and laughed. "I know you Rosabelle; you're not going to pull that trigger."

"Don't test me bitch."

He laughed again. "Come on baby, give me the gun." He started to walk towards her and she backed away. "Give me the gun before you hurt yourself."

"Don't step any closer. Terrence, you okay?"

"Yeah." He grunted. Travis moved forward again.

"I'm not playing Travis."

"You should give me that before you hurt someone."

"Go to hell." Travis let his anger take over him and charged at her. Rosabelle squeezed the trigger and shot him in the leg. He went down screaming in pain. "I told you I wasn't playing, now look at you. You weak ass bitch!" She kicked him in the face and he went unconscious. She walked over to Terrence who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He said.

She laughed. "Sure thing." Terrence handed her his cell phone and she called the police.

"911 what your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My name is Rosabelle Hughes and I need an ambulance please. I don't know the address cause I don't know where I am."

"We have your call traced, we'll be there quickly."

"Thank you." And she hung up. "They're coming."

"Okay. How hard did you kick him?"

"Hard enough." She smiled. They sat there until the ambulance got there.

**Thanks for all the love people! My first fanfic is almost complete. Squeal coming soon ^_^ Reviews!**


	27. Happiness

**I'm done with my first fanfic story! I feel so proud of myself LoL…I only own the OCs I put in here…ENJOY!**

Chapter 27: Happiness

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure?" Detective Brown came into the room and everyone looked up at him. "What hospital?" Jesse stood up with knots in his stomach. "Alright, thank you. Okay, there was a 911 call a few minutes ago from a Rosabelle Hughes and she's being transferred to the hospital for observation." Everyone gathered their things together and rushed to the cars. When they got there, they had to wait because Rosabelle was being examined.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jesse paced the room.

"Calm down son. I'm sure they're just making sure everything is okay with her." His father replied.

"Jesse, you walking back and forth is making me sick right now." She smiled trying to light mood.

"Sorry, I'll sit." He sat down beside his sister and started shaking.

"Okay, you shaking is not making things better." Paige said.

"Sorry."

"I can't believe Rosabelle has this many family members."

"She has a big family Paige. She's never alone."

"Maybe I need to start working for TNA." Paige laughed.

"I told you anytime you want to start let me know. You don't have a degree in photography for nothing."

Paige sat back and thought about it. She already hates her job at the studio she works at. "I'll think about it."

"You are so difficult."

She grinned. "I know, that's why I'm the oldest."

"Only by a year."

"I'm still older."

He chuckled. They waited sat there for another 10 minutes before a doctor came in. "Rosabelle Hughes?" And everybody stood up. "Umm, family?"

"We're all her family doc." Mark said.

"Okay, my name is Dr. Vain and I examined Rosabelle and she has a bruise on her face and she has back pain but other than that she's okay."

"What about the baby?" Jesse asked.

"You must be the baby's father?" Jesse nodded. "The baby is fine and healthy. It's a miracle because whoever did this to her, did a number on her."

"Can we see her?" Jacquelyn asked.

"Well, only immediate family, everybody has to wait till our visiting hours." The doctor said.

"How about you let us go and you can have the rest of the time with her?" Devon asked Jesse.

"That's fine."

**Rosabelle POV**

I hate hospitals with a passion. I can't stand being in one. I've been to hospitals so many times in my life. I heard a knock on the door and the doctor came. "How is the patient?"

"Okay I guess, I don't really like hospitals."

He chuckled. "Nobody does, trust me. Are you up for company?"

I smiled. "Sure." He nodded and opened the door and my parents, brothers and sisters walked in. "Hi family." Natasha and Yessi ran to me. "Easy please." I held up my hands.

"Sorry." They said and gave me a gentle hug. "Stupid question but how are you feeling?" Yessi asked.

"I'm good, just in pain but other than that, I'm fine. So, did you guys hear that I'm pregnant?" I laughed.

My mother smiled. "Yes we did and we are so excited. How far along are you?"

"The doctor said like 6 weeks so it's still a bean in there."

"That is so awesome. Our babies are going to be close together." Natasha said. "This is going to be so much fun."

I laughed. "If you say so."

"I can't believe my princess is having a baby. I'm going to be a proud granddad of two babies." My dad smiled.

"I know, I can't believe it either."

"All those quickies they were having. I'm not too surprised." Dominick laughed.

"Shut the hell up."

"Rosabelle Hughes." My dad gave me a stern look.

"Sorry daddy. I just can't believe this. Having a baby with..." My smile turned into a frown. "Where is he?" Referring to Jesse.

"He's in the waiting room. We wanted to come in first so you two can talk." Devon said.

"I really don't want to see him right now." A tear slide down my face.

"You have to Belle, you two have to talk about this." Mom said. "You can't hide it from him baby."

"I know, I just don't know what to tell him. I didn't mean for me to get pregnant."

"I'm sure he'll understand because if he doesn't, we'll make him understand." Marcus said.

Natasha shook her head. "Belle, don't worry honey. I'm sure everything will work out." She sat on the bed and wrapped her tiny arms around me. I sure hope she's right.

**Normal POV**

Most of people had already left except for Jesse, his parents and sister. He sat in the chair trying to think of something to say to Rosabelle, but he didn't know what. "Hey, you okay?" Paige asked.

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Just be there for her and be gentle. Don't ask her a lot of questions because she's been through enough already. Hold her, kiss her and let her know that you're here to stay."

"Easy to say than do."

"Just treat her like you treated me when I was in the hospital. Don't treat her like a victim." He nodded. "Basically, don't be an ass." She laughed.

He smiled. "I knew you were my sister for a reason."

"I know right." They sat there and talked until Rosabelle's family came back to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Jesse asked.

"She's good but you two really need to talk." Jacquelyn said.

"We'll be back in the morning Jesse." Carl said.

"Okay." He walked out to Rosabelle's room.

"I hope everything works out." Jacquelyn said.

"Don't worry momma. I'm sure everything will be fine." Natasha said.

"It's been a long day everyone. How about we go get some rest and come back in the morning." Linda said. And they all departed to go get some rest.

**Rosabelle POV**

What the hell am I suppose to say? I laid down on the pillow and tried to think what to say to him. I looked out the window. _"I wonder if I tie enough sheets can I make it down." _Sounds like a stupid idea but shit it works in the movies. I made a small laugh. I need to sleep because I'm thinking stupid ideas. I heard a door knock and my stomach did a few flips and dropped. "Come in." I said nervously and he walked in. I sat up as he approached my bedside and sat down. He just looked at me. "Hi."

He smiled then laughed. "Hi." I smiled. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just laying here." We just stared at each other and he put his hand under my gown, which sent chills up my spine and started rubbing my stomach.

"How far?"

"Six weeks." I said as he kept rubbing my stomach.

"Wow, I guess those quickies weren't a joke huh."

"If that's what you want to call them." I smiled.

He smiled back. "They were great though, right?"

"If you say so I mean, they were okay to me."

"They must have been great if I got a fetus in you." He smirked. I blushed. "I still got you blushing babygirl."

"Shut up." I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want this, the baby I mean?"

"Do you want the baby?"

I slowly nodded my head. "But if you don't want it then I'll be happy to care of our child by myself." I put my head down. I felt his finger left up my head and he kissed me passionately. I missed this, his lips on mine.

"Does that answer the question?" He asked.

I smiled widely. "Yes."

"Good." He laid down beside me and pulled me towards him. "We're going to be fine babygirl, I promise."

"Okay."

**Jesse POV**

We sat up and talked for a little while and I waited until she fell asleep and quietly got up. I need to pay someone a visit. I went outside to where Detective Brown was. "Where is he?"

"Follow me." We took the elevator to the floor he was on. After he told the officer standing at the door to take a break, he turned to me. "I'll give you 10 minutes."

"That's all I need." I opened the door and walked in. I saw him lying there, sleeping. I went over to his bed and shook him. "Hey, wake up."

He opened his eyes and jumped up. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

"I'm Jesse, you must be Terrence."

"Yeah, I am. You're Rosabelle's boyfriend?" I nodded. "Well, I guess nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I held out my hand. He hesitated for a moment then shook mine. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you did for her."

"I couldn't let Travis do it. I didn't like the fact that he made her choose."

"You know you did the right thing."

"Yeah, but I'm still going to jail." He said raising his hand that was handcuffed to the bed.

"Maybe Rosabelle can help you when she talks to police in the morning."

"Maybe, I'm just glad she's okay."

"Me too man. I just wish I got to her first before Travis did. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"But you were here for her now. Because of you, she and the baby are alive."

Terrence sighed with relief. "I'm glad too, how far is she?"

"Six weeks." I smiled.

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks."

"Can you do me a favor?" I nodded and he grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down. "Take this and pay him a visit too."

I chuckled. "That was my next stop."

"Good, kill him if you want."

"Thanks again." We shook hands and I got up to leave.

"Jesse?" I turned around. "Take care of them."

"I will." And I walked out. "I need to make another stop."

"Follow me." And I followed Brown to the other end of the hallway. "I'll give you 15 with this one."

"That's all I need." I said and walked into this room. I looked him, sleeping like a bitch. I don't know if I what to do first. I just walked up to his bedside and saw his leg in a cast. My blood was boiling and the next thing I knew, I grabbed his leg. He jumped up and I put my hand over his mouth before he could get a scream out. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" And I squeezed it harder. His face started to turn red. "How does it feel Travis? Don't feel good, does it? Is this the pain she was feeling when you beat her or was it worse?" I let go of his leg and mouth. "You know, I don't like abusers, especially one who abuses women." I walked around to the other side and grabbed the empty tray. "A woman is supposed to be treated like a queen, not a slave. A woman is a human being not a thing. But that's what you treated her like Travis, a slave and a thing, like she didn't matter. You slapped her, kicked her, punched her like she was a rag doll. You bossed her around and she couldn't go anywhere because you held her hostage. But you know what; you made a huge mistake this time. Not only did you put your hands on her, but you almost made her lose our baby." I took the tray and slammed against his leg as hard as I could. Before he could scream, my hand covered his mouth again. "That's the pain she was in when you were beating her. I bet every time she tried to scream, you made her shut up didn't you? You what Travis, I thought I was going to kill you when I first had the chance. Actually, I do have the chance, right now. But you what? I'm not going to because a piece of shit like you is not worth me going to jail and losing my family. But I will tell you this, if you ever come near her or any of us, I won't hesitate and I promise you that." And I let go of his mouth. "But just to show you I'm not bullshitting…" I took the tray and slammed it into his leg again. "There is your warning." And I left his room while he cried like a pussy.

"Are you done?" Brown asked me.

"Yeah, I'm done." I said and made my way back to my woman. I entered her room and she was still asleep. I slid back in beside her and pulled her close.

"Where did you go?" She asked sleepily.

"Just down the hall." I said.

She looked up at me. "What did you do Jesse Neal?"

"Nothing, I promise." I kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

**Rosabelle POV**

I stayed in the hospital for a couple more days just to be on the safe side then I was out. "I'm free." I said getting out the wheelchair and throwing up my arms. "I'm finally free."

Jesse laughed. "Get in the car so I can get you home."

"Why must rain on my parade?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not; I'm trying to get you home." He opened the car door for me.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. "I love you big daddy."

"I love you too momma." And I got in the car. We made back to the house and I was so happy to be home. I walked through the living and realized something was different. Some of my furniture was here and my suitcases were here. I turned to Jesse and looked at him. "Jesse, why is my stuff here?"

"I want you to move in with me…permanently." He said.

"Really?"

"Really, I want you and my baby here with me at all times." I ran up and jump in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him. "I take that as a yes." He laughed.

"Definitely."

**A few days later…**

This is the third time this morning. The first time I didn't think I was going to make it if it wasn't for Jesse. The toilet has been my best friend for awhile. "Ugh, this is the worst part."

"You had morning sickness with your first pregnancy?" Jesse asked.

"Hell yeah and it was a bitch."

"I'm sorry babygirl, I did this to you."

"Don't be baby, it's worth it." I smiled.

"So I guess I can't cook you a birthday breakfast huh?"

"Not now but you can cook for me later to make it up to me." I heard my phone ringing in the bedroom. "Can you get that for me? I'm going to stay in here for a while."

"Sure." And he went to go get it. "Yeah, she's been in here for awhile now…Yeah, will do…Love you too." He chuckled. "It's your mom." He handed me the phone.

"Hi mommy."

"_My poor angel, how are you holding up?"_

"Well, the toilet is holding me right now."

"_I wish I could be there to take care of you."_

"Don't worry ma, Jesse is doing a fabulous job."

"_That's good to know. Your father and I were calling you to wish you a happy 29__th__ birthday."_

"Thanks, I love you both."

"_We love you too angel and I'll see you in a few months."_

"Okay." And I hung up.

"What can I get you babygirl?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing right now. I'll be fine."

"Maybe I shouldn't pressure you with the quickies."

"Are you kidding? I love those damn quickies." I laughed.

"You are too much for me." And he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh God." And I hurled in the toilet. "This is so disgusting. I'll be glad when this part is over." Jesse sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed my back. I let a few minutes go by before my stomach stopped hurting. "Okay, I'm good now." Jesse helps me up and I brush my teeth. He puts the toilet seat down and then sits me down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm running you a bath." He said and turns on the water. He puts bubbles in there and waited a few minutes until the tub was full. "Stand up." So I do so and he starts to undress me and places me in the tub. "I'll be back in a few." He starts to walk out.

"Hey." He turns around. "Don't you want to join me?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He undresses and gets in behind me. "Thanks."

"So, do you like the living arrangements so far?" He asks.

"Uh huh, I love it." I smiled.

"Good, we can turn that extra bedroom into the nursery and you can have any colors you like."

"Well, I want to wait and find out what the sex is first and that'll be in like 4 months."

"That's fine babygirl. Whatever you want." He kissed me neck.

"You treat me too good."

"I'm treating you like I'm supposed; otherwise your brothers, your dad and my dad would be on my ass." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "That is true." My birthday was the best day ever.

**Normal POV**

It has been four months since Rosabelle moved in with Jesse and she couldn't be happier. Today is also the day they find out the sex of their first child together. Natasha found out she is having a boy a week ago and her and Dominick are very excited. "What do you want it to be?" Rosabelle asked Jesse while waiting in the doctor's office.

"As long as it's healthy I don't care."

"Aw, your sweet but I'm serious."

"Honestly, I want a girl."

She smiled. "Why?"

"Because I want her to look as beautiful as you babygirl." He kissed.

"You are such a softy." She laughed.

"You're the one to blame."

"Rosabelle Hughes." The nurse called. They both got up and went to the back.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy girl." The doctor said.

"You got your wish." Rosabelle said. Jesse kissed her and they looked at the ultrasound machine.

"I'll make you some copies while you get dressed."

Rosabelle sat up to get herself together. Jesse just sat there and looks at her with love in his eyes. He looked at her belly, how it had a growing baby girl…his growing baby girl. "I have two baby girls now." He said.

She smiled. "Yeah, you do." She finished getting dressed and they left the doctor's office.

**3 months later…**

Rosabelle sat on the bed crying. She couldn't believe this happened to her and she hated it. She just sat there crying and crying. She was an emotional wreck and didn't know what to do. Jesse came in there and saw her and ran to her side. "Rosabelle, what's wrong?" She just sat there crying because she didn't want to say anything. "Honey, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I…can't…fit…my…clothes!" She buried her face in his shoulder. He bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Babygirl, we'll do get you some more."

"But...I…just…bought…these…pants…and…now…they…won't…button up!" She cried harder.

"Babygirl, you're pregnant. You can't expect to fit into the same clothes for 9 months."

"I'm fat!"

"No you're not babygirl. You're pregnant and beautiful. You're not fat. Come on and stand up." He said and helps her to the mirror. "Look, you're beautiful and sexy. I love the way you look. You're glowing and your curves are a turn on right."

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Yes babygirl. I love this look on you." He kissed the back of her head.

"I love you Jesse." She started crying again.

He chuckled. "I love you too babygirl."

**2 months later…**

"Mom, I can't take this shit no more!" Rosabelle yelled. "When the hell she coming out?"

"Angel calm down."

"Mommy, she's irritating me. She act like it's not her time. Don't act like that Elizabeth Marie Neal!" She yelled at her stomach. "Look at me mom: I'm a freaking whale. I look like a freaking whale that needs to go back in the ocean."

"Honey, you're 9 months pregnant. You're not a whale, you're giving someone else life."

"Well, she got one more week then I'm going in myself."

Her mother laughed. "You remind me of myself when I was pregnant with all three of your brothers."

"Speaking of brothers, how is little Jaden Michael doing?"

"Good, but Natasha and Dominick are upset they can't be here for you like you was for them."

"I wasn't supposed to go up there anyway but that's my first nephew and I wasn't going to miss it."

"You are so hard-headed. You're lucky you didn't go into labor while you were up there."

"I know but I didn't want to miss it. Oh, I got to pee now mommy and I don't want to get up."

"Well, you have to. You don't want to wet your couch." She helped her pregnant daughter up and into the bathroom. She was only in there for a few seconds. "MOMMY!"

"What?"

"I don't think I peed." She looked down at her wet pants. "I think my water broke momma."

"Oh my Lord, I'll get your suitcase and you call Jesse."

"Okay." She dialed Jesse's number. "Jesse, what are you doing?"

"At the gym babygirl, what's up?"

"Man, my water just broke and ruined my favorite pants."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital." He said and started gathering his things.

"Jesse, my pants are messed up."

"Rosabelle quit worrying about the pants and get to the hospital please." He said.

"Okay, but you're buying me some more." She said hanging up. "Mom, I'm ready to go!"

**Almost there! Reviews please! Thanks! ^_^**


	28. Happily Ever AfterUntil Next Time

**I don't own anyone but the OCs I put in here…ENJOY!**

Chapter 28: Happily Ever After…Until Next Time

**Normal POV**

"This hurts so badly." Rosabelle said. "I wish she would hurry up."

"Don't worry angel, you don't have much longer. Just hang in there." Her mother said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Mommy, how did you do it three times?"

She laughed. "I don't know but I did it."

"Ow!" Rosabelle yelled when she felt anther contraction. "Please come on Lizzy, mommy is hurting."

"She's coming angel, just try and hang on."

She sighed and tried to relax but it wasn't working. "Next time I'll ask for a drug."

"Next time?"

Rosabelle smiled. "Yeah, Jesse wants more kids and I said okay."

"Aw angel." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks momma. Oh my God, please help me. Where is Jesse?"

"He's coming, but worry. I'm sure Lizzy is willing to wait for her daddy."

"I hope she can. I can't do this without him here too."

Jesse walked into the hospital to the front desk. "Hey, my girlfriend was admitted her like a few minutes ago."

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Rosabelle Hughes."

"Okay, she's down the hall, last door on the left."

"Thanks." He walked down and saw his parents in the waiting room. "Hey, I didn't think you guys were going to make it."

"And miss our first granddaughter's birth, we don't think so." Elliott said hugging his son.

"Thanks for being here."

Linda hugged him next. "We're so happy for you."

"Where is Paige?"

Linda sighed. "Her job won't let her be here. She wanted me to tell you sorry."

"Oh." He said sadly. "I wanted her to be here to see her first niece. She should be here. I wish she would quit."

"We've told her that too but she won't." His father said.

"I really want her to be here."

"I am here." They turned and saw Paige standing in the doorway. Jesse walked up and hugged her. "I finally quit and told them to kiss my ass. I wasn't about to miss my niece's birth."

Jesse laughed. "Good for you sis, I'm glad you did. Now you can work with me."

"Maybe Jesse…maybe, but right now you need to be in the room with the mother of your child."

"Okay, I'll come get you guys in a few." He walked out and went to his baby momma's room.

**Rosabelle POV**

"Okay Rosabelle, you're almost there, you're 8 centimeters dilated. I'll let the doctor know so you can push." The nurse said.

"Thank God because I don't know how much I can take of this." I said. I've been laying here for hours without any drugs. I didn't think having a baby would so much trouble. "Is dad, Marcus, Devon, and Yessi on their way?"

"Yes angel."

"Damnit Jesse where you at?"

"I'm right here babygirl." He came by my bedside and kissed my forehead. "How you doing?"

"I'm feeling fantastic." I said sarcastically. "How you think I'm doing?"

He chuckled. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the sarcastic tone in your voice."

"Well, you heard so shut up. This is your entire fault."

"It takes two to tango."

"But it's your fault, I said no."

"No you didn't."

"Okay kids please stop." My mother laughed.

"It's his fault mommy, I said no. And you always told me no means no."

"Not if you meant yes." She said.

"I can't believe you're taking his side, I'm your daughter."

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just stating facts angel."

"Ugh, why couldn't he have the baby?"

"Then I would have to have a talk with my parents." He laughed.

"I can't believe I'm getting laughed at by the people that claim they love me."

"We do love you babygirl but right now you're being very funny."

"Go jump off a cliff." I said. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Well, Miss Rosabelle Hughes. Lets see how you and Elizabeth are doing." He went and checked my dilation. "Wow, she is ready to come. She's crowing as we speak. Let me get some gloves and my team and we'll be here so you can push."

"Thank you so much. Jesse, we're about to be proud parents."

"I know babygirl; I'm ready if you are." He smiled.

"I am Jesse." I smiled back.

"Alrighty now ladies and gentleman, lets get this show started." The doctor and his team came in to get ready. "Okay Rosabelle, I need you to rise up, put your chin to your chest and when I tell you to push, push as hard as you can okay?"

I nodded.

"Jesse and grandma, I need you to support her back. Alright Rosabelle, one…two…three…push for me."

**Normal POV**

Rosabelle pushed as hard as she could for ten seconds and the doctor told her to relax. "Oh my God this hurts!" She yelled.

"Okay Rosabelle, I can only imagine what you're feeling but I need you to push again." Rosabelle pushed once more while screaming in pain. She was hurting so bad and she couldn't take the pain.

"Come on babygirl." Jesse was encouraging her.

"It hurts!" She yelled. "I don't want to push anymore." She cried lying down.

"Come on angel, you can do it." Her mother said. "You're almost there."

"I can't mommy, it hurts!" She cried. "I can't do it anymore!"

"Yes you can babygirl, I'm right here. You can do it babygirl." Jesse kissed her forehead.

"Come Rosabelle, you can do it honey." The doctor was encouraging her too. "One…two…three…push." And she began pushing again. "I see a head Rosabelle. You want to see dad?" And Jesse looked down to see his other babygirl come and he began to cry.

"I see the head." He smiled. "Our baby is coming Belle."

"Well, she needs to come on because this shit hurts!" She relaxed.

"Alright Miss Rosabelle, if I can get one more big push she'll be here." She sat up and prepared herself to push one more time. "Give me a big one girl." She pushed like she never pushed before, screaming in pain and squeezing her mother's and Jesse's hand. "Come on, she's coming." And the doctor pulled her out. "Here she is: happy birthday Elizabeth Marie Neal!" The doctor announced. Tears of joy poured down Rosabelle's face. She never has seen someone so beautiful. "Come cut the umbilical cord dad." The nurse applied the clamp and showed Jesse where to cut the cord. They laid the crying baby on Rosabelle's chest so she could see her new babygirl. She cried and gave her baby lots of kisses on top of her head. "She's a beautiful." The doctor said and took her so they could clean her up.

"Oh my God, she's beautiful." Jacquelyn was crying too. "My baby granddaughter is finally here."

"Mommy, I'm a mommy now." Rosabelle cried.

"I'm so proud of you angel. You did an amazing job." And she kissed her on the head. "You did it."

After getting the placenta out, they stitched up Rosabelle and cleaned her up. "You have a healthy 7lb. 10oz. 15 inches baby." The doctor told them. "Congratulations to all of you. We'll bring your baby back as soon as we get her settled." And the doctor left.

Jesse hugged and kissed Rosabelle. "Thank you so much momma."

"Thank you daddy." She said.

"I'm going to tell everybody, I'll be back." And he walked out.

**Jesse POV**

After had the chance to see Rosabelle and baby Lizzy, they all said they would be back tomorrow so Rosabelle could get some sleep. I held my newborn and just looked her, she is so beautiful and she looks just like her momma. I never thought I would be so happy but I am. I can't believe I'm a dad and I have my own family. "Hey Lizzy, it's your daddy." I looked down at her. "You and your momma make me the happiest man in the world right. I'm going to love you forever and always. I'm going to always be here for you: your first words, your first steps, and your first day of school. I get to threaten your first boyfriend, just to make sure he knows the rules and regulations." I chuckled. I looked at Rosabelle who was sleeping; she looked like a beautiful angel. I felt a tear roll down my face as I looked at my baby again. "I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you baby Lizzy." I kissed her forehead and laid her back in the hospital crib to sleep. Life is too great.

**Rosabelle POV**

"Ow, you better stop pinching me little girl." I'm breastfeeding for the first time and she keeps pinching my nipple. "I gave birth to you and you pinch me, you are very rude. I can't believe it didn't take her long to latch on, I'm very surprised."

"Like father, like daughter." Jesse smirked.

"You're nasty." I laughed. "Okay little girl, now you're playing." I removed Lizzy from me.

"Like I said: like father, like daughter." He laughed and I threw one of my pillows at him. "She learns from the best."

"My child does not need to hear about that." I said and sat back in the crib. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Is it okay to come in?"

"Matt?" My gosh, it was Matt Morgan. "Hi Matt, what a surprise."

"I hope you guys didn't mind, but I heard you gave birth and I wanted to see her."

"No it's fine, come in."

"Hey Jesse."

"Hey Matt." Over the months, Jesse realized Matt did change and I guess you can say they're friends.

"I bought some things. I wasn't exactly sure what to get." He handed me a big bag. It had bottles, diapers, baby wipes and some newborn outfits.

"Wow, thank you so much." I hugged him. "You didn't have to buy anything."

"I didn't mind. Is that her?" He looked behind.

"Yeah, her name is Elizabeth Marie Neal." I went over and picked her up. "We're calling her Lizzy for short."

"Wow, she's beautiful. Looks just like you both." He said.

"Thanks, would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm not good with babies."

"Nonsense, sit here." I guided him to the bed. "Hold out your arms." And I put Lizzy in them. "Just support her head." I placed his head behind her head.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." He held her for a few minutes and gave her back to me. "How was the birthing process?"

"It was difficult but I got through it."

"I'm glad both of you are going okay."

"Thanks honey. How are things going for you?" His divorce just got finalized a month ago.

"I'm actually good. I thought I was going to be down in the dumps, but I'm actually relieved."

"I'm happy for you Matt. Things are looking up for you. Now, you can start dating again."

"Oh no, at least not for awhile. I'm going to focus on my career right now."

"Well, as long as you're happy, that's all it matters." There was another knock at the door. "Come in." It was Paige. "Hi Paige."

"Hello, how is my niece doing?" She came and took Lizzy away from me. "My little pumpkin."

"Uh excuse me, my child." I laughed.

"Yeah whatever." She ignored me. "How is auntie's little pumpkin?"

"Well, hello to you too sis."

"Yeah, I hear you." She said still focusing her attention on Lizzy and looked up at Matt. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Paige, Jesse's sister."

"I'm Matt, I work Jesse." They shook hands and stood there looking at each other. I smiled because I could clearly see the attraction between them two already. "Well Belle, I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

"Thanks for the gifts and for coming by Matt." I hugged once again.

"Nice to meet you Paige." He smiled.

"Same here." She smiled back and he left.

"So Paige, what brings you by here?"

"Well to see my niece of course and I have no job so yeah." She replied.

"Why don't you work for TNA? I heard one of the photographers is about to move out of state. Jesse and I can get you a job."

"I don't know."

"Come on sis, it'll be fun and we'll get to work together." Jesse smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of the most."

I giggled. "You'll be with me and you get to hang out with me and the girls. It'll be so much fun."

She sighed and sat there and thought about it. "What do you think Lizzy? Should I go? She squeezed my finger so I take that as a yes."

"Awesome, I'll talk to Dixie when I go back." Jesse said. Paige sat and talked with us for a few more minutes and then she had to leave to run errands.

I waited till the door was closed. "Jesse, did you see that?"

"What?"

"Paige and Matt, the way they were looking at each other."

"Not really."

"You never pay attention to things like that."

"That's because it's a woman's job not a man's."

"Jesse, you should have seen it. The way they were looking at each other." I sat beside him on the bed.

"And?" I smiled. "Oh no ma'am."

"Come on Jesse. They are so cute together."

"That is my sister and…Matt."

"There is nothing wrong with Matt…anymore."

"My point exactly, I don't want to break his neck for messing with my sister and you heard Matt, he's not ready yet."

"Give a few months and then we can pull them together. They both would look so cute together."

"I don't know babygirl…"

"Please? At least lets give it a shot." I put my head on his shoulder and gave him me puppy look. "Please?" And poked out my lips.

He sighed. "Alright, but I will break his neck if he messes with her the wrong way."

"Deal." I smiled happily. This is so exciting.

**Matt POV**

Wow she is beautiful, I've never seen any woman that gorgeous and her smile was amazing. And her curves were nice as hell, all in the right places. As beautiful as she is, she probably has a boyfriend. I'm hoping she doesn't though. But right now, I need to focus on me. Maybe one day I'll run into her again…maybe.

**Paige POV**

He is so damn hot. Beautiful features everywhere, I never seen a man so built so perfectly. He looks like a God. Oh wow, he must be married or something but I didn't see a wedding ring. Or maybe he has a girlfriend. I don't know but I told myself I would never trust a man outside my family again. Not after what happened to me last time. Never again.

**Normal POV – **_warning…sexual content here!_

**One month later…**

"Harder Jesse." After Rosabelle was cleared early this morning and she was healed, she and Jesse started going at it like two, horny rabbits for the past two hours. "Oh fuck, right there baby."

"Damn babygirl." Jesse was thrusting in and out of her. Rosabelle spread her legs wider so he could go deeper. "Fuck you're killing me."

"I'm cumming baby, I'm cumming." She screamed his name over and over. "Aw shit!" After a few more thrusts Rosabelle and Jesse came but Jesse kept going. "Aw fuck Jesse!"

"Is my babygirl going to come again?"

"YES!" She screamed. Rosabelle clawed her nails into Jesse's back making him grunt. Rosabelle gripped the sheets as hard as she could.

"Come on baby, cum for daddy." Jesse grunted.

"Ohhh…ahhh damnit!" She shouted. He pumped her until she came again. "Oh shit!"

"Oh fuck baby!" He came himself and collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her legs and arms around while they both catch their breath. He lifted himself so his weight wasn't on her. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." Was all she could say. He chuckled and rolled off her. "Damn, that was great."

"I know, I still got it." He said pulling her to him.

"Cocky bastard." She said and closed her eyes to sleep.

**Rosabelle POV**

I heard Lizzy crying later on through the baby monitor, poor baby must be hungry. I felt Jesse move and him to go back to sleep. I got up and went into the nursery and picked my little one up. "Aw baby Lizzy, are you hungry?" I carried her into the kitchen to warm up the bottle and began to feed her. "I knew you were." After I fed her, she went back to sleep. I put her down in her crib and realized there was a ring on my left hand. Where the hell did this come from? I turned around and saw Jesse standing there. "Jesse…"

"I love you babygirl, I really do. I love Lizzy, I love the family that I have. I want you to be with me till death do us part." He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and got down on one knee. "Rosabelle Nicole Hughes, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

I put my other and over my mouth and began to cry but I shook my head yes. "Yes I will Jesse Neal." He got up, lifted me into a hug and kissed my face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babygirl. And I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"Wait here." He left out and brought back a big, brown envelope. "Open this."

I opened the envelope and read some papers. "Oh my God…" I whispered. "Are you serious?"

He smiled. "As a heart attack babygirl."

"When?"

"Before we get married so that way he can be in it."

"How did you do this?"

"I made a few phone calls and it was finalized a couple of days ago."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah and he can't wait to get here. Everybody else knows too, it was just you who didn't know."

I sat down in the rocking chair in shock. Everything was happening so quickly. "Are you sure, I mean, we just had a baby."

He kneeled down in front of me. "Rosabelle, I really want this. I want us to be a family. I'm not losing you. I want you and the kids in my life forever. I want this as much as you do."

I sat there and wiped the tear from my face. "Okay, we can do this."

He kissed me and hugged me. "Good." And there was a knock on the door. "Right on time. Come on." He grabbed my hand and took me to the front door. "Open the door babygirl."

I walked up to the door and opened it. "Oh my goodness." I began to cry again. "Hi baby, come here." Steven ran into my arms and gave him the biggest hug. "Welcome home baby."

"I didn't think it was true but Uncle Devon and Aunt Yessi came and picked me up at the airport." Steven said. "I was really happy when I was getting adopted by you."

"I'm happy too baby."

"Does this I can call you mom and dad?"

My heart got filled with joy. "Of course honey, you're our little man now." I smiled. I put down Steven and looked at Devon and Yessi. "Thank you both."

"When Jesse called and told me about Steven, I couldn't resist sis." He smiled. "You deserve this." I walked up to my brother and sister and hugged them both. "We love you."

"I love you both too."

"We'll see you guys later." And they left. I turned to Jesse.

"You didn't have to Jesse."

"I wanted to babygirl." I walked up to kiss and hug him. "I love you future Mrs. Rosabelle Hughes Neal."

"I love you too Mr. Neal." And we shared a kiss. I never thought I could fall in love again but it happened. Everything Travis did to me affected me and I didn't think I could be healed. Now, Travis is in jail, Terrence is in jail but he got a lesser sentence and I have my own family. I feel like the luckiest woman on Earth right now. I thought my life was impossible but it's not…it is hundred percent possible. Now, its Matt's and Paige's turn…

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! THAT'S THE END PEOPLES! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I do have a squeal coming up so be on the look for that. Live, Love, Laugh ^_^**


End file.
